Venganza Impune
by Ahiezer
Summary: Inuyasha es capturado. Ahora Naraku con Inuyasha en su poder decide hacerle pagar todo el daño que le ha hecho. ¿Kagome y los demás lograrán rescatarlo a tiempo?
1. Chapter 1

**Inspirado en un Kink meme.**  
 **Nació como una idea loca, así que no se lo tomen tan enserio. Es deprimente y se describen escenas** **de violación, así que si se siente incómodo o parecido, por favor no lea.  
** **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

—x—x—x—

 **¿Por qué la curiosidad lleva al hombre tanto a la gloria como a la perdición?**

Cristina López Barrio

—x—x—x—

Faltaba tan poco para derrotar a Naraku, que aún era imposible de creer para Inuyasha.

El joven hibrido se encontraba frente al árbol sagrado, perdido en sus pensamientos. Había cambiado tanto desde que Kagome lo liberó de aquel sello; Hizo amigos, volvió a amar y sobre todo… encontró una verdadera familia. También estaba Sesshomaru, con el que no tenía una muy buena relación –o ninguna relación en absoluto- pero sus deseos de matarse mutuamente parecían olvidarse e incluso llegó a preocuparse por él, después de todo era la única familia de sangre que tenía.

—Kagome regresó a su mundo— habló la anciana detrás de él, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Inuyasha volteó para mirar a Kaede —Sí. He oído que tiene que luchar contra un débil demonio llamado "examen de acceso".

— ¿Kagome estará a salvo sola? — cuestionó la anciana sorprendida, parecía juzgarlo por no sonar preocupado.

—Estará bien. Mucho más segura que estando aquí.

Miró nuevamente al árbol.

 _Si la batalla contra Naraku sigue, y Kagome pierde su vida como le paso a Kikyo, yo... prefiero que viva a salvo, segura al otro lado; La familia de Kagome se encuentra al otro lado y no está sola._

Pero él la amaba, al principio sólo la quería por su poder de ver los fragmentos y su gran parecido a Kikyo… ahora sus sentimientos eran completamente honestos, aunque no lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de Kagome, daría su vida por ella sin dudarlo, por desgracia eso no era suficiente; Kagome no tenía sus poderes y no pertenecía a esta época. Y eso le dolía porque sabía que cuando todo esto terminará ella tendría que volver a su mundo. También, temía llegar al final porque la lucha contra Naraku sería peligrosa y no quería que Kagome sufriera algún daño. Pero si está al otro lado del pozo, ella estaría feliz y rodeada de su familia. Cuando volviera a verla, hablaría sobre esto.

—Inuyasha, ¿Qué tanto piensas?

Inuyasha fue nuevamente despedido de sus pensamientos, se había olvidado por completo de la anciana detrás de él.

—Nada.

— ¿Nada?, estás mintiendo— acusó la anciana.

—Sólo… olvídalo, no era nada. No tengo porque darte explicaciones— Se defendió, si se quedaba más tiempo ahí perdido en sus pensamientos, los demás sospecharían o creerían que estaba enfermo.

La anciana dio un fuerte suspiro, sabiendo que no podría sacar más información.

—Vamos Inuyasha, volvamos a ver cómo sigue Kohaku.

Inuyasha asintió, dando un último vistazo al árbol.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Antes de anochecer por completo, sus amigos y la anciana Kaede insistieron que Inuyasha fuera con Kagome a entregarle el arco del Monte Azusa. Inuyasha se negó varías veces, Kagome era suficientemente capaz de luchar contra ese demonio menor llamado examen. Sin embargo, Inuyasha no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente preocupado.

—Arghh está bien, iré—respondió con fastidio fingido, después de todo él también quería ver como se encontraba Kagome.

Le arrebató el arco a la anciana y salió sin despedirse de nadie. Sólo iba a entregar el arco y volver; trabajo fácil.

A pesar de que era algo tarde y la oscuridad estaba llegando, tenía que darse prisa. Estaba a punto de saltar al pozo, cuando le llegó la esencia de Magatsuhí.

 _Sesshomaru iba detrás de él… esto no puede ser_ , Pensó.

Siguió olfateando creyendo que estaba equivocado, pero la presencia se volvía cada vez más fuerte. Si estaba tan cerca, eso quiere decir que Sesshomaru había fracasado… pero eso era imposible, Inuyasha no podía creer tal cosa.

No podía ir con Kagome hasta que averiguara que estaba sucediendo.

—Sígueme— Escuchó una voz característica.

Una parte de él le decía que se detuviera, algo malo estaba sucediendo. Pero era tarde, sus piernas le desobedecían siguiendo la esencia. Sostenía firmemente el arco juntó a él.

— ¡Muéstrate! — exigió Inuyasha, sin perder el paso.

— ¿Qué tal si acabamos con esto, sólo tú y yo? — retó la voz.

La esencia comenzaba a oler a Naraku y su voz era evidentemente de éste. Inuyasha se detuvo abruptamente, estaba dirigiéndose al camino equivocado.

— ¿Qué sucede? Tienes miedo —Burló.

—Tu eres el cobarde porque no te muestras— respondió Inuyasha, con arrogancia y molestia. Tratando de no parecer asustado, se había alejado de la aldea y el pozo, sobre todo y a pesar de que no quería admitirlo Naraku era más fuerte que él.

Inuyasha no había notado lo silencio que era el bosque de pronto, el olor de Naraku seguía ahí, pero su presencia no la encontraba.

—Que esta sea una pelea sin armas, sólo nuestra fuerza y habilidades— ordenó Naraku sin presentarse

Inuyasha frunció el ceño preparándose para gritarle un insulto mordaz, pero fue atacado por un puñetazo en el rostro. Inuyasha cayó al suelo obligándole a soltar el arco. Inuyasha se sorprendió al principio porque no había visto venir ese ataque, su cabeza le daba vueltas por el duro golpe recibido. No perdió oportunidad y se reincorporó de nuevo.

—Creí que eras mejor que eso— incitó Naraku, burlón.

Trató de sacar su colmillo de acero, —Ya verás que sí, pedazo de…— pero el insultó murió en su boca cuando Naraku apareció atacándolo con sólo puñetazos. Inuyasha trataba duramente de esquivarlos.

—Dije sin armas— recordó Naraku.

—Creí que no hacías el trabajo sucio— habló difícilmente Inuyasha, ya estaba recibiendo unos cuantos golpes duros.

—Cuando quieres algo, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo— dijo Naraku con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Inuyasha no sabía cuánto tiempo podía permanecer así y, ¿si todo esto era una ilusión?

Naraku seguía mirándolo con una sonrisa maliciosa y miasma comenzando a brotar de él.

Inuyasha trató de cubrirse la nariz con el antebrazo, al mismo tiempo que esquivaba los golpes. Saltó en el aire para salir de aquella zona venenosa, pero fue regresado duramente al suelo por culpa de un tentáculo.

— ¿Qué sucede, ya planeabas huir?

Inuyasha cayó con un ruido sordo, el miasma le comenzaba a picar los ojos y arder sus pulmones.

—Eso no es justo— protestó Inuyasha —T-todo iba b-bien… hasta que s-sacaste esa mierda—le era difícil hablar.

—Dije con nuestra fuerzas y habilidades, no es mi culpa que tú no tengas ninguno.

Naraku le soltó, sólo para tomarlo por el cuello con otro de sus tentáculos tomándolo con dureza.

Inuyasha trató de esquivar el agarre, pero le fue inútil, cuando uno de sus sentidos más poderosos –el olfato- estaba siendo dañado y lo era aún más porque sus pulmones pedían a gritos aire fresco.

Inuyasha se retorcía a la espera de liberarse, sus pulmones ardían con cada respiración que tomaba. El pánico comenzó a llegar a él al no poder respirar correctamente y su visión comenzando a fallar.

 _¿Voy a morir así?, ¿solo a manos de Naraku? No, no, no, no_ , pensó internamente. Luchando cada vez más fuerte, pero eso sólo hacía el efecto contrario y lo asfixiaba aún más.

—No creí que hacer esto fuera tan fácil. Es hora de que pagues todo lo que me debes Inuyasha.

Inuyasha no podía ver más que miasma a su alrededor y la sombra de Naraku, la respiración se volvió irregular y dejó de luchar lentamente. Poco a poco comenzó a perderse en la oscuridad.

 **—x—x—x—**

Fue atacado por un duro golpe en su mejilla, que le hizo despertar al instante con dolor. Sus pulmones aún ardían y cuando comenzó a tener más conciencia de sí mismo, tosió inevitablemente tratando de expulsar aquel aire contaminante.

Parpadeó un par de vez cuando la tos se tranquilizó y miró su entorno. No podía tocar el suelo, sus muñecas dolían y cuando trató de moverse, fue recibido por un ruido de cadenas sobre él y debajo; sus piernas también estaban atadas. Se encontraba encadenado y encerrado en lo que parecía ser una jaula, o por lo menos esto último fue lo que pudo visualizar por su pobre visión, realmente estaba muy oscuro.

Trató de liberarse un par de veces, mientras maldecía internamente; todo era en vano y sus muñecas picaban. Se preguntaba, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba así?

—Me alegra que despertaras, Inuyasha.

Sus orejas se movieron al escuchar aquella voz, pero no podía verlo, aunque sabía que estaba ahí. Inuyasha no podía ver, pero se imaginaba la cara de satisfacción en el rostro de su enemigo.

— ¡Libérame, bastardo! —exigió, utilizando un tono amenazador, no dispuesto a mostrar ninguna debilidad.

Naraku rió en respuesta— ¿Crees que te liberare sólo porque me lo exiges?

Inuyasha sólo se retorció más entre las cadenas con fuerza, pero era en vano, las cadenas eran más fuerte de lo que imaginaba. Inuyasha gruñó con molestia.

—Oh, ¿Dónde están tus insultos? — Naraku se acercó a él, donde Inuyasha podía visualizarlo mejor.

—Vete a la mierda—escupió Inuyasha, enfadado.

Naraku sonrió.

— ¿Qué es esto? — era una pregunta estúpida, pero Inuyasha necesitaba saber. Incluso estaba inseguro de que se la respondieran.

—Cadenas… muy fuertes y difíciles de conseguir. Me temo que un medio demonio débil como tú no podrá contra ellas— escupió la palabra medio demonio con veneno.

Inuyasha gruñó en respuesta. Peleó contra las cadenas y eso sólo consiguió más burlas por parte de Naraku.

—Deberías dejar de hacer eso… ya te he dicho que es inútil— comentó Naraku, sin ocultar su sonrisa.

Inuyasha se detuvo, sólo porque sus muñecas dolían. El pánico invadiéndolo, no sabía que hacer o cuando llegarían por él –si es que lo hacían-. Naraku podía ver como Inuyasha se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Naraku disfrutaba tener a Inuyasha como este, indefenso y débil. Sacó sus tentáculos y le propuso un par de ataques a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha no esperó ser atacado por los tentáculos de Naraku, que le atacaban como látigos sin piedad y con una fuerza dolorosa. Inuyasha trató de cubrir su rostro o intentar zafarse, pero le fue imposible. El ardor y la sangre comenzaron a brotar de él. Parecía como un saco de entrenamiento, y se mordió el labio a tal punto que el sabor metálico invadió su boca sólo para no darle algún sonido que pudiera llenar de orgullo a Naraku.

Después de ver el cuerpo magullado de Inuyasha y ver que una que otra gota de sangre caía, se detuvo.

—No creí que aguantarías eso— comentó.

— ¿Qué ganas con hacer esto? — preguntó Inuyasha, con su tono de voz sonando adolorida.

—He esperado mucho tiempo para esto. Verte sufrir por lo que me hiciste, tú y esa sacerdotisa. Por desgracia, ella ya no está— contempló a Inuyasha con una mirada en sus ojos como si recordara algo— ¿Sientes la impotencia y el dolor?

Inuyasha no dijo nada con su boca adolorida, su cuerpo le quemaba y lo peor es que no podía hacerle ningún daño a su atacante.

— ¿Sabes cómo se siente estar sin poder hacer nada y ver cómo…? — guardó silencio sin terminar la frase, viejos recuerdos y la ira volviendo a él—. No, ni para que me molesto, no sabes nada de lo que he sufrido. Pero tratare de hacértelo ver de alguna manera u otra. Porque tú fuiste el culpable de mi dolor.

Inuyasha no entendía porque le decía esto. ¿Era acaso por Kikyo? ¿Naraku no había tenido suficiente con asesinarla, no una sino dos veces?

—El único culpable de tus desgracias eres tú mismo— espetó Inuyasha, con desafío, tratando de olvidar el dolor de sus heridas.

Naraku sonrió burlón, pero después su expresión cambió a la ira. Tomó a Inuyasha por el cuello, pero esta vez con sus propias manos peligrosamente cerca del rostro del medio demonio de ojos dorados.

Los pulmones de Inuyasha seguían cansados por la falta de oxígeno anterior y nuevamente eran privados de ello. Su visión volvió a fallar peligrosamente y sus pulmones tratando ferozmente de conseguir aire.

—C-cuando sa-salg.. — le era difícil pronunciar las palabras, luchaba por mantener la conciencia.

— ¿Cuándo salgas de aquí? … no vas a salir de aquí. Falta solo un fragmento de la perla que Magatsuhí trata de conseguir, tus amigos no tienen oportunidad contra él. Será mejor que te acostumbres a esto— y le soltó bruscamente.

Inuyasha tosió un poco y tomó grandes bocanadas de aire. Negó con la cabeza —No vas a acercarte a ellos— gruñó, aunque un poco débil para su gusto—Los estas subestimando, ellos van a derrotarte— dijo Inuyasha imaginando el peor de los casos si Naraku lo asesinaba, aunque esto no lo consideraba posible. Ellos vendrían por él.

— ¿Eso crees?, Entonces tu morirías conmigo.

Inuyasha aún con su respiración irregular se obligó a hablar: —Estás equivocado.

— ¿En verdad crees que vendrán a buscarte? Eres un estúpido medio demonio, poco les interesas. Nadie va a venir por ti, ni siquiera tu amada sacerdotisa.

Sí lo que Naraku buscaba era atormentarlo, estaba muy equivocado. Él creía en Kagome y los demás. No iban a dejarlo y él lo sabía, porque confiaba en ellos ciegamente.

Naraku sabía que no causó el efecto deseado, así que decidió con otras palabras—Aunque pensándolo mejor, si vienen a buscarte sería lo mejor para mí. Ahí estaría Kagome tan hermosa y parecida a Kikyo; me veré en la obligación de asesinarla, pero lo haré muy lentamente… creo que disfrutare de ello.

Y ahí estaba el viejo Inuyasha maldiciendo y tratando de liberarse, eso le ocasionaba más satisfacción a Naraku. Utilizó un poco de miasma para dañarlo, pero no en una gran cantidad para asesinarlo. Quería disfrutar un poco más de Inuyasha, por desgracia tenía otros asuntos que atender.

—x—x—x—

 **Al caer en la trampa de las circunstancias no he sollozado ni he gritado. Bajo los golpes del azar mi cabeza sangra, pero está erguida.**

William Ernest Henley

—x—x—x—

Más de una semana, aproximadamente 10 días con Inuyasha como su prisionero. Magatsuhí y Byakuya no estaban de acuerdo con esto – aunque su extensión parecía no quejarse mucho al respecto, era uno de los mejores y más fieles que pudo haber creado-. Naraku había detenido la idea de ir por el fragmento faltante, después de todo sólo faltaba uno. No quería ir por el fragmento aún, algo que incrementaba la molestia de Magatsuhí que Naraku ignoraba porque entonces su juego con Inuyasha y su grupo ya no sería tan divertido como lo era.

Le divertía ver a Inuyasha retorciéndose tratando de liberarse de las cadenas, insultándole con malas palabras y con amenazas. Mientras, el grupito de éste le buscaba con angustia y preocupación, pero aún no había rastros de Kagome. Por lo tanto, su diversión no estaba completa.

Naraku había utilizado el envenenamiento, lo había tomado como saco de entrenamiento sólo para escucharlo llorar o gritar de dolor, pero jamás conseguía alguna reacción por parte del platinado; al igual que utilizar las mentiras, aislación e insultos… nada funcionaba. Todo lo contrario, y aunque eso era divertido –escuchar las palabras de odio y ver el fuego en los ojos de su enemigo-, no era ese el efecto que buscaba. Podría asesinarlo, todo era tan fácil, pero eso no le parecía atractivo en absoluto. Necesitaba más, quería más, y sobre todo recibir mucho placer de ello.

Después de tanto tiempo de esperar, su venganza tenía que realizarse tan tortuosa y placenteramente posible. Y ya parecía tener una idea sobre qué hacer….

 **—x—x—x—**

Inuyasha forcejeaba con las cadenas a pesar de que Naraku se lo había advertido. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en la oscuridad, no tenía contacto con nada o con nadie, sólo Naraku. Odiaba a Naraku, lo odiaba demasiado, verlo ahí con esa estúpida sonrisa que le hacía desear darle un fuerte puñetazo para quitársela… todo Naraku era detestable.

Encadenado en una posición muy incómoda, con su cuerpo entumecido y adolorido, todas sus extremidades –sobre todo sus muñecas- estando en el dolor; tenía heridas por casi todas partes, al igual que hematomas y podía jurar que una o dos de sus costillas estaban rotas. El miasma a su alrededor y el veneno que Naraku le brindaba por los mordisqueos de esos insectos -que jamás lograba ver, hasta que el dolor punzante se presentaba y los efectos se hacían evidentes- no ayudaban, empeoraban la situación haciéndole arder las heridas ya abiertas, desorientándolo y presentándole alucinaciones no muy agradables.

No creía en ninguna palabra que Naraku le decía, sus amigos no lo abandonarían aquí, pero sin saber cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrado le estaba volviendo loco. Hambriento, sediento y adolorido era como se encontraba, hasta esperar a que llegaran por él.

No estaba sanando correctamente porque Naraku no le daba ninguna maldita oportunidad. Gruñó para sí mismo, era tan patético estar retorciéndose en vano y con los efectos de envenenamiento en él, pero era lo único que podía hacer.

— ¿Cómo estás hoy, Inuyasha? —preguntó Naraku sonriendo.

Inuyasha ya no estaba seguro de seguirle el juego, estaba demasiado cansado y las alucinaciones molestas seguían ahí.

— ¿Tienes hambre o sed? — le preguntó.

Inuyasha no respondió, talvez toda esto era una mentira o conllevaba a una trampa y él no quería deberle nada a Naraku. Así que cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó de tratar de liberarse de las cadenas, esperando que el sueño lo reclamara.

Naraku se molestó por el comportamiento inusual de Inuyasha, así que le abofeteó el rostro para recuperar su atención.

Inuyasha podía sentir el ardor en su mejilla al igual que su orgullo herido.

— ¿Te he hecho una pregunta?

—Vete a la mierda— espetó Inuyasha, con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Sus muñecas estaban sangrando y muy mal heridas, pero eso no impidió que luchara nuevamente para liberarse.

La sonrisa de satisfacción volvió a Naraku—Mucho mejor…— murmuró, pasando la mano suavemente por la mejilla de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se congeló al instante por el extraño toque de Naraku, incluso la sonrisa y mirada de éste se volvió suave. La mano de Naraku paseaba por su mejilla hasta llegar a su mandíbula, Inuyasha se estremeció y se apartó rápidamente.

— ¿Todavía esperas a que vengan por ti?, No van hacerlo… eres un sucio y desagradable hibrido— escupió Naraku, con veneno, aún con la sonrisa en su rostro acariciando con gentileza la oreja magullada del Inu, disfrutando como la pequeña oreja se movía bajo su toque.

Inuyasha se alejó nuevamente, estremeciéndose por el repentino cambio de actitud de Naraku. Tragó saliva duramente, su garganta estaba completamente seca. Él no creía en nada de lo que Naraku le dijera, sus amigos vendrían por él—Ellos vendrán— murmuró.

Naraku le ignoró. — ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que llevas aquí, Inuyasha? — le preguntó.

Inuyasha no tenía respuesta para ello… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí? ¿Un día? ¿Unas cuantas horas? ¿Una semana? o ¿Un mes?... no tenía ni idea. Estando en la oscuridad total, recibiendo palizas y drogado la mayor parte del tiempo le era difícil adivinar.

Naraku dio una sonrisa torcida, lo que obligaba a Inuyasha a dudar de la estabilidad mental de Naraku.

Naraku no estaba listo para hacer lo que tenía planeado, necesitaba a Inuyasha más dispuesto y ahora viendo el estado del platinado sabía que no sacaría mucha diversión por el momento.

—Descansa, lo necesitarás— dijo, antes de volver a irse con una sonrisa ligera.

Inuyasha no entendía el extraño comportamiento repentino de su enemigo, y no estaba dispuesto a volver a soportar ese desagradable acercamiento. Pero estaba muy cansado y con su mente jugándole malas pasadas, no sentía su espíritu de lucha en apogeo, necesitaba dormir o por lo menos intentarlo.

Tenía que prepararse para cualquier cosa que Naraku tenía planeado hacerle: más palizas, más veneno, insultos, ahogamiento… entre otros métodos para causar dolor pasaron por la mente de Inuyasha.

Pero nada se comparaba a lo que el otro medio demonio tenía planeado.

—x—x—x—

Se despertó al sentir la rigidez y frío del suelo. Sus manos seguían sobre su cabeza y sus piernas parecían seguir juntas por las cadenas, pero ya no estaba colgando del techo y su cuerpo parecía relajarse por ya no poner demasiada presión en los brazos. Pero eso no lo aliviaba por completo, porque podía ver y escuchar como Naraku paseaba alrededor de él. Podía sentir su mirada; analizándolo de pies a cabeza. Sus orejas inevitablemente se agacharon y comenzó a gruñir levemente.

Naraku le ignoró al principio, pero después de un tiempo dijo: —Te ves patético.

—Feh... — Inuyasha desvió su mirada de Naraku, incapaz de hacer otra cosa. La impotencia crecía en él cada vez más.

Naraku miró divertido, jamás se había tomado la molestia de analizar seriamente a Inuyasha, pero viéndolo ahora notaba lo joven que era: Inuyasha no era más que un muchacho. No era adulto en el sentido de un humano ni siquiera era maduro para los demonios. _¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿16? ¿17? O incluso ¿15?,_ pensó _._ Ahora su comportamiento impulsivo y lo fácil que era provocarlo tenía sentido para Naraku.

En estos momentos Naraku estaba en una crisis; Por un lado, quería ir tras el ultimó fragmento y mantener a Inuyasha como premio, pero eso llevaba a la muerte inminente del grupo de Inuyasha y el medio demonio Inu se percataría de esto olvidando todo deseo de lucha y mostrándose ajeno a la cooperación. Y, por otra parte, podría hacer a Inuyasha suyo, moldearlo a su gusto para enfrentarlo en contra de sus amigos y hermano. Algo que le provocaría gran satisfacción.

La primera opción era buena y fácil, pero con la segunda sería más divertida y placentera, aunque parecía tener alguna imperfección que le daba mala espina. No sabía que era más fuerte si su deseo de poder o su deseo de venganza… Por ahora no quería pensar en ello, lo que quería era centrarse en Inuyasha.

Inuyasha evitaba la mirada de Naraku a toda costa, se sentía como un pequeño insecto siendo examinado a detalle. Incapaz de poder hacer algo e incluso pronunciar alguna palabra se le dificultaba; su garganta quemaba por la ausencia de líquido.

Dejó de escuchar los pasos a su alrededor, pero la mirada de Naraku seguía intensa en él. Inuyasha no pudo evitarlo y lo miró también desafiante, el problema era que Naraku le ofrecía una mirada extraña. Inuyasha no se atrevía a interpretar el significado de esa expresión, era algo oscuro algo indecible que le acechaba detrás de esa mirada.

Naraku se arrodilló al lado de Inuyasha, aún con esa mirada indescifrable. Inuyasha sabía que había algo mal, demasiado mal.

Naraku levantó la mano e Inuyasha cerró instintivamente los ojos esperando algún puñetazo, pero el golpe jamás llegó y fue remplazado por una caricia suave en el pelo. Naraku entrelazaba sus dedos entre la cabellera plateada. Inuyasha miraba en estado de shock.

—He sido demasiado duro contigo, ¿verdad? Trataré de ser amable si te muestras cooperativo— le susurró —No puedo evitarlo, esto es en lo que me has convertido…—Se inclinó más cerca del joven inu mirándolo con sus ojos rojizos en el dominio completo —Pero, estoy seguro que tú también puedes encontrar diversión en ello.

Inuyasha aún no podía procesar que es lo que sucedía, Naraku estaba tan fuera de sí. De pronto, Naraku estaba encima de él, con sus piernas a cada lado de las suyas y los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza.

Naraku se acercó a la oreja derecha de Inuyasha —Incluso el placer—susurró con el aliento caliente tan cerca de la fina oreja del inu, dándole una suave mordida rápida.

Inuyasha se estremeció y soltó un grito ahogado. Comenzó a retorcerse — ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! — gritó salvajemente mientras trataba de liberarse con los ojos muy abiertos, incrédulo sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

Naraku rió, como si la angustia de Inuyasha fuera divertida. Por más que Inuyasha luchara, era en vano. Las cadenas le privaban de todo intento de defensa, así que Naraku tenía la plena libertad de juguetear con Inuyasha.

Naraku comenzó a desprender a Inuyasha de sus prendas superiores dejando al descubierto su pecho y torso. Inuyasha comenzó a retorcerse ferozmente ignorando el dolor de sus muñecas.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Déjame! — gritó Inuyasha, los ojos muy abiertos por el terror.

Naraku ignoró las peticiones de Inuyasha, deslizando sus manos por la piel expuesta, acariciando el pecho de Inuyasha y sonriendo con satisfacción al sentir el corazón del platinado latir con fuerza. Inuyasha se estremeció por el frío y repulsivo toque. Todas las luchas que hacía sólo servían para excitar a Naraku.

—No me toques— repitió Inuyasha, tratando de sonar amenazante, pero su tono de voz era débil y tembloroso.

Naraku sólo sentía diversión por ver a Inuyasha tan débil e indefenso, y toda esta actitud despertaba en él un sentimiento que desconocía. Dejándose llevar por el instinto pasó su lengua desde el cuello hasta la barbilla, pasando por la mandíbula, le era algo incómodo porque Inuyasha no dejaba de mover su cabeza. Así que lo tomó por el pelo, estirándolo hacía atrás para exponer el cuello. Lo atacó con su boca sin piedad, chupando y mordiendo enormes trozos de piel y luego lamiendo casi con ternura.

— ¡No, Basta! — exigió Inuyasha, cada vez más desesperado y en estado de pánico. Ni en su peor pesadilla le sucedía algo así, esto no estaba bien. Naraku no era así. Inuyasha nunca en su vida se había imaginado en una situación como esta, en realidad, nunca le había pasado por la mente una situación semejante.

Sus peleas en la desesperación de liberarse eran en vano, Naraku lo tenía bien dominado.

Sus rodillas temblaban, la mente tratando desesperadamente de alejarse de la situación. Pero Naraku parecía adelantarse a los hechos y con su mano libre, comenzó a pasearla lentamente hacía bajo llevándola hasta la entrepierna, acariciando con firmeza cuando finalmente llegó a su destino.

— ¡B-basta! — Gritó ahora con verdadero terror y su cara enrojecida de vergüenza. La mano de Naraku se movió ágilmente entre su bulto haciendo movimientos deliberados.

Naraku siguió ignorando las peticiones del platinado, trabajando con sus manos y boca. Inuyasha no pudo evitar que un sonido angustioso escapara de él, mostrando toda su desesperación por salir de ahí.

Naraku estaba disfrutando de esto, viendo como Inuyasha se retorcía bajo su tacto, con su cara enrojecida y lágrimas amenazando con escapar. Había tantos cambios en la expresión de Inuyasha: el disgusto, rubor no deseado y enojo.

—M-maldición, déjame— dijo rápidamente Inuyasha, su respiración se volvía cada vez más pesada.

Inuyasha seguía sin creer esto, Naraku no lo estaba haciendo, simplemente no, se trataba de una broma. Lo dejaría cuando se cansará. Pero eso parecía lejano, Naraku seguía besándolo posesivamente por el cuello y pecho, con su respiración caliente y pesada contra su piel y acariciándolo no muy gentilmente. Podía sentir como Naraku inhalaba su olor.

Inuyasha trató inútilmente de liberarse y también de convencerse a sí mismo, que esto no estaba sucediendo y que todo era parte de una muy cruel pesadilla. Cuando despertara estaría de vuelta con Kagome, Miroku, Sango e incluso con el molesto de Shippo y la anciana Kaede.

Naraku se detuvo abruptamente, e Inuyasha estaba condenadamente feliz que todo esto había terminado.

Naraku miró a Inuyasha brevemente alejándose un poco de él para tener un buen vistazo de Inuyasha.

— ¿Qué pensaran de ti ahora, Inuyasha? — se burló Naraku. Inuyasha aún trataba de estabilizarse por los toques anteriores—Deberías de verte, te ves tan miserable al igual que una... — le brindó una sonrisa— no aún no, talvez cuando termine contigo… cuando grites para mí.

— ¡Estás enfermo! ¡No haré nada para ti!

— ¿Eso crees?

— ¡Sí!, Así que aléjate de mí, bastardo—Inuyasha seguía luchando con las cadenas, no quería ni imaginar lo que Naraku tenía en mente.

— Shh, tranquilo, lo único que vas a conseguir será lastimarte más—dijo en voz baja, como si tratara de calmar a un animal salvaje. Brindando toques tiernos en la cabellera plateada.

— ¡Cállate!

Naraku dio una media sonrisa.

La mirada y la sonrisa tomaron un nuevo significado perturbador para Inuyasha. Con más desesperación comenzó a moverse, olvidando todo el dolor. Si Kagome y los demás vendrían por el tenían que hacerlo ahora. El miedo comenzó a dominarlo por completo ignorando el aspecto patético que ofrecía.

—Inuyasha, no hemos hecho nada todavía.

Inuyasha se congeló, ¿Entonces lo que había sufrido no era nada?

—No me mires así, tengo más cosas preparadas para ti y tú también disfrutaras de ellas si te relajas— Naraku nuevamente tomó su posición sobre él.

— ¡No, no, no Aléjate! — estaba desesperado, el miedo lo consumía. Todos los movimientos que ofrecía Naraku, eran tan medidos, calculados y expertos. Le hacían daño en el mínimo esfuerzo.

Naraku no tenía planeado hacer esto, talvez sólo divertirse un poco y después dejar a un Inuyasha un poco traumatizado por los toqueteos, pero algo dentro de Naraku le pedía más y sobre todo cuando le satisfacía escuchar a Inuyasha gritarle insultos mordaces y pidiéndole que se detuviera. Simplemente era demasiado tentador.

Naraku utilizó su mano izquierda para tocar los pezones del hanyou con el pulgar y el índice, mientras que con su derecha se volvió más aventurero adentrando su mano dentro de la Hakama de Inuyasha. Pero jamás dejo de morderle eróticamente el cuello.

La maldición que Inuyasha estaba a punto de pronunciar murió en sus labios, sintiendo el impulso de querer llorar y gemir al mismo tiempo; su cerebro en un remolino de emociones.

—Deja-Déjame… Termina con esto— Jadeó Inuyasha, gimiendo débilmente en señal de desaprobación.

Naraku detuvo los besos, pero sus manos seguían trabajando. Acercó su rostro a Inuyasha, acariciando su mejilla con la suya, presionando su cara a la del hanyou.

La piel fría de Naraku le trajo un cosquilleo a Inuyasha, era un toque frio y suave.

—Aún no…Todavía estamos esperando a que vengan por ti.

El tono de voz que Naraku utilizó era burlón, como si supiera que no vendrían por él. Pero Inuyasha luchaba para creer lo contrario.

—Estas temblando… ¿Me tienes miedo? — sonrió maliciosamente Naraku.

—¡N-No! —Fue su corta respuesta, ahogando un grito frustrado y cerrando los ojos con fuerza para no ver su vergüenza. Su cuerpo comenzando a responder al tacto, sentimientos extraños comenzaron a crecer en él.

—Se siente bien, ¿Te gusta esto?

Inuyasha no quería verlo a los ojos, pero podía sentir sus manos en él, tocándolo de manera tan íntima y aterradora. Gimió y se retorció sin poder hacer nada. Inuyasha se odiaba a sí mismo y maldecía internamente sintiendo con impotencia como Naraku lo dominaba sin ningún sentido de vergüenza.

Naraku comenzó a intentar desprender a Inuyasha de la Hakama. Inuyasha abrió los ojos en la incredulidad y parecía retomar de nuevo su espíritu de lucha. Se retorció con fuerza y a maldecir con fiereza. Incluso Naraku se sorprendió por el espíritu renovado de Inuyasha, ahora estaba completamente seguro de que esto sería verdaderamente placentero y divertido.

— ¿Qué sucede?, pareces disfrutar de esto tanto como yo.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza rotundamente— ¡No, no quiero!... Aléjate de mí— Inuyasha no entendía porque no tenía su fuerza de demonio a plenitud. No tenía a Tessaiga a su lado y se sentía en un peligro peor que la muerte y, sin embargo, sus poderes demoniacos no daban ninguna muestra.

Naraku parecía visualizar eso —Ni lo intentes… ¿No te he dicho que las cadenas son difíciles de obtener? —dijo, quitándole lentamente la Hakama.

Inuyasha enrojecía de la humillación y la impotencia, cerrando los ojos, incapaz de ver lo que le estaba sucediendo. Naraku siguió sonriéndole y desvistiéndolo cuidadosamente. Naraku le estaba despojando de su dignidad y exponiéndolo a plenitud.

Inuyasha quería llorar de rabia, impotente a la situación. ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos?, aquellos a los que juró proteger y defendía más que a su propia vida. ¿Dónde estaban ellos para protegerlo?... ¿Dónde estaba Kagome?

—Las cadenas son asombrosas no te parece, fueron construidas tanto por humanos como demonios, algo irónico si pensamos en su uso… por desgracia estas no nos van a servir— le quitó las cadenas de las piernas y cuando Inuyasha intentó patalear o hacer todo lo posible para que Naraku se alejara de él, éste lo tomó con los tentáculos, facilitándole para quitarle la Hakama a la totalidad.

Naraku estaba disfrutando de la vista, comenzando a tomar placer al ver a Inuyasha tan indefenso. Su lujuria apoderándose de él, sin embargo, continuó hablando de las cadenas mientras pasaba las manos por las piernas de Inuyasha. Sintiendo toda la tensión y temblores del platinado; ignorando toda queja de Inuyasha hacía sus acciones.

— ¿En qué iba? A sí, ya me acorde. Estas cadenas fueron hechas para detener a seres como nosotros.

— ¿Nosotros?... Yo no soy como tú, tú eres un monstruo.

Naraku sonrió con vehemencia —Tienes razón, yo no soy tan patético como tú. A los ojos de los humanos también eres un monstruo y a los ojos de los demonios tú eres una vergüenza. Tú te dejas llevar por tus patéticos sentimientos humanos y dime… ¿De qué te ha servido? Te arrepientes por la muerte de Kikyo, los humanos que tú has ayudado en los pueblos te ven como una mascota; un simple cachorro obediente de la sacerdotisa, la exterminadora e incluso del monje. Mírate hasta tienes este collar que lo demuestra—dijo, jugueteando con el collar de dominación de Inuyasha.

— ¡Mientes!

—No, no lo hago y lo sabes. Si vas a ayudar a los aldeanos sin ninguno de tus "amigos" a tu alrededor, te atacarían rápidamente ignorando por completo su verdadero problema. Y los demonios no te quieren cerca, una prueba suficiente es tu propio hermano que te considera una vergüenza para su linaje.

Inuyasha no respondió analizando esas palabras, su cuerpo comenzaba a fatigarse y su espíritu de lucha a decaer por el cansancio. Pero no podía permitirse el lujo.

—Hablando de ellos… ¿Dónde están ahora?

—Ellos vendrán— defendió Inuyasha.

— ¿Así? … sigues creyendo en ello— La sonrisa de Naraku volvió, con sus tentáculos abrió las piernas de Inuyasha y tomó una posición muy sugestiva entre el chico de ojos ambarinos.

Naraku comenzó a despedirse a sí mismo de su parte inferior lo suficiente para liberar su miembro erecto. Naraku se acercó tanto a Inuyasha eliminando todo el espacio entre ellos. Inuyasha soltó un pequeño gemido angustioso al sentir el cuerpo frio de Naraku, sentir los latidos del corazón del otro, su erección presionando contra la suya.

— ¡No, no, no! — Gritó Inuyasha de la desesperación, inseguro de hacer un movimiento para evitar el contacto ya existente entre ellos. Estaba completamente aterrado, comenzando a hiperventilar, todos sus músculos tensados. _Por favor, por favor, todo menos esto,_ se quejaba Inuyasha internamente a punto de llorar, incrédulo a todo a su alrededor _._

—Relájate, pequeño cachorro— le dijo Naraku con un tono suave tratando de reconfortarlo. Pero Inuyasha estaba lejos de ello, no había nada reconfortante en su situación actual.

El corazón de Inuyasha se detuvo al sentir que la mano de Naraku pasaba sugestivamente hacía su trasero, acariciándolo suavemente.

— ¿Qué-Qué estás ha-haciendo? — pidió Inuyasha con su voz ronca por tanto gritar, con sus ojos abiertos y temblando sin control. Naraku le ignoró y lo agarró del pelo, empujándolo hacía atrás para poder besar su cuello.

—Naraku… para— pidió con lágrimas amenazando con escapar. El corazón de Inuyasha latía con fuerza y el pecho comenzó a dolerle al igual que sensaciones de repulsión en su estómago. Un dedo se adentró a su orificio prohibido.

Inuyasha se quedó sin aliento, un grito se quedó dentro de su garganta. Le dolía. La vergüenza y el miedo atacándolo a través de todo su cuerpo, paralizándolo. Pronto su parálisis se olvidó, cuando el dedo salió y volvió a adentrarse. Inuyasha gimió al sentir al dedo obstruyéndolo nuevamente; lo estaba lastimando. Sus caderas se retorcían para alejarse del intruso, pero eso sólo hacía presionarse más contra Naraku.

Naraku detuvo sus duros besos, obligando a Inuyasha a mirarle a los ojos— ¿Qué sucede?

—No, detente… p-por favor— Inuyasha se retorció evitando su mirada.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Preguntó Naraku, mirando divertido la angustia de Inuyasha. Volvió a repetir su movimiento con el dedo, no haciéndolo demasiado profundo… todavía. Pero siguió con el ritmo desagradablemente lento dentro de Inuyasha.

—Naraku… por favor— susurró Inuyasha con la voz quebrada.

—Vuelve a decirlo—pidió Naraku.

Inuyasha estaba desesperado, podía sentir esa cosa ahí explorándolo, y entre más se tardaba en responder, la exploración se volvía agresiva.

—...Por favor— rogó angustiado.

Naraku sonrió satisfecho, pero incumplió su promesa —. Esto es culpa tuya Inuyasha. Por tener fe en tus amigos… Dime, ¿Por qué no han venido por ti?... Ya han pasado diez días, poco les interesas.

¿10 Días?, Inuyasha se quedó incrédulo, Naraku debe de estar mintiendo. Pero si él tenía razón… ¿dónde estaban?

—x—x—x—

 **La noche más triste nunca es la primera. Pero la primera noche triste es la más larga de las noches tristes por vivir, aquella en que la extensión de la herida se muestra infinita. La noche en que se comprende lo que queda por venir, entre otras cosas la noche más triste.**

Ricardo Menéndez Salmón

—x—x—x—

—Oh lo lamento… son once días si contamos esté— aclaró Naraku, volviendo a mordisquear su cuello.

¿Once días? Eso no lo hacía sentir mejor... ¿Por lo menos lo buscaban?

Naraku lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando enterró el dedo más profundo. Era incómodo y dolía, pero trató de no dejar escapar ningún sonido. Algo que no agradó a Naraku, porque obligó entrar a un segundo dedo. Sin evitarlo soltó un grito angustiante, mostrando su desesperación de escapar.

—Mírate, Inuyasha, te ves tan lastimoso. ¿Y dónde están ellos?, al parecer la sacerdotisa tiene mejores cosas que hacer que venir a ayudarte. La exterminadora está feliz de estar reunida con su hermano y el monje compartiendo con ellos. El pequeño kitsune jugando con la niña humana. Y Sesshomaru no tiene ningún interés más que en sí mismo… ellos no te necesitan.

Inuyasha le ignoró apretando sus manos en un puño, en donde con sus garras se lastimaba a si mismo dejando marcas color carmesí en formas de medias lunas; sus nudillos volviéndose blancos. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría soportar esto?

Naraku mantenía un ritmo constante dentro de él. El dolor físico no se comparaba nada al ardor de humillación que sentía.

—Acéptalo te han abandonado, ellos no te necesitan.

Inuyasha no podía aceptar nada, ni creer en ninguna de las palabras que saliera de la boca de Naraku. Estaba en el dolor, pero poco a poco una nueva sensación extraña lo invadió. Una sensación que no quería sentir nunca en una situación como esta. _No, no, así no,_ negaba Inuyasha para sus adentros apretando los dientes para no soltar ningún sonido, pero gemidos involuntarios escaparon de él, retorciéndose e inclinando su espalda _._ Inuyasha culpaba a los tóxicos venenos que Naraku le había dado, tenía que ser eso; Inuyasha se aferraba a esa idea, él no quería aceptar que su cuerpo reaccionaba a ese tortuoso toque que comenzaba a ofrecer algo más que el dolor.

Inuyasha luchaba por quitarse de encima a Naraku y alejarse de esos dedos invasivos, pero lo único que ocasionaba era presionarlos más dentro él y acercarse repulsivamente más contra el cuerpo de Naraku.

Naraku podría tomar al platinado sin molestarse en estos juegos tontos, pero si lo hacía se privaría de todas estas expresiones únicas del hanyou. Por lo que continuó preparando un poco más a Inuyasha, extendió el par de dedos dentro del hibrido de ojos dorados. El cuerpo de Inuyasha se sacudió, rápidamente el dolor viajó por su espina dorsal. Inuyasha se negaba a quejarse ya había hecho demasiado, demasiada vergüenza tenía ya; se mordió la mejilla para concentrar su dolor en su boca en vez de su orificio abusado.

Naraku notó un poco de sangre salir de la boca de Inuyasha, lamió lentamente tan cerca de los labios. Inuyasha abrió los ojos de un golpe, notando la sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos de Naraku con satisfacción, rápidamente los evitó cerrando nuevamente.

—No van a venir por ti—repitió Naraku, sin detener sus movimientos. Naraku se hinchaba de placer al ver su enemigo retorcerse debajo de él, pero esto aún no era nada.

Los tóxicos, las heridas y la falta de alimento comenzaban a perjudicarlo a gran medida. Inuyasha estaba perdido y herido. Naraku le insultaba y repetía una y otra vez que lo habían abandonado y que jamás vendrían a rescatarlo. Ardor en su parte inferior, en sus muñecas y en su orgullo, era demasiado para soportar. Su respiración era irregular y alguno que otro gemido y gruñido involuntario salían de él.

— ¿Realmente se preocupan por ti?

 _No, no lo hacen,_ Una voz respondió dentro de él. Pero Inuyasha sabía que eso era una vil mentira, ¿verdad?

—Estas solo— Y esa fue la palabra que más efecto tuvo en Inuyasha. La soledad era algo que Inuyasha conocía muy bien, pero creía que se había quedado en el olvido cuando conoció a Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara. Pero ahora… nuevamente la soledad lo invadía y sufría algo peor que la muerte. ¿Dónde estaban ellos?

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza para deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos negativos, ellos vendrían por él. Tal vez no hoy, pero mañana.

— ¿Sigues creyendo que vendrán por ti?, bien, si llegas a salir de aquí me asegurare que no seas el mismo— amenazó Naraku.

Inuyasha estaba a punto de protestar cuando Naraku introdujo un tercer dedo dentro de Inuyasha. Inuyasha soltó un gemido lastimero, perdiendo el sentido de las palabras.

—Cálmate cachorro, y así podrás sentir el placer tanto como yo.

— ¿P-placer?... E-stas loco— Inuyasha ahora miraba a Naraku a los ojos con odio, con ese fuego que sólo provocaba a Naraku seguir.

—Sí, placer. No, no estoy loco… aún no— introduciendo más sus dedos al hibrido debajo de él.

Inuyasha al sentir los dedos más presionados y dolorosos, volvió a cerrar sus ojos, incapaz de seguir viendo a su torturador y su devastación.

—Tal vez si pides amablemente, te deje libre— ronroneó Naraku.

—B-bastardo perv-agh—gimió cuando sintió el insoportable dolor áspero dentro de él más profundo.

— ¿Perv?... ¿Pervertido? — Completó Naraku la frase con una sonrisa—Piensa lo que quieras, pero cuando estés suplicando por más y gimiendo mi nombre; Descubrirás quién es el verdadero pervertido, cachorro.

Inuyasha no respondió, el dolor era demasiado abrumador. Naraku sacó sus dedos sin previo aviso. Inuyasha estaba algo agradecido con esto, aunque el ardor seguía ahí, pero ya no lo estaban invadiendo, su cuerpo se relajó un poco al ya no sentir el toque de Naraku. Eso no lo aliviaba, pero no era lo suficientemente valiente para abrir los ojos.

El corazón de Inuyasha cayó cuando sintió algo mucho más grande que un dedo en su entrada.

Naraku se preparó a sí mismo en la entrada de Inuyasha.

Una cosa eran los dedos ásperos dentro de él y otra muy diferente esto… esto no estaba bien. No podía ser real.

Inuyasha luchó nuevamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— ¡No, Naraku! ¡Esto es suficiente! —gritó, forcejeando contra las cadenas, lastimando sus muñecas en gran medida.

Naraku se burló—Te dije que pidieras amablemente.

— ¡No lo hare! ¡No puedes! — gritó Inuyasha. Lo hizo una vez y Naraku le mintió, si lo hacía de nuevo y Naraku le mentía no podría vivir con su vergüenza.

— ¿No puedo? ¿Y quién va a impedírmelo? Solo estamos tú y yo, tus amigos no vendrán por ti.

Naraku seguía burlándose de la entrada de Inuyasha, rozando levemente sólo para aumentar la mortificación del hibrido peli plateado.

— ¡Detente!

—No, no me voy a detener. Te he pedido que te relajaras y no me escuchaste. Aunque aún no es demasiado tarde, puedes evitarte todo este dolor y sentir placer.

— ¡No!...N-no puedo.

—Ese no es mi problema.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos fuertemente, sus orejas tan ocultas entre su cabellera. Su mente no podía procesar nada de lo que sucedía, sentía el frío del ambiente, nunca había estado así de expuesto. Estaba tan aterrado. Sus lágrimas picaban tan mal en sus ojos. Pareció que el tiempo se detuvo, hasta que repentinamente sintió algo horrible, algo que jamás imaginó sentir. Como una apuñalada en un lugar tan sensible e íntimo.

Naraku entró en Inuyasha tan violentamente al principio, no queriendo hacerse esperar y para que Inuyasha no lo sintiera placentero, pues el chico se había negado a aceptarlo, pero no es como si se lo hubiera dado de todas formas, ya que sólo quería burlarse de él. Naraku logró meter su longitud completamente dentro de Inuyasha; sintiendo una sensación caliente y abrazadora contra su miembro, demasiado placentera y excitante

Inuyasha gritó de dolor, su cuerpo estremeciéndose y sus manos forcejeando tratando desesperadamente de zafarse de las cadenas. Sentía como su piel se extendía, como si fuera a romperse por dentro. Nunca había experimentado un tipo de dolor semejante. Era demasiado doloroso, demasiado indignante… demasiado humillante. Una tortura inimaginable se disparó atravesando su parte inferior.

Naraku sacó su miembro con lentitud y esta vez comenzó lentamente a obligarse a entrar de nuevo dentro del orificio de Inuyasha, no entraba con tanta facilidad como tenía en mente, a pesar de que ya lo había arremetido duramente.

Se mantuvo ahí, mientras besaba el cuello de Inuyasha para distraerse un poco; La piel de Inuyasha eran tan suave y tersa, añadiendo la sensación de estar dentro de él era mágica. Inuyasha no respondió, aún mantenía la mueca de dolor y agonía en su rostro, podía ver en él que algunas lágrimas fluían. La vista frente a Naraku era única; Era como si Inuyasha dejó de ser el hibrido bravucón y orgulloso, para convertirse en nada más que un niño asustado.

Mordió el cuello de Inuyasha, mientras sacaba lentamente su longitud y volvía a arremeter contra él. El cuerpo de Inuyasha no parecía adaptarse a Naraku, el chico de cabellera plateada era demasiado apretado y estaba muy tenso.

Naraku mordió con fuerza el cuello dejándose llevar por la excitación en cada lenta embestida. Inuyasha sollozaba en este punto, gritando agonizantemente porque Naraku se adentraba más profundo con cada empuje y eso era demasiado doloroso.

Naraku dejó la marca de su mordida, incluso sangre brotaba de ella. Comenzó a lamerla y a gemir pesadamente.

—Mierda, Inuyasha, eres demasiado apretado…—gimió Naraku.

Inuyasha lloró, gimiendo dolorosamente en cada empuje, tratando de no gritar de nuevo. La sangre comenzó a salir de su orificio haciendo un poco más fácil el deslizamiento de Naraku dentro de él, pero el dolor no se iba.

Inuyasha se sentía sucio, usado. Tratando de alejarse de la situación, tratar de imaginarse en otro lugar. Pero temía ensuciarlos, manchar sus recuerdos con estos asquerosos toques.

Las embestidas de Naraku eran lentas y profundas. Sus manos en la cintura clavando sus uñas en el cuerpo de Inuyasha acercándolo a su antojo. Naraku empezó a entrar y salir un poco más fácil, pero la sensación era igual de placentera. Sus caderas golpeaban contra Inuyasha. Naraku creyó que Inuyasha estaba listo, por lo que comenzó a hacer estocadas más duras y profundas dentro de Inuyasha, olvidándose de toda sensibilidad hacía al hibrido peli plateado.

Inuyasha estaba consciente de sus lágrimas lamentables y embarazosas, incluso de sus gemidos lastimosos y angustiosos. Pero no podía evitarlo, sintiendo un fuego que lo consumía desde dentro. .

Inuyasha sentía el aliento pesado y caliente en su cuello, escuchando los gemidos de placer de Naraku. Las manos de su violador paseando por todo su cuerpo. Inuyasha fue sorprendido cuando la longitud de Naraku golpeó una parte dentro de él que nunca había sentido antes. Un gemido y un fuerte espasmo fueron la reacción de su cuerpo, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, sin poder ocultar su rostro, sintiéndose asqueado consigo mismo, con el deseo de vomitar, pero sin tener nada dentro de él para hacerlo.

Naraku sintió la contracción de Inuyasha, escuchando un pequeño gemido escapar de la garganta del hibrido debajo de él. Naraku repitió su acción, escuchando con placer como los gritos atormentados de Inuyasha volvían, al igual que las sacudidas del cuerpo del medio demonio.

El dolor mezclado con el placer no deseado era demasiado para Inuyasha.

—B-basta…—pidió Inuyasha con un susurró entrecortado.

Naraku se detuvo aún dentro de Inuyasha —Pero mírate tú también quieres esto—replicó.

—No, no lo hago— se quejó Inuyasha a duras penas.

Naraku besó a Inuyasha en la frente con dulzura —Sí lo haces, solo que aún no te das cuenta de ello… déjame ayudarte un poco.

Naraku tomó el miembro expuesto de Inuyasha, moviendo su mano de arriba y abajo. Todo el cuerpo de Inuyasha se tensó, ocasionando una mueca de Naraku.

Inuyasha enrojeció por el contacto, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y tratando de no hacer ruido. Con la respiración caótica y una sensación extraña por debajo de su abdomen. Sonidos sin sentido escaparon de él.

—Te dije que querías esto— se burló Naraku, frotando la cabeza del miembro de Inuyasha con su pulgar, masajeando suavemente la punta.

Inuyasha maldijo, pero sus palabras eran difíciles de procesar, gemía miserablemente mientras perdía los sentidos.

Naraku comenzó a ir más rápido, trayendo consigo algo abrumador que Inuyasha comenzaba a necesitar; Inuyasha gemía por más sin pensar. Liquido pre seminal escapando de su miembro erecto. Incluso Inuyasha había olvidado que la longitud de Naraku seguía dentro de él

—Nar-naraku… — sus otras palabras murieron en él, perdiendo todo sentido. Sin siquiera recordar que es lo que iba a pedir.

Inuyasha se sentía al borde del clímax, sólo necesitaba un poco más… pero Naraku se detuvo burlándose de Inuyasha, incluso Naraku salió de él.

— ¿Creí que no te gustaba, Inuyasha? —rió, alejándose de Inuyasha admirando su obra.

Inuyasha estaba enrojecido, horrorizado por lo que acababa de sentir. No había excusas para justificar su reacción, ¿Qué había hecho? Inuyasha recordó los jadeos y gemidos que brindó sin ni siquiera mostrar resistencia. La vergüenza y la humillación lo consumían. Trató de tranquilizar su respiración jadeante obligándose a respirar regularmente; luchando contra su dolor y el placer injustificado y odioso. No tenía ningún insulto y comentario inteligente que decir.

—Te comportaste como una puta hace unos segundos… y eso que no querías que te tocara, ¿Quién es el depravado ahora?

Inuyasha enrojeció, sin decir ni una palabra; no quería hacer algo para excitar a Naraku. Tampoco tenía defensas para defenderse. Estaba agradecido de que todo había terminado, será algo difícil superar, pero él lo haría siempre lo hace. El dolor en su interior siguió, pero comenzaba a olvidar la sensación de cómo se sentía tener a Naraku dentro de él.

Naraku liberó las piernas de Inuyasha e Inuyasha estaba aliviado de que todo hubiera terminado.

Que equivocado estaba…

Naraku volteó a Inuyasha, obligándolo a estar contra la dureza del suelo. Inuyasha estaba demasiado cansado y adolorido para luchar, sintiendo sus miembros tan débiles como la hoja de un árbol. Naraku aprovechó esto para poner toda la ropa de Inuyasha debajo de las caderas de éste, utilizándolos como una almohada para levantar el trasero de Inuyasha hacía arriba.

— ¡No! ¡Naraku para! — pidió nuevamente Inuyasha aún con lágrimas en su rostro… no quería ser violado de nuevo.

—Disfrutas tanto de esto como yo, cachorro.

— ¡No!

— ¿No?... ¿Quieres que lo compruebe de nuevo?

—… no— susurró Inuyasha.

— ¿No qué?

Inuyasha estaba a punto de responder cuando fue sorprendido por Naraku, quien lo tomó por las caderas y se obligó a entrar nuevamente. Inuyasha aulló de dolor, era como si su cuerpo hubiese olvidado la violación anterior y la estaba experimentando nuevamente. Con el nuevo ángulo Naraku podía penetrar más profundamente y de manera más rápida.

Inuyasha ahogó sus gritos angustiosos apoyándose contra la tierra, tratando de ocultar su rostro en ella, lagrimas traicioneras volvieron a escapar de él. Desconocía porque Naraku hacía esto, ¿No era más sencillo sólo matarlo?... ¿porqué obligarlo a sentir tal dolor y vergüenza?

Naraku siguió violándolo, hasta que logró golpearlo nuevamente en un punto donde esa extraña –y aterradoramente agradable- sensación volvió. Inuyasha gritó desconcertado por esto perdiendo su visión. Naraku masajeó nuevamente la longitud de Inuyasha, bombeando lentamente trayéndola a la vida. Inuyasha luchaba con el fuego abrazador de su espina dorsal y el placer que se construía lentamente dentro de él.

La visión de Inuyasha se volvió en blanco con cada empuje y caricias con la correcta presión en su longitud ya excitada. Inuyasha maldijo internamente al sentir su sangre bombear a su excitación, endureciéndose en la mano de Naraku.

—Te gusta, pequeño cachorro— dijo Naraku entre jadeos.

El toque de Naraku se sentía mucho mejor, mientras continuó abusando de su orificio y golpeando ese lugar que lograba traer placer no deseado al cuerpo de Inuyasha. Toda razón dejó el pensamiento de Inuyasha y otro gemido escapó de él.

Inuyasha se odiaba, se odiaba más a si mismo que el odio hacía Naraku. Odiaba a su cuerpo traicionero, a su cuerpo que reaccionaba con placer bajo el toque de Naraku. E Inuyasha juraba, podía jurar que él no quería esto, que él no quería sentirse de esta manera, pero no podía evitarlo. Era como tratar de luchar contra lo inevitable.

Inuyasha podía sentir la risa de Naraku en el hueco de su cuello, burlándose de él, insultándolo y tratando de quitarle todas las esperanzas con sadismo. La peor parte es que comenzaba a creer en esas palabras también, pero las palabras de Naraku comenzaban a no tener sentido cuando las olas de placer y el dolor se apoderaron de Inuyasha. Naraku continuó empujándose y bombeando a Inuyasha.

Naraku comenzó a llevarlo al placer a pesar de que Inuyasha no quería eso. Inuyasha gritó y gimió al sentir las chispas de placer en él. Naraku lo llevó al placer bastantes veces, pero se detenía cuando creía que Inuyasha estaba demasiado cerca de ella, porque él todavía no estaba listo. Inuyasha se retorcía por el deseo de liberación que Naraku le privaba. Naraku se burló de Inuyasha, al ver la desesperación y lo necesitado que el hibrido joven estaba. Inuyasha gimió sin poder hacer nada, retorciéndose, pero Naraku lo tenía completamente dominado.

Naraku lo golpeó una y otra vez, negando que Inuyasha se corriera aún. Inuyasha estaba desesperado por la liberación, sintiendo un placer doloroso en su ingle. Arqueando su espalda con cada embestida.

—…ah…Na-Naraku— gimió inevitablemente Inuyasha, retorciéndose, pidiendo algo que necesitaba de manera urgente.

Naraku se burló y fue tortuosamente paciente hasta que Inuyasha no tuvo de otra que recurrir a la mendicidad.

Era esto, por lo que Naraku fue tan paciente. Ahí estaba su enemigo declarado, aquel ser que despreciaba tanto, llorando, suplicando y retorciéndose por otro tipo de 'liberación' que solo él podría darle. Si lo hubiera violentado a la fuerza no hubiera presenciado esta exquisita experiencia, le gustaba. Esperó un poco más siendo cruel, la angustia de Inuyasha le fascinaba. Lo más gracioso y placentero era ver, que Inuyasha realmente creía que si rogaba lo suficiente Naraku realmente le daría lo que quería. _Tan inocente..._

Inuyasha gritó cuando la liberación por fin le fue entregada, como el orgasmo, los espasmos de su cuerpo y todo en él se llenó de placer. Sintió su propia viscosidad sobre su estómago. Naraku le siguió también soltando un fuerte gemido, gritando con su éxtasis, liberándose dentro de Inuyasha. Apretándose profundamente dentro de Inuyasha cuando su propia liberación llegó.

Inuyasha podía sentir el líquido caliente llenándolo, estremeciéndose y gimiendo en respuesta, mientras su respiración se volvió pesada e irregular. Ambos cayeron en el colapso por el agotamiento.

El cuerpo de Inuyasha estaba empapado en el sudor, y su rostro ardiendo de vergüenza. Inuyasha en ningún momento abrió sus ojos, jadeando para respirar. Él no quería ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de Naraku.

Se quedaron un minuto así, Naraku encima de él aun penetrándolo, pero Inuyasha no se quejó, ni se movió. Demasiado cansado para pelear. Naraku finalmente salió, gimiendo lentamente mientras salía del orificio sangrado y abusado de Inuyasha.

—Buen cachorro— se burló Naraku, mientras le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza como si fuese una mascota.

Inuyasha se inmutó de cualquier reacción, simplemente ahí congelado y odiándose por todo lo sucedido. Una parte de él quería seguir peleando, mientras que otro simplemente quería huir, pero su cuerpo no respondió a ninguna acción. Conmocionado por todo lo sucedido.

Naraku se levantó, acomodando su vestimenta y mirando a Inuyasha; viéndolo todo sudoroso, con las muñecas ensangrentadas, todo su cuerpo lleno de hematomas y cortadas, y manchas de semen y sangre entre sus piernas. La imagen simplemente era… perfecta. Pero no le satisfacía, queriendo ver la expresión de Inuyasha, lo ladeó y pudo ver el rostro de Inuyasha, con su cabello plateado pegado a causa del sudor y aún con sus ojos cerrados evitando verlo; con marcas de lágrimas, sus labios magullados y su rostro enrojecido. Nada podía compararse a lo que veía.

Naraku deseaba hacerle más, quebrantar a Inuyasha, quería dominarlo por completo, pero no. Esperaría, tenía que hacerlo, Naraku se encargaría de domarlo lo más lentamente posible, tenía la necesidad de que Inuyasha fuera suyo.

Para Naraku era evidente saber que fue el primer hombre y la primera relación sexual de Inuyasha, y Naraku se encargaría de ser el primero, el último y el único.

—Te ves patético— escupió Naraku con veneno— Eres un sucio y asqueroso hibrido sin valor.

Naraku dio una sonrisa satisfecha a pesar de la falta de respuesta de Inuyasha. Naraku se marchó, no sin antes seguir humillando más al menor —Me preguntó, ¿Qué dirán tus amigos al verte así?, ¿Qué dirá tu preciada sacerdotisa?

Inuyasha lloró, se había olvidado de ellos… Ya no tendría cara para verlos nuevamente ¿Qué pensaran de él después de esto?

Trató de acorrucarse, de hundirse en la tierra, pero no podía moverse. Todo le dolía, las cadenas seguían fuertemente aferradas a sus extremidades y el cansancio era tan extremo como para hacer algo.

Naraku tenía razón, Inuyasha no volvería a ser lo mismo después de esto.

Se sentía tan roto, vacío y dañado.

¿Qué pensará Kagome de él?

Inuyasha sollozó en silenció hasta que su mente se alejó de él, nada volvería a hacer lo mismo e incluso si salé de aquí y sus amigos y Kagome no se enteran de lo ocurrido, lo sucedido con Naraku nunca terminaría dentro de su cabeza.

-x-x-x-

 **Qué opinan? ...**

 **Alguna otra idea que quieran ver? :S**

 **Me iré al infierno lo sé :'( .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tengo valor para morir, pero no para sufrir en vano.**

Edmondo De Amicis

—x—x—x—

Naraku estaba con una sonrisa satisfecha en su guarida, hace tan solo unas horas antes había estado con Inuyasha. Aún podía escuchar los gemidos y los gritos de dolor del cachorro repetidamente en su cabeza, la sensación era agradable, nunca se había imaginado tener a Inuyasha como eso. Toda había salido mejor de lo esperado, incluso más de lo que había pensado, ya no tenía deseos de deshacerse de Inuyasha hasta que-…

— ¿Por qué traes esa sonrisa? — preguntó Byakuya junto a él, interrumpiéndolo de sus pensamientos.

—Inuyasha ha resultado ser más divertido de lo que esperaba— respondió.

Byakuya frunció el ceño, desconocía el estado del hibrido platinado al igual que su paradero — Por cierto, Naraku, ¿Dónde lo tienes?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia— respondió Naraku un poco duro, Byakuya era su mejor creación al igual que la más fiel, pero no quería cometer el mismo error que con las anteriores.

—Tienes razón— fue la respuesta de Byakuya, ofendido por la falta de confianza, pero no lo demostró.

— ¿Dónde está Magatsuhí?

—Buscando un nuevo cuerpo donde permanecer, está muy enojado porque aún no quieres ir por el fragmento faltante.

Naraku sabía que Magatsuhí lo estaría y podía entenderlo un poco, pero por fin tenía el 99% de la perla, por lo mismo Naraku se encontraba plenamente confiado en ganar y con Inuyasha como su cautivo, con tan sólo un movimiento la victoria sería suya.

—Magatsuhí tenía planeado en que le dieras el cuerpo de Inuyasha, después de todo sus amigos no atacarían a Inuyasha, a excepción de Sesshomaru, aunque lo dudó; no lo mató cuando le dimos todos lo necesario— comentó Byakuya.

—No— fue la rápida respuesta de Naraku —. He encontrado una mejor utilidad para Inuyasha— dijo, recordando nuevamente lo sucedido horas antes.

Byakuya pudo ver la extraña sonrisa en el rostro de Naraku y no quería entender el significado de ella, pero por la respuesta que dio era evidente de la otra "utilidad" de Inuyasha.

—x—x—x—

Miroku estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Más de una semana –doce días para ser exactos- sin saber de Inuyasha. Kagome aún no llegaba y no quería ni imaginar la reacción de ella.

Era de día, habían estado desde la mañana hasta altas horas de la noche en busca de Inuyasha y nada. Era como si se hubiese esfumado.

Miroku regresó derrotado al hogar de la anciana Kaede, de nuevo sin ninguna pista de su amigo. Decidió no entrar, quedándose fuera de la choza concentrado en sus pensamientos.

 _Si tan sólo no hubiera insistido tanto en que Inuyasha se fuera a entregar el arco tal vez nada de esto hubiera sucedido,_ pensaba el monje, lamentando sus acciones.

Lo único que habían encontrado de Inuyasha era su Tessaiga y el Arco de monte Azusa. Lo más preocupante era que había desaparecido sin su arma; Inuyasha era fuerte, pero sin su Tessaiga estaba indefenso contra Naraku e incluso contra sí mismo.

No encontraban a ningún sospecho de su desaparición más que Naraku, él era el único enemigo cerca y Miroku lo odiaba con fuego ardiente por todo el daño que les había ocasionado.

Inesperadamente Sango se acercó a él, dándole un abrazo reconfortante.

—Kirara y yo no encontramos nada, pero sé que él está bien— alentó Sango. Al igual que Miroku ella se encontraba triste y culpable. Inuyasha era su amigo, era algo terco e infantil, pero así era él y no cambiaría la testaruda actitud de su amigo por nada.

Miroku soltó un suspiró —Eso espero, No quiero ver la expresión de…

Fue interrumpido por una familiar voz femenina.

—Oigan Chicos, lamento la tardanza—Y ahí estaba Kagome caminando hacia ellos, agitando su mano derecha en el aire en señal de saludo con su mochila detrás de su espalda –que parecía llevar mucho en ella-, era como si la hubiesen invocado.

Kagome ajena a la situación llevaba una gran sonrisa, ocultando en ella una molestia hacía Inuyasha por no ir a visitarla, pero no era como que le importaba, _a quien quiero engañar, realmente me importa_ , Pensó Kagome, preocupada por la ausencia de Inuyasha. Inuyasha siempre iba a la época actual para que ella se diera prisa para volver a la época feudal y ahora a pesar de que se tardó más de diez días Inuyasha no hizo acto de presencia. Lo que era raro, muy raro.

Sango y Miroku trataron de forzar una sonrisa, pero les fue inútil. No estaban preparados para darle la noticia a la joven Miko.

—Traje algo de comida—anunció Kagome, mirando desconcertada las tristes y extrañas miradas de Sango y Miroku. Eran de esas miradas que jamás quieres recibir en tu vida y que sólo significan una cosa… malas noticias.

— ¿Están bien? ¿Sucede algo? — preguntó Kagome, insegura y su sonrisa completamente desvanecida.

Miroku vaciló por unos momentos, pero incluso aunque él quisiera hablar las palabras no salían de su boca. Sango tampoco podía forzar las palabras de ella.

Kagome estaba cada vez más preocupada por esto, e incluso ansiosa: ¿Por qué nadie le explicaba nada?

— ¡Kagome! —escuchó el grito de Shippo, quien corrió hacia ella directamente a sus brazos. Al igual que la joven pareja, el pequeño kitsune no decía ninguna palabra, apoyándose en el hombro de ella e incapaz de darle una mirada.

Eso la angustio mucho, nadie le decía nada y actuaban de manera extraña. Miró hacia todos lados en busca de la primera persona que normalmente la recibía, aquella persona que la volvía loca pero que amaba con todas sus fuerzas… Inuyasha. Por desgracia, no había ninguna señal de que anduviera cerca, y ella empezó a pensar lo peor.

La pequeña Rin y la anciana Kaede salieron de la choza con una mirada triste sin mirarla.

— ¿D-donde esta Inuyasha? — Pregunto Kagome, sin poder aguantar la angustia que la carcomía.

Shippo se apegó más a ella.

—Kagome…— Habló Miroku, finalmente encontrando las palabras.

—x—x—x—

Inuyasha despertó sin saber cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente. Seguía algo desorientado y su cuerpo estaba helado y adolorido, estiró un poco sus manos viendo que tenía más movilidad, aunque seguían sus muñecas atadas entre sí. Trató de levantarse, cuando un terrible dolor pasó por toda su parte inferior hasta su columna vertebral. Ahogó un grito, y se volteó poniendo su espalda contra el suelo. No recordaba mucho, pero al sentir el frío contra su cuerpo y no sentir el calor de su ropa, entendió que estaba desnudo y se hizo más evidente cuando todo su cuerpo estaba en el dolor, en especial su…

La realidad lo golpeó como agua fría, todos los recuerdos llegaron a él. ¿Qué había hecho?, recordó como había reaccionado, gritado y gimiendo, incluso jadeando a todas las acciones de Naraku, _¿Por qué reaccione de esa manera? Actué como… ¿Y si Naraku tenía razón?_ _¿Y sí yo realmente…? No, no yo no quería esto_. Aunque sus recuerdos parecían decirle lo contrarió… _Prácticamente había rogado por ello_.

Quería llorar nuevamente por la impotencia, dolor y vergüenza de los sucesos anteriores. Pero estaba cansado de llorar y completamente adolorido que no podía pensar con claridad. Su nariz estaba completamente irritada del miasma, pero podía oler su propia sangre, el penetrante olor de Naraku y ese asqueroso almizcle de… No, Inuyasha no quería pensar en eso.

Lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, pero Inuyasha olfateó tratando de retenerlas. Nuevamente intentó moverse, mínimo para buscar su ropa y cubrirse a sí mismo. Cualquier movimiento era infernalmente doloroso. Sin embargo, lo soportó para arroparse y ocultar su desnudez, Inuyasha era incapaz de mirarse a sí mismo en el proceso sabiendo lo que vería. Fue difícil vestirse sobre todo porque sus brazos eran torpes y estaban atadas, sus piernas eran algo inestables también, pero lo consiguió. Su ropa estaba algo húmeda y se sentía algo extraña, pero decidió ignorarlo –sabía lo que era así que prefirió ignorarlo y fingir que no lo sabía-. Las cadenas en sus muñecas le daban un poco de más movimiento, pero no podía hacer mucho, así que se conformó en sentarse –aunque era incómodo, cuando su parte inferior ardía-, enroscó sus piernas contra su pecho, abrazándose a sí mismo -o por lo menos eso parecía-.

Miró a su alrededor buscando desesperadamente una salida, pero no había ninguna señal, ni un rayo de sol, ni brisa fresca… nada, todo era completa oscuridad y suciedad. Se apretó más a sí mismo en un intento de consolarse. Estaba herido, sucio, hambriento, sediento y solo.

Inuyasha quería creer que era una cruel pesadilla, pero ¿porqué su mente recrearía una escena tan atroz?, esto era definitivamente realidad. Una horrible y terrible realidad; El dolor, el hambre, la vergüenza y la soledad eran tan reales que no había ninguna duda.

No sabía si llevaba 12 días o 13 o incluso 15, no podía saber nada del tiempo en estos momentos, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en venir por él? ¿Estaban buscándolo? ¿Vendrían por él? O ¿Naraku tenía razón sobre todo?

—No, Naraku está equivocado… ellos vendrán— murmuró para sí mismo.

No quería morir, no quería morir a manos de Naraku y no quería volver a ser tocado por Naraku nunca en su vida, aunque eso se veía lejano si no venían o encontraba una salida pronto.

¿Naraku volvería por más? ¿Y si quedaba atrapado aquí para siempre?

El pensamiento le aterraba. Si ya no volvía a ver a Kagome, nunca oírla de nuevo, oler su suave aroma, sentir la cálida mano de Kagome contra la suya, escuchar el temible "Abajo" y caer duramente contra el suelo. -Recordar esto último provocó una sonrisa nostálgica acompañado de un sollozo ahogado-. No volver a pelear con Shippo, no volver a escuchar y ver las discusiones de Miroku y Sango, no volver a acariciar o combatir junto a Kirara.

Negó rápidamente para deshacerse de los pensamientos, ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas. Las lágrimas salieron de él sin poder contenerlas por más tiempo.

No, Inuyasha saldría de esto, tenía que hacerlo. Simplemente no podía renunciar a su libertad, no podía renunciar a sus amigos… No podía renunciar a Kagome.

La determinación llegó a él, tenía que salir de aquí. No sabía cómo hacerlo, pero ya no quería pasar más tiempo encerrado en esté oscuro lugar, temía que Naraku volviera hacerle lo mismo y algo era seguro. Naraku vendría por más. Inuyasha se prometió a si mismo que lucharía y que no volvería actuar nuevamente como lo hizo –culpando al miedo y la debilidad por sus acciones- pero ahora con su nueva determinación, no volvería actuar como la primera vez y eso era una promesa que quería cumplir en su cautiverio.

—x—x—x—

Una semana con Inuyasha. Naraku había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había visitado esta semana para "distraerse", aunque muy a su pesar tenía que detenerse, Inuyasha no se estaba alimentando como era debido y no sabía cuánto duraría en ese estado soportando todo el abuso ocasionado.

—Estúpido Inuyasha, si tan solo valorara lo que hago por él— maldijo internamente. Naraku estaba asombrado por el cambio de actitud repentino de Inuyasha estos días, el mal vocabulario y la resistencia del hibrido de ojos dorados estaban de vuelta –No podía quejarse, esto le divertía- Pero no entendía el cambio de emoción repentino. ¿Por qué era tan difícil para Inuyasha entender que ya le pertenecía?

Naraku luchaba cada día para hacerle entender a Inuyasha su lugar, sin embargo, el hibrido Inu luchaba con salvajismo para demostrar lo contrario. Aunque era inevitable no escucharlo gritar –Naraku no sabía si Inuyasha gritaba más por dolor, placer o por vergüenza, de cualquier manera, le provocaban gran satisfacción a Naraku-.

A pesar de que Inuyasha se esforzaba por no aparentar miedo o derramar una lágrima enfrente de él, Naraku podía olerlo, las reacciones que hacía Inuyasha bajo su toque simplemente eran perfectas. La resistencia de Inuyasha provocaban más placer en Naraku, porque el cuerpo del hibrido platinado se tensaba a gran medida, haciéndolo tan apretado y estrecho ocasionando los empujes de Naraku más estrictos y duros.

 _Idiota, se lastima a sí mismo_ , pensó Naraku.

Naraku había tratado de ser amable con Inuyasha los primeros dos días, tratando que también sintiera placer, pero por la falta de cooperación del cachorro decidió dejar de ayudarlo y solo buscar placer para sí mismo. Después de esos dos días había dejado de ser suave, para volverse un poco más rudo, de igual manera recibía la misma reacción por parte del platinado. Aunque de los 7 días que habían pasado, en 4 ocasiones Inuyasha liberó su lado demoniaco, Naraku se sentía seguro por las cadenas y podía sacar su lado más sádico con esa parte de Inuyasha, ya que la bestia parecía ser más irracional y agresiva. No era tan satisfactorio como el "verdadero Inuyasha", pero tenía más libertad con ese lado.

A Naraku le gustaba pensar que el lado demoniaco de Inuyasha estaba sometido, porque no volvió aparecer nuevamente… sólo tenía que encargarse de esa imprudencia humana de Inuyasha y el cachorro sería completamente suyo.

Algo que le irritaba era no poder utilizar la boca sucia de Inuyasha, había recibido un par de mordidas en el intento. Decidió dejarlo para después cuando el cachorro estuviera mejor entrenado, sería mejor de esa manera, no quería arriesgarse con los colmillos de Inuyasha amenazando con morder si se acercaba demasiado a su boca.

Negó con la cabeza, tenía que despejar su mente de Inuyasha por lo menos unos minutos. ¿Qué le ocasionaba Inuyasha para pensar en él todo el tiempo? Naraku podía visitarlo en cualquier momento y revivir los recuerdos cuando quisiera. Sin embargo, los pensamientos sobre "su cachorro" lo invadían.

— ¿Naraku? — habló Byakuya con disgusto por ser ignorado, le había informado todo a Naraku, pero el hibrido parecía perdido en sus pensamientos últimamente.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije? — Preguntó con molestia, pero al ver el ceño fruncido de Naraku sabía la respuesta— Ya hice lo que me pediste.

— ¿Algo importante? —Naraku se esforzaba por alejarse de sus pensamientos.

Byakuya rodó los ojos con molestia, ya le había informado a Naraku hace dos minutos, pero como siempre fue ignorado. Trató de disimular su enojo —Lo de siempre, siguen buscándolo con desesperación. Incluso llego a sentir un poco de lástima por ellos.

—Bien, sigue haciendo lo tuyo y me informas de cualquier cosa.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quieres que los siga espiando?... Naraku, Los humanos parecen más atentos y Sesshomaru no deja de volar por los alrededores, presiento que él también está en busca de Inuyasha y si me encuentran me mataran sin dudarlo—. Byakuya seguiría cualquier orden de Naraku, pero no quería morir por el momento.

— ¿Sesshomaru también está en su búsqueda?... Me parece divertido, creí que lo quería muerto— soltó una media sonrisa, le divertía este nuevo y curioso descubrimiento —Cómo sea, tu sólo has lo que te ordeno.

Byakuya no reaccionó.

— ¡Ahora! — exigió Naraku.

Byakuya suspiró en derrota y fue hacer lo que se le pidió.

— ¡Espera! —Naraku le detuvo — ¿Donde esta Magatsuhí?

Byakuya se detuvo en seco y se volteó para mirar a Naraku—Sigue haciendo rabietas porque aún no quieres ir por el fragmento y también porque no ha encontrado un cuerpo estable en que mantenerse.

Magatsuhí se estaba convirtiendo en una molestia para Naraku, pero no podía deshacerse de él. Tuvo una idea, sabía que sería rechazada por el grupo de Inuyasha –aunque no podía decirlo con certeza, eran muy impredecibles-.

—Byakuya, quiero que vayas a ofrecerles un intercambio.

Byakuya quedó confundido por un momento, ¿A quién tenía que ofrecerle un intercambio?... _Espera Naraku, utilizó "ofrecerles" en vez de "ofrecerle", claramente habla del grupito humano_ , pensó con amargura. Se estremeció al pensar en Sesshomaru que estaba rondando por ahí y si lo veía, después de la jugarreta por hacerle enfrentar con un falso Magatsuhí, Sesshomaru obviamente tendría deseos de asesinarlo.

Naraku ignoró el estremecimiento de Byakuya y prosiguió con su plan —Ofréceles a Inuyasha por el fragmento restante.

— ¿Cómo quieres que se los diga?, si me ven no pensaran dos veces en descargar su furia conmigo.

—Ingéniatelas.

— ¿Y si no me creen?

—Será una lástima.

Al parecer Naraku no le importaba que Byakuya muriera en el intentó. Gimió la extensión en voz alta —Está bien, está bien, me las ingeniare.

—Eso es lo que quería oír— dijo Naraku, con una maléfica sonrisa.

Byakuya estaba a punto de irse, pero se detuvo nuevamente cuando su curiosidad le exigió preguntar algo —Naraku, ¿Y que hay con Magatsuhí?

—Tratarás de conseguir el otro fragmento de manera pacífica, si los humanos rechazan la idea…—suspiró, sabiendo que no quería dejar su "diversión" de lado y tampoco tenía las ganas de ir y acabar con la vida de los amigos de Inuyasha — le conseguiremos un cuerpo para que se mantenga feliz.

Byakuya no estaba seguro de esto, no sabía si el segundo plan de Naraku era entregarle el cuerpo de Inuyasha a Magatsuhí para mantenerlo feliz o estaba poniendo sus ojos en entregarle algo mucho más grande. Se alejó de los pensamientos y de Naraku, preparándose mentalmente sobre qué hacer a continuación.

—x—x—x—

Otro día más ¿o días?, Inuyasha no tenía claro esto último, pero no sabía cuantos días más podría soportar.

Naraku parecía visitarlo cada maldito segundo. Sus esperanzas parecían desvanecerse con cada entrada de Naraku. Naraku se volvía más brutal, invasivo e íntimo en cada visita. El deseo de Naraku de ocasionarle placer se desvaneció, Inuyasha no estaba seguro de agradecer u odiar esto, porque de todas formas Naraku golpeaba algo en su interior que lo hacía retorcerse y gemir. Inuyasha no sabía cuál era ese lugar, sólo sabía que lo odiaba profundamente con todo su ser.

Inuyasha podía soportar el dolor, podía empujarlo lejos de él cuando entraba en la inconsciencia, pero el placer no deseado rompía algo dentro de él y por supuesto no quería sentir placer en manos de Naraku.

Inuyasha entraba en ocasiones en la inconsciencia antes de que Naraku terminara con él. Creía que incluso su lado demoniaco se había hecho cargo en algún momento porque al despertar después, sentía el dolor multiplicado por 10 si eso era posible – no sabía lo que Naraku hacía con él y agradecía estar en la inconciencia para no saberlo, aunque el dolor no dejaba muchas cosas a la imaginación-.

Inuyasha no quería comer, no quería aceptar nada que viniera de Naraku, pero su estómago no lo soportaría y al final terminaba pellizcando un poco de alimento y bebiendo un poco de agua. Su estómago estaba tan desesperado por querer más, pero con toda su fuerza de voluntad –o lo que quedaba de ella- se rehusaba a comer. Prefería morir de hambre antes de seguir aquí y soportar las violaciones constantes.

Gimió en voz baja, cada vez se volvía más difícil ocultar su dolor. Se volvía más difícil mantenerse cuerdo en esté lugar.

Una parte de él se sentía apagada, le decía que se sometiera, nadie vendría por él y lo único que tenía era a Naraku, Naraku era su vida ahora. Pero, por otro lado, luchaba con fiereza por creer lo contrario.

Se sentía tan perdido, solo y en el completo dolor. Miró hacía el techo en la oscuridad total, una que otra lágrima traicionera de confusión salía de él. Inuyasha no podía aceptar a Naraku, no podía aceptar esta vida y no podía aceptar ser violado todos los días. Sus muñecas seguían atadas, ensangrentadas, parecían muertas –Bueno, que podía esperar sí siempre jalaba de ellas en la desesperación-. Las miró por unos segundos y se asustó al ver que se veían mal, demasiado mal, la descamación de la piel dejando al descubierto ligamentos y el hueso. Se estremeció y negó con la cabeza, parpadeando con la desesperación de no creer lo sucedido, y efectivamente eso era sólo una ilusión.

Sollozó, no quería perder su cordura, pero se volvía muy difícil. ¿Por qué no simplemente moría en una de las sesiones de Naraku?, todos serían mucho más felices sin él y por fin, él recibiría la paz que tanto estaba anhelando. Deseaba más que nada dejar de existir, pero se sentía tan cobarde de seguir ese paso y dejar de luchar, él era un luchador podría soportarlo ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo?

Rápidamente esas ideas se despejaron de su mente al escuchar los pasos de Naraku acercándose. Se tragó su llanto y agonía, los dejaría para después cuando Naraku se fuera, por el momento tenía que parecer fuerte.

— ¿Qué sucede cachorro, estás llorando? —preguntó Naraku, fingiendo preocupación.

Inuyasha se alejó del tacto, sentado nuevamente enroscado en sí mismo.

—Respóndeme y mírame— exigió Naraku con molestia.

—Jódete— ladró Inuyasha, sin mirarlo.

Naraku se molestó por la imprudencia, sacó uno de sus tentáculos y tomó a Inuyasha por el cuello levantando su cuerpo a la máxima altura posible por las cadenas.

Inuyasha gritó sorprendido al principio, luego una mueca de dolor adorno su rosto al ser jalado bruscamente por las cadenas, aunque el tentáculo que lo sostenía por el cuello lo obligaba a estar en los aires lo máximo posible. La asfixia era abrumadora, restringiéndolo del poco oxigeno que recibía.

—Me estoy cansando de tus insolencias, Inuyasha. He tratado de ser amable y no funcionó, soy cruel y ese camino parece tampoco funcionar. ¿Qué necesito hacer para que entiendas tu lugar?

A pesar de la opresión y el dolor, Inuyasha se esforzó por mostrar una sonrisa —D-debes E-e-estar desesperado para p-pre-pregunta-tarme— habló difícilmente.

—No me retes— Amenazó forzando el agarre en Inuyasha, recibiendo gruñidos de dolor de parte del otro hibrido—Créeme que podría hacerte pasar por cosas mucho peores… cachorro— se burló sabiendo que Inuyasha odiaba la palabra 'cachorro'.

 _¿Qué podía ser peor que esto?,_ pensó Inuyasha.

Naraku dejó caer a Inuyasha de golpe contra el suelo _._ Inuyasha gimió de dolor al caer sorpresivamente al suelo contra sus piernas. Inuyasha tosió y aspiró nuevamente el preciado oxigeno –aunque no era tan preciado cuando miasma lo contaminaba-.

Naraku buscó la comida que le había dejado a Inuyasha y como de costumbre, sólo había pequeños pellizcos —No estas comiendo como te lo ordené.

—Hijo de puta— murmuró Inuyasha ignorando a Naraku.

—Escuche eso— protestó Naraku, era divertido jugar con Inuyasha, pero realmente comenzaba a exasperarlo.

—Como si me importara… vete a la mierda, Naraku, y déjame tranquilo— gruñó.

Naraku negó con la cabeza —Te he dicho, que si pides amablemente y suplicas probablemente te tome consideración.

—Ni en tus fantasías sucede eso— burló Inuyasha— es por eso que estas tan desesperado, pero te aseguro que eso no va a suceder.

— ¿No?... pero sucedió la primera vez, ¿No lo recuerdas? — ahora era turno de Naraku para burlarse y darle una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Inuyasha guardó silenció recordando lo sucedido.

Naraku vio con satisfacción como Inuyasha se puso pálido y sus triangulares orejas se contrajeron hacía atrás —Creo que tengo que hacer que lo recuerdes nuevamente, ¿No te parece? — caminaba lentamente hacía Inuyasha con una sonrisa.

El corazón de Inuyasha bombeaba más rápido de lo normal, él sabía lo que se avecinaba. A pesar de que quería parecer fuerte, el miedo lo consumía internamente. No podía acostumbrarse a ser violado.

—Mírate, te ves como un muerto. ¿Tanto me temes?

Inuyasha negó, sin poder decir ni una palabra al ver las intenciones de Naraku en sus ojos y en su oscura sonrisa.

 _No de nuevo, no de nuevo_ , se repetía internamente el platinado.

—Desvístete— Ordenó Naraku.

Inuyasha negó, alejándose del acercamiento de Naraku.

— ¿No? — dijo Naraku.

—N-no, no haré ni una puta mierda para ti— retó Inuyasha con falso valor, aunque su destino era inevitable, tarde o temprano iba a ceder y nadie parecía venir en su ayuda.

—Inuyasha, siempre haces las cosas tan innecesariamente difíciles.

—x—x—x—


	3. Chapter 3

**La crueldad es un arma mezquina que deshonra a quien la emplea. La crueldad es la peor forma de abuso de superioridad. Pero es un recurso fácil, un veneno que contamina todo el cuerpo, una droga que produce euforia.**

Carla Montero

—x—x—x—

Inuyasha se estremeció alejándose de Naraku — ¡No te acerques más! — gruñó.

Naraku negó con la cabeza, divertido, — ¿Nuevamente en la necedad de pelear?, creo que tengo que darte una lección.

Inuyasha no quería una lección y no quería pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

—Bueno, parece que no vas a obedecer, pero pediré por última vez-…

—¡He dicho que no! — interrumpió el joven hibrido.

—Inuyasha.

Inuyasha no obedeció. No quería someterse a Naraku, pero tampoco había una salida para ello. ¿Por qué luchaba contra lo inevitable?

—Entonces lo haré por ti— tentáculos salieron de Naraku acercándose a Inuyasha.

— ¡No! — Gritó para detenerlos —Y-yo puedo—susurró derrotado, evitando la mirada de Naraku.

—Adelante—dijo Naraku con esa sonrisa que tanto perturbaba a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha agarró su hitoe con fuerza, no quería que Naraku lo tocara más que lo había hecho. Pero esto era humillante. Sus manos temblaban, parecían no querer cooperar en el acto. Simplemente no podía obedecer a Naraku. Se mantuvo en silencio, como si el mundo se detuviera… no podía hacer esto.

La lentitud y la incapacidad de Inuyasha molestaban a Naraku—Ya me cansé de esto— dijo. Nuevamente los tentáculos volvieron a acercarse a Inuyasha—Es imposible que no puedas obedecer una simple petición.

— ¿Una simple petición? —Habló incrédulo, mirando a Naraku con sus ojos llenos de ira —Esto no es una simp-Ahh — Inuyasha no había visto a los tentáculos que lo tomaron por la pierna con sorpresa, levantándolo en el aire dejándolo de cabeza.

Inuyasha forcejeó contra los tentáculos que los sostenían, lanzando patadas y tratando de arañar, aunque era inútil porque seguía encadenado contra el suelo. No sirvió de nada –como todos sus intentos de lucha-, más tentáculos llegaron a cubrirlo.

—Deja de luchar, Inuyasha— se quejó Naraku, sin embargo, Inuyasha hizo caso omiso.

Los tentáculos jugueteaban con Inuyasha, pasándolo y manipulándolo como si fuera sólo una muñeca de trapo. Inuyasha estaba acostumbrado a eso, comúnmente ese era la función de los tentáculos: colocarlo en la posición donde Naraku quería.

Los tentáculos lo pusieron en posición vertical, entrelazándose contra las piernas y torso.

—Esperemos que esta lección logre educarte.

Inuyasha estaba temeroso a responder, se encontraba mareado de tantas posiciones y giros.

Los tentáculos aprovecharon esta oportunidad para desprenderlo de su Hakama. El aire frio golpeó su piel expuesta, Inuyasha poseía un color rojo de nuevo en su rostro. No podían quitarle su hitoe y kosode por culpa de las cadenas en las muñecas.

—Tal vez deberíamos quitártelos por un segundo—murmuró Naraku e Inuyasha rápidamente sintió alivio en sus muñecas. Lo habían liberado del fuerte metal, pero ahora era remplazado por esos tentáculos que no eran demasiado amables con sus brazos. Cuando finalmente el kosode y hitoe fueron arrojados al suelo, los grilletes volvieron.

Inuyasha estaba desnudo y eso le hacía sentir repulsión consigo mismo, no era la primera vez que estaba desnudo frente a su peor enemigo –cosas peores ya había hecho a este punto- pero nunca era fácil; la misma sensación de vergüenza, impotencia, miedo y auto-odio en cada momento.

—Hubiese sido más fácil, si obedecieras—comentó Naraku.

Inuyasha siguió forcejeando con los tentáculos, evitando la mirada de Naraku. Odiaba a Naraku con cada fibra de su ser. Los tentáculos lo dejaron en libertad, dejándolo caer contra el suelo duro y gélido, Inuyasha gimió de dolor en respuesta.

—Es así como deberías estar, como el simple perro sucio que eres— insultó Naraku, sonriendo.

—Jódete— farfulló Inuyasha, tratando de ignorar su desnudez y el dolor.

—Debo darte una lección para que controles tu lenguaje tan soez y tu desobediencia—ronroneó Naraku, con una idea en su mente.

Los tentáculos se enredaron en las piernas de Inuyasha, abriéndolo de par en par, las cadenas obligaban a sus muñecas sobre su cabeza, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Inuyasha comenzó a forcejear a pesar del dolor y lo inútil que era. Más tentáculos pasaban en él por su pecho, piernas, brazos… No había nada que se librará de las terribles cosas.

—Detente— exigió Inuyasha, todos esos tentáculos en él era asqueroso.

Naraku reía de su desgracia— Pero si apenas estamos empezando.

Estaba aterrado, pero ese miedo creció cuando un tentáculo comenzó a juguetear con su orificio.

— ¡Basta!

—Oh no Inuyasha, tienes que aprender.

El tentáculo se obligaba a entrar en el orificio de Inuyasha, mientras otros comenzaron a juguetear con sus pezones y a pasear por todo su cuerpo.

No había forma, no había forma de que esa cosa entrara en él—N-Naraku no, no, para— El miedo era creciente en Inuyasha, esto era mucho peor que tener a Naraku encima de él.

Naraku le ignoró y siguió con lo suyo; observando y dejando que sus tentáculos hicieran todo el trabajo.

El tentáculo se sumergió repentinamente en Inuyasha, sin preparación o lubricación. El dolor fue inimaginable, el gritó de Inuyasha fue tan agónico y desgarrador.

Inuyasha sentía un fuego de agonía y terror. Esa cosa seguía dentro de él, podía sentirla enterrada profundamente en él, era terrible la sensación de aspereza. Comenzaba a salir lentamente sólo para volver a entrar. Inuyasha no podía dejar de gritar con cada embestida del tentáculo, aunque ninguna se comparaba como el primer gritó. La sangre no se hizo esperar, comenzó a correrse por las piernas de Inuyasha, ayudándole un poco para que los empujes del tentáculo fueran menos duros. La sensación era tan horrible que sentía como si estuviera a punto de romper si hacía un mal movimiento.

El tentáculo se deslizaba dentro y fuera, todo el lugar se llenaba de los gritos y gemidos de dolor de Inuyasha. Naraku sólo observaba el cuerpo de "su cachorro"; se veía tan pequeño, pálido y frágil en comparación con sus anchos y oscuros tentáculos que lo contenían.

Este era una oportunidad para entrar en la boca de Inuyasha, pero consideraba que eso lo dejaría en otra ocasión, quería que Inuyasha lo recibiera de buena manera cuándo llegará el momento.

—Ahora creo que valoraras las cosas que hago por ti— dijo Naraku con aire de suficiencia, el dolor de Inuyasha era motivo suficiente para llenarlo de orgullo, placer y poder.

Inuyasha no lloró, trató de retener sus lágrimas lo mejor posible, el dolor era insoportable, pero dolía más su orgullo que su cuerpo maltrecho. No podía moverse porque estaba tan sujetado y herido, que lo único que le quedaba era recibir su "castigo".

El tentáculo tocó esa zona que trajo a Inuyasha en el placer agonizante, que trató de no demostrar, de ignorar y de no sentir. Todo fue en vano, un gritó y gemido escaparon de él, siendo el último; su garganta estaba demasiada cansada, seca y lastimada para gritar.

Pasaron horas o minutos, realmente no importaban, a Inuyasha no le interesaba saber: sólo quería que se detuviera, que terminara de una vez por todas… quería que todo se detuviera.

Naraku odiaba a Inuyasha. Inuyasha no había actuado como tenía en mente, tal vez al inicio, pero no había suplicado, llorado o mendigado su liberación como había imaginado. En cambio, parecía que aceptó todo de una manera no muy convincente. Necesitaba otro plan.

—Te ves tan escandaloso con todos esos tentáculos en ti. ¿Qué dirá el monje, la exterminadora o la sacerdotisa?

A pesar de que Naraku hacía mención de sus amigos, estaba demasiado cansado para luchar y con esa cosa dentro de él hacía incomodo formular alguna palabra. Esto terminaría pronto, siempre lo hacía sólo para volverse a repetir una y otra vez, aunque de diferente manera – Naraku siempre ideaba cosas nuevas-.

—Hablando de ellos, Sigo esperando a que vengan. Me pregunto si Kagome…

—Cállate—interrumpió Inuyasha, pesadamente. Naraku podía hacer o deshacer con él cuanto quisiera, pero no podía permitir que Naraku se metiera con Kagome o sus amigos.

— ¿Toque un punto sensible?... Mírate no estás en condición de pedir nada y, sin embargo, sigues luchando por ellos. Dime, ¿Por qué no están aquí para ayudarte?

Eso era un buen punto, Inuyasha no podía negarlo. Pero eso no quería decir que lo habían abandonado—T-tú no s-sabes nada so-sobre ellos.

— ¿Cuantos días en total llevas aquí?, ¿Cuántas veces has estado debajo de mí retorciéndote y gimiendo? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en la oscuridad? —cuestionó.

El silenció y la mirada de Inuyasha fue suficiente para darle a entender a Naraku que había utilizado las palabras correctas.

—Sí eso imagine— Naraku tenía más, pero decidió guardarlo para otra ocasión. Estaba aburrido de ver sólo a sus tentáculos trabajar en Inuyasha, así que los obligó a traerlo para él.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca de dolor, cuando el tentáculo salió y fue jalado hacía Naraku. Lo acomodaron suavemente delante de Naraku, dejando sus piernas extendidas sólo para el hibrido mayor.

Naraku se acercó a Inuyasha interponiéndose entre sus piernas. Naraku entró mucho más fácil en el agujero abusado de Inuyasha, tomando en cuenta que había entrado algo mucho más grande con anterioridad. Pero eso no quería decir que no disfrutaba de ello, de alguna forma el cuerpo de Inuyasha parecía acoplarse perfectamente en el suyo.

Inuyasha no mostraba ninguna resistencia. Perdido en sus pensamientos sólo gemidos involuntarios salían de él. Realmente su mente estaba en otro lugar, poco le importaba lo que Naraku hiciera con él.

Naraku estaba seguro que, si repetía la sesión diariamente y con el adecuado uso de las palabras, Inuyasha cedería. Sin embargo, Naraku ignoró todo; sólo concentrándose en el cuerpo tembloroso debajo de él, meciéndose dentro y fuera disfrutando de la cálida sensación.

Inuyasha se sentía enfermo con los recuerdos de Kagome y los demás tomando en cuenta su situación, y peor aun cuando las palabras de Naraku resonaban en su cabeza. Ellos no lo estaban abandonando, eso era imposible de creer. Pero cuando lo encontraran y lo vieran así, ¿Qué diría Miroku? ¿O sango? Definitivamente sentirían repulsión al verlo, ¿y Kagome?… o no, Kagome sentiría una terrible pena al verlo, ya no lo miraría de la misma manera. ¿Y si supieran que su cuerpo traicionero sentía placer de una manera enferma? … No quería ser rescatado, pero deseaba volver a estar con ellos de nuevo.

Inuyasha soltó un gemido angustioso por el pensamiento y el abuso. Naraku siguió empujando, hasta que Inuyasha sintió un líquido caliente llenándolo, ocasionándole estremecerse del asco. Su consuelo era saber que había terminado, por lo menos por ahora.

Cuando finalmente terminó, Naraku se levantó y se vistió como si nada hubiese sucedido. Inuyasha se enroscó en sí mismo, como si tratara de protegerse. Se miraba tan patético.

Naraku pasó un par de tentáculos por el cuerpo del joven, acariciándolo casi con ternura. Las orejas de Inuyasha estaban firmemente ocultas y pegadas contra su cabeza, algo muy usual estos días. Naraku adoraba esas pequeñas orejas triangulares y tan finas como la seda, eran el delator de Inuyasha para cualquier emoción.

Inuyasha podía sentir esas repulsivas cosas tocándolo tan suavemente que dolía. Tratándolo como nada más que un perro… una mascota. Las palabras de Naraku lo torturaban, lo desgarraban por dentro. Sin poder soportarlo más, lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse, eran muy difíciles mantenerlas en él por más tiempo, se sentía tan débil, humillado y patético por mostrarse de esta manera. Pero no podía hacer nada más, la fortaleza y resistencia parecían traerle más dolor y humillación.

—Todo esto se evitaría si supieras comportarte, Inuyasha.

Naraku sentía algo extraño dentro de él… ¿Culpabilidad? _No, Inuyasha se merecía cada cosa que le está sucediendo, incluso merece más,_ Se justificaba Naraku internamente _._ Sin embargo, no se sentía tan bien, al principio sí pero ahora no tanto. Al parecer, estaba comenzando a romper a Inuyasha, pero no estaba sintiendo ese placer de venganza que anhelaba.

Naraku se despejó de esos pensamientos extraños, ¿Qué estaba haciendo Inuyasha con él?, Esto era lo que Naraku quería—Ahora en adelante, quiero ver que los platos de comida estén vacíos, no quiero ver ni una migaja en ellas y si ese fuera el caso, volverá a pasar lo mismo que hoy o peor ¿De acuerdo? — ordenó con voz amenazante.

Inuyasha no respondió, se mantuvo ocultando su rostro y sollozando sin poder evitarlo.

— También espero que obedezcas la próxima vez ¿Entendido? — repitió Naraku.

Siguió sin recibir respuesta por parte de Inuyasha.

—Parece que debemos de repasar todo, pero ahora con dos tentáculos a la vez.

—N-no— interrumpió el pequeño murmulló de Inuyasha—Y-yo… yo entiendo.

Naraku no tenía la necesidad de atormentar más a Inuyasha. Aunque si el cachorro no entendía tenía que tomar medidas drásticas, algo que se le hacía fácil el punto débil de Inuyasha era demasiado evidente.

Los tentáculos dejaron de acariciarlo y escuchó los pasos de Naraku cerca de él.

—Si tan sólo fueras dócil, querido cachorro—murmuró Naraku antes de marcharse por completo.

Inuyasha lloró, no podía soportarlo más. Definitivamente, las cosas podían ponerse mucho peor, y no podía seguir tentando su suerte. Naraku tenía más cosas guardadas e Inuyasha no sabía si podía ser capaz de seguir soportándolo.

Inuyasha no era muy creyente de algún dios o deidad, pero ahora pedía a gritos por cualquiera de ellos para que se apiadaran de él. Y deseaba con todo su ser que Naraku estuviera equivocado.

—Ellos no me abandonarían aquí— susurró a la nada.

-x-x-x-

Naraku… no sabían nada de él, ni de su extensión o Magatsuhí. Algo que también se añadía a su lista de preocupaciones. Miroku, Sango, Kaede y Shippo se creían culpables por la desaparición de Inuyasha, después de todo ellos lo presionaron a salir de la seguridad. Kagome habló con ellos para alejarlos de aquellos pensamientos, nadie era culpable de lo sucedido; el único culpable era Naraku.

Kagome estaba en crisis; Inuyasha desaparecido, sin sus poderes y con sólo un fragmento que poseía Kohaku. Un remolino de emociones la llenaba, pero quería tener fortaleza para sus amigos e Inuyasha.

—Kagome necesitamos descansar, buscaremos al amanecer— dijo Sango.

Era de noche, habían estado buscando sin descanso y no había ninguna señal.

—Me quedaré un rato aquí— respondió, mirando el bosque.

—Kagome, es muy peligroso, no necesitamos perder a otro amigo— Sango habló.

—Puedo defenderme sola.

—No tienes tus poderes Kagome, ven con nosotros, por favor— suplicó el pequeño Shippo.

La joven miko ignoró las peticiones de sus amigos y siguió observando la penumbra, no podía pasar más tiempo sin Inuyasha.

Miroku soltó un suspiró, sabiendo que la terquedad de Kagome era más fuerte que ellos—No te alejes mucho—murmuró.

— ¡¿Qué?!, No vamos a dejarla aquí sola— protestó Sango.

Miroku se acercó a Sango y a Shippo—Ella necesita tiempo a solas— susurró.

La exterminadora y Shippo estaban a punto de protestar, cuando fueron interrumpidos por Miroku —Mírenla.

Ellos obedecieron, Miroku tenía razón. Estos días Kagome no había viajado a su época, no se había alimentado bien, ni siquiera había dormido con tranquilidad –esto era evidente por las manchas oscuras debajo de sus ojos-, no había llorado –aunque el dolor era evidente en su mirada- y se mantenía optimista en todo momento junto a ellos. No tardaría mucho para que Kagome se quebrara y eso les preocupaba.

—Eso no justifica, no pienso perderla a ella también— sollozó Shippo.

Miroku trataba de consolar al pequeño kitsune.

—Ella está bien—Tranquilizó Sango.

Kagome suspiró en la derrota al escuchar los sollozos de Shippo. Ellos también sufrían al igual que ella. Kagome trató lo mejor posible de mantener sus emociones controladas—Tienen razón, buscaremos por la mañana, debemos volver— dijo, forzando una sonrisa.

Kagome creía que si se derrumbaba, que si en verdad mostraba el dolor que sentía, todo se vendría abajo y eso no ayudaría a nadie. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte.

Sango estaba a punto de hablar, pero Kagome le interrumpió —Tenemos que estar bien descansados para mañana, probablemente con la luz del sol encontremos algo.

No presionaron más a la joven Miko y la siguieron en silenció.

La cena sucedió como normalmente estos días y la hora de dormir también. Kagome seguía incapaz de cerrar sus ojos sin preguntarse ¿Dónde estaba Inuyasha? ¿Lo volvería a ver?

Sin pensarlo salió de la choza, el picor en sus ojos fue demasiado. Necesitaba aire fresco.

Miroku fue el único que la vio marchar y decidió darle el tiempo a solas que tanto necesitaba.

Apenas salió de la choza y las lágrimas caían de ella de manera incontrolable. Se sentía tan impotente; no tenía sus poderes, no podía ser de ninguna utilidad.

—Lo lamento, Inuyasha— susurró.

Sentía que su corazón se rompía en cada búsqueda. Seguía fallándole a Inuyasha cada día.

 _Debía de haberme quedado cuando me necesitabas._

Kagome se alejó más de la choza, con el temor de despertar a alguien y también porque no quería que la vieran de esta manera.

Ignoró el frío del bosque y trató de controlar sus sollozos. Casi tres semanas sin saber de Inuyasha, ella simplemente no podía seguir esperando, no podía permitir que Inuyasha estuviera con Naraku por más tiempo. Que sabe qué cosas horribles sea capaz de hacerle Naraku a Inuyasha.

Negó rápidamente para deshacerse de esos pensamientos. Inuyasha es fuerte, él podría soportarlo—Sólo resiste un poco más Inuyasha. Yo sé que puedes hacerlo— murmuró ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo?

—x—x—x—

Sesshomaru estaba más que frustrado, no sabía nada de Magatsuhí, Naraku, Byakuya o Inuyasha. Tenía excelentes motivos para querer encontrar a los primeros tres, aunque el último no estaba muy seguro.

Suspiró, odiaba estar cerca de los humanos –a excepción de Rin-, pero mantenía un ojo en esa choza y los alrededores.

Fue curioso al ver a la mujer humana que siempre estaba con Inuyasha, salir de la seguridad y caminar lejos de ella.

La siguió por el simple hecho de que sería presa fácil para Magatsuhí o Byakuya si estaban cercas. Sin embargo, ellos jamás aparecieron y el olor de lágrimas humanas estaba en su lugar. Sesshomaru odiaba el olor de las lágrimas; Es por ese motivo que odiaba a los humanos, se dejaban llevar tan rápido por sus emociones.

El grupo de Inuyasha se le hacía tan extraño: una sacerdotisa, una exterminadora, un monje y un Kistsune. Aunque no tenía derecho de juzgar, su grupo consistía en Jaken, Rin, Ah-Un y ese nuevo niño que se le había integrado.

En silenció se acercó a la chica humana, necesitaba llevarla de vuelta a los otros. Ellos cuidaban de Rin y Jaken, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por el grupo de su medio hermano.

Kagome secaba sus lágrimas cuando escuchó un extraño ruido, tomó con cuidado una roca y la arrojó a dónde provenía el sonido.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? — en un intento de defensa, trató de tomar su arco, pero había olvidado que lo dejó en la choza. Estaba indefensa.

Por suerte, la roca no logró darle a Sesshomaru, si no hubiera perdido plenamente la paciencia y la hubiera dejado sola.

—Se-Sesshomaru, ¿Qué haces aquí? — cuestionó Kagome en la confusión.

Sesshomaru se molestó por el nombramiento utilizado, definitivamente los humanos no entendían su lugar y posición.

Sesshomaru no respondió y Kagome supuso que estaba aquí por Rin y Jaken, pero en ese caso: ¿Por qué estaba con ella?, La esperanza llegó a ella y entendió.

— ¿Sabes algo de Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué él, Sesshomaru, debería tener interés en el mestizo? — ¿Debería?

Las palabras tan frías hicieron tambalear hacía atrás a Kagome ¿Realmente a Sesshomaru no le importaba? —Por supuesto que sí, es tu hermano.

—Ese mestizo no e…

—Mestizo o no, lleva tu sangre… es tu hermano, eres la única familia real que tiene—Interrumpió Kagome, molesta, tenía la esperanza en convencer a Sesshomaru lo suficiente para que les ayudara en su búsqueda.

Sesshomaru estaba asombrado por el tono de voz que utilizó la joven miko, nadie le hablaba de esa manera. Dio una media sonrisa irónica, la mujer tenía actitud a pesar de estar indefensa casi similar a la de Inuyasha.

Kagome no retrocedió en cambio se mantuvo firme y molesta, pero rápidamente ese enojo desapareció—Inuyasha trataría de ayudarte— susurró. Y eso era cierto, Inuyasha daría la vida por cualquier de ellos.

Sesshomaru odiaba admitir que la mujer tenía razón, Inuyasha había intentado ayudarlo en varias ocasiones, incluso cuando se enfrentaron con Magatsuhí –No es que él necesitara de la ayuda de un mestizo-. A pesar de varios intentos de asesinato contra el hibrido y varios intentos de robarle a Tessaiga, Inuyasha no parecía guardarle rencor por ello. Y en más de una ocasión, Sesshomaru había ayudado a Inuyasha, sin reconocerlo.

Kagome podía –bueno en realidad no, por lo menos creía- ver los debates mentales de Sesshomaru a pesar de la actitud estoica natural de él.

—Inuyasha necesita de todos nosotros… por favor, ayúdame a encontrarlo— susurró con nuevas lágrimas amenazando con salir.

—x—x—x—

Byakuya se debatía sobre qué hacer. Tenía que ser extremadamente cuidadoso con este plan, en estos momentos envidiaba a Magatsuhí quien estaba libremente haciendo berrinches y él tenía que quedarse a hacer el trabajo sucio.

Siendo honesto, Byakuya compartía el mismo temor que Magatsuhí, el temor a que Naraku se olvidara de la perla sólo por seguir con Inuyasha.

Poco sabía del hibrido de ojos dorados y probablemente era mejor así.

Esperó hasta el amanecer. Si los visitaba por la noche, lo verían inmediatamente como una amenaza.

Cuando por fin el amanecer llegó. Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones para relajarse y prepararse para lo peor.

Se acercó a la cabaña humana, trató de hacerlo lo más rápido posible para no atraer un invitado no deseado, pero fue demasiado tarde. Sesshomaru apareció sin previo aviso, comenzándolo a atacar.

—Odio cuando sucede esto— se quejó, evitando los ataques del demonio puro.

—Sé que estás molesto conmigo, pero podríamos dejarlo para otra ocasión. Tengo noticias importantes—viendo que eso no funcionó, decidió utilizar otras palabras—Traigo noticias de tu hermano… quiero ayudar— Era una mentira, pero su vida estaba en riesgo.

Sin embargo, los ataques de Sesshomaru no cesaron. Estas acciones angustiaron a la extensión —¿Qué acaso no te importa? —cuestionó, preocupado por su vida y curioso sobre el comportamiento del demonio inu.

Sesshomaru detuvo sus ataques—Habla rápido—gruñó.

—x—x—x—

Kagome salió de la choza, nuevamente a prepararse para buscar a Inuyasha. Ella durmió un poco –el sueño parecía no ser su fuerte estos días-, la "charla" de ayer con Sesshomaru había sido extraña. _Tal vez Sesshomaru si se preocupa por Inuyasha, sólo que no sabe cómo demostrarlo._ Kagome se sintió mal después con ella misma, le estaba exigiendo demasiado a Sesshomaru _._ Él ya no parecía el demonio que conoció la primera vez, era evidente que Sesshomaru había cambiado mucho y eso era suficiente para darle nuevo optimismo.

 _Pronto iremos por ti, Inuyasha_ , Pensó ella.

Miró hacía el cielo y observó sorprendida a Sesshomaru y Byakuya. Rápidamente sujetó su arco y apuntó hacía su enemigo. No es como si fuera hacer grandes daños, pero tenía que intentarlo. Sesshomaru y Byakuya se separaron y parecían dialogar entre sí.

— ¡Byakuya! —gritó Kagome, llamando la atención de ambos demonios.

Sango salió con su Hirakotsu, al igual que Miroku, Kirara y Shippo que parecían listos para pelear.

Byakuya se acercó a ellos y Sesshomaru detrás de él.

—Mucho gusto verlos de nuevo—saludo con falsa simpatía.

Eso ocasionó más odio del grupo.

— ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? — Preguntó Kagome, apuntándole con el arco.

—Eso es a lo que vengo, tengo noticias— respondió con simpleza.

Kagome miró incrédula, ¿Byakuya estaba traicionando a Naraku?

Sin dejar de estar en modo defensa, escuchó con atención todo lo que Byakuya tenía que decirles.

—x—x—x—


	4. Chapter 4

**Conserva por siempre esa chispa para que ilumine por siempre tu ser, nunca ceses de buscar y siempre podrás encontrar.**

Miguel Ángel Cornejo

—x—x—x—

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo Kagome sin poder creer la propuesta que Naraku les ofrecía, ¿Qué estaba planeando?

— ¿Tengo que repetirlo… de nuevo? — Preguntó Byakuya con molestia, ¿Por qué era tan difícil entender para los humanaos? —El fragmento por Inuyasha— resumió, estaba harto de dar grandes explicaciones y el grupito seguía dándole miradas melancólicas y de odio.

Todos guardaron silencios pensando en el sospechoso intercambio. La que más sufría por esto era Sango: La vida de su hermano, la única familia que le quedaba o Inuyasha. El fragmento le había devuelto a su hermano, aunque ésta también le estaba causando dolor. Pero no quería renunciar a él nuevamente y tampoco quería renunciar a su amigo.

Kagome miró a Sango de reojo, viéndola pálida y con sus ojos llorosos. Kagome sintió la opresión en su pecho, esto era una difícil decisión, no podía pedirle a Sango que renunciara a su hermano y tampoco podía entregarle el fragmento a Naraku, _quien sabe qué tipo de deseo tenga en mente ese monstruo_ , pero Inuyasha dependía de ello y ella no podía permitirse perderlo.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que cumplirá con su palabra? — habló Miroku con voz dura. No quería decir que estaba aceptando el acuerdo, Miroku creía firmemente que Naraku salía ganando independientemente de la decisión. Pero, ¿Naraku entregaría vivó a Inuyasha? o ¿sólo estaba jugando con ellos? . Inuyasha era su mejor amigo- no, era más que eso-, era como un hermano y no iba a perderlo por los planes retorcidos de Naraku.

—Buena pregunta— confesó Byakuya, él tampoco estaba muy seguro de los planes de Naraku últimamente.

Eso no dio seguridad al grupo.

Shippo ocultó sus lágrimas en el pelaje de Kirara, que estaba transformada en su enorme tamaño. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan cruel?...

— ¿Cómo esta I-Inuyasha? — Preguntó Kagome, con un nudo en la garganta, era demasiado tiempo sin saber de él y con la proposición del extraño intercambio no daba optimismo alguno.

Byakuya la miró ignorando a todos los demás, si sus sospechas eran correctas entonces Inuyasha no la estaba pasando bien, algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo entre Naraku e Inuyasha. Pero el hibrido platinado estaba vivo, era lo que le importaba al grupo humano, no veía la necesidad de ventilar más información de lo debido.

—Vivo— respondió.

Eso era de alivió escuchar para el grupo, pero ¿Cómo se encontraba?

Antes de que alguien pudiera preguntarle más, Byakuya decidió interrumpir —Seré honesto con ustedes, no sé nada sobre el estado de Inuyasha. Sólo sé que está vivo y eso debería de ser suficiente para ustedes escuchar, si tan interesados están en saber por él, entréguenme el fragmento y lo traeré de vuelta a ustedes.

Sesshomaru analizaba cuidadosamente a Byakuya para saber sí estaba mintiendo, pero la extensión parecía no hacerlo, sólo que ocultaba algo que no estaba diciendo. Sesshomaru quería matar a Byakuya por haberle hecho perder el tiempo enfrentándolo contra un falso Magatsuhí y mil demonios. Sin embargo, algo se lo impedía, la curiosidad sobre su medio hermano, aquél mestizo que tanto le aborrecía.

El silencio reinó y eso provocaba ansiedad en Byakuya, estar rodeado de sus enemigos, con simplemente tener a Sesshomaru alrededor era suficientemente intimidante.

—Una semana— Byakuya habló eliminando el silencio—Vendré en una semana para saber su respuesta— _Les estoy dando mucho tiempo, espero y Naraku no se moleste conmigo por este hecho._

— ¿Veremos a Inuyasha? — Preguntó Miroku, mirando a Byakuya con desconfianza.

—No, sólo vendré a escuchar su respuesta. Dependiendo de su decisión, veremos si verán a Inuyasha o no. Si me disculpan, tengo que retirarme. Los veo en una semana.

Byakuya le dio una rápida mirada a Sesshomaru que pareció brindarle un gruñido no muy amistoso. Rápidamente se esfumó antes de despertar la ira de alguno de los compañeros del hibrido de ojos ambarinos o incitar al hermano mayor de atacarlo.

—x—x—x—

Naraku lejos de Inuyasha, planeaba sus siguientes pasos a seguir.

 _Inuyasha pareció comportarse veré cuanto puede seguir así,_ Naraku quería saber verdaderamente cuanto tiempo Inuyasha podría mantener esa terca actitud. Sí el hibrido de cabellos plateados seguía de manera luchadora, Naraku tendría que darle más lecciones _._ Pero si se comportaba de la manera adecuada –de la manera que Naraku quería-, podría ser más amable con él y recompensarlo por ello.

Los recuerdos de las noches anteriores con el joven hibrido de ojos dorados llegaron a su mente: Inuyasha luchando contra las cadenas para alejarse de él, su cuerpo tenso, con la mandíbula apretada duramente, gruñendo o gritando cuando ya no podía soportarlo más y tratando muy duro de no lloriquear ni mendigar. Naraku se recordaba a sí mismo dentro del platinado atormentándolo con el placer y el dolor, mientras lo escuchaba hacer deliciosos sonidos –Naraku no sabía si eran de odio o placer, pero para él eran igual de buenos-.

Se deshizo de esos pensamientos al sentir el calor en su entre pierna. Últimamente eran más recurrentes, Inuyasha siempre invadiendo sus pensamientos. No entendía el motivo para ello, jamás se imaginó llegar tan lejos, sólo iba a tortúralo –físicamente- y después matarlo. Así de sencillo iba a hacer todo. Pero no, algo más oscuro dentro de él se había hecho cargo y se metió con –en este caso en- Inuyasha de manera tan íntima. Siendo el primero en la vida del hibrido inu, había despertado en Naraku querer más, se había vuelto adicto a aquellos gritos y sensaciones que Inuyasha brindaba.

¿Cómo podía sentir esto por su enemigo?, aquél entrometido que le arrebató el amor de la mujer que amaba. ¿Cómo Inuyasha provocaba estas extrañas sensaciones en él?

Tal vez sólo era una ironía de la vida, hacerle despertar extrañas sensaciones por el ser que tanto despreciaba y odiaba. Naraku se encargaría de hacerle recordar a Inuyasha su lugar. Cuando finalmente quebrantara a Inuyasha de espíritu y voluntad, lo asesinaría porque ya no habrá nada que lo mantenga entretenido.

Tarde o temprano Inuyasha cedería y Naraku estaba seguro de ello.

Por el momento, Naraku disfrutaría de Inuyasha, porque ahora el hibrido más joven se había convertido en su cachorro, su juguete, su mascota y diversión.

 _Ahora la perla._

Naraku retomó sus pensamientos en la perla; Su deseo de ser un demonio completo seguía latente en él y fácilmente podría ir a recuperar lo que consideraba suyo por derecho –el fragmento-, pero esa obsesión de tenerla parecía no ser demasiado fuerte como antes. Naraku se conformaba con que la perla siguiera existiendo. No tenía el fuerte deseo de ir tras la perla, _Los humanos serían tan fáciles de derrotar ahora… aunque Sesshomaru está con ellos, lo que creo que es curioso y complicaría algo las cosas, sin embargo, no quiero ir tras ella por el momento, quiero seguir manteniendo la falsa esperanza en Inuyasha._

Naraku sonrió con el pensamiento, era divertido ver a Inuyasha proteger tanto a sus amigos y ver la esperanza en sus ojos y palabras de que vendrían por él. Pero Naraku se encargaría que eso nunca sucediera y poco a poco le arrebataría esa idea a "su cachorro".

 _¿Qué hace Sesshomaru con el grupo humano?,_ Esa pregunta le daba curiosidad a gran medida. No entendía los motivos para que el demonio completo estuviera con ellos, _¿Acaso Sesshomaru se preocupa por Inuyasha?,_ Eran hermanos sí, y como cualquier hermano su relación natural es cuidar del otro a pesar de todo, pero estos hermanos no tenían esa clase de relación -o por lo menos no eran evidentes-.

— ¿Qué extraño cambio de corazón, Sesshomaru? ¿Qué lo habrá provocado? — se preguntaba Naraku a sí mismo, caminando de un lado a otro en su guarida. Recordando divertido cuantas veces había puesto a los hermanos pelear entre sí, utilizando a Sesshomaru a su conveniencia, aunque al final ninguno de los dos terminaba asesinado –para desgracia de Naraku en su momento-. Aunque ahora agradecía esto.

 _Supongo que tengo que agradecerte Sesshomaru, no hubiera llegado tan lejos con él si lo hubieras asesinado._

Naraku tenía un gran respeto –e incluso admiración- por Sesshomaru, quería ser cómo él, por ello había tratado de absorber su cuerpo en múltiples ocasiones, aunque falló miserablemente en cada una de ellas. Después, imitó algunas de las cosas de la armadura de Sesshomaru en su nuevo cuerpo. En algún momento cuando Naraku se cansará de jugar y esconderse, irá por el fragmento, pedirá su deseo y se convertirá en un demonio completo; siendo un demonio en toda su totalidad, demostrará ser mejor que Sesshomaru.

 _Cuando llegué ese momento, puedo incluso reclamar los títulos y terrenos de Sesshomaru_ , sonrió con complacencia en el pensamiento _._

No se preocuparía por ello por ahora, Inuyasha era muy buen sustito para tranquilizar sus deseos por la perla o cualquier otra cosa. Naraku merecía un descanso, después de todo lo que ha hecho –Inuyasha era el culpable de esto no lo iba a olvidar-, ahora tenía a Inuyasha y todo bajo control, por lo que se tomaría la merecida relajación que necesitaba y con ello le daría a Inuyasha un día o dos de descanso para que sanará. También para averiguar si Inuyasha sería lo suficientemente obediente de cumplir una mínima orden: Terminar de comer todo lo que Naraku le llevará.

—x—x—x—

No tenía sentido, nada de lo que hacía Naraku tenía sentido y sólo tenía un único fin: Lastimar. Y ahora lo estaba haciendo, cumpliendo ese propósito de manera tan perfectamente cruel.

Seguían sin decirse una palabra los unos a los otros, cada quien en sus pensamientos: Sango cuidaba de Kohaku –quien aún no despertaba-, Kagome consolaba a Shippo, Miroku preparaba algo de comer junto con Kaede para el grupo y Sesshomaru se había ido justo después de que Byakuya se fuera.

Todos luchaban por la ausencia de su amigo, su único alivio era saber que estaba vivo. ¿Entregarían el fragmento por Inuyasha? No lo sabían, había tantas cosas contraproducentes en esa acción.

¿Cómo habían secuestrado a Inuyasha?

Muchas situaciones pasaron, y conociendo como era su hibrido amigo, tal vez si fue fácil para Naraku… A veces la ingenuidad, la imprudencia y curiosidad de Inuyasha sacaban lo mejor de él.

Las motivaciones de Naraku eran un misterio, ¿Por qué secuestrar a Inuyasha? ¿Por qué no venir por el fragmento en primer lugar?

¿Por qué…?

Había tantas preguntas, pero ninguna respuesta.

De pronto Kagome recordó la última charla con Inuyasha y había algo especial de ella.

….

— _Lo siento, Inuyasha._

— _No tienes por qué disculparte._

— _Me siento frustrada… por no poder hacer nada._

— _No te preocupes por eso Kagome… Además, si Naraku y Magatsuhí son los culpables del sello de tus poderes, es porque tienen miedo de lo que debes de ser capaz de hacer._

 _…_ _._

 _¿Podía ser eso?... ¿Naraku teme de Inuyasha? o tal vez, nos teme a todos nosotros y trata de… No, no se lo permitiré, Inuyasha volverá con nosotros. Volverá conmigo._

Determinación vino a Kagome, no permitiría que Naraku ganara. Podrían tener un fragmento, no tener la perla y no tener a Inuyasha. Pero ella lo encontraría, con una semana sería suficiente, encontrarían a Inuyasha y enfrentarían a Naraku para acabar con él de una vez por todas.

—Una semana— murmuró Kagome a sí misma.

Shippo la miró en la confusión con lágrimas aún frescas en sus mejillas — ¿Kagome?

—Una semana— repitió.

Atrajo la mirada de los demás, quienes la veían con tristeza y confusión. No comprendían la energía renovada de la joven miko.

Kagome tenía que explicarles a sus amigos y tenía que hacerlo rápido.

—Una semana, tenemos una semana para encontrarlo. Si lo encontramos antes, aún tendremos el fragmento.

—Y Kohaku seguiría con vida— susurró Sango.

Kagome logró escucharla y asintió—Sí e Inuyasha estará con nosotros. Pero tenemos que hacerlo ya, no hay tiempo. Y después, después nos enfrentaremos a Naraku.

—Pero, ¿Kagome, tú no tienes…?

—No pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada— interrumpió a Shippo, tratando de no sonar demasiada molesta y exasperada hacía el joven zorrito.

Todos miraron sorprendidos la actitud de Kagome, parecía tan… esperanzada.

Sus pensamientos fueron olvidados al seguir viendo a la chica frente a ellos.

—Él nos necesita… —el dolor nuevamente reflejado en los ojos de Kagome, pero la determinación seguía ahí —y ya es hora de que Naraku pagué todo el daño que ha ocasionado.

Miroku trató de forzar una sonrisa y contagiarse de la actitud de Kagome— Lo haremos. Iremos por Inuyasha y después tras Naraku.

Kagome le brindó una sonrisa, la esperanza brillando en su mirada. Miroku entendió que, sin ella, probablemente ellos se hubieran roto y ahogado en la culpabilidad por lo sucedido.

—x—x—x—

Magatsuhí buscaba un cuerpo donde mantenerse establemente. Había encontrado algunos, pero nunca llegaban a sus estándares. Nunca ninguno se compararía a su propio cuerpo, pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Disfrutaba de su poca "Libertad", estar encerrado dentro de la perla y ser condenado a pelear contra Midoriko, era desgastante y tormentoso. Tenía que hacer que Naraku y esa miko que acompañaba al otro hibrido lo remplazaran para siempre.

Pero no, Naraku quería esperar y eso lo hacía volverse loco. No podía disfrutar de estar fuera de la Shikon, si no estaba en su propio cuerpo y con nadie que le pudiera asegurar que estaría completamente libre.

Si no lograba su objetivo volvería a estar encerrado y vivir su condena.

Tenía que buscar un plan, tenía que hacer que cualquiera de los dos grupos – ya sea Naraku o los humanos- obtuvieran la perla completa y pidieran un deseo. Tenía que envenenar sus mentes y hacer que pidieran el deseo equivocado para que la perla pudiera seguir existiendo y él escapar de su prisión.

Al parecer nadie notaba ese comportamiento de la perla, ellos no eran los que pedían verdaderamente los deseos, era la perla que lograba de alguna manera entrar a la mente débil de la persona o demonio y hacerlos desear algo en donde la perla se viera beneficiada y pudiera perdurar por siempre.

Nadie lo sabría, porque él no hablaría y nadie entendía la Shikon como él.

Ahora, tenía que encontrar un cuerpo, idear bien un plan y esperar la oportunidad perfecta para realizarlo.

—x—x—x—


	5. Chapter 5

**La vergüenza es peor que el hambre.**

Alfonso Rodríguez Castelao

—x—x—x—

Jaken estaba fuera de la choza, sintiéndose avergonzado por tener que estar rodeado de humanos y sin la presencia de su amo. ¿Por qué el amo Sesshomaru lo estaba abandonando tanto tiempo aquí? Jaken observaba al cielo ansioso por ver a su Amo bonito.

Rin ayudaba a Kaede a cuidar de Kohaku y limpiar. No había otras cosas que hacer y era para mantenerse entretenida. El amo Sesshomaru aún no venía por ellos y eso la entristecía enormemente, porque lo que más quería era estar nuevamente junto al señor Sesshomaru.

Rin soltó un suspiró, estar dentro de la choza no era divertido.

— ¿Qué sucede, jovencita? —preguntó la anciana Kaede, sentándose junto a la niña.

—Uh, nada. Estoy bien—mintió Rin con una sonrisa. Ella no estaba bien, su vida de aventuras y recolectar flores al aire libre había terminado o por lo menos por ahora. No era que le disgustaba estar con la señorita Kagome y los demás, sólo que todo era muy triste por la ausencia del señor Inuyasha y los otros tener que estar saliendo a buscarlo continuamente.

—No me mientas, niña. Tú mirada te delata— dijo la anciana.

Rin se sonrojó al ser descubierta mintiendo, ella no quería engañar a nadie—Lo lamento. Es-es sólo que extraño al amo Sesshomaru— confesó.

— ¿Lo extrañas? — preguntó Kaede, asombrada. No entendía como una pequeña niña humana había quedado al cuidado de un demonio. No conocía mucho del Señor Sesshomaru, pero lo que sabía de él no era bueno.

Rin asintió y como si leyera los pensamientos de Kaede respondió: —Él no es malo como todos dicen. El amo Sesshomaru es bueno y es el ser más fuerte y noble que conozco.

— ¿Cómo terminaste bajo su cuidado? —preguntó Kaede curiosa.

Rin dio una sonrisa más resplandeciente —Es una historia divertida… no lo recuerdo.

— ¿No lo recuerdas?

Rin negó sin perder la sonrisa —Es divertido, ¿verdad?

Kaede se dejó contagiar por la inocencia y diversión de la pequeña, es lo que necesitaban ahora, había muchas malas noticias en estos tiempos—Lo es.

—He vivido muchas aventuras con ellos— dijo Rin, recordando algunos sucesos—Un día el maestro Jaken se enfermó y Rin tuvo que... —Rin comenzó a contar la historia sin que se lo pidieran y no se detuvo al ver que la anciana Kaede escuchaba con atención. Para Rin era bueno tener a alguien con quien hablar de sus aventuras.

—x—x—x—

Naraku poco a poco comenzó a cansarse de esperar por noticias de Byakuya o de Magatsuhí. Ninguno de ellos aparecía por ningún lado. Su aburrimiento volvió a ser más creciente y se arrepintió de su decisión de dejar descansar al niño.

—Tal vez debería de darle nuevamente una visita— pensó. Pero dada la condición de Inuyasha, sabía que no sacaría ni una lucha o resistencia de él —No sería bueno ni divertido de esa forma.

De igual manera se aventuró a ir, sabiendo que no tendría que hacerle algún daño, lo único que quería era atormentarlo con su presencia y también sería satisfactorio si lo captaba obedeciendo la primera orden: comer.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Inuyasha en posición fetal dormido en el suelo con su Hakama puesta y cubierto con su Hitoe. La comida estaba intacta al igual como la había dejado. Naraku no podía molestarse por ello, el cansancio y el estrés habían dejado exhausto a Inuyasha.

Naraku se acercó al hibrido inu, tenía esa necesidad de acercarse y mirar sin tener que forcejear o pelear con él todo el tiempo. Inuyasha se veía tan sereno dormido, tan ajeno a su alrededor, tan vulnerable, tan… inocente.

Naraku pasó algunos dedos por el cabello de Inuyasha, alejando algunos mechones rebeldes del rostro dormido. El hibrido arácnido nunca había estado en tanto silenció con su enemigo y tampoco lo había admirado de tal manera. Estos días, Naraku había aprendido cada expresión facial de odio, horror y agonía del hibrido de ojos dorados. Pero ahora estaba conociendo otra parte, una menos "agresiva" y sabía que había más de esa actitud sumisa en Inuyasha sólo que tenía que obligarla a salir.

Cuanto más observaba, más se daba cuenta que Inuyasha no era un adulto, sólo un joven, un joven e ingenuo hibrido inu que le faltaba mucho por vivir y aprender. Su apodo hacía Inuyasha de "cachorro" no estaba mal después de todo, Inuyasha era un cachorro a su manera. Ahora entendía, porque Inuyasha se mostró tan horrorizado y llorón la primera vez -Naraku le había arrebatado de toda inocencia-. El recuerdo le divirtió.

 _Es una lástima que no estés con vida Kikyo, no tener la oportunidad de ver a tu preciado Inuyasha como esto._

La realidad lo golpeó al darse cuenta que el lugar apestaba, Inuyasha estaba sucio y herido. Y los alimentos que Inuyasha había negado, seguían ahí en un estado desagradable.

Naraku hizo una mueca. El lugar era un asco, las condiciones en las que tenía al hibrido eran inhumanas, pero Inuyasha no tenía un buen comportamiento para premiarlo, Ni merecía -en opinión de Naraku- cambiarlo a un lugar más decente. Tampoco le urgía cambiarlo de lugar: El grupito humano aún no pasaba ni cerca del escondite donde tenía a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha soltó un gruñido leve en sueños y Naraku notó que aún seguía acariciando la cabellera platinada de Inuyasha. Rápidamente detuvo su acción y salió del oscuro lugar.

—x—x—x—

Llegaron a la choza de la anciana Kaede nuevamente derrotados. Kagome estaba desesperada, el lugar era demasiado inmenso para buscar y también tenían la preocupación de no poder alejarse mucho de la aldea sin el temor de perder el fragmento y Kohaku.

Kagome decidió no entrar y quedarse afuera.

Jaken seguía ahí, observando el cielo. Kagome no entendía como el pequeño demonio, admiraba y demostraba fidelidad excesiva hacía Sesshomaru, si el demonio no era muy agradable –era atractivo, pero demasiado egocéntrico para Kagome-.

Rin salió de la choza y se unió a Kagome.

—Hola, señorita Kagome. ¿Está usted bien?

Kagome miró a la niña, Rin era demasiado amable, risueña e inocente para estar rodeada de todo esto. Sobre todo, de Sesshomaru, aunque la niña había provocado un cambio no solo al demonio de ojos dorados, sino también a su lacayo, Jaken. A veces estas extrañezas de la vida eran para bien.

—Sí, no te preocupes, Rin. Deberías entrar está refrescando.

—No se preocupe, señorita. Estoy bien y el aire se siente muy relajante, ya estoy acostumbrada— le ofreció una sonrisa amistosa.

Kagome trató de corresponderle de la misma manera, aunque fracasó en ello. Rin fingió no notarlo.

— ¿Qué hace él ahí? — pregunto Kagome, señalando al demonio pequeño.

— ¿Maestro Jaken?... — Rin miró divertida a Jaken quien veía al cielo mientras lloraba dramáticamente—Está esperando al amo Sesshomaru.

— ¿Todo eso por Sesshomaru?

Jaken sintió que hablaban de él y su señor, rápidamente dejó sus lágrimas.

—Amo Sesshomaru para ti, humana insolente— regañó—. Estos humanos no son dignos de mencionar su nombre— masculló.

Kagome no se molestó por el regaño, sólo miró el arrebato de Jaken.

Rin ignoró al Maestro Jaken, era demasiado exagerado cuando hablaban del señor Sesshomaru. En cambio, observó a la señorita Kagome, se veía muy triste a pesar de que intentaba muy duro de aparentar lo contrario.

— Extraña mucho al señor Inuyasha, ¿verdad?

Esa pregunta fue inesperada para Kagome, quien evitó su mirada y curiosamente el suelo debajo de ella se había vuelto interesante.

Rin guardó silencio, sintiéndose mal por preguntar.

—Lo extraño demasiado— respondió Kagome en un susurró.

Ella e Inuyasha nunca habían estado tanto tiempo separados, –sólo cuando ella tenía que ir a su época, sin embargo, no pasaba mucho tiempo para que Inuyasha la siguiera- Pero ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes: Sin saber de su paradero y estado, le preocupaba. Lo extrañaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

El dolor nuevamente se hizo presente oprimiendo su corazón.

—Lo lamento mucho, señorita Kagome. Jamás debí de haber preguntado— toda muestra de alegría se desvaneció del rostro de Rin.

—No, no te preocupes, Rin. Está bien— Kagome secó rápidamente las lágrimas que resbalaban por su mejilla—Es, él es muy importante para mí— confesó en voz baja.

Rin trató de consolar a Kagome y tuvo una gran idea.

—No se preocupe, el señor Inuyasha estará bien. Le pediré al amo Sesshomaru que vaya a buscarlo, el amo Sesshomaru es muy amable y estoy segura que él lo encontrará.

Kagome no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa por la forma en la que Rin hablaba de Sesshomaru — ¿Tú crees? — murmuró Kagome, sonriéndole a Rin.

—Por supuesto, al amo Sesshomaru le gusta ayudar a los demás— alegó Rin con una gran sonrisa, tratando de alegrar a Kagome.

—Rin, deja de hablar por el señor Sesshomaru— regañó Jaken —el amo Sesshomaru no tiene ningún interés en ayudar ni en cuidar de un hibrido cualquiera.

—No es cualquier hibrido, es su hermano— protestó Kagome con enfado.

—Es un mestizo y una vergüenza para el linaje del señor Sesshomaru.

Por alguna razón esas palabras herían a Kagome como nunca, creyendo que realmente sólo eran 4 personas en busca de Inuyasha y al ritmo que iban, jamás encontrarían a Inuyasha de esta manera.

—Maestro Jaken, no diga esas cosas, no está siendo agradable.

—No trató de sonar agradable, Rin. Esa es la verdad, el amo Sesshomaru es un respetable demonio y tiene muchas cosas que hacer y no puede perder su tiempo buscando a un mestizo.

Kagome miraba con ira a Jaken. ¿Cómo podría expresarse así de Inuyasha?

—Él…— estaba a punto de reclamar Kagome, pero se quedó callada al escuchar el gritó de Rin.

— ¡Amo Sesshomaru! — saludó Rin, con alegría, olvidando su disgusto anterior con Jaken.

— ¡Amo bonito!

Sesshomaru brindó una mirada asesina a Jaken y éste rápidamente guardó silencio.

Sesshomaru miró más tranquilamente a Rin y sin decir ni una palabra Rin entendió.

—Vamos, señorita Kagome, debemos entrar.

Kagome miró con confusión a Rin, toda su ira drenada de ella, no había dicho ni una palabra y Rin parecía entender.

—Iré en un segundo— respondió la joven Miko.

Rin se encogió de hombros y le ofreció una última sonrisa a Sesshomaru hasta adentrarse a la choza.

Sesshomaru le dio una mirada rápida a Kagome y devolvió su atención a Jaken.

Al igual que Rin, Jaken pareció entender.

—Sí mi amo. No permitiré que le suceda nada a Rin. Perdóneme por mi insolencia, no debí de haber dicho eso— el pequeño demonio corrió para volver dentro de la choza.

Kagome quedó perpleja, ¿Qué había pasado?

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar alejándose de ella

—Oye, Sesshomaru. Espera—dijo Kagome, corriendo detrás de él.

No recibió ninguna respuesta por parte de Sesshomaru.

Kagome desconocía como comunicarse con el demonio, así que decidió proporcionar información que ella creía de utilidad —Nosotros estábamos investigando por el norte, antes de llegar a…

—No está ahí— fue la respuesta de Sesshomaru antes de marcharse volando en el aire.

Kagome se detuvo abruptamente, " _No está ahí" … eso quiere decir que él también lo está buscando._

Kagome se metió a la choza ahora con una sonrisa al sentir que no estaban solos en esta búsqueda.

La cena ya estaba lista y todos tomaron asientos para alimentarse.

Rin se acercó a Kagome.

—Se lo dije, El amo Sesshomaru es muy amable— Susurró Rin a Kagome.

Kagome ofreció una sonrisa a Rin asintiendo y dio una mirada de reojo a Jaken, quien farfulló algo en voz baja y miró con molestia a la joven miko y a la niña.

—x—x—x—

Inuyasha despertó nuevamente en la oscuridad. Siempre en la oscuridad como si jamás hubiese despertado. Después de unos segundos distinguió mejor su entorno, aunque no había muchas cosas que ver sólo rocas y vació. Una cueva, al fin y al cabo.

Había algo nuevo en su infierno, dos botes con agua, trapos, ropa nueva y un nuevo plato de comida.

No tenía que ser lo suficientemente inteligente para saber para que eran los botes. Normalmente rechazaría todo lo que Naraku le diera, pero realmente necesitaba deshacerse de toda esta sustancia y olor de almizcle desagradable de su piel. Se "desvistió" –sólo se desprendió de su Hakama que era lo único que tenía puesto- y comenzó a pasar con cuidado un trapo sobre su cuerpo magullado.

Todo se dificultaba más por el uso de sus manos adoloridas que seguían atadas y por esa razón, tenían que actuar como si fueran una sola. Seguía el ardor en su parte inferior y para Inuyasha fue incomodó tener que pasar el trapo por ahí, pero era lo mejor para desprender toda muestra de sustancia espesa y sangre.

Inuyasha extrañaba los manantiales en estos momentos, sentir el calor del agua para quitar toda tensión de su cuerpo, charlar con Miroku sobre cualquier cosa, relajarse y olvidarse de todo. Sí salía de aquí, sería lo primero que haría, ir a un manantial y lavarse como era debido… aunque jamás se sentiría limpio de nuevo, no importa cuántas veces lo intentará. Nunca en su vida volvería a sentirse limpio.

Después de lavarse lo mejor posible, volvió a ponerse su vestimenta de costumbre –sólo la hakama, sus muñecas no permitían ponerse lo demás-, a pesar de que esta olía mal y estaba sucia.

 _Naraku ya controla mi forma de vida, no voy a dejar que controle mi forma de vestir._

Con ese pensamiento de rebeldía, fue a comer su comida. Inuyasha no quería comer, preferiría morir de hambre. Pero no quería pasar nuevamente por la lección de los tentáculos, no podía seguir tentando a su suerte con su actitud. Tal vez si se mostraba menos reacio y aceptaba todo lo que le sucedía las cosas mejorarían.

—Mierda, ¡No! No voy a aceptar esto, nunca. No voy a ceder ante Naraku —se recordó con furia. ¿Pero qué es lo que hacía?, hace tan solo tiempo atrás estaba llorando frente a Naraku y la primera vez que Naraku decidió torturarlo de esta manera tan cruel, había llorado a mares y unos minutos después de los tortuosos toques había rogado para detenerlo.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo? — murmuró, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos en clara vergüenza y culpabilidad. Inhaló y exhaló para tranquilizarse y eliminar los recuerdos de su mente. Cuando logró calmarse lo suficiente fue por el plato de comida y tomó el duro trozo de pan para introducirlo en su boca, pero los recuerdos lo estaban invadiendo ocasionándole que su estómago se revolviera y amenazara con vomitar si introducía cualquier alimento en él.

El temor por los tentáculos era más fuerte de lo que Inuyasha quería admitir, al igual que el hambre que lo estaba volviendo loco y sin pensarlo por más tiempo devoró el trozo duro de pan al igual que el arroz medio crudo de su plato. No dejo ni una sola migaja y ni una gota de agua en su vaso.

Y eso le hizo sentir miserable.


	6. Chapter 6

**Su fuerza es también su debilidad. Cuanto más trata uno de proteger algo, más vulnerable lo vuelve.**

Don Winslow

— x—x—x—

Cinco días más, dos días antes de que llegara Byakuya y no habían considerado la propuesta. Tal vez la decisión hubiera sido más fácil si Kohaku no hubiera despertado, pero el chico lo había hecho.

Kohaku quería ayudar en la búsqueda de Inuyasha e incluso él quería entregar el fragmento a propia voluntad. Pero Sango no parecía pensar de la misma manera, Ella extrañaba a Inuyasha, ¿Pero perder a su hermano de nuevo? Simplemente era demasiado para renunciar. Sentía como si toda la responsabilidad estuviera sobre sus hombros y cualquier decisión que hiciera la perjudicaría a gran medida.

Kagome tenía la obligación de proteger el único fragmento que tenían, pero no podía renunciar al amor que tenía por Inuyasha. Kagome no había dejado de buscar desesperadamente en cada rincón. Inuyasha era de los motivos más fuertes por los que seguía viajando a la época feudal, se había convertido en alguien mucho más especial, la gente no se equivocaba cuando decían que una persona se puede convertir en tu mundo entero y el mundo de Kagome se estaba derrumbando sin Inuyasha… ella sólo quería traerlo de vuelta.

Miroku lidiaba con la pérdida de Inuyasha lo mejor posible, cada día era más desalentador encontrarlo con vida. Y la decisión que les había dado Naraku era indescriptible. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte para Kagome, Sango y el pequeño Shippo. Quien estaba inconsolable.

Kohaku se sentía culpable, todo era su culpa. Su hermana y sus amigos no estuvieran sufriendo de esta manera, si él se hubiera defendido mejor contra Magatsuhí. Si tan sólo hubiera escuchado a Sesshomaru, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Rin a su lado.

Kohaku asintió —Es mi culpa—murmuró, inconsciente.

Rin miró curiosa —No, no lo es.

Kohaku le devolvió la mirada, Rin también había cambiado al igual que los demás. Al parecer el ambiente triste y deprimente era contagioso para la niña, quien había perdido su sonrisa alegre y optimista.

— ¿Tú también estás triste, Rin?

Rin asintió con tristeza —Sí, no conozco mucho al señor Inuyasha. Pero ellos lo extrañan mucho. Supongo que yo también me pondría igual si perdiera al amo Sesshomaru o incluso al Maestro Jaken… ellos, ellos son mi única familia.

—Ya veo.

—Tú también lo eres Kohaku, al igual que ellos. Y no me gusta verlos de esa manera, yo también quiero ayudar, pero no me dejan. Yo sé que el amo Sesshomaru lo encontrará.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Rin estaba devuelta, al igual que el brillo en sus ojos. Kohaku le sonrió lo mejor posible.

—Yo también creo que el Señor Sesshomaru lo encontrará.

Rin dio una sonrisa esperanzadora. Ella estaba segura de que el amo Sesshomaru lo haría, él siempre lo hacía.

Kagome observó a ambos chicos charlar, se sentía miserable al pensar en entregar el fragmento y arrebatarle la vida a Kohaku y dañar a su mejor amiga. Entregar el fragmento no era una opción y tampoco porque el fragmento parecía purificarse a sí mismo. Al parecer, por la ausencia de la presencia de Magatsuhí y Naraku, el fragmento se veía afectado de una manera positiva. Es por ese motivo que Kohaku había despertado.

Pero, por otro lado, no quería dejar más tiempo a Inuyasha con Naraku. Quien sabe que cosas horribles estaba viviendo Inuyasha, Naraku no era una persona amable y era evidente el odio y rencor que el hibrido arácnido mantenía hacía Inuyasha. Era mucho tiempo para que Inuyasha siguiera en manos de Naraku, ella no sabía qué tipo de torturas se practicaban y con el simple hecho de imaginarse a Inuyasha torturado le atormentaba.

 _¿Dónde estás, Inuyasha?_

-x-x-x-

 _Inuyasha despertó sobre la rama del árbol que había reclamado como suyo. Parecía ser cualquier día común: la brisa fresca acariciando su rostro, el leve sonido del viento y la tranquilidad del bosque._

 _Adaptándose a la luz del sol y después de visualizar su alrededor, Inuyasha bajó de la rama cauteloso, inseguro de lo que estaba sucediendo. El recordaba estar en la oscuridad total y en mucho dolor, pero ahora, la situación era muy diferente… era libre._

 _Sintió el cálido césped debajo de sus pies, en vez del frío, húmedo y duro suelo de piedra de la cueva. Los rayos del sol no eran tan cegadores como recordaba, el calor del ambiente no era tan acogedor y el bosque estaba extrañamente silencioso. Pero eso no le importaba en absoluto, era libre y eso era lo verdaderamente importante para él._

 _Se quedó quieto unos segundos, ahí parado admirando el paisaje y disfrutando el aire fresco._

 _—_ _Tal vez solo fue un mal sueño— murmuró para sí mismo —un muy, muy, muy mal sueño._

 _No recordaba del todo su sueño, sólo sabía que era muy oscuro, dolía y había una voz que se burlaban de él en cada oportunidad._

 _Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar un fuerte grito, y no era cualquier grito era de…_

 _—_ _¡Kagome! — gritó Inuyasha corriendo a donde creía que provenía el quejido. Su instinto de protección se hizo cargo, olvidando por completo su disfrute de libertad y su confusión anterior._

 _Nuevamente el sonido se repitió, pero esta vez más angustioso._

 _—_ _¡Kagome, ¿Dónde estás?! … ¡Kagome!_

 _El olor a sangre se volvió penetrante conforme más se acercaba al terrible sonido agudo y estridente._

 _Se congeló al instante en que llegó al lugar del ruido._

 _Veía a Shippo, Miroku, Sango y a Kirara. En el suelo, ensangrentados, tiesos… ¿muertos? No se notaba ningún signo de respiración en ellos. Aún con esas pruebas, Inuyasha negaba que estuvieran muertos._

 _—_ _¿Ch-chicos? — susurró. No recibiendo respuesta alguna._

 _—_ _Qué bueno que llegas, Inuyasha. Te estábamos esperando— dijo una voz que conocía demasiado bien últimamente y que realmente comenzaba a temer. Desconocía su temor a aquella voz, pero sabía que no presagiaba nada bueno._

 _Miró a su enemigo, tratando de ocultar su miedo. Pero sus fuerzas y su falso valor, fueron rápidamente desvanecidos al ver a la criatura frente a él; Naraku sostenía a Kagome con sus tentáculos, sujetándola de brazos, piernas y cubriendo la boca de la joven para callar sus gritos. Naraku estaba muy cerca de Kagome de manera muy íntima y ese contacto no era muy bien recibido por la joven sacerdotisa, quien lloraba y se retorcía._

 _Las piernas de Inuyasha temblaban, la voz de Naraku le provocaba un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, pero eso no se comparaba a la sensación de preocupación y terror que le daba la imagen frente a él: Kagome lloraba, sus ojos estaban rojos y el miedo era evidente en su mirada. Ella miraba suplicante hacía a Inuyasha para que la liberará y él quería ayudarla, pero su cuerpo no cooperaba, estaba paralizado._

 _Los recuerdos llegaron a él de manera muy rápida, entonces lo comprendió, comprendió el pavor y asco que le hacía sentir Naraku._

 _—_ _¿Qué sucede, Inuyasha? ¿Me tienes miedo?_

 _—_ _¡No! ¡Déjala ir! — espetó Inuyasha con ira, proteger a Kagome era más importante que su miedo._

 _—_ _¿O qué?... Mírate, estas temblando cómo el cachorro patético que eres—_ _burló Naraku_ _._

 _Inuyasha comenzó a sentir un ardor en sus muñecas y dolor en todo su cuerpo. El ambiente a su alrededor se había vuelto frío, los rayos del sol desaparecieron para darle la bienvenida a la oscuridad, el césped debajo de él se había convertido en un duro y húmedo suelo de piedra, la brisa y olor de bosque se había convertido en un hedor de suciedad, sangre y otra sustancia terrible. Estaba encadenado, herido y muy cansado para luchar._

 _—_ _No pudiste defender a Kikyo, no puedes defenderte a ti mismo. ¿Cómo crees defenderlos a ellos?_

 _Inuyasha cerró los ojos en la culpabilidad, ocultando su rostro con su flequillo. Naraku tenía razón, si él no podía ayudarse a sí mismo, ¿cómo podría defender a los demás?... ¿Cómo podría defender a Kagome?_

 _Abrió los ojos sólo para ver que ya no existía el bosque, Naraku, Kagome y los cuerpos de sus amigos ya no estaban ahí. Inuyasha estaba solo y en la oscuridad, lo único que podía visualizar eran rocas y vació._

 _—_ _Todo es tu culpa, Inuyasha. Tú y tus estúpidos deseos por la perla, tú ocasionaste todo esto. Prometiste que me defenderías, que estarías siempre para mí, que me amabas. Pero no, me dejaste y he muerto por tu culpa, porque no fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte._

 _Inuyasha miró hacía todos lados para descubrir al dueño –en este caso dueña- de la voz, aunque era fácilmente reconocible, era Kikyo. Pero no podía verla porque no había nadie con él, Inuyasha estaba en la completa soledad._

 _Escuchar la voz de Kikyo decirle eso, lo lastimaban de sobremanera, porque él aún se sentía culpable por su perdida. Sin embargo, no podía quedarse sufriendo por ello porque más voces surgieron._

 _—_ _Eres un mestizo, una desgracia para cualquier linaje. Tú sola existencia es una vergüenza._

 _—_ _Eres una criatura desagradable, por ello mereces morir._

 _—_ _Un niño bestia, debemos atacarlo antes de que se nos escape._

 _—_ _Eres un estúpido medio demonio, poco les interesas._

 _Esos entre muchos otros insultos y amenazas que había escuchado a lo largo de su vida –e incluso que no había escuchado pero que Inuyasha se sentía de alguna manera culpable y merecedor de ellas- se repetían constantemente en el vació de la cueva. Los insultos de Koga hasta los más insignificantes que le decían Shippo y Kagome le lastimaban._

 _La situación empeoró cuando todas las voces hablaban al mismo tiempo, haciéndolo incapaz de poder prestarle atención a todas. Inuyasha trataba de silenciarlas e ignorarlas, pero le era imposible; eran ruidos muy irritantes y le ocasionaban gran malestar emocional. Normalmente las ignoraría, él había aprendido a lidiar con las palabras desde que era un niño, tuvo que aprender a hacerlo, tuvo que obligarse a hacerlo, aunque, dolían e Inuyasha no iba a negarlo. Pero si se tomaba enserio cada palabra que le decían, eso quería decir que se la pasaría llorando en cada rincón todo el tiempo y eso no era sano ni le ayudaba en absoluto. Ahora, las palabras resultaban ser mucho más fuerte que él y mucho más dañinas. Parecían clavarse muy profundo en su interior, como si fuera apuñalado una y otra vez._

 _—_ _Suficiente— pidió, pero las voces no se detenían, se escuchaban más y más fuerte conforme más pasaba._

 _Inuyasha se esforzó en ignorarlas cubriendo sus orejas para silenciar las voces, pero seguían escuchándose más abusivas y agresivas._

 _—_ _¡Cállense! —gritó para igualarlo a los demás gritos, pero era imposible._

 _Inuyasha estaba desesperado por silenciarlas, cada palabra que escuchaba tenía toques de verdad que lo torturaban. Apretó más sus orejas contra su cabeza, intentando desesperadamente por callarlas. Pero todo este tiempo las voces estaban en su cabeza, todo este tiempo eran las palabras que había guardado muy profundamente en su interior sin ni siquiera saberlo, se habían formado en él como una raíz venenosa estrujando su corazón y lastimando sus pensamientos._

 _No podía soportarlo por más tiempo._

— ¡Basta! — jadeó sobresaltado. Ahora las voces eran un eco, desapareciendo lentamente.

Miró a su alrededor sólo para ver que todo era similar a su sueño, la única diferencia es que no portaba su vestimenta superior, en cambio, estaba cubierto con ellas. Empapado en un sudor frío y con su nariz terriblemente irritada y seca.

—Fue sólo una pesadilla— se dijo a si mismo con su respiración irregular. Esto no lo aliviaba porque despertaba de una pesadilla sólo para estar en otra. ¿Estaba realmente despierto o todo era una ilusión? Inuyasha no podía decirlo.

Últimamente este tipo de sueños eran mucho más recurrentes desde que Naraku dejó de visitarlo. Inuyasha ya no veía o sabía nada de Naraku, simplemente aparecía comida nueva y desaparecían los platos viejos, no por arte de magia, Inuyasha sabía que alguien tenía que dejarlos ahí y ese era Naraku. Inuyasha ya no podía verlo porque se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo dormido. Desde que había decidido "comportarse" y comer sin reprochar, se sentía más cansado, somnoliento, débil, sufría de alucinaciones y pesadillas.

Inuyasha sabía que el alimento que ofrecía Naraku estaba envenenado, o por lo menos siempre había sospechado de esto. Pero ahora que devoraba todo sólo por ya no querer recibir un castigo, comprobó que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Lo peor es que no tenía otra opción, Inuyasha creía que Naraku dejó de visitarlo por mostrarse cooperativo y prefería por mucho estar muriendo lentamente por el veneno, que volver a ser tocado por Naraku.

Algunas palabras que le habían sido mencionada en sueños con anterioridad resonaban en su cabeza.

 _—_ _Todo es tu culpa._

 _—_ _Eres una escoria, cosas como tú no merecen vivir._

Esas entre muchas otras palabras dañinas que le fueron dichas seguían resonando en su cabeza, pero lo más perturbador era tener la imagen del rostro de Kagome llorando y suplicando que le ayudara. Una sonrisa triste e irónica salió de él. ¿Ayudar a Kagome?... ni siquiera podía defenderse a sí mismo.

 _—_ _No pudiste defender a Kikyo, no puedes defenderte a ti mismo. ¿Cómo crees defenderlos a ellos?_

Naraku tenía razón. Inuyasha no podía hacer nada por ellos y ellos tampoco parecían venir en su ayuda. Tal vez era mejor así de todos modos, todas las personas que él quería morían, un gran ejemplo de ello era Kikyo. Si Inuyasha estando en su mejor momento no pudo defenderla, como podría hacerlo cuando se sentía tan roto y usado.

Esos pensamientos tan negativos también eran muy comunes ahora, no había nada que hacer en este lugar. Su mente no tenía forma de olvidarse del tormento diario. Todo era tan oscuro, frio y el dolor en sus muñecas era demasiado cómo para intentar escapar. Se veían mal, muy mal; los grilletes cortaban su piel, estaban ensangrentadas, había marcas de sangre seca en ellas, olían mal y cualquier leve movimiento era un infierno. Pero no se estaban infectando lo que era algo bueno –Inuyasha necesitaba algo positivo en todo esto-.

Inuyasha no entendía que es lo que hacía Naraku, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba haciendo Naraku. Las primeras semanas con Naraku fueron abuso físico, pero Inuyasha no se vio afectado por ello, sólo sus costillas podían reprochar este hecho, el dolor era increíblemente terrible incluso más que la violación –Inuyasha jamás demostró ese dolor, creyendo que Naraku se aburriría si no recibía algún signo de que sus torturas funcionaban o él mismo encontraría una salida, por desgracia eso no sucedió-. Después fue el abuso sexual, que era un tipo diferente de dolor, no sólo físico si no también psicológico –no se comparaba con los huesos rotos una vez que superó los primeros días de ser tocado, pero no por ello era agradable-. Y ahora, Naraku parecía entrar a otra fase de tortura.

Tal vez lo único que buscaba Naraku era volverlo loco y si seguía más tiempo encerrado en este lugar, verdaderamente lo iba a conseguir.

La esperanza de que vendrían por él se había reducido al mínimo. Ya no sabía que pensar a este punto, si Naraku venía y le decía que llevaba un año aquí, Inuyasha le crearía porque no había ninguna prueba que demostrara lo contrario. Para Inuyasha parecía una eternidad estar encerrado aquí.

Dentro de la cueva todo era tan silencioso, no había luz, todo era tan frío y olía terriblemente mal. Lo único que podía escucharse era su inestable respiración.

Estaba desesperado por una salida. No quería seguir siendo el juguete de Naraku, pero tampoco quería que sus amigos vinieran por él y lo vieran en este estado tan lamentable.

Inuyasha sólo quería volver a ser libre de nuevo.

¿Pero cómo?

No había ningún signo de salida, no había nada que le diera un indicio de poder escapar. Estaba claro de que no iba a salir, pero Inuyasha no podía aceptar esto. No podía aceptar seguir aquí, no podía ceder ante Naraku y mucho menos permitir que Naraku siguiera haciéndole esto a él. No podía aceptar esta vida.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer? —murmuró. Sabía que no recibiría respuesta, pero Inuyasha tenía la necesidad de escuchar algo más que sus respiraciones angustiosas.

—x—x—x—

Naraku estaba deseoso de volver a tener a Inuyasha. Pero tenía que esperar, estaba dejando que Inuyasha sanase y hacerle creer que ya no lo atormentaría más. Darle esperanzas y derrumbárselas era gratificante. También era para aclarar sus ideas y dejar de pensar tanto en él. Sin embargo, su plan no funcionó y no había dejado de pensar en el hibrido peli plateado ni un segundo.

— ¿Qué ocurre con Byakuya? — preguntó Magatsuhí.

Naraku se vio forzado en darle parte de su cuerpo, para que la maligna entidad lo dejará tranquilo y dejará de insistir en ir por el fragmento. Magatsuhí parecía ser más atento hacía la perla, seguía las ordenes de Naraku y ya no había sacado el tema de Inuyasha.

— ¿Qué sucede, Magatsuhí?

—Se supone que debería de estar aquí con el fragmento— explicó.

—Le pedí que lo trajera, no sé porque tarda tanto.

—Probablemente deberán esperar dos días más—Habló Byakuya entrando a la guarida.

— ¿Dos días más? ¿Dónde está el fragmento? — reclamó Magatsuhí.

Naraku no dijo nada, sólo mirando a Byakuya en busca de respuestas.

Byakuya suspiró en decepción al ver que Naraku no lo defendía, pero no podía esperar mucho de él, después de todo Naraku lo envió a su propia tumba. Por suerte, Byakuya se las había arreglado para no morir en el intento.

— ¿Y bien? — dijo Naraku al ver que Byakuya no respondió.

—El fragmento sigue con el grupo de Inuyasha, les di un poco más de tiempo para decidir— contestó.

— ¿Qué hiciste qué? — ahora era el turno de Naraku para enfadarse. Eso no era parte de su plan, su plan era presionar al grupo humano para que negaran entregar el fragmento ese mismo día, demostrarle a Inuyasha que no tenían ningún interés en él y después ir por el fragmento y asesinar a todas esas pestes humanas. No sólo tendría la perla y sería un demonio completo, si no también tendría a Inuyasha en su poder, completamente sumiso como lo quería. Había sido paciente con la cantidad que Byakuya les dio, pero esto ya era demasiado.

— ¿Por qué no los atacamos de una vez? serán sencillos de derrotar —comentó Magatsuhí, este sería una oportunidad para cumplir su cometido.

—No— replicó rápidamente Naraku. Necesitaba pensar en otro plan y rápido.

—Eso no es todo, el fragmento cambió—informó Byakuya.

Byakuya se mantuvo ajeno al odio de Naraku y la mirada de Magatsuhí con ganas de asesinarlo.

— ¿Cambió?

—Sí, cambió. El chico despertó y el fragmento parece que tiene un efecto positivo en él.

— ¡Lo sabía! Es por ese motivo que me siento diferente. Voy a perder mi fuerza si no hacemos algo rápido. Aquella sacerdotisa, tiene todo el potencial de purificar la perla y el fragmento, sino actuamos ahora— Dijo Magatsuhí con enojo evidente.

Naraku estaba enfadado incluso rabioso, ¿Por qué nada podía salir como imaginaba? Rápidamente aplacó su odio, tenía que calmarse si no quería hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera.

—Aún no. Iremos cuando yo crea oportuno— respondió Naraku, con toda su fuerza decidió ignorar a ambos demonios frente a él que discutían, y decidió marcharse del lugar. Necesitaba ir a su lugar especial para tranquilizarse

Naraku estaba hirviendo de la rabia. Nada, absolutamente nada salía como quería.

Su odio parecía ser insignificante o incluso inexistente si lo mirabas, sin embargo, el odio estaba ahí y por desgracia, no sería insignificante para un hibrido en especial.

Naraku llegó al lugar donde tenía en cautiverio a su delicioso enemigo. Entró lo más silenciosamente posible, temiendo despertar a Inuyasha si estaba dormido, pero se equivocó. En cambio, miró divertido al ver que Inuyasha forcejeaba con las cadenas.

El hibrido de cabellos de plata sostenía las cadenas con sus manos, al parecer para no lastimar más sus muñecas y jalaba de la cadena con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿Intentado escapar, cachorrito? — mencionó Naraku, con burla.

Inuyasha se detuvo abruptamente soltando las cadenas, no había logrado escuchar a Naraku. Rápidamente se volteó para no darle la espalda, nunca en una situación de peligro debes de darle la espalda a tu enemigo.

—Adelante, sigue con lo tuyo. Ya te he dicho que no puedes escapar de mí.

—Te equivocas— dijo Inuyasha, con un gruñido, ocultando el miedo en su interior.

—Inuyasha, no sé si considerar admirable tu esperanza o sentir lástima. Como te he mencionado, nadie va a venir por ti.

Inuyasha vaciló por unos segundos y cuando estaba a punto de responder Naraku le interrumpió.

—Normalmente me es divertido tener estas discusiones contigo, pero ahora no estoy de humor y tampoco estoy dispuesto a tolerar tú beligerante actitud.

Inuyasha no tenía que ser psíquico para saber lo que Naraku tenía en mente, su mirada y su sonrisa era suficiente para darle a entender lo que Naraku quería.

 _No, no de nuevo,_ Era en lo único en lo que podía pensar Inuyasha.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aunque tengamos la evidencia de que hemos de vivir constantemente en la oscuridad y en las tinieblas, sin objeto y sin fin, hay que tener esperanza.**

Pío Baroja

—x—x—x—

Sesshomaru no había conseguido ningún rastro de Inuyasha estos días, a pesar de sus habilidades superiores; ninguna muestra de su hermano estaba presente.

La decisión de Sesshomaru en buscar a su medio hermano, no era porque sintiera alguna preocupación por el mestizo, eso no era el caso-o por lo menos es lo que quería pensar-, era por otras cuestiones, como, por ejemplo: si encuentra a Inuyasha, encontraría a Naraku y Magatsuhí. Cualquier motivo era suficiente para ir detrás de Naraku, Inuyasha sólo era algo que se había atravesado, simplemente no era preocupación por su medio hermano.

Sesshomaru ya no tenía ningún interés en asesinar a Inuyasha, Sesshomaru tenía su propia espada, no veía la necesidad de ensuciar sus manos con la muerte innecesaria del hibrido. Inuyasha se había ganado su derecho, pero eso no quería decir que Sesshomaru aceptaría a su medio hermano con los brazos abiertos.

— ¡Amo Sesshomaru! — saludó Rin corriendo hacia él.

— ¡Amo bonito! — corrió Jaken junto a Rin, ya extrañaba a su señor, estar aquí con tanto humano le fastidiaba. Podía soportar a Rin, tenía que hacerlo, no quería morir por las amenazas de su Amo. Sin embargo, le había tomado aprecio a la niña.

Sesshomaru visitaba a Rin –y a Jaken- en la aldea humana, preferentemente en la ausencia de los compañeros de Inuyasha. La mujer humana que parecía tener algo con su hermano, era la más irritante y su actitud inestable. Todo el grupo de su hermano tenía una extraña actitud; un día parecían llenos de optimismo y haciendo la búsqueda incesante por Inuyasha y en otro, completamente tristes y abatidos buscando con desesperación. Le preocupaba que Rin tomará esas extrañas actitudes, la niña había perdido la alegría y su sonrisa habitual. Pero siempre parecía traerlos a la vida cuando lo veía.

—Amo Sesshomaru, Kohaku ya se siente mejor. ¿Cuándo podremos irnos? —Preguntó Rin. Quería estar de vuelta viajando junto a su señor, Ah-Un, Kohaku y Maestro Jaken.

—Rin no debes presionar al amo Sesshomaru, él tiene sus motivos para dejarnos aquí — regañó Jaken —. Aunque concuerdo esta vez con Rin. No quiero presionarlo amo bonito, pero ¿cuándo podremos irnos? — preguntó con nerviosismo.

—Aún no— respondió Sesshomaru.

— ¿Es porque aún no encuentra al Señor Inuyasha? No se preocupe, puedo entenderlo. Yo tampoco me quiero ir hasta que lo encuentren, no quiero ver a todos tristes antes de irnos.

Jaken no intervino a la espera de alguna reacción de su señor. El mestizo podría ser un dolor de cabeza cada vez que se cruzaban, pero no quería esto tampoco.

Para desgracia de Rin, Sesshomaru ya no tenía pensado seguir llevándola con él. Rin merecía convivir con humanos, a pesar de que eran extraños –en opinión de Sesshomaru-, pero eso era lo que era Rin y tenía que tener la oportunidad de vivir entre ellos. Hasta que ella tuviera la edad de elegir lo que deseara.

Sesshomaru tenía que velar por la seguridad de Rin, después de todo, ella era su responsabilidad. Responsabilidad que jamás sintió hacía su hermano…

—Amo Sesshomaru, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Sesshomaru no asintió, negó ni tampoco respondió. Rin tomó eso como un sí. Su señor era alguien de muy pocas palabras.

— ¿Por qué pelea con el Señor Inuyasha si él es su hermano?

Jaken iba a regañar a Rin por la pregunta, pero él también tenía curiosidad sobre ello.

Inuyasha era un medio humano, razón suficiente para que su señor lo odiara. Ser un hibrido entre una familia demoniaca tan respetuosa y poderosa como lo era la familia del señor Sesshomaru, era suficiente vergüenza. Era motivo suficiente para que su amo Sesshomaru quisiera deshacerse de él. Pero Jaken sabía algo más. El señor Sesshomaru mantuvo un ojo en Inuyasha cuando este era más joven, a pesar de que los encuentros no fueron del todo amigables y en la mayoría de las ocasiones prefirieron mantener sus distancias y fingir que no existía el otro.

Jaken llevaba años junto a su amo bonito, pero siempre era bueno conocer un poco más de su señor. Jaken al igual que Rin esperaron pacientes la respuesta de su amo.

Sesshomaru no había esperado esa pregunta. Rin nunca preguntaba cosas personales, esto fue inesperado. Sesshomaru no tenía respuesta para ello.

¿Por qué odiaba a Inuyasha?

Inuyasha era un hibrido, una clara vergüenza e insulto para cualquier demonio completo; por culpa de Inuyasha y la despreciable madre humana del mestizo su padre había muerto. Su padre había decidido hacer todo a un lado sólo por esos patéticos sentimientos de "amor", renunció a su orgullo y respeto de los demás demonios por esa humana y el media sangre.

Su padre, el más fuerte demonio de todos, el más respetado y poderoso. Dejándolo todo por seres inferiores, y no sólo eso, le había dejado al hibrido una de las armas más poderosas. Poder que Sesshomaru creía que Inuyasha no era merecedor. Su padre lo había hecho menos a él por el desgraciado.

Pero ahora que había recuperado su brazo, creado una espada propia y las palabras que dijo Totosai, comprendió: Su padre había planeado todo y él fue lo suficientemente ciego para no verlo. Entendió las razones por las que el hibrido merecía la espada; Inuyasha necesitaba de toda la ayuda posible, al ser un hibrido jamás podría crear un arma propia, jamás podría tener la fuerza de un demonio completo… jamás podría defenderse solo. Si Inuyasha había sobrevivido tanto tiempo era por su espíritu inquebrantable, resistencia, terquedad y deseos de vivir –De vez en cuando ayuda de Sesshomaru que no iba a admitir, y actualmente Tessaiga y la protección del grupo humano-. Sesshomaru poseía una gran ventaja sobre Inuyasha, y si su padre le había heredado Tessaiga a Inuyasha era para la protección.

Se dio cuenta que mantenía un odio erróneo hacía Inuyasha, su verdadera molestia era hacía su padre, molestia que había superado ahora que entendía porque su padre había hecho todo esto. Sesshomaru ya no tenía necesidad de Tessaiga, ya ha superado a su padre. Entonces, ¿Qué motivos tenía para odiar a su hermano? Lo último que le quedaba era odiar a Inuyasha por ser un media sangre, pero eso sería hipócrita de su parte porque viajaba con una niña humana; La niña a la que cuidaba, con la que estaba más cerca, por la que se preocupaba. Atenciones que jamás tuvo ni sintió hacía su propia sangre.

— _Mestizo o no, lleva tu sangre… es tu hermano, eres la única familia real que tiene_ —. La voz irritante y nostálgica de la sacerdotisa vino a su mente.

Miró a Rin, quien aún lo miraba en busca de alguna respuesta al igual que Jaken, respuesta que no tenía.

—x—x—x—

Kagome sentía como si estuvieran buscando en círculos, la búsqueda no los llevaba a ninguna parte. Ella no admitiría que se sentía de esa manera, no quería destruir las esperanzas que tenían. Byakuya les dijo que Inuyasha estaba con vida, pero eso no la aliviaba en lo más mínimo, ¿En qué condiciones estaba Inuyasha?, esa pregunta permanecería en Kagome hasta que lo encontrara.

Estar tanto tiempo separada de Inuyasha la estaba torturando. Si Naraku quería hacer daño, lo estaba consiguiendo de la peor manera. Nuevas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, pero secó rápidamente para que Miroku y Sango no la vieran.

No podía perder a Inuyasha sin decirle cuanto lo amaba.

—Él estará bien— comentó Sango, tratando de animar a Kagome.

"Estará bien", "Él puede hacerlo", "Lo encontraremos". Esas eran las palabras que se repetían constantemente, una y otra vez sin cansancio últimamente, pero esas palabras ya no conseguían el efecto deseado. Se escuchaban tan vacías y sin sentido al igual que sus esperanzas.

Kagome no respondió porque muy dentro de ella sabía que Inuyasha corría un gran peligro y no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo. Su desesperación era tal que quería buscar a Koga y pedirle ayuda, así serían una gran cantidad buscando a Inuyasha. Pero conociendo el orgullo y testarudez de Inuyasha, él no hubiera permitido eso. Probablemente, Inuyasha estuviera completamente sorprendido si supiera que Sesshomaru lo buscaba. La relación de los hermanos era complicada.

Kagome podía ver que Sesshomaru estaba tratando de ayudar, el demonio ya los había ayudado con anterioridad salvando sus vidas a pesar de que éste negaba esas acciones alegando que era porque se habían atravesado en su camino. Tal vez después de todo, Rin tenía razón y Sesshomaru no era el terrible y frío demonio que creían. Aunque para ella era difícil verlo de la manera en la que lo veía Rin. En el primer encuentro que tuvo con Sesshomaru, él intentó asesinar a Inuyasha e incluso a ella, y no solo una vez, sino varias veces. Pero ahora la situación había cambiado, el demonio en verdad ayudaba en cantidades pequeñas pero necesarias y realmente trataba de encontrar a Inuyasha –o por lo menos Kagome se aferraba esa idea-.

Lo desesperanzador era que el demonio de ojos dorados tampoco parecía encontrar nada, lo que reducía sus posibilidades de encontrarlo. La decisión de entregar el fragmento parecía ser la única opción.

Kagome miró brevemente a Sango, quien parecía completamente ajena a su alrededor y perdida en sus pensamientos. Kagome intentó ponerse en su lugar; Si alguien la ponía a decidir entre Sota e Inuyasha, le dividiría el corazón. No podría vivir con su decisión sea cual fuera la que tomara. Era terrible todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Kagome no podía entregar el fragmento, no quería arrebatarle la vida a Kohaku. ¿Quién les aseguraba que Naraku cumpliera su palabra? Si Naraku conseguía la perla completa, todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Definitivamente, entregar el fragmento no era una opción válida, pero tampoco lo era perder a Inuyasha.

¿Qué iban a hacer?

—x—x—x—

¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan idiota para dejarse capturar por Naraku?, ¿Cómo fue tan ingenuo como para creer que sí obedecía Naraku lo dejaría tranquilo?

El maldito hijo de puta sólo lo había dejado para que sanara y después ocasionarle más dolor. El bastardo no quería matarlo, sólo quería torturarlo.

Todo era su culpa y Naraku y sus recuerdos se encargaban de recordárselo continuamente.

Inuyasha estaba recostado en el suelo, demasiado cansado, demasiado exhausto para intentar escapar, demasiado adolorido por todo y demasiado agotado para llorar más. Inuyasha ya no lloró, suficiente era haberse roto dos veces ante Naraku y sollozado a solas cada vez que se sentía tan desesperado, tan avergonzado e impotente que era doloroso.

Se sentía tan patético por actuar como un niño asustado, nunca había caído tan bajo en su vida como lo era ahora y cada vez caía más y más, a tal punto que sentía que estaba cayendo a un abismo sin salida.

Naraku comenzó a entrar nuevamente y tantas veces, que pudo haber sido una semana, aunque como siempre Inuyasha no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí. Lo que sí sabía es que Naraku no iba a dejar de venir y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Inuyasha suspiró observando al techo a una extraña roca con forma de pico a una distancia considerable de él. Inuyasha tenía la esperanza que la extraña roca cayera y lo matará, así todo sería más fácil. Kagome, Sango, Miroku y Shippo ya no lo necesitaban, ellos podían recuperar la perla sin él. Ellos eran lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerlo, eran mucho más fuertes que Inuyasha ahora. Ellos estaban mucho mejor sin él. Y Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru jamás sintió ningún interés por él, ¿porque habría de hacerlo ahora?, Sesshomaru tenía una espada propia ya no tenía ningún interés.

 _Jamás tuvo interés en ti, era en Tessaiga,_ una pequeña voz resonó dentro de su cabeza. Y tenía razón, su "hermano" jamás tuvo ningún interés en él, sólo en la espada, sólo en Tessaiga; Tessaiga el poderoso colmillo de su padre, lo que su padre le había heredado para la protección.

Inuyasha siempre se había preguntado como era su padre, a pesar de que lo vio una vez a duras penas, no lo distinguió lo suficiente para darse una idea, por lo menos había escuchado su voz, era más de lo que podía pedir. Su padre sea donde sea que este debe de estar retorciéndose de vergüenza y decepción al verlo de esta manera. La vida de su padre valía mucho más que la de él, él era una desgracia, un monstruo… un error. Inuyasha no entendía porque su padre había dado su vida para salvarlo. Sesshomaru tenía todo el derecho de odiarlo.

Y su madre, aquella mujer que lo amo incondicionalmente, que lo educó, que le enseñó algunas cosas para sobrevivir, que lo había defendido hasta su último aliento y con la que tenía sus recuerdos más preciados. Estaría devastada por su situación, avergonzada por todo lo que él había hecho.

A pesar de tener estos recuerdos tan tristes y nostálgicos, no lloró, no podía permitírselo de nuevo, sus lágrimas no cambiarían nada. Alejó de él esos pensamientos tan devastadores, no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo.

En este lugar tampoco había nada que hacer, más que esperar la llegada de Naraku, una salida mágica o milagrosamente un rescate –El segundo estaba lejos de sus posibilidades-. Sus esfuerzos por salir eran inútiles y sus esperanzas debía mantenerlas en él si no quería sucumbir por completo a este infierno.

No importaba cuantas veces Inuyasha luchara contra Naraku, Naraku siempre conseguía lo que quería y disfrutaba cuando Inuyasha luchaba. Inuyasha lo sabía, sabía que Naraku disfrutaba de sus peleas, al igual que también disfrutaba que no mostrará ninguna resistencia. Cualquier cosa que hiciera Inuyasha, a Naraku le satisfacía. A Naraku no le importaba sí Inuyasha estaba en el dolor, si estaba dormido o si estaba preparado para ello. Naraku iba a obligarse a entrar dentro de Inuyasha tan duro como si quisiera desgarrarlo en dos, podría hacerlo rápido o tortuosamente lento.

Inuyasha no estaba a salvo ni dormido ni mucho menos despierto, no había ningún momento de tranquilidad para él. A pesar de que estaba en la oscuridad y en el silencio total cuando Naraku no estaba acosándolo, las alucinaciones y pensamientos terribles estaban en su cabeza. No estaba tranquilo, pero definitivamente estaba solo.

La imagen de Kagome y sus amigos, vino a su mente. Si tan sólo supieran por todo lo que está pasando, seguramente lo abandonarían y lo evitarían como todo en la vida. Oh, espera, ellos ya lo estaban abandonado por lo que decía Naraku. Inuyasha no creía en Naraku, aunque entre más tiempo pasaba más la soledad y la traición lo invadían.

—No, ellos no me abandonarían aquí— se dijo a sí mismo. Eso es lo que quería Naraku, que perdiera la fe en sus amigos, pero él no lo haría, él no iba a permitir que Naraku ganará.

—Voy a salir de aquí—murmuró —Tengo que salir de aquí.

Tenía que aferrarse a esas palabras, sin ellas estaría completamente perdido, tenía que aferrarse a cualquier gramo de esperanza si no quería romperse por completo.

—x—x—x—


	8. Chapter 8

**Es necesario esperar, aunque la esperanza haya de verse siempre frustrada, pues la esperanza misma constituye una dicha, y sus fracasos, por frecuentes que sean, son menos horribles que su extinción.**

Samuel Johnson

—x—x—x—

Byakuya sabía que Naraku no pensaba entregar a Inuyasha; su mirada y palabras lo delataban. Naraku estaba tomando una extraña obsesión por su prisionero, Byakuya no iba a decirle algo al respecto; Naraku tenía derecho de hacer lo que quisiera. Pero Byakuya presentía que algo iba a salir mal de todo esto.

Su principal preocupación era Magatsuhí, era un beneficio que Naraku llevara la perla en su hombro derecho todo el tiempo porque si no la entidad maligna los hubiera apuñalado por la espalda desde hace tiempo. Magatsuhí parecía que sacaba humo de la ira, estaba eufórico y furioso todo el tiempo; Impaciente hacía Naraku por cambiar los planes tan abruptamente.

Byakuya lo estaba un poco también, algo impaciente y molesto. Ya tenían todas las armas para ganar, y, sin embargo, Naraku quería esperar. Byakuya no lo entendía, pero Naraku había sido claro y Byakuya aceptaría eso.

Naraku se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Inuyasha y pocas veces en la guarida este último par de días. Últimamente siempre veía a Naraku con una sonrisa y un particular brillo en sus ojos después de llegar de con su enemigo. Byakuya desconocía donde mantenía a Inuyasha cautivo o las cosas que hacía. Pero por la forma en la que llegaba Naraku, sólo podía imaginar que las visitas no eran nada agradables para el hibrido de cabellos color plata.

Byakuya ni siquiera tenía un odio hacía al hibrido inu y a pesar de que le daba curiosidad sobre por qué Naraku hacía lo que hacía, jamás lo cuestionó.

Para su desgracia, él era el mensajero que tenía que enfrentarse a la ira de los humanos y a Sesshomaru. Se suponía que tenía estar con ellos hace unos minutos para saber sobre su decisión, pero Naraku no le había dado los pasos a seguir y no quería ser regañado de nuevo por algún cambio de planes, así que decidió esperar por las órdenes del hibrido arácnido.

— ¿No deberías de estar cumpliendo lo que te mande? — cuestionó Naraku, entrando en la guarida.

—Sí, pero no me dijiste nada por si ellos aceptan la oferta— defendió Byakuya.

—No lo harán.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? No has visto lo paranoicos que se han hecho estos días.

—Ellos quieren ambas cosas, por desgracia sólo les dimos una opción. Se quedarán con el fragmento e intentarán seguir buscando inútilmente. Y si aceptan la oferta, di que hubo un cambio de planes.

Naraku lo decía tan fácil, como si el grupo de humanos aceptara todo de buen grado. Byakuya rodó los ojos y dijo:

—Naraku no es así de fácil, van a intentar matarme cuando les diga que no quieres entregarlo.

—Te las arreglaras, Byakuya. Eres mi mejor extensión haz valer eso.

Byakuya suspiró, él sabía el destino de sus demás "hermanos" y no quería terminar como ellos. Él no temía morir, pero si podía evitárselo que mejor—Esta bien, como órdenes.

Naraku asintió.

Byakuya se dispuso a marcharse, pero una pregunta seguía en él al igual que su curiosidad.

—Naraku, ¿No sería más fácil ir por el fragmento y ya? — preguntó Byakuya, se burló de sí mismo internamente porque sonaba un poco a Magatsuhí, ¿ _Qué, por cierto, donde esta aquella entidad?,_ Se preguntó a sí mismo.

—Lo es.

— ¿No importa que esté Sesshomaru con ellos? — Ese era una segunda preocupación de Byakuya, desde que lo vio derrotar a mil demonios con un solo ataque comenzó a temerle un poco.

— ¿Sigue con ellos? — Naraku preguntó divertido. Estaba un poco sorprendido ante la noticia. _Al parecer sí te preocupas por tu hermano mestizo, ¿Cómo reaccionaras al saber todo lo que le he hecho? o al saber cuántas veces lo he hecho gritar-_ El pensamiento lo divertía _._ No sólo estaba torturando a Inuyasha y su grupito, también a Sesshomaru; era como matar a más de un pájaro de un tiro. Eso le hacía hincharse de orgullo. Sacar alguna reacción del demonio de ojos dorados, sería satisfactorio. No dudaba que el grupo de Inuyasha estuviera en el dolor, pero ellos eran más fáciles de manipular. En cambio, sacar alguna emoción del Señor Sesshomaru era demasiado tentador; Naraku estaba jugando con fuego y por ello le hacía proseguir con sus planes.

Ahora todo sería más fácil si decidía ir por el fragmento. No solo iba a conseguir el fragmento, matar a la sacerdotisa y su grupo, también tenía a Sesshomaru a quien podía absorber y con el poder de la perla y la energía de Sesshomaru se convertiría en el demonio más poderoso jamás visto. La idea le hacía desear ir por el fragmento de una vez por todas y detener los juegos con Inuyasha, pero tener esta oportunidad de tan deliciosa venganza, lo mantenía controlado. Podía aplazar un poco más sus deseos por la perla-ya había esperado demasiado, un poco más no le haría daño-, después de todo parecía conseguir lo que quería de Inuyasha, sólo tenía que presionarlo un poco más.

 _Te mate demasiado pronto Kikyo_ , Pensó. Sí dañaba a la sacerdotisa Kagome era para lastimar a Inuyasha, Naraku lamentaba que Kagome no fuera Kikyo _._ Si ella aún viviera, Naraku sería el ser más feliz sobre la tierra torturando a la mujer que amaba y al ser que más despreciaba. Tener a los antiguos enamorados a su merced sería placentero, pero por desgracia no todo se podía en la vida. Esos pensamientos eran demasiado ambiciosos y codiciosos, tenía que concentrarse en Inuyasha; su cachorro y diversión.

Byakuya estaba ahí incomodó por todo el silencio y al ver que Naraku se perdía en sus propios pensamientos.

— ¿Sigues aquí? — preguntó Naraku con molestia después de alejarse de sus fantasías.

—Bueno, me preguntaste sí Sesshomaru seguía con ellos y te dije que sí. Sólo quería asegurarme que me estabas escuchando— se defendió Byakuya.

—Lo hacía, ahora largo— ordenó el hibrido arácnido.

—Naraku, espera, ¿Por qué no nos deshacemos de Inuyasha?

Naraku frunció el ceño, por qué habría de matar a Inuyasha cuando era más divertido de lo que imaginaba. Naraku estaba consiguiendo otro tipo de venganza y recibía un gran placer de ello. Esperó 50 años para poder trabajar su venganza, si no pudo obtener el corazón de Kikyo, podía conformarse con hacerle pagar a Inuyasha todo lo que había ocasionado. Y bueno, Inuyasha estaba siendo mejor de lo que imaginaba y Naraku quería mantenerlo junto a él el mayor tiempo posible.

—Entonces no habría nada de satisfacción en ello. Todo sería demasiado fácil— respondió con simpleza.

Byakuya estaba confundido, no entendía a lo que quería llegar. ¿Por qué Naraku complicaba las cosas? — ¿No sería más sencillo matarlo?

—Sí, pero no quiero matarlo, no por ahora.

¿Naraku no quería matar a Inuyasha? ¿Por qué el cambio de planes tan repentino? Byakuya no comprendía del todo las actitudes de Naraku—. Pero eso es lo que hemos estado intentando desde que recuerdo al igual que recuperar los fragmentos.

—He descubierto que hay más formas de… cobrar mi venganza. El fragmento faltante lo tendremos muy pronto.

Byakuya seguía confuso por toda la situación, sin llegar a una conclusión lógica.

Naraku sonrió —En estos momentos puedo obligarlo a hacer lo que yo quiera, pero después eso pierde el sentido, lo que quiero es que se someta a mí de buen grado.

— ¿Y crees lograrlo?

La sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de Naraku fue suficiente respuesta. — ¿Ahora tu curiosidad está satisfecha o tienes más preguntas, Byakuya?

Para Byakuya fue sorprendente que Naraku respondiera a todas sus preguntas sin molestia, Inuyasha tenía que hacer algo demasiado bien –o muy mal- para que Naraku se mostrara tan relajado y dispuesto.

— Sí— respondió Byakuya, no era del todo cierto, pero ya era momento de enfrentarse a los humanos. Sin más que decir, Byakuya se retiró en silencio analizando las palabras de Naraku y esperando que realmente el plan funcionara.

Naraku vio marchar a Byakuya, la curiosidad de su extensión era justificada, él no le había mencionado nada sobre lo que planeaba. Era mejor así, temía que lo volvieran a traicionar y de Magatsuhí ni siquiera se preocupaba demasiado; el ser maligno puede estar donde quisiera mientras no se metiera en sus asuntos y por el momento Magatsuhí no lo hacía por lo que no era un problema.

Naraku suspiró y fue a darse un baño que sentía tan necesario. Él le había mentido a Byakuya sobre Inuyasha, el hibrido inu no estaba obedeciendo del todo y eso le molestaba, temiendo sobre sí su plan funcionaría –algo que no quiso aparentar frente a su extensión-. Logró que Inuyasha dejara de maldecir, que se alimentara sin protestar, incluso se deshizo del brillo en los ojos dorados, de aquel fuego en la mirada de su enemigo. Pero el idiota aún parecía mantener alguna esperanza, siempre tenía esa actitud de lucha a pesar de todas sus probabilidades –No había forma que Inuyasha ganará, ¿Por qué insistía tanto en luchar? -.

Había momentos en los que Inuyasha no luchaba, el cansancio o tal vez la idea de aceptación de su nueva vida, no le permitía resistirse; Naraku salía beneficiado cuando eso sucedía, y lo mejor es que podía ver la chispa en los ojos dorados y eso le atraía como una polilla hacía la luz.

Una parte de Naraku deseaba quebrantar a Inuyasha, matarlo en todos los sentidos. Pero ahora un nuevo deseo, una parte de él no quería eso. No quería destruirlo, sino lo que quería era controlarlo, quería domarlo, quería seguir manteniendo aquel brillo…

—Maldita sea— gruñó. No sabía lo que le estaba sucediendo, no podía sacarlo de su cabeza. No importa cuántas veces fuera con él, lo que hiciera con él, el estúpido hibrido que tanto odiaba seguía en sus pensamientos.

Desde que había decidido cambiar su tortura física por una más invasiva, no podía dejar de pensar en él; no podía dejar de oír los gritos, lloriqueos, gemidos y protestas. No podía olvidar la sensación de estar dentro de Inuyasha tan estrecho y placentero, las reacciones de Inuyasha… todo era perfecto.

¿Qué es lo que le había hecho Inuyasha?

Naraku ya le había castigado por ello, Inuyasha era el culpable de este extraño "malestar", y, sin embargo, los pensamientos no se iban.

Tal vez sí Inuyasha aceptara su lugar como la mascota obediente, como el sumiso cachorro que debería de ser. Naraku ya no tendría la necesidad de tener que pensar en Inuyasha nunca más. Y si Naraku quería librarse de aquellas sensaciones extrañas – que para su temor se convertían en algo más que venganza o incluso lujuria-, tenía que demostrarle su lugar y tenía que hacerlo ya.

—x—x—x—

—Nos engañó—murmuró Sango. La ira y la tristeza acompañándola, le habían hecho decidir entre Kohaku e Inuyasha, la habían torturado con esa retorcida propuesta para nada. Probablemente Naraku sólo jugaba con ellos, ¿Qué posibilidades había que Inuyasha siguiera con vida?

No había ninguna muestra de ello, ¿Por qué deberían de confiar en las palabras Byakuya?

Sango suspiró con sus emociones en conflicto, Byakuya tardaba demasiado. Kagome seguía esperanzada mirando al cielo en busca de la extensión y Miroku estaba a su lado también a la espera de ver algo.

Sango los miró brevemente, Kagome estaba devastada y no quería demostrarlo, y Miroku intentaba ser lo suficiente fuerte para todos. Ser la voz de la razón en todo este caos. Ella admiraba su esperanza, pero los consideraba demasiado soñador, Miroku debería saber que todo esto era un juego de Naraku, Sango creía que la pérdida de su amigo había nublado el juicio de Miroku.

Sango no se consideraba pesimista sólo era realista y ver la otra posibilidad, en Naraku no se podía confiar y ella lo sabía de primera mano. Realmente y con todo su corazón deseaba estar equivocada y volver a traer a Inuyasha de vuelta.

Pensó en el pequeño Shippo, quien estaba inconsolable. Rin, Kohaku, Kaede e incluso Jaken trataban de mantenerlo distraído y animarlo, pero Shippo había perdido su comportamiento alegre y travieso. El zorrito no paraba de llorar o tener malos sueños. Shippo era uno de los más afectados en todo esto, les rompió el corazón cuando lo escucharon una vez entre sueños murmurar: "No quiero perder a mi padre de nuevo."

Eso hacía sentir culpable a Sango sobre su decisión de mantener a su hermano junto a ella. Pero era su única y verdadera familia, Kohaku merecía vivir y ella se encargaría de protegerlo de cualquier cosa. No importa el precio.

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Disculpen mi tardanza, tenía unos asuntos que atender. Y bien, ¿Cuál es su decisión? — dijo Byakuya, llegando en su origami.

Al instante que llegó Byakuya, Sesshomaru estaba con ellos. Para Sango era extraño tener al demonio por ahí al igual que cuidar de su grupo, pero él se había encargado de Kohaku y al igual que Rin, su hermano se expresaba bien de él.

— ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? — preguntó Kagome, sin poder formular cualquier otra palabra. Esa pregunta la atormentaba, necesitaba saber, aunque sabía que Byakuya no tenía o no le daría las respuestas.

—Así que esa es su respuesta, bien. ¿Quiero ver el fragmento?

— No, no vamos a entregar el fragmento— replicó Sango. A pesar de haber decidido y cuestionado eso todo el día, noche e incluso minutos antes de esperar a Byakuya, decidieron no entregarlo; eso lo llevó a discusiones entre ellos y no habían dormido por tales tortuosas opciones, habían tomado una decisión y aunque no era la mejor, no había elección correcta en esta retorcida propuesta.

Byakuya suspiró de alivio ante esto, ahora no tendría que decir que Naraku había hecho un brusco cambio de planes. Era mejor si no lo sabían.

Kagome hizo una mueca de dolor y sus ojos amenazaban con llorar, no lo hizo, se mantuvo fuerte porque ella sabía que eso lo habían acordado. Pero no hacía las cosas más fáciles.

Miroku puso su mano sobre el hombro de Kagome en un intento de consuelo. Él también se sentía de la misma manera que su amiga, no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión, pero… no había más opciones.

Byakuya sonrió, verdaderamente Naraku no se había equivocado, si las cosas seguían así posiblemente su plan funcionaría.

—Sí esa es su respuesta, me temo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí— dijo, con falsa cortesía dando un movimiento de cabeza en despedida, mirando a Sesshomaru en espera de alguna reacción. El demonio era perturbador, no mostraba ninguna emoción –algo que no debería de sorprender-, pero si se encontraba aquí con ellos y escuchó paciente la respuesta de los humanos debe de ser porque si tiene suficiente preocupación. _Esto le encantara a Naraku,_ pensó _._

— ¡Byakuya, espera! — Gritó Kagome.

Byakuya lo hizo más por la curiosidad que cualquier otra cosa.

— ¿Cómo esta él? — preguntó Kagome, ya no podía soportar más tiempo sin saber de Inuyasha. Necesitaba algo lo que sea, cualquier cosa que siguiera manteniendo su esperanza.

Byakuya hizo una mueca de disgusto, por lo que sabía estaba vivo, ¿Qué más querían saber?

—Como ya he dicho, él esta…

—Vivo, lo sé. Pero en verdad quiero saber… necesito saber ¿cómo se encuentra? — pidió con un nudo en la garganta—Y-yo sólo quiero saber, por favor.

Estos humanos no se parecían a los que él conocía, a los que él veía luchar e incluso llegó a enfrentar. Faltaba el hibrido eso era evidente y todo su grupo pareció derrumbarse en su ausencia, si esto seguía probablemente los humanos no tardarían en separarse. Lo que Naraku había predicho tiempo atrás, se estaba cumpliendo. Debería de alegrarse por este triunfo, pero él no sentía ningún odio hacia ellos sólo se dejaba llevar por las motivaciones de Naraku, así que le daba igual lo que sucedía.

Decidió hablar con honestidad, no es como si estuviera traicionando a Naraku. Byakuya jamás traicionaría a Naraku, pero tal vez darles una pista no sería tan malo. Pero ¿Qué pistas podía dar cuando él tampoco tenía ni idea?

—Esta físicamente entero, sí es lo que te preocupaba. Y será mejor que se den prisa si tienen esperanzas de encontrarlo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — cuestionó Kagome.

— ¿Naraku va a matarlo? — preguntó Sango, eso era lo que intentaba Naraku desde hace tiempo, matarlos a todos ellos. Sólo quería conformar sus sospechas.

—No por el momento— Aunque Byakuya llegó a la idea de que eso hubiera sido lo más fácil y aliviador para el pobre hibrido. La conversación de Naraku seguía fresca en su mente—Es todo lo que puedo decirles.

Miroku veía cada gesto, ponía atención en cada palabra de Byakuya tratando de encontrar alguna pista.

Sesshomaru se aburrió de estar con todo ellos. Estaba claro que la extensión tampoco sabía nada y los humanos hacían preguntas estúpidas e incorrectas. No iba a perder más su tiempo. Se marchó para seguir buscando en su propia cuenta, tal vez había algo que paso por alto o simplemente estaba más lejos de lo que imaginaba.

Byakuya vio marchar a Sesshomaru y él también se retiró. Ya no había motivos de seguir aquí. Ahora se quedaría en la guarida a esperar una nueva orden.

—x—x—x—

La noche estaba por llegar, el grupo se había cansado de buscar y de llenar a los más pequeños con su negatividad que decidieron acampar fuera.

Kaede salió de su choza para observarlos, mientras que Rin y Kohaku se hacían cargo de "preparar" la cena y Jaken trataba inútilmente de animar al kitsune.

Nunca había visto tan apagados y desesperanzados a Miroku, Sango y Kagome. La joven miko a quien consideraba la reencarnación de su hermana estaba debajo de un árbol, apoyada en el tronco con sus rodillas en el pecho y observando la fogata con nostalgia. Miroku trataba de avivar el fuego de la fogata preparándose para el anochecer y Sango se mantenía alejada de ellos acariciando a Kirara. Todos tan perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Kaede jamás se casó, jamás tuvo hijos. Le había dedicado su vida a ser una sacerdotisa y a la protección del pueblo desde la muerte de su hermana mayor. Y ahora, el destino no sólo la había hecho seguir haciéndose cargo del pueblo también de todos estos jóvenes.

No le molestaba en lo más mínimo, en cambio, agradecía esto. Era como tener nuevamente una familia, su propia familia, y todo se desmoronaba nuevamente por Naraku; Le quito a su hermana y ahora se había llevado a Inuyasha, el hibrido más desesperante, estúpido y grosero. Pero también lo extrañaba, se preocupaba por él al igual que todos los demás. No podía hacer nada, estaba consciente de ello, lo único en lo que podía ayudar era en consolarlos, cuidarlos y asesorarlos en estos momentos tan frágiles.

Estos niños cargaban con una responsabilidad más allá de ellos, le recordaban tanto a su hermana. Tener una responsabilidad que les alejaba de cualquier vida normal; Kagome ni siquiera pertenecía a esta época y ahí estaba ayudando lo mejor posible.

— ¿No quieren entrar? La cena estará lista pronto.

Los chicos parecieron no escucharla y tuvo que repetirlo de nuevo elevando un poco más la voz.

Los chicos negaron, y siguieron con lo suyo. Kaede no quería verlos de esa manera, tampoco quería estar más tiempo en la ausencia del insoportable hibrido de cabello plateado. Lo único que tenían de él era su espada, que se había convertido en un triste recordatorio de su ausencia y que también atesoraban y protegían para cuando lo trajeran de vuelta.

—Iré adentro— dijo Sango. La chica se veía terriblemente mal, todos lo hacían, pero Sango parecía sentirse culpable. Kagome les había dicho un montón de veces que no era culpa de nadie, sólo de Naraku. Pero era más difícil creerse las palabras, sobre todo para Sango quien en ella había caído la responsabilidad del fragmento y la vida de su hermano.

Kaede no podía culparla por su elección, nadie lo hacía.

Kaede se acercó a Miroku y a Kagome, mientras que veía a la joven exterminadora entrar a la choza.

— ¿Están enfadados con ella? — Preguntó Kaede, en voz baja para que los niños y Sango en la choza no pudieran escucharla.

—Jamás me enfadaría con ella, no estoy enojado con ella— Respondió Miroku, dejando la fogata en paz y centrando su mirada en la choza.

—Yo tampoco lo estoy, Sango es mi mejor amiga. Es sólo que… que no sé qué hacer. Ya no sé dónde más podemos buscar, cada día es más difícil — confesó Kagome.

Kaede conocía cada momento de quiebre en los muchachos últimamente, y ella se aseguraba de mantenerlos esperanzados y alentarlos a continuar. Pero Kagome tenía razón, cada día era más difícil mantener las esperanzas, e incluso Kaede perdía las palabras adecuadas para ayudarlos.

Miroku desvió su mirada de la choza para ver la luna y miró horrorizado y con preocupación al ver que la luna no era tan común como todos los días, estaba vez era especialmente peligrosa…luna nueva.

—x—x—x—

Inuyasha despertó de su sueño - o talvez inconsciencia-, sea lo que fuera estuvo lejos de este lugar por un tiempo. No sabía cuántas veces dormía, era lo único que parecía que se pudiera hacer aquí. Sus sueños no eran agradables, pero en este punto no pedía mucho.

El olor tan penetrante y desagradable ya no era tan malo, Inuyasha tenía dos conclusiones para ello: La primera era que se había acostumbrado al olor. La segunda, que ya estaba perdiendo sensibilidad en su nariz.

Podía pensar en otras teorías para la ausencia de su olfato, pero jamás se imaginó en los cambios que le estaban sucediendo. Estaba tan encerrado en su propio duelo, en su propio dolor que se había olvidado de su noche de debilidad. Hasta que los cambios se volvieron evidentes, en ese momento el verdadero terror comenzó a invadirlo.


	9. Chapter 9

**La esperanza es el peor de los males, pues prolonga el tormento del hombre.**

Friedrich Nietzsche

—x—x—x—

Naraku entró al lugar donde mantenía cautivo a Inuyasha. Escuchó el ruido de las cadenas, _Nuevamente está intentando escapar_ , Pensó Naraku con diversión.

Entre más se adentraba a la cueva logró visualizarlo, para su sorpresa no veía esa cabellera plateada ni las pequeñas orejas sobre ella, en cambió miró al humano delante de él, Naraku tomó su distancia no queriendo llamar la atención del joven hombre; El muchacho parecía completamente ajeno a él, tratando de escapar con desesperación, era evidente que el humano no podía verlo o incluso escucharlo por estar tan distraído luchando por escapar. No era un simple humano, por supuesto, ese tenía que ser Inuyasha. Una idea paso por su mente y decidió salir para cumplirla.

Inuyasha jalaba de las cadenas cada vez más desesperado, aferrándose a ellas con fuerza. Sí con su estado de hibrido se le dificultaba adaptarse a la oscuridad, ahora era peor, no veía nada, como si estuviera ciego. El silencio también aumentó, Inuyasha hizo todo lo posible por crear algún tipo de sonido y no escuchar los sonidos de su respiración e incluso los latidos de su corazón.

Para Inuyasha era difícil mantenerse en pie, su cuerpo malherido lo estaba matando. Sus lesiones en su condición de hibrido podían ser soportables, siendo humano el dolor era incluso peor si eso era posible tomando en cuenta todo lo que ha tenido que soportar hasta ahora, simplemente insoportable. Y algo era claro, no importa lo que hiciera Naraku no iba a matarlo, eso era un hecho.

Detuvo sus acciones cuando estaba completamente agotado. Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones y vio una leve y tenue luz acercándose a él. La esperanza que guardaba salió y creía que por fin habían llegado por él, para su desgracia su realidad era otra.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — preguntó Naraku con esa sonrisa astuta que Inuyasha tanto detestaba.

Estaba asombrado, nunca había visto a Inuyasha en su forma humana; Sus orejas eran las de un humano, sus garras ya no estaban, su cabellera plateada era negra al igual que el color de sus ojos que se habían vuelto oscuros y sus sobresalientes colmillos habían desaparecido para ser sólo una dentadura humana.

Los ojos negros de Inuyasha se acentuaron con el temor y el odio.

Naraku sonrió para sí mismo, tenía completamente a Inuyasha débil frente a él. Él tenía una noche de debilidad, pero su ventaja era escoger en que momento y ese no era el caso de Inuyasha.

—Un humano, un simple y patético humano. Y yo que creía que ya no podías ser más débil, Inuyasha— insultó.

Inuyasha se tragó todos sus insultos obscenos para evitarse ser castigado, el miedo lo estaba paralizando muy consciente de que en este estado no podría defenderse, sabiendo que su cuerpo era frágil y que no importa cuántas veces lo intentará Naraku conseguiría lo que quisiera.

Como si leyera los pensamientos de Inuyasha, Naraku se acercó a él y con cada paso que Naraku daba hacía Inuyasha, éste se alejaba lentamente hacia atrás, hasta que las cadenas ya no dieron para más.

—Creí que no me tenías miedo— mencionó Naraku con diversión.

—No lo hago—mintió Inuyasha, ocultando su miedo como siempre lo hacía y ahora más con su evidente debilidad.

Naraku se mantuvo a una leve distancia de Inuyasha con diversión, podía ver los ligeros temblores del muchacho ya sea por el miedo, por el frio o por dolor-o en todo caso, por esas tres sensaciones-.

Inuyasha observaba su entorno como un halcón, buscando alguna manera de salir de esto, algo inútil porque no podía ver nada solo la pequeña vela con luz tenue que poseía Naraku. Pero algo más llamó su atención, unos ojos rojizos observando a la distancia. Se perdió en ellos hasta que desaparecieron, _Es sólo mi imaginación,_ se dijo a sí mismo. No había nadie aquí, sólo él y Naraku como todos los días desde su encierro.

— ¿Qué sucede, Inuyasha?... Bueno, no importa. Vamos a mejorar ese estado de ánimo, ¿Te parece?

Inuyasha conocía esa mirada y la forma en la que hablaba, Inuyasha sabía lo que se avecinaba. La desesperación y el temor acechándolo, la sensación de vergüenza en cada fibra de su ser, se armó de valor para lo que estaba a punto de suceder; No había nada, ni nadie que pudiera ayudarlo.

Pero no podía entregarse a Naraku de esa manera, no importaba cuantas veces había pasado por esto, no podía acostumbrarse a ello. No tenía la suficiente fuerza para derrotarlo, pero él tenía que luchar.

Tuvo que obligarse a pensar en sus amigos y Kagome, ellos lo necesitaban –o por lo menos se esforzaba en creer en ello- tanto como él los necesitaba. Eran su fuerza para no permitir que Naraku lo dominara por completo, Inuyasha se aferraba desesperadamente a ellos.

Naraku vio de nuevo esa chispa ahora en los ojos oscuros lo que le enfureció y recordó porque había venido aquí en primer lugar, ya no era para buscar su placer era para por fin deshacerse de ese espíritu de su enemigo y ya de una vez dejar de pensar en tan despreciable ser.  
¿Cómo Inuyasha podía seguir creyendo en que vendrían por él, no le había quedado claro las lecciones anteriores?

— ¿Sigues creyendo que vendrán por ti? Acéptalo Inuyasha, ellos ya te han abandonado— escupió con veneno, toda muestra de diversión desapareció de su rostro.

—Mientes— murmuró Inuyasha con determinación.

Fue lo suficientemente audible para Naraku, quien enojado y en un rápido movimiento logro tirar a Inuyasha al suelo sobre su espalda.

Inuyasha se sorprendió por el movimiento porque no lo esperaba, hizo una mueca de dolor al tener el peso de Naraku sobre él.

Naraku tomó las piernas de Inuyasha, jalándolas hacía él y acomodándose entre sus piernas. Inuyasha pataleó y luchó contra el cuerpo de Naraku tratando de quitárselo de encima.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! — protestó Inuyasha, tratando de quitar el peso de Naraku fuera de sus caderas.

—No, Inuyasha. Llama a tus amigos, vamos a ver si vendrán en tu ayuda.

Eso era imposible e Inuyasha lo sabía, ellos no vendrían por lo menos no ahora. Siguió luchando sin detenerse a pesar de lo cansado que estaba.

— ¡¿Qué estas esperando?! — reclamó Naraku. Al ver que carecía de respuestas por parte de Inuyasha y lo único que conseguía era la resistencia del joven. Tomó las muñecas de Inuyasha y las puso sobre su cabeza, algo que fue fácil porque con una sola mano tenía la fuerza suficiente para mantenerlas a ambas. Y con su mano libre lo abofeteó.

Naraku se hartó, estaba cansado de estos inútiles esfuerzos sin sentido de Inuyasha.

El golpe fue tan duro que detuvo su resistencia. Inuyasha sentía la marca de la mano de Naraku en su mejilla izquierda, sintiendo el ardor palpitante en su rostro.

— ¿Ahora vas a comportarte o tendré que hacer algo que no te gustará?

¿Qué no le gustará?, Naraku ya le había denigrado bastante, realmente ya no consideraba que le podía hacer algo peor. Que Naraku lo violara de nuevo no cambiaría nada, incluso estando en su forma humana.

Nuevamente Inuyasha comenzó a forcejear ignorando las amenazas de Naraku.

—Eres un idiota— murmuró Naraku entre dientes con enojo.

—No tanto como tú, hijo de puta.

—Creí que ya sabías lo que sucedía cuando utilizabas esas palabras.

—Ya no me importa, Bastardo.

Inuyasha seguía maldiciendo y luchando con fiereza. Era como si todo el "entrenamiento" que Naraku le había dado se había esfumado, estaban retrocediendo en vez de avanzar.

Naraku estaba furioso, queriendo matar a ese desgraciado impertinente en ese mismo instante. Pero tal vez es lo que Inuyasha buscaba, tal vez quería desesperarlo tanto para que finalmente acabara con su vida y eso Naraku no lo iba a permitir. La muerte era demasiado benevolente para Inuyasha, quien aún no aprendía la lección y Naraku aún no se sentía satisfecho con su venganza.

—No pienso repetirlo, Inuyasha. Deja de luchar.

Inuyasha desobedeció.

—Muy bien, tú mismo te lo buscaste.

Naraku se levantó, abandonando su posición y soltando las muñecas de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha no entendió el comportamiento, pero no tuvo oportunidad para seguir pensando en ello. Naraku lo agarró por el cabello y lo obligó a levantarse en una posición de rodillas.

Inuyasha gimió de dolor tratando de zafarse y liberarse de la posición incómoda, pero Naraku lo sostenía ásperamente del cabello. La otra mano de Naraku se presionaba en su hombro imposibilitando cualquier oportunidad de salir de la situación.

—Inuyasha, deberías saber que tus intentos de lucha no me molestan en lo más mínimo. Tarde o temprano te someterás ante mí, no sé porque insistes en torturarte a ti mismo.

— ¡Déjame ir!

Naraku chasqueó la lengua mientras negaba con la cabeza —Oh no, Inuyasha, tienes que aprender. Vamos a ver si tu boca sucia puede servir para otra cosa.

Naraku ya había intentado hacer esto con anterioridad utilizando sus tentáculos, pero el hibrido peli plateado siempre usaba sus colmillos para defender aquella área. Ahora el hibrido inu era un simple humano, ya no había forma que escapara de esto.

Naraku se acercó al oído de Inuyasha y le susurró exactamente lo que quería que hiciera.

Inuyasha escuchó horrorizado y sintiendo el aliento caliente y lujurioso de Naraku en su oído. No había nada en el mundo que lo obligara a hacer algo así. Comenzó a negar con fuerza — ¡No voy a hacerlo, aleja esa mierda de mí! — escupió entre luchas al ver que Naraku le obligaba a acercarse a su pelvis y tenía una retorcida sonrisa en el rostro.

Naraku miraba con diversión las luchas de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha forcejeaba inútilmente, no había forma que escapara de esta, realmente Naraku iba a obligarlo a hacerlo. _Por favor, quien sea me salve de esto, por favor que esto se detenga,_ rogaba Inuyasha internamente.

Naraku miraba la angustia de su enemigo con satisfacción — ¿Todavía sigues creyendo que vendrán por ti?

—Naraku, detente— pidió Inuyasha, la desesperación por no perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

—Te hice una pregunta, cachorro— dijo con voz firme.

Inuyasha podía mentir y decir lo que Naraku quería escuchar, pero eso iría contra todo por lo que estaba luchando —Ellos vendrán— declaró Inuyasha.

Naraku endureció el agarre en la cabellera de Inuyasha y lo acerco más a su entre pierna —Deja de mentirte cachorro y habla con la verdad— ordenó.

—Ellos vendrán— repitió Inuyasha, más para sí mismo que para Naraku. Tenía que aferrarse a las palabras, no podía ceder.

—Sí eso es cierto, ¿Dónde están? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? ¿Porque han tardado tanto?... No lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Inuyasha tragó saliva, si se había transformado quería decir que llevaba un mes o más de un mes incluso, aunque para él era una eternidad. ¿Acaso no se preocupaban por él?

—A ellos no les importas, ya te han abandonado, incluso olvidado. Ellos no vendrán a ayudarte.

Las palabras de Naraku lo golpeaban de alguna manera, no quería creerle, pero a este punto lo que Naraku decía tenía lógica, sin embargo, no perdería las esperanzas —Sí lo harán— susurró Inuyasha evitando la mirada de Naraku.

Si Inuyasha quería seguir torturándose a sí mismo con esas estúpidas ideas, Naraku se lo permitiría mientras el cachorro obedeciera, por el momento ya estaba harto de perder el tiempo en esta discusión sin sentido, tenía que aprovechar esta deliciosa oportunidad de conseguir algo más que un simple _polvo_ en el estado de Inuyasha _._

—Aún tienes unas cuantas lecciones que aprender, cachorro.

Eso trajo de vuelta a Inuyasha sobre su posición actual—No puedes obligarme a hacer esto— dijo.

Naraku se rió de él como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso —Claro que puedo, puedo obligarte a hacer lo que yo quiera. Pero no voy a hacerlo.

Naraku liberó a Inuyasha, Inuyasha suspiró de alivió y rápidamente se alejó de él. Incrédulo al saber que su suplicas internas habían sido escuchadas, era lo único bueno hasta el momento que le había sucedido en su cautiverio.

Su felicidad como era costumbre no duró mucho.

—No porque no te quiera obligarlo hacer, no significa que te hayas librado cachorro. Quiero que tú vengas a mí.

No hay nada en el mundo que hiciera que Inuyasha se acercara a Naraku a buen grado

—No voy a hacer ninguna mierda para ti— defendió Inuyasha.

—Es una lástima, ¿Qué pasaría si tu grupo se enterara de todo lo que está sucediendo aquí?

La bravuconería de Inuyasha desapareció.

—He estado pensando en traer a Kagome con nosotros, ¿no te gustaría eso?, que ella también se una a nuestros juegos.

—T-tú n-no lo harías— Inuyasha no podía imaginar a Kagome o a cualquiera de sus amigos sufriendo lo mismo que él o incluso con él. Tenía deseos de verlos, pero no de esa manera y no cerca de Naraku.

— ¿Dudas de mí, Inuyasha? Soy capaz de eso y más.

Y tenía razón Naraku era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que quería. Inuyasha apretó los puños en la ira, sabiendo que no importa que… Naraku había ganado.

—Vas a hacer lo que se te dice o tus amigos tendrán que pagar el precio, la primera será la sacerdotisa que por cierto no tiene poderes y podría ir por ella en cualquier momento.

Inuyasha no tuvo que pensarlo mucho e incluso Naraku sabía la respuesta desde antes que Inuyasha se arrodillara. Eso formó una sonrisa macabra en el rostro del hibrido arácnido.

Naraku le acariciaba el cabello de Inuyasha, tan suave y gentil como si intentará animar a un cachorro pateado, mientras el joven se preparaba para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Inuyasha tenía frente a él ese asqueroso bulto en la entre pierna de Naraku, aún no estaba al descubierto algo que agradecía. Había tenido tantas veces esa cosa dentro de él, pero jamás en su boca. La sensación de asco en su garganta fue aumentando a pesar de que aún no había hecho nada y las lágrimas calientes picando en el borde de sus ojos porque estaba a punto de perder el poco respeto que se tenía a sí mismo.

Inuyasha apretó sus puños con fuerza, incapaz de poder hacer lo que Naraku le estaba pidiendo. Sus amigos dependían de ello, la vida y seguridad de Kagome dependían de ello. Inuyasha no permitiría que ella pasara por lo que él.

— ¿Tengo que repetirte las cosas, cachorro? — dijo Naraku con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

Inuyasha negó levemente y comenzó a desprender a Naraku de la prenda inferior. Una parte de él se apagó, se quebrantó de una manera que no podía explicar. Tomando una posición indiferente, cerró los ojos antes de ver el miembro viril y palpitante de Naraku.

La idea de que nadie vendría por él, de que nadie lo salvaría lo golpeó como una dura y dolorosa realidad sobre su nueva vida. Estaba solo… de nuevo y no había forma de cambiar eso.

El miembro de Naraku se deslizó en su boca entre los labios y dientes, obligando a Inuyasha empujar su lengua hacía abajo.

Naraku se tensó y gimió con el suave calor y húmeda sensación de la boca de Inuyasha, e Inuyasha se sintió enfermo, usado y con cada fibra de su ser en completa vergüenza y humillación. Nunca había deseado tanto morir y dejar de existir como lo era ahora. El falo de Naraku lo amordazaba por completo, raspando contra su garganta, lengua, dientes, todo. El sabor era desagradablemente salado. Tuvo ese terrible deseo de vomitar al sentir la presión en su boca.

—Inuyasha, ni lo intentes o tendremos que repetirlo de nuevo— comentó Naraku.

Inuyasha no podía sentirse tranquilo ni relajado con semejante acto, y no quería repetirlo nunca de nuevo, tenía que arreglárselas para no vomitar; Abrió la boca lo más que podía, pero no podía evitar los espasmos de su garganta.

Naraku enroscó sus dedos entre el pelo de Inuyasha para obligarlo a mantener esa posición, poder moverlo a su antojo y deslizar más su miembro dentro del más joven. No tuvo que utilizar la fuerza por el momento, Inuyasha movía la cabeza tal y como Naraku le había ordenado; Naraku estaba hinchado de orgullo ante esto al ver tal obediencia y sumisión en Inuyasha.

Inuyasha no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, todo era tan humillante, vergonzoso y terrible que no había forma que olvidara tal terrible acto. Las lágrimas calientes que abordaban sus ojos querían escapar, pero Inuyasha no lo permitió y siguió con lo suyo, con la cosa más degradante que había hecho jamás.

—Buen chico— murmuró Naraku, acariciando suavemente su cabellera, después el agarre se volvió áspero para menear la cabeza de Inuyasha y hacer los movimientos más rápidos y profundos.

Inuyasha comenzó a hacer sonidos embarazosos en protesta, no podía transmitir algún otro sonido para detener a Naraku. Inuyasha estaba en el pánico porque se le dificultaba respirar, comenzaba ahogarse y la garganta a dolerle. En desesperación utilizó su lengua para empujarlo, pero Naraku tomó eso con gran placer.

—Muy bien cachorro, usa tu lengua— jadeó Naraku.

Inuyasha se odiaba a sí mismo, y sin más remedio utilizó su lengua; Los movimientos que hacía Inuyasha con su lengua eran inseguros y temerosos. Movió su lengua por todas partes, deteniéndose en los puntos en donde conseguía alguna reacción de Naraku. Sí Naraku conseguía placer, más rápido terminaría el tormento de Inuyasha.

Sus acciones conllevaban a que el miembro de Naraku se hinchara y fluido salino secretara de él. Las náuseas en Inuyasha eran horribles, pero no podía permitirse llevarse por ese sentimiento de disgusto, tenía que acabar con esto pronto.

Inuyasha masajeó con su lengua alrededor de la cabeza del sexo de Naraku y pasando hasta la parte inferior. Inuyasha aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados para ocultar toda angustia y vergüenza abrumadora. Naraku emitía sonidos de placer, mientras que Inuyasha trataba duramente de no vomitar.  
Las rodillas de Inuyasha, su garganta y cualquier respeto que se tenía a si mismo estaban en el dolor.

Inuyasha no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba haciendo aquello, su mandíbula le dolía terriblemente al igual que su garganta, cuero cabelludo y rodillas, pero Naraku aún no parecía estar saciado. Líquido pre seminal y saliva salían de su boca e Inuyasha no iba a detener su acto hasta que Naraku lo liberara.

El agarre de Naraku se volvió más exigente, forzándose a sí mismo dentro de la boca de Inuyasha, haciéndole imposible que este se alejase o tomara bocanadas de aire. Inuyasha luchaba desesperado por la libertad al sentirse asfixiado y sentir un fluido caliente, espeso, amargo y ácido llenando su boca. Inuyasha quería escupir aquel fluido, pero Naraku aún mantenía su pene dentro de Inuyasha, obligándolo a tragarlo.

Sin más remedio Inuyasha tragó el fluido viscoso, mientras su garganta ardía en el dolor y repulsión al igual que su vergüenza.

—B-buen chico— gimió Naraku, tratando de regularizar su respiración sin soltar a Inuyasha. Una lagrima de temor por morir de esta manera escapó de Inuyasha, no solo era por el temor de morir así, sino también por lo que había hecho.

Naraku se había olvidado de Inuyasha por conseguir su propio placer, pero al ver las luchas desesperadas por la liberación aflojó el agarre lo suficiente para que el muchacho respirara, pero no para que su longitud dejara la boca.

Al sentir nuevamente el oxígeno en sus pulmones fue un alivio –Inuyasha tenía deseos de muerte, pero morir de tal forma humillante sería terriblemente horrible-.

—Límpialo—ordenó Naraku.

Inuyasha se separó, necesitaba sacar esa cosa de su boca, necesitaba respirar mejor, pero Naraku no lo dejó, incluso reforzó el agarre para no permitirlo. Aunque cuando vio que no había ningún intentó de lucha por parte de Inuyasha le permitió alejarse un poco más, sin embargo su miembro seguía tan cerca de los labios del joven hibrido. Inuyasha se estremeció por el rudo trato y también por las lágrimas que se estaban volviendo más difíciles de contener.

Cuando Naraku perdió la paciencia y estuvo apunto de castigarlo por la desobediencia, una pequeña lengua rosada sobresalió de los pálidos labios para tocar la punta de su miembro. El placer invadió a Naraku, a pesar de que los movimientos que hacían de Inuyasha eran tan torpes e inexpertos; La lengua paseaba por el eje endurecido o por el resto del miembro con descuido. Mientras tanto, Naraku recompensaba la acción masajeando el cabello ennegrecido con gentileza.

La lengua aterciopelada comenzó a agarrar un poco más de práctica, Naraku no pudo evitar un gemido placentero cuando la calidez y humedad envolvieron su virilidad. Inuyasha estaba siendo tan obediente, chupando y lamiendo mucho mejor de lo que Naraku esperaba.

— ¿No es tan difícil obedecer o si, cachorro?

Inuyasha no respondió aun obediente con las órdenes de Naraku.

—Inuyasha, mírame cuando te habló.

Inuyasha no lo hizo, incapaz de verlo a los ojos mientras seguía cumpliendo la orden tan degradante que se le había dado.

—Sabes que no me gusta repetir las cosas…

Inuyasha lo miró antes de que Naraku lo amanezara.

Algo en la mirada y en la forma tan humillante que poseía Inuyasha despertó algo en él… ¿la culpa?, ¿La satisfacción?, No lo sabía. Inuyasha estaba tan fuera de sí que parecía tan sólo un cascaron, un cascaron que Naraku deseaba poseer y tener para sí mismo.

Inuyasha evitó la mirada de Naraku, la opresión de vergüenza era demasiado y sus lágrimas no lo soportaron más. Al principio fue una, después otra, hasta que más gotas corrían por sus mejillas.

Cuando finalmente Naraku se sintió plenamente satisfecho, saco su longitud angustiosamente despacio de la boca y acarició suavemente el cabello del hibrido inu como si lo premiara. —Espero que aprendieras la lección, Inuyasha— dijo Naraku en voz baja, pasando su pulgar limpiando las gotas de semen y saliva que habían escapado de la boca de Inuyasha.

Las manos que pasaban cruelmente suave por sus labios, y después por sus mejillas para limpiar sus lágrimas. Intensificaron el llanto de Inuyasha.

—Shhh, shhh, basta. Lo has hecho bien, pero fue evitable. Yo no quería castigarte, te lo advertí, pero tu insististe—habló suavemente Naraku, con falso arrepentimiento por lo hecho.

Ahora lo que más deseaba Inuyasha era olvidar todo lo sucedido y que Naraku lo dejara a solas con su miseria, pero Naraku no estaba dispuesto a marcharse, demasiado distraído disfrutando de tener a Inuyasha tan obediente.

—Ahora al suelo, acuéstate y abre las piernas.

Inuyasha al principio no reaccionó dejándose ahogar por su propia humillación, pero cuando escuchó nuevamente la voz fuerte y exigente de Naraku, obedeció sin ningún intento de lucha.

Naraku esperó paciente, viendo de vez en cuando muecas de dolor en Inuyasha por estar tanto tiempo en una posición incómoda. Naraku se colocó entre las piernas de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha no se molestó en luchar, estaba demasiado familiarizado con esto que con lo que había hecho anteriormente y definitivamente ya nada podía ser peor, ¿Qué más le quedaba por defender de sí mismo?

Naraku no utilizó lubricante o algo para aligerar el dolor que estaba a punto de sufrir el hibrido más joven, este ya lo había hecho por él. Inuyasha sólo se preparó para el dolor que se avecinaba y como siempre no importaba cuantas veces lo sufriera no se acostumbraba a él. Pero antes de entrar en su _mascota_ decidió atormentarlo con algo más que dolor físico íntimo e invasivo.

—Mírate ahora, tanta lucha tanto esfuerzo por defenderlos a ellos, defender a alguien que no tiene ni el mínimo interés en ti.

¿Por qué Naraku no podía simplemente violarlo sin hablar, porque insistía tanto en torturarlo en todas las formas posibles?

Inuyasha no quería que aquellas palabras le hicieran daño, más sin embargo lo hacían. Él conocía a sus amigos, conocía a Kagome mucho más de lo que hacía Naraku, entonces ¿porque comenzaba a dudar de ellos? Tal vez era porque llevaba un maldito mes siendo violado por la persona que más despreciaba en la vida, o… porque Naraku tenía razón.

— ¿Qué pensarán de ti, después de todo lo que has hecho? —cuestionó Naraku en voz baja, estirando la cabeza de Inuyasha hacia atrás para permitir el acceso al cuello y morder.

Esa pregunta cortó más profundamente en Inuyasha, la agonía siendo evidente por las lágrimas que fluían de él. No quería llorar, no de nuevo, no delante de Naraku y ahí estaba haciéndolo otra vez. Con sólo imaginarse las miradas de repudio y desprecio de las personas en las que había llegado a confiar, a amar, a preocuparse a tal punto de poner su propia vida en riesgo, mirarlo con tal desprecio que le daban los demás le partía el corazón. Incluso si ellos no lo miraran de esa manera podrían hacerlo peor con aquella mirada de lástima y compasión que tanto odiaba. Nunca sería capaz de soportar las miradas de sus amigos, y si Inuyasha era honesto consigo mismo ni siquiera era capaz de soportarse a sí mismo.

Viendo que sus efectos en Inuyasha estaban funcionando Naraku siguió empujando más duro, tratando de quebrantar el espíritu y determinación del hibrido, este era un momento crucial para completar su plan; de alguna manera había logrado contener el lado demoniaco de Inuyasha, ahora sólo le falta corromper ese corazón humano. Una vez quebrantado a Inuyasha por fin habría realizado su venganza e ir por la perla sería trabajo sencillo.

— ¿Realmente se preocupan por ti?

 _¡No!_ , una voz venenosa susurró. ¿Se preocupaban por él?, ya llevaba demasiado tiempo aquí y no había ninguna señal de ellos.

—Ellos ya no te necesitan, te han olvidado, te han remplazado… te han abandonado.

Naraku se adentró en Inuyasha sin el cuidado o la preparación ocasionando que un gemido angustioso escapara del joven, el dolor no se comparaba a nada lo que estaba sintiendo dentro y más porque Naraku no parecía callarse y repetirle una y otra vez su abandono.

Las palabras y su significado comenzaron a hundirse en él, eran tan similares a las que se repetían en sus sueños, en sus pensamientos e incluso que él no se dejaba de repetir a cada momento. A tal punto que se sintieron tan reales, tan verdaderas, que a pesar de que Inuyasha no quería creer en ellas no había prueba de lo contrario. Hasta que ya no soportó más, la humillación, la vergüenza, el dolor físico y emocional, la sensación de abandono y traición fue demasiado que se rompió; desmoronando toda determinación, su voluntad de lucha, sus deseos de seguir intentando y sus esperanzas de salir de aquí.

Después de todo lo que había sufrido, el contacto no deseado, el forzamiento, la violación y lo que acababa de hacer hace unos minutos lo corrompieron, ya no podía soportarlo más, ya no podía luchar más. Algo se había roto dentro de él, como si su corazón se despojara cruelmente de su pecho. Dejándose consumir por la vergüenza, el odio y la amargura. Nunca sería libre de esto, no importa lo que hiciera.

Inuyasha podía escuchar la risa de Naraku al saber que había ganado, e Inuyasha estaba demasiado agotado para luchar más, toda su vida lo había hecho exigiéndose más de lo que podía soportar, simplemente llegó a su límite. Ya no podía más.

Derrotado, herido, traicionado y dañado. Son las únicas cosas que lo definen en estos momentos. Se queda ahí tendido, inmóvil y sumiso simplemente dejando que Naraku tenga su momento de diversión, que lo _mate_ una y otra vez. Cumple con cada cosa que Naraku pide, con la esperanza de que duela menos, pero no importa lo que diga o haga, el dolor permanece y es tan malo que se pregunta si su cuerpo podrá seguir soportándolo.

Llega un punto en donde intenta que su mente se vaya lejos, pero no es sencillo cuando Naraku le acaricia la concha de la oreja y le susurra palabras horribles, cuando le besa los hombros, el cuello y la espalda; Y pasa sus dientes afilados por todos lados. Finalmente, cuando Naraku ha terminado, muerde su cuello, marcándolo, demostrando su pertenencia. Pero Inuyasha ya no es consiente de las cosas después de eso.


	10. Chapter 10

**Si es cierto que en cada amigo hay un enemigo potencial. ¿Por qué no puede ser que cada enemigo oculte un amigo que espera su hora?**

Giovanni Papini.

—x—x—x—

 _Estúpido Naraku, está cayendo en su propia trampa_ , Pensó Magatsuhí mientras salía de la cueva.

Había estado observando a Naraku todo este tiempo para saber el paradero del hibrido de cabellos plateados, no fue muy difícil tomando en cuenta que Naraku se estaba volviendo descuidado.

El interés de Magatsuhí por Inuyasha era para poseerlo, quería el cuerpo de Inuyasha porque los humanos y el demonio débil no se atreverían a matarlo. Pero su plan cambio al saber todo lo que vivía el hanyou. Ahora el cuerpo de Inuyasha no se le estaba haciendo de buen ver; el hibrido se veía débil y su condición inadecuada. Magatsuhí no aceptaría el cuerpo _usado_ e inferior de un mestizo. Sobre todo, cuando éste podía convertirse en humano.

Sin embargo, aún necesitaba al hibrido de ojos dorados, el hibrido sería un arma no sólo contra su grupo y Sesshomaru, también podría serlo para Naraku. Su plan saldría mejor de lo que creía si hacía las cosas bien; aún tenía que observar a los humanos, a Sesshomaru y a Naraku. Para conocer las actitudes sobre el mestizo y con ello sabría si en verdad valía la pena toda su espera. Y obviamente, también mantener un ojo en su víctima, no quería verla morir antes de utilizarla.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó Byakuya volando en su dirección.

—Te hago la misma pregunta— respondió la entidad, despejándose de sus pensamientos.

Byakuya miró con sospecha a Magatsuhí, había algo en aquel ser que le incomodaba.

—Tomando aire fresco—mintió la extensión. La verdadera razón era porque le había picado la curiosidad sobre Naraku e Inuyasha. Quería saber qué es lo que ocultaba Naraku de él y también porque estar encerrado en la guarida le era absolutamente aburrido.

Magatsuhí no le tomó importancia y se alejó de la extensión.

—Espera, creí que estábamos hablando— reclamó Byakuya.

No obtuvo respuesta de la entidad.

—Te vi salir de aquella pared, es una ilusión ¿verdad? — cuestionó Byakuya.

Magatsuhí se detuvo, miró a la extensión y dijo: —Deberías hablar más despacio si no quieres que los descubran.

Byakuya ignoró el comentario, — ¿Lo mantiene ahí no es así?

— ¿No lo sabes?, eres la extensión de Naraku y no sabes sobre sus asuntos. Creo que aquí hay problemas de confianza—Burló Magatsuhí.

Byakuya se molestó por el comentario. _Naraku confía en mí, sólo que a veces a Naraku le gusta guardar cosas para sí mismo… está bien, probablemente Naraku en verdad desconfía de mí_ –tenía sus motivos-. Pero eso no dejaba de molestar a Byakuya un poco –tal vez mucho-.

—Eso no es importante— discutió Byakuya.

—Ahí está tu respuesta.

—Eres detestable, ¿lo sabes? — dijo Byakuya con enojo hacía la entidad.

La entidad dio una media sonrisa y volvió su mirada al frente.

Byakuya decidió ignorarlo y dejar que se fuera a hacer lo que sea que hicieran las entidades malvadas de la perla. Observó el "muro" delante de él, que no era un muro, todo era una ilusión.

Lo extraño era saber que no había ninguna esencia, sonido, olor, o alguna muestra que indicara algo sobre un escondite justo del otro lado, algo que no debería de sorprenderle si tomaba en cuenta que hablaba de Naraku.

Su curiosidad nuevamente le acompañó y se aventuró a atravesar la "pared", _un vistazo no le haría daño a nadie_.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tu… no querrás terminar igual que tus "hermanos"—comentó Magatsuhí.

Eso detuvo a Byakuya en seco, ¿Por qué no quería que viera? ¿Estaba insinuando que Naraku lo mataría al entrar? ¿O lo hacía por cuestiones muy diferentes?... ¿Cómo sabía de sus hermanos?

— ¿Por qué? Y ¿Cómo sabes…

—Están en medio de una _lección,_ el hermano del demonio débil está recibiendo lo que se merece— Interrumpió Magatsuhí, alejándose de Byakuya sin responder la segunda pregunta sin terminar.

— ¿Qué lección? — murmuró, pero Magatsuhí había desaparecido.

Eso dejó a Byakuya con más preguntas que respuestas. Observó de nuevo ese extraño muro frente a él.

¿Qué había detrás de ella? ¿Naraku en verdad lo mataría si lo viera entrar?

 _Tendré que ver, si quiero saber._ Con ese pensamiento entró a la cueva, rápidamente se arrepintió de su decisión. La cuerva era oscura –no era problema, su visión se adaptaba a la oscuridad -, olía mal y podía escuchar algunos sonidos leves.

 _La cueva tiene más profundidad de lo que aparenta,_ Pensó y caminó hacía los sonidos _._ Entre más caminaba el olor se volvía más penetrante; sangre, sudor y otros olores desagradables que se entremezclaban entre sí haciéndolo intolerable e incluso estaba ese olor de agua salada, lágrimas.

Los sonidos también se intensificaron y fue suficiente para saber, ya no tenía el deseo de ver; con el simple hecho de unir el olor y los sonidos, se daba una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Estaba conmocionado al saber lo que le sucedía a su joven enemigo, al comprender a que punto de tortura había llegado Naraku.

Sin querer permanecer más tiempo ahí, ya sea por el temor de que Naraku lo encontrará merodeando o por no seguir escuchando los llantos de Inuyasha. Salió del lugar sin dar un vistazo atrás, sin desear volver a entrar.

No sabía que es lo que buscaba Naraku realizando aquel acto, Naraku dijo que quería dominar a su enemigo, pero la manera en que lo hacía parecía ser demasiado excesivo.

Observó a todos lados, esperando no ser visto por nadie. Al ver que nadie estaba cerca soltó un suspiro.

Byakuya no tenía ningún agrado hacía Inuyasha y compañía, pero tampoco los odiaba.

 _Esto está mal_ , pensó.

Naraku estaba tomando decisiones estúpidas, hubiera sido mucho más fácil que matara a Inuyasha desde que lo capturó, así ir por la perla sería sencillo sin el hanyou de por medio. Pero lo que Naraku decidió hacer…

 _¿Tanto lo odia?, ¿Qué tienes que hacer para que alguien te haga tanto daño?,_ eran sus preguntas internas. Conocía cosas de Naraku –era su extensión, tenía que conocer a su creador-, pero no había nada en el mundo para que un enemigo merezca algo así.

Tuvo una idea, no era apropiada y Naraku lo mataría si se enteraba.

Ahora entendía lo que Magatsuhí trató de decirle.

 _Probablemente Magatsuhí se refería a esto…,_ pensó con amargura.

Suspiró nuevamente, indeciso de hacer su idea. Con ello no buscaría redimirse de algo, porque realmente no se arrepentía de nada sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Ni siquiera sabía porque tenía esa necesidad de ayudar.

Tenía que encontrar una manera de ayudar sin traicionar a Naraku.

 _Me voy a arrepentir de esto…_

— x—x—x—

Sesshomaru observó la luna nueva que comenzaba a desaparecer, faltaba tan poco para el amanecer. Hace sólo un par de horas los humanos habían abandonado su búsqueda, no comprendió porque se arriesgaron a buscar a tan altas horas de la noche, pero tampoco demostró importancia.

Ni siquiera entendía el motivo por el cual también buscaba a Inuyasha, su hermano mestizo, el error y la desgracia del gran linaje Inu.

Podría decir que sólo lo buscaba para llegar a Naraku y Magatsuhí o también por el hecho de que si Inuyasha moría tenía que ser por su mano, encargarse de matar al mestizo él mismo. El primero era una gran verdad ya quería deshacerse de Naraku y de ese despreciable ser que lo había insultado, pero la segunda excusa era una mentira; Ya no tenía deseos de matar a su hermano, esos pensamientos los había abandonado desde hace tiempo.

Entonces, ¿Por qué estaba buscándolo y sentía preocupación por él?, Era su estúpido hermano media sangre que no valía la pena y, sin embargo, ahí estaba tratando de recuperarlo y cuidando del grupo humano del mestizo en su ausencia.

No tenía sentido su actuar, Ni siquiera estaba interesado en los humanos y él e Inuyasha nunca se habían tratado como verdaderos hermanos; Sesshomaru nunca tuvo el interés de tratarlo como tal, Inuyasha sólo era el recordatorio de la vergüenza familiar y la pérdida de su padre.

Cada encuentro que se tenían entre ellos los llevaba a los insultos para finalmente terminar en una pelea. A diferencia de cuando Inuyasha era niño; Cuando Inuyasha perdió a su madre a una tierna edad y se enteró que tenía un hermano, no dejo de buscarlo, no dejaba de intentar mantener un contacto con Sesshomaru, su única esperanza de tener una familia.

Algo que Sesshomaru rechazó por varios motivos: Primero, era muy joven en ese tiempo para saber sobre crianza de cachorros. Segundo, no quería tener debilidades, no podía permitírselo cuando tenía que encargarse de las tierras de su padre. Tercero, no quería soportar una carga y mucho menos la de un mestizo. Cuarto, Inuyasha era un error.

La lista podía seguir, pero no quería pensar en ello en estos momentos.

Hubo un tiempo donde se hizo cargo de Inuyasha, fue breve y no lo hizo bien. No lo cuidó como hacía con Rin. Jamás sintió esa protección hacía el hibrido, nunca quiso hacerlo y ni siquiera lo intentó. Hasta que finalmente Inuyasha se cansó del áspero trató, se alejó de él y dejó de buscarlo.

Ambos estaban mejor de esa manera.

Sus pensamientos tuvieron que verse detenidos al sentir la presencia de alguien más en los alrededores. Ese olor era muy familiar y no era ningún peligro, al contrario, esa presencia podía atraer criaturas no deseadas si seguía con esas acciones tan torpes –algo que dudaba, no había ningún peligro alrededor-.

Sesshomaru lo pasaría por alto, le ignoraría como de costumbre.

Kagome había tomado a Tessaiga con ella junto a su arco y flechas. No había encontrado a ningún enemigo por los alrededores. Algo que podría tomarse como algo bueno, pero no había nada que la mantuviera con buenos ánimos últimamente.

Hace un par de horas antes habían estado buscando a Inuyasha, ajenos a cualquier peligro nocturno, su deseo por recuperar a su amigo era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, por desgracia y como ya era costumbre llegaron deprimidos y sin ninguna señal de él.

Miroku, Sango y Kirara habían sucumbido al sueño al poco tiempo de llegar. Los demás también dormían. Ella era la única a la que no la había reclamado el sueño, Kagome ya no podía dormir con tranquilidad incluso hubo días en que ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos y este día con mayor razón no pudo hacerlo.

Kagome comenzó a tomar una rutina paseando por el bosque sin alejarse de la cabaña –o por lo menos no tanto-, eso era lo que le ayudaba a tratar de aclarar sus pensamientos y dejarse llevar por sus emociones de vez en cuando.

Faltaba unas horas para el amanecer, eso quería decir que Inuyasha aún conservaba su forma humana junto al peor enemigo de todos ellos. Y ahí estaba ella rondando por el bosque sin sentido, sin poder hacer nada, sin poder estar ahí para él.

 _Lo lamento tanto Inuyasha…_

Unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de ella que secó rápidamente y sostuvo con mayor fuerza a Tessaiga.

No había forma de llenar este sentimiento de vacío tan opresivo que sentía en su pecho, el único que podía llenarlo era Inuyasha aquel torpe, orgulloso, tonto, obstinado y muchos otros desperfectos más que había llegado a amar.

Caminó cerca de donde estaba el pozo. Aun no visitaba su época, no podía hacerlo mientras Inuyasha no estuviera. Ella nunca debió de estar aquí en primer lugar, su hogar era junto a su familia, pero ya no lo sentía de esa manera, sentía que el lugar al que pertenecía era al lado de Inuyasha.

Probablemente su madre, hermano y abuelo estén tan preocupados por ella al igual que ella por Inuyasha. Pero no podía evitarlo, volvería a ellos cuando encontrara a Inuyasha, destruyera a Naraku y obtuviera la perla.

Se alejó del pozo, caminando al azar entre el bosque. Estaba cansada de pensar, cansada de sentir ese sentimiento de vacío y desesperanza. Quería que las cosas fueran como antes cuando Inuyasha estaba presente siempre con su ceño fruncido por cualquier cosa, Shippo jugando con Kirara, Sango y Miroku discutiendo por sus sentimientos no aclarados y ella, bueno ella peleando de la misma manera con Inuyasha.

Escuchó un par de ruidos cerca de un arbusto, rápidamente Kagome se preparó para atacar; no tenía sus poderes eso era verdad, pero aun podía causar daño.

Se sintió como una tonta al ver salir a una pequeña liebre. Bajó su arco y guardó su flecha, tomando a Tessaiga nuevamente entre sus brazos.

Estaba amaneciendo, los rayos del sol comenzando a salir tan vivos y bellos. La vista podía ser hermosa, pero Kagome no le prestó atención, sintiendo algo de alivio al saber que donde sea que este Inuyasha estaba en su forma hibrida.

El cuerpo de Kagome y sus ojos exigían descansar y ella estaba decidida a hacerlo sin replicar, se sentía terriblemente cansada. Con un bostezó regresó a la choza, dispuesta a descansar un poco, porque en su estado de insomnio no ayudaría a nadie y ella debía permanecer fuerte para Inuyasha.

—x—x—x—

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad con sus debates mentales, Byakuya decidió. Por lo menos aconsejaría un poco en la forma en la que deberían buscar a Inuyasha, darles una pequeña y vaga pista de su ubicación.

Quería ayudar, pero tampoco pensaba traicionar a Naraku.

Byakuya aún estaba conmocionado por lo que se había enterado, no cuestionaría a Naraku por sus acciones, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera de acuerdo.

El problema era que no podía ir con sus enemigos y "ayudar", porque Magatsuhí lo había visto y caería toda la responsabilidad en Byakuya si se rescataba a Inuyasha. Tenía que esperar unos días, mientras las cosas se tranquilizaban o si no Naraku lo mataría y Byakuya no tenía deseos de morir por ahora.

—Vas a hacer algo estúpido—anunció Magatsuhí entrando a la guarida.

 _¿Cómo lo sabía?,_ se cuestionó Byakuya a sí mismo y le respondió a la peligrosa entidad: —Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—Veo que no me equivoco… posiblemente no me importe, pero si algo le sucede a ese hibrido Naraku sabrá que fuiste tú.

— ¿Yo?... tú también estabas ahí, y yo no tengo ningún interés en ese antipático de Inuyasha, ¿porque habría de traicionar las ordenes de Naraku?

—Porque eres tan estúpido como tus hermanos para hacerlo— respondió la entidad, con simpleza.

Byakuya se enojó por la mención de sus "hermanos", Magatsuhí no tenía ningún derecho de mencionarlos.

—Aunque no es que me interese, obtendré la perla, la vida de esos híbridos poco me interesa.

Eso era verdad, Magatsuhí no tenía ningún interés en nadie más que en sí mismo, en su libertad y su deseo de tener de nuevo su propio cuerpo. Naraku sólo era un medio para lograrlo y si ese hibrido no estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo a conseguir su cometido, tenía al grupo humano que era presa fácil.

Si la extensión de Naraku tenía deseos de hacer algo estúpido, le haría las cosas más fáciles. Magatsuhí ya estaba molesto por esperar, necesitaba apresurar las cosas, necesitaba sentir el poder de su propio cuerpo.

 _Sólo tengo que esperar un poco más_ , pensó la entidad con amargura sintiendo la pesada mirada de odio de la extensión de ese hibrido arácnido.

 _Sólo un poco más._


	11. Chapter 11

**–** **-x—x—x—**

 **Vivir no es otra cosa que una resistencia inútil. El hombre sabio sabe que va a morir, pero vive y se resiste a la muerte tanto como puede.**

 ** _Alejandro Dolina_**

 **–** **-x—x—x—**

Naraku lamentaba que Inuyasha no soportara un poco más, su _cachorro_ había sucumbido al agotamiento una hora antes del amanecer. No pudo disfrutar del cambio en Inuyasha, no era divertido si no tenía al muchacho dispuesto. Se dedicó a limpiarlo y a atender sus heridas al poco tiempo en que Inuyasha durmió. Tenía que mantenerlo en buen estado si quería seguir jugueteando con él.

Naraku disfrutaba de esto mucho más de lo que le gustaría admitir, esta noche Inuyasha en su forma humana no había demostrado ninguna resistencia -por las evidentes amenazas que le dio-, a Naraku le gustó esto; tenerlo obediente y sumiso pero muy en el fondo disfrutaba más cuando Inuyasha peleaba y maldecía. Cuanto más Inuyasha lo odiaba más le gustaba.

Jugar con la mente de Inuyasha era muy divertido y demasiado fácil. Por muy rudo, fuerte y arrogante que Inuyasha quisiera parecer eso era solo una carcasa para ocultar sus debilidades. Siendo un hibrido, Inuyasha estaba lleno de inseguridades y para Naraku utilizar eso en su contra era sencillo. Tenía que repetirle una y otra vez las palabras correctas, porque Inuyasha muy en el fondo creía en ellas, aunque demostrara luchar por no creerlas.

Inuyasha gimió en sueños cautivando la atención del hibrido de ojos carmesí. Inuyasha se contrajo ligeramente mientras sus pequeñas orejas se pegaban contra su cabeza y murmuró algo incomprensible para el hibrido arácnido.

 _¿Lo estaré atormentando también en sueños_?, se preguntaba y por los leves movimientos de Inuyasha obtuvo una clara respuesta.

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos ligeramente observando brevemente a Naraku y los volvió a cerrar, quedándose nuevamente dormido.

Ese extraño mirar fue suficiente para despertar extraños sentimientos en el arácnido, no se comparaban a las sensaciones que Onigumo sentía por Kikyo, quería a Inuyasha, pero diferente a Kikyo; con ella anhelaba su amor, su presencia, su contacto, pero, con Inuyasha deseaba dominarlo, sentirlo retorciéndose debajo de él entre la agonía y el placer… sentimientos extraños que ni el mismo comprendía.

Naraku se limitó a observar a Inuyasha. Recordando cada cosa de los sucesos de la noche; todas las lágrimas, estremecimientos y suplicas de Inuyasha. Y pensar que antes el chico frente a él había sido un terrible dolor de cabeza, una molestia y su peor enemigo. Ahora, Inuyasha era su mascota, era suyo para hacer lo que quisiera, faltaba derrumbar aquel espíritu, pero Naraku creía que ya lo tenía, solo era cuestión de tiempo en que Inuyasha se entregara por completo.

Naraku no tenía planes de deshacerse de Inuyasha, en cambio, crearía un castillo sólo para ellos una vez que consiguiera la perla y se volviera el único y más poderoso demonio existente.

Por ahora dejaría tranquilo a Inuyasha, después de todo Naraku podía volver en otra ocasión y en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, en estos momentos tenía que planear ir por la perla.

—x—x—x—

Byakuya se sorprendió al tener que estar en una reunión con Magatsuhí y Naraku, y sobre todo al enterarse que Naraku volvió a retomar sus planes de ir por la Shikon.

Magatsuhí se encontraba complacido con la noticia, pero no del todo, Naraku quería tener todo planeado, algo que Magatsuhí no quería. Magatsuhí no lo consideraba necesario.

A Byakuya le daba igual, el cumpliría las ordenes de Naraku. Si Naraku quería esperar un año, el acataría la orden, el cumpliría lo que fuera. Por el momento otras dudas estaban en él.

 _¿Finalmente Inuyasha se había rendido? ¿Naraku ya lo había matado?,_ se cuestionaba. No le dirigió ninguna de sus dudas a Naraku, las guardó para sí mismo.

Si sus sospechas eran ciertas entonces su "ayuda" había llegado demasiado tarde, pero si se equivocaba aún quedaba esperanza para el joven medio demonio.

La ventaja de la situación, es que Naraku no había deseado ir inmediatamente, en cambio decidió esperar solo unos días más, después de todo los humanos estaban agotados a su manera, el único problema era Sesshomaru un problema menor sabiendo que aquella niña humana era su debilidad. Tenían todas las ventajas para ganar y aun con ello la entidad maligna parecía querer más.

Byakuya intuyó que Naraku ya no tenía deseos por la perla como al inicio, al parecer su _creador_ había encontrado y poseía al fin su verdadera obsesión. La joya de Shikon paso al segundo plano por ello y Magatsuhí no era feliz por esto.

La entidad maligna no estaba cómodo con ellos y era fácil saberlo por su forma de expresarse, Naraku estaba consciente de esto también no demostrándolo, al parecer Naraku prefería tener a la entidad de su lado que volverlo un enemigo.

Magatsuhí salió de la guarida al poco después que Naraku terminó de hablar.

— ¿Está bien que se fuera de esta manera? —preguntó Byakuya.

—No, pero tampoco interesa. Tarde o temprano no lo necesitaremos—respondió Naraku sin importancia.

Eso atrajo la atención de Byakuya, al parecer Naraku tenía también sus propios planes y de nuevo eran desconocidos para la extensión.

—Byakuya— llamó Naraku.

— ¿Si, Naraku?

—Haz lo que te he ordenado.

—Como desees — Dijo Byakuya, saliendo de la guarida.

—x—x—x—

Rin jugaba con Shippo y Kohaku, recolectando flores, bayas o piedras que tuvieran formas divertidas. Los niños no parecían muy de acuerdo con esto, pero Rin se veía muy alegre y no querían arrebatarle aquella alegría. Poco después ellos también comenzaban a disfrutar un poco de buscar bayas.

Rin no estaba muy feliz como aparentaba, ella a pesar de su corta edad y no conocer al señor Inuyasha como debería, entendía la gravedad de la situación. Pero al ver que todos estaban tristes y desanimados, ocasionando que aquellas actitudes negativas no ayudaran a nadie. Ella decidió hacerlo diferente, un poco más soportable para todos. Porque ella sabía que el amo Sesshomaru arreglaría las cosas como siempre lo hacía.

Jaken estaba junto a ellos en todo momento, regañándolos si hacían algo arriesgado y vigilándolos constantemente.

Kagome no estaba lejos de ellos, se había sentado en el césped solo dándoles una pequeña sonrisa y siendo la juez sobre cuál era la piedra, flor o baya más bonita. Sango, Miroku y Kirara se habían marchado sin ella, estaba algo herida por ello, pero no los culpaba ella había estado dormida en ese momento.

—Mira, Kagome, lo que encontré—anunció Shippo mostrándole una extraña piedra con una rara forma; La roca era pequeña, pero tenía una extraña figura alargada, si tenías la suficiente imaginación podrías ver una semejanza a una cabeza de víbora.

—Es muy linda Shippo— felicitó Kagome, ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

Shippo la correspondió, sin embargo, ya no era la sonrisa de antes con su brillo en su mirar, era solo una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

—Quiero verla, Shippo— pidió Rin, acercándose a ellos.

Shippo volvió a Kohaku, Rin y Jaken para mostrarla.

—x—x—x—

Byakuya merodeaba cerca de la casa de la anciana, temeroso de a quien encontraría. Sabía que la mitad del grupo andaba por ahí buscando al hibrido y probablemente Sesshomaru estuviera rondando cerca. Pero necesitaba más al grupo humano, Sesshomaru le era impredecible y no quería subestimarlo de nuevo.

En primer lugar, no debería de estar aquí, pero no podía evitarlo.

Trataba de ocultar su energía e identidad por medio de las barreras de Naraku, no quería ser encontrado al menos no por ahora, mientras pensaba que es lo que haría.

Caminó sin rumbo, pero sin alejarse del lugar, dejándose llevar por la presencia del fragmento y la sacerdotisa que andaban cerca.

Los encontró, solo a los menores y a la sacerdotisa. No se acercó a ellos, no queriendo perturbarlos, no estaba muy seguro de lo que haría, su única misión era vigilarlos y su objetivo personal era darles una pista sobre el paradero de Inuyasha.

 _Tal vez no es una buena idea,_ pensó, decidido a retirarse del lugar.

Al darse la vuelta para marcharse fue detenido por una mano que se cerró sofocantemente en su cuello, levantándolo unos centímetros en el aire. Unas afiladas garras parecían querer cortarle el cuello.

Se encontró con esos ojos dorados intensos que ahora parecían tomar un color rojizo. El demonio delante de él estaba furioso y Byakuya no quería incitarlo más ni llamar la atención así que no se defendió.

—Má-mátame si así lo dese-deseas, pero el precio lo pagará tu hermano.

El agarre se hizo más fuerte.

 _Mala elección de palabras_ , se regañó Byakuya internamente.

—Vine a…

—No creo nada de lo que dices—murmuró peligrosamente Sesshomaru, muy tentado en matar a la extensión delante de él.

—N-no necesito… po-podrías lib-liberarme—pidió Byakuya.

Sesshomaru podría matarlo todo era muy sencillo, apretar un poco más su agarre y la extensión moriría. Pero Byakuya no parecía impedirlo ni utilizando ningún truco de ilusión. Muy a su pesar y disgusto lo liberó.

Byakuya no cayó bruscamente al suelo para su fortuna, simplemente se dedicó a tomar todo el oxígeno que pudo.

—La próxima vez podrías por lo menos saludar— dijo Byakuya, con disgusto tocando suavemente su cuello dañado. Odiaba ser agarrado de aquella manera.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Sesshomaru, ignorando toda molestia de Byakuya.

—No vengo a causarles algún daño o por lo menos no por el momento.

Sesshomaru le miraba con grandes deseos de asesinarlo, Byakuya intentó ignorarlo lo mejor que podía.

—Quiero… vengo a advertir, a ayudar— habló Byakuya. No muy seguro de lo que podría decirle sin afectar a Naraku.

Sesshomaru no respondió y Byakuya desvió su mirada a la niña y los chicos que jugueteaban no muy lejos de ellos. Byakuya estaba más interesado en el fragmento que poseía el niño, no perdía la vista de él.

—La perla se completará pronto, para bien o para mal esto terminará— mencionó la extensión.

— ¿Piensas traicionar a Naraku? — cuestionó Sesshomaru sin rodeos, era el pensamiento más lógico tomando en cuenta el historial de todas las creaciones del hibrido arácnido.

—¿Traicionar a Naraku?… ¿Por qué piensas eso? — respondió, fingiendo estar escandalizado.

El nombre de Kagura vino a la mente de Sesshomaru. Recordó cómo fue incapaz de salvarla, pero se aseguraría que la muerte de Kagura no fuera en vano.

El silencio fue su respuesta. Byakuya no tenía comentario ingenioso que decir al respecto. Era una de sus hermanas de la que hablaba eso era evidente, no logró conocerla, pero ella no tenía buena historia con Naraku.

—No soy como ellos— respondió Byakuya, él fue creado con un único fin y lo realizaría hasta el final de su vida —Como sea, no vengo aquí a eso— Byakuya suspiró, esto resultaba más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

Sesshomaru quería saber qué es lo que tramaba Byakuya, los cachorros a su alrededor estaban bien, los otros humanos estaban seguros por lo que Sesshomaru sabía. Esto no podría ser una trampa, no había otra presencia o cosa inusual más que ellos.

Toda la situación comenzaba a molestarlo, odiaba los juegos de Naraku. Cuando lo encontrara le haría pagar todas las molestias que le ha ocasionado y con Magatsuhí sería lo mismo; su orgullo estaba en juego. También tenía que encontrar a su medio hermano. Era frustrante saber que no era capaz de encontrarlo, por mucho que odiara admitirlo comenzaba a preocuparse. Era demasiado tiempo la ausencia de su hermano media sangre, nunca habían sido unidos, pero de alguna forma se las arreglaba para saber el estado del hanyou… y ahora no tenía nada de eso.

Byakuya podía aprovechar la distracción de Sesshomaru y huir, pero no le veía el caso.

—Quiero dejar en claro, que no me agradan, ni tú ni los humanos ni mucho menos tu hermano mestizo— declaró Byakuya.

Odiaba como se referían a Inuyasha como su "hermano", eso es lo que eran y era algo que no podía cambiar. Él lo utilizaba para burlarse de Inuyasha, pero cuando los demás se referían a ellos de esa manera siempre se le mencionaba como si fuera un insulto, y lo era, sin embargo, le molestaba.

—Habla rápido, Byakuya— Sesshomaru comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Byakuya no estaba seguro sobre lo que diría, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

—x—x—x—

Inuyasha despertó alarmado por tener nuevamente una nueva pesadilla o mejor dicho pesadillas que lo habían socavado. Las palabras pronunciadas en ellas fueran tan hirientes que podía recordar con exactitud cada palabra.

Pero no quería pensar en ellas, quería olvidarlas tanto como quería olvidar todo lo que vivía aquí.

Inuyasha miró a su alrededor, no quería levantarse no tenía nada que hacer, pero vio otra vez esos ojos rojos observándolo de una manera extraña, los ojos de un cazador observando a su presa. Inuyasha no podía defenderse de ellas, recién se levantaba y ni siquiera quería intentarlo. Lo que podía hacer era dejar que esa cosa lo matara y si era Naraku, bueno sólo tenía que tomar la tortura que el hibrido arácnido le diera.

Los ojos desaparecieron como un destello dejándolo nuevamente solo.

 _¿Qué era eso?,_ se preguntaba. Si eran de un enemigo ya lo habrían atacado o peor, tal vez solo estaba ahí para burlarse de él. No creía que fueran de algún "amigo" porque en ese caso le ayudarían. O talvez era su propio demonio que le acosaba.

Pero de nuevo él no sabía, no tenía ningún control de lo que sucedía en su situación, ni siquiera tenía control sobre su propio cuerpo. No importaba a estas alturas, no después de lo que había hecho.

Se cubrió su rostro con sus manos magulladas como si con ellas pudiera ocultar toda la ignominia y el dolor que sentía al recordarlo. Por desgracia, también el recuerdo trajo esas sensaciones y sabor desagradable y su estómago protestó por ello, revolviéndose. Las náuseas estaban en él, pero no hizo nada para eliminar ese desagrado, tenía que soportarlo. Soportar todo como hasta ahora.

Desconocía porque Naraku lo mantenía con vida, desconocía como era el exterior en estos momentos y desconocía si en verdad Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo y Kirara lo buscaban o si en verdad lo habían abandonado.

Su cuerpo estaba maltratado, algo normal siempre que terminaba con Naraku. Su cuerpo sanaría siempre lo hacía independientemente del castigo, físicamente Inuyasha estaría "bien" dada su situación. Mentalmente, psicológicamente no podía decir lo mismo; Estaba agotado, no soportaría más, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que sucumbiera a todas esas palabras negativas y venenosas que invadían su mente.

No lloró, aunque sus ojos estaban vidriosos a causa de las lágrimas que eran obligadas a no salir.

¿Ni siquiera sabía porque se rehusaba a llorar? Ya había perdido todo por lo que luchar. Pero Kagome y los demás seguían libres y eso era suficiente para seguir intentando.

 _Ellos ya te han abandonado._ La voz de Naraku se repitió en su mente, tratando de quitarle toda esperanza.

Inuyasha se sentía tan solo, vació, usado y… olvidado.

¿Eso era cierto, sus amigos lo habían abandonado? ¿Debería creerle al ser que odiaba y que le hacía tanto daño?

 _Estas solo,_ odiaba esa palabra, era como si la tuviera grabada en él, como una marca que le era difícil de quitar. Una verdad que le acompañaría siempre por mucho que quisiera evitarla.

¿En verdad estaba solo?

Tan perdido estaba Inuyasha en sus pensamientos que no notó su vestimenta diferente: un kosode blanco y una Hakama negra.

Cuando finalmente lo descubrió se levantó rápidamente ignorando las heridas y el ardor de su cuerpo.

 _No no no no no,_ _esto no,_ Busco en los alrededores su ropa, porque era suya y era el único recuerdo que tenía de su familia.

La encontró muy lejos de él o por lo menos lo suficiente para que las cadenas no le permitieran llegar.

—Hijo de puta…—murmuró con furia apenas contenida a la nada.

Inició nuevamente el ciclo de estirar las cadenas y tratar de liberarse. O por lo menos intentaba alcanzar su ropa, algo que no consiguió, lo único que obtuvo fue un ardor en sus muñecas. Se estaba hiriendo a si mismo al forzar librarse de ellas.

—Maldita sea—gruñó, dejándose caer en la derrota, se arrepintió de esta acción al sentir el inmenso dolor en su parte inferior. Maldijo de nuevo ante este hecho. Naraku no estaba con él, así que este era su tiempo de maldecir todo lo que quisiera.

Eso dejo de tener sentido un tiempo. Siempre había dependido de su fuerza, su resistencia y su velocidad para escapar de algún peligro y ahora… eso no le estaba ayudando.

No iba a salir de aquí, eso era una realidad que no quería creer. No podía aceptarlo o por lo menos no aceptar esta vida para siempre. Inuyasha suspiró.

Inuyasha estaba acostumbrado a la libertad, a sentir los rayos del sol tocar su rostro, la brisa fresca acariciarlo, el olor del bosque y el aire limpio llenando sus pulmones, sentir la calidez que el día podía brindar y el frío que la noche ofrecía.

Correr y saltar sin límite, dormir sobre las ramas de un árbol, buscar su propia comida, tomar sus propias decisiones y sobre todo ser capaz de defenderse, ante todo.

Actualmente su libertad parecía haberse convertido en una broma, una burla de lo que tuvo y se le arrebató.

Ahora vivía entre la inmundicia haciendo cosas degradantes, encadenado como un perro con muy poca movilidad, siendo alimentado cada vez que Naraku lo consideraba suficientemente bueno, viviendo en la constante oscuridad total y el silencio ensordecedor.

Se acostó en el suelo helado e incómodo, no valía la pena atormentarse con esto, ya estaba hecho y no había forma de escapar de ello. Era mejor dormir para eliminar esos pensamientos que no estaban ayudándole, estaba cansado, dormir era similar a escapar de este lugar. Dormiría hasta que Naraku volviera y lo reclamara, Inuyasha lucharía de nuevo, era parte de su instinto, trataría de defenderse y todo volvería a empezar.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar rápidamente por la inconsciencia.

—x—x—x—


	12. Chapter 12

**La soledad es antihumana y hace sufrir, cancela las posibilidades de evolución. Hay que tener un espíritu muy poderoso para soportarla.**

 **Ricardo Garibay**

—x—x—x—

Magatsuhí no se encontraba muy contento con las ideas de Naraku, no entendía porque el hibrido insistía en planificarlo todo, era mucho más sencillo ir de manera abrupta; Los humanos estaban indefensos y Sesshomaru era un demonio débil, no serían ningún reto.

Magatsuhí llego a la conclusión de que era por culpa de ese hibrido inu, por culpa de esa sangre mestiza. De ese medio demonio menor hermano del demonio débil.

La obsesión de Naraku por ese hanyou había retrasado la recuperación de la perla.

 _Debe pagar por ello_ , pensó.

No era momento de eliminar a Naraku, jamás sería momento. Naraku se convertiría en su remplazo muy pronto al igual que aquella joven sacerdotisa. No podía dañarlos ni a Naraku ni a la Miko. Pero si al otro hibrido, no lo mataría o le causaría algún mal, por lo menos no físico. Era mucho más sencillo causarle otro tipo de dolor, la mayoría era más susceptible a ello. Y el hanyou no sería la excepción. Aparte no era la primera vez que jugaba de esta manera con el hibrido y tal vez podía lograr que Naraku perdiera el interés en el hanyou.

Sonrió para sus adentros, _Esto será fácil._

—x—x—x—

 _—_ _Inuyasha_

 _Esa voz, esa voz era demasiado familiar._

 _—_ _Inuyasha_

 _Nuevamente la voz le había llamado, esa voz que había estado anhelando escuchar._

 _Inuyasha despertó abriendo sus ojos pesadamente. Lo primero que vio eran esos ojos marrones. Al verlos su corazón se llenó de alivio._

 _—_ _¿Kagome? —susurró._

 _Kagome le sonrió, dándole esa cálida sonrisa que sólo ella podía brindarle._

 _El recordaba haberla visto siendo asesinada por Naraku al igual que Miroku, Sango, Kirara y Shippo. Todos ellos asesinados por la persona que más odiaba y lo lastimaba. Pero eso era lo que eran sueños-pesadillas-. Ahora ahí estaba Kagome sonriéndole. Una parte de él le decía que era una fantasía, que su mente estaba jugando con él, pero por otro parte no quería creer en ello y si lo era, no quería despertar jamás._

 _A pesar de los sentimientos negativos anteriores, se aferró a esa Kagome, real o no, no le importaba. Se aferró a ella con desesperación, desesperado en buscar consuelo y esperanza._

 _Lo sorprendente es que el abrazo se sentía tan real y le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras._

 _La escena duro poco, el olor a sangre penetraba su nariz. La calidez de Kagome desapareció._

 _Una pesadilla, nuevamente estaba atrapado en una pesadilla._

 _—_ _Esto no es real— se dijo a sí mismo._

—x—x—x—

Kagome se levantó del suelo y se sacudió el polvo. Las preocupaciones sobre su época comenzaban a llegar a ella al igual que su angustia crecía por encontrar a Inuyasha.

 _No puedo estar aquí sin hacer nada,_ pensó. Pero no podía dejar a Shippo, Rin, Kohaku y Jaken a solas. Por lo menos no por completo y tampoco había forma de que ella encontrara a Inuyasha sin ayuda. Tenía que esperar a Kaede, quien había ido a atender a un aldeano.

El arco y flechas estaban junto a ella, al igual que Tessaiga. No podía separarse de Tessaiga, no en estos momentos de necesidad. Kagome suspiró tomando las armas con ella, quería estirar un poco sus piernas, mientras cuidaba de los chicos y esperaba la llegada de Sango y Miroku.

Algo llamó su atención entre los árboles, era algo blanco o eso es lo que ella podía visualizar. Enfocó su mirada sólo en ello. Tenía que ir e investigarlo, pero volvió a mirar a los chicos: no podía dejarlos solos.

—Kohaku, podrías venir un segundo— llamó.

Kohaku asintió y dejó las bayas en el suelo, realmente no le gustaba ser tratado como un niño. Pero no se quejaba, no quería arruinar la poca felicidad de Shippo y Rin, quienes parecían platicar y mostrarse entre ellos sus recolecciones.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Puedes cuidar de ellos, tengo que ir a…— ¿A dónde tenía que ir? No podía decirles o si no ellos querrían ir con ella.

Kohaku observó el nerviosismo de Kagome, quien jugueteaba con sus manos inconscientemente.

—Está bien, Kagome. Yo puedo cuidar de ellos— dijo Kohaku, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Kagome agradeció y tomó sus pertenencias, caminando hacia el lugar sospechoso con calma para no llamar la atención de los chicos.

—Oye, Kagome, ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Shippo, alarmado, no quería perder a Kagome también.

Kagome se detuvo y volteó a verlo —Yo voy a…— no se lo podía ocurrir nada, odiaba ser una mala mentirosa.

—Tranquilo Shippo, ella tiene que ir al baño— respondió Kohaku.

Shippo se avergonzó por preocuparse en vano.

—No tardaré— dijo Kagome, caminando nuevamente al lugar sospechoso, acelerando el paso a medida que se alejaba de los niños y suspirando de alivio al no tener que inventar una terrible excusa.

Entre más se acercaba al lugar, notó que lo blanco que visualizaba era la vestimenta de Sesshomaru. Pero no estaba solo, Byakuya estaba con él y hablaban sobre… sobre Inuyasha.

Sin importarle si estaban en un enfrentamiento, corrió entrometiéndose en la conversación y entre ellos. Ellos ya la habían visto venir mucho antes de que Kagome realmente llegara, pero no impidieron su llegada.

Kagome apuntó su flecha contra Byakuya y disparó sin darle.

Byakuya le miró con el ceño fruncido.

Kagome lamentaba no haberse percatado de la presencia de ambos demonios desde antes.

—La próxima irá hacía ti. Ahora, quiero saber de lo que hablaban _—_ Amenazó.

Byakuya dio una media sonrisa por el valor de la Miko, quien no tenía poderes. Si ella lo atacaba, no le haría daño o por lo menos no para matarlo. Por estas acciones tan impulsivas y estúpidas de sus enemigos, le hacían arrepentirse de venir con ellos.

Sesshomaru se limitó a observar la imprudencia de la sacerdotisa, esto era otro evidente indicativo de los cercanos que eran ella y su hermano. Y también había algo extraño en ella, sostenía a Tessaiga. Algo que había visto sostener a la mujer recientemente.

—x—x—x—

 _¿Cuántas veces y de cuantas formas tenía que ver a sus amigos morir delante de él? ¿Cuántas veces tendría que soportar el desprecio de ellos?_

 _—_ _Esto no es real, esto no es real— lo repetía una y otra vez, cerrando los ojos con fuerza tratando de despertar._

 _En cambio, lo que recibía eran sucesos de su pasado, pequeños flashbacks de los recuerdos que lo habían marcado para bien o para mal. Pero los buenos recuerdos parecían distorsionarse para hacerle ver que todo estaba en su contra desde un principio. Como por ejemplo algo tan simple como los "abajo" sin sentido que Kagome ordenaba cuando estaba enfadada o molesta con él se estaban volviendo algo trivial. Pensamientos y sentimientos horribles sobre sus amigos también eran constantes._

 _¿Qué está pasando?, se preguntaba internamente. Pensar cosas horribles de sus amigos estaba mal, le daba miedo verlos de esa manera. Ellos eran sus amigos, los que estaban ahí para ayudarlo, a los que había aprendido a confiar, amar y proteger…_

 _Los que no están aquí para ti, susurró su voz interna._

 _Tenía que haber una explicación para eso, Inuyasha sabía que sus amigos no lo abandonarían tan fácilmente, Kagome no lo abandonaría, ellos no lo abandonarían. No después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos._

 _—_ _Ellos no son tus amigos— dijo una voz, una voz que no parecía ser su conciencia, una voz que tampoco pertenecía a Naraku._

 _—_ _Ellos no se preocupan por ti— ¿A quién pertenecía esa voz?, Inuyasha no podía identificarla con claridad, pero la voz era cruel y susurraba cosas devastadoras._

 _—_ _¿Quién eres? — preguntó Inuyasha, siendo ignorado por la voz maligna._

 _—_ _Pobre, pobre cachorro asustado. Tan abandonado y solo. Nadie viniendo por él ni siquiera las personas que dicen ser sus amigos._

 _—_ _Ellos… ellos lo harán— defendió Inuyasha, abrió sus ojos, pero no había nada, solo él. E incluso todo había desaparecido, dejándolo en un completo abismo. En algún otro momento podría haberle dado un ataque de pánico, pero no lo hizo, porque nada de esto era real, no podía ser real, ¿verdad?_

 _—_ _¿A sí? —Cuestionó la voz —Si lo son, ¿Por qué no están aquí para ti?, ¿Por qué no han venido por ti?... vamos Inuyasha, respóndeme._

 _Al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por la extraña presencia le envió un escalofrió y las cuestiones sobre sus amigos tampoco le ayudaban._

 _—_ _Perdiste la voz, Inuyasha. Dime, responde. ¿Porque no hay ninguna señal de ellos? ¿Por qué sigues creyendo que vendrán por ti?_

 _—_ _Porque… porque ellos no me abandonarían— murmuró más para él que para la otra voz._

 _—_ _¿Por qué no lo harían?... eres un hanyou, una criatura sin ningún valor, una bestia que no puede defenderse a sí misma._

 _Las palabras se hundían en Inuyasha, se impregnaban en él. Era una realidad, una realidad de todo hibrido. Era algo que no podía cambiar, todo lo que esa voz decía era cierto._

 _Sus amigos no venían ayudarlo, ¿no estaban preocupados por él?… ¿Qué acaso no valía nada?_

 _Tal vez, talvez ya estaban muertos y aquellas pesadillas eran una realidad, Naraku los había asesinado y no le había dicho nada para torturarlo y burlarse de él. O también, existía la posibilidad de que ellos sabían todo lo que estaba pasando y tenían demasiado asco y desagrado de verlo._

 _Cualquiera de las dos situaciones eran una posibilidad, y cualquiera de las dos eran igual de malas._

 _—_ _Mírate convertido en una puta, en un…_

 _—_ _¡No soy puta de nadie! —interrumpió con un gruñido. Las palabras de aquella voz quemaban en él como fuego ardiente. Estaba enojado, siendo invadido por los sentimientos de traición, odio y rabia.; la traición de sus amigos, de su única familia. Del odio a sí mismo por ser tan débil y rabia por ser siempre humillado y despreciado._

 _La voz rió y eso incrementó la ira del hanyou._

 _La sangre caliente corría por sus venas en la rabia y traición. Bajó la cabeza, ocultando su rostro con su flequillo asimilando todos estos sentimientos negativos. Ellos no estaban viniendo en su ayuda, sus amigos lo habían abandonado y olvidado. Kagome lo traicionó y mintió al igual que Kikyo en su momento (sabía que Naraku tuvo algo que ver en esto, pero no dejaba de sentir ese sentimiento de traición por la desconfianza que tuvo Kikyo hacía él). Kagome, la mujer que había llegado amar, su razón de vivir y por la que había aprendido a confiar en los demás; lo traicionó. Todos los recuerdos de sus amigos y Kagome, eran solo una broma irónica, una farsa que ellos habían creado para burlarse de él. Ahora aquellos recuerdos se convertirían en su recuerdo de abandono._

 _No los necesitaba, ¿Por qué había esperado más de ellos? ¿Por qué había esperado más de Kagome?... él no tenía a nadie, nadie se interesaba por él; dejó de hacerlo el día que su madre murió. ¿Por qué permitió que la situación fuera diferente?_

 _No los necesito, se dijo a sí mismo._

 _Él mismo saldría adelante como siempre lo hacía, de alguna manera u otra él saldría de esto. No dependió de nadie antes y no lo haría ahora._

 _Si ellos seguían con vida o si estaban muerto ya no importaba, porque nadie venía en su auxilio._

 _Nadie estuvo para él el día que su madre murió, nadie estaba con él cuando estuvo a punto de morir de hambre o cuando era perseguido por demonios tratando de devorarlo o cuando era atacado por los aldeanos del lugar o… Muchas cosas le habían sucedido y nadie estuvo para él. Las cosas no serían diferentes ahora._

 _Estaba solo y él viviría con ello, porque era lo único que conocía y lo mantenía a salvo._

Magatsuhí comprendió porque a Naraku le divertía tanto el mestizo, Magatsuhí se imaginó que el hibrido lloraría o realizaría cualquier acto patético similar, pero en cambió había despertado algo en el hibrido; su energía había cambiado lo que le había obligado a salir de él.

—Estúpida media raza— dijo Magatsuhí observando los cambios en Inuyasha.

Su idea no había salido como tenía planeada, pero probablemente Naraku se hartaría por la actitud del mestizo. No debería de preocuparse por esto, era solo un problema menor, la perla sería pronto suya y prefería mantener a Naraku de su lado. Naraku había hecho todo lo que Magatsuhí había ordenado desde el principio. Sólo tenía que soportar un poco más en este cuerpo, sólo un poco más.

Ahora tenía que irse, dejaría que Naraku lidiará con el inestable hanyou.

—x—x—x—

— ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? —preguntó Kagome a Sesshomaru. Pero el demonio parecía muy encerrado en su propio mundo como para responderle.

Kagome comenzó a pronunciar algunas de las palabras de Byakuya en su mente una y otra vez para darles algún sentido.

—él dijo que teníamos que ser más observadores, que hay algo que no estamos observando con cuidado. No podemos escucharlo, olerlo o sentirlo más sin embargo está ahí.

—Sé lo que dijo— respondió Sesshomaru, irritado. Podía haberse marchado desde que ella había llegado, pero no lo hizo, algo se lo impedía y no sabía que es lo que era. Últimamente no sabía que eran estos extraños sentimientos en él, sentimientos que evitaba y jamás creyó sentir. Sentimientos similares cuando Rin estaba en peligro, pero ahora estos sentimientos eran causados por su medio hermano.

Kagome guardó silencio, en una situación normal no lo haría, pero no estaban en una situación normal; esta situación era peligrosa y desesperada.

Kagome no podía descifrar los sentimientos de Sesshomaru, le era imposible tratar de leerlo, pero confiaría en las palabras de Rin; Quizás detrás de ese corazón frio, rostro sin emociones y penetrantes ojos dorados, muy en el fondo Sesshomaru no era el demonio que aparentaba, por lo menos no tanto. Sus acciones demostraban lo contrario.

Aunque no por ello podía ignorar todos los intentos de asesinato que Sesshomaru tuvo contra ellos, sobre todo con Inuyasha. Pero si ese era el caso, Sesshomaru era más fuerte que Inuyasha demostrándolo en diversas ocasiones y nunca había dañado a Inuyasha de manera de muerte a pesar de que podría hacerlo – probablemente una vez junto a Tokijin y gracias a Totosai no paso a mayores, pero Kagome no quería pensar en eso-. Tal vez y sólo tal vez, Sesshomaru realmente se preocupaba por Inuyasha, pero era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo. Kagome dio una triste sonrisa nostálgica para sus adentros; Después de todo, los hermanos no eran tan diferentes.

Sesshomaru observó la extraña mirada de la humana hacía él. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse. Byakuya no les había dicho mucho, pero había especificado que Inuyasha no estaba bien.

¿Por qué iría tras su hermano?, Probablemente era su culpabilidad, culpabilidad de haber arremetido su odio contra el hanyou que nunca había tenido plenamente culpa –o ninguna culpa en realidad-, a quien nunca se dio la oportunidad de conocer. O simplemente era porque eran familia, y aunque Sesshomaru odiara eso, tenía que aceptarlo porque Inuyasha llevaba sangre de Inu no Taisho, su padre, y el cachorro había demostrado más de una vez su valía. Sesshomaru respetaría eso.

Sesshomaru había cometido un error y él cambiaria eso.

—Sesshomaru, espera—pidió Kagome apresurando su paso tras él.

Entre más se acercaba a Sesshomaru, Tessaiga comenzó a reaccionar, supuso que también lo hizo Tenseiga porque Sesshomaru se detuvo.

Nunca había reaccionado de esta manera, porque nunca habían estado así de cerca.

Kagome comenzó a sentirse como una tonta, ¿Por qué no había pensado en ello antes?, Tessaiga e Inuyasha estaban unidos. Ella nunca había llevado a Tessaiga consigo en sus búsquedas largas, siempre lo llevaba cuando estaba cerca de la choza o por los alrededores. Y por supuesto ambas espadas no habían estado cerca todo este tiempo.

Ellos no podían ver el escondite, pero posiblemente las espadas puedan llevarlos hasta Inuyasha.

La esperanza la iluminó de nuevo.

 _Pronto iremos por ti, Inuyasha._


	13. Chapter 13

**El hombre no está hecho para la derrota. Un hombre puede ser destruido, pero no derrotado.**

Ernest Hemingway

— x—x—x—

Inuyasha luchó con las cadenas desde que despertó. Creía tener un poco de ventaja al sentirse diferente, al sentir la sangre caliente pasar por sus venas. Era su lado no-humano haciéndose cargo, más sin embargo esto no pareció afectar a los grilletes en lo más mínimo, sólo incremento la molestia en sus muñecas.

Su "fuerza" no duró mucho, lentamente y con cada esfuerzo comenzaba a fatigarse.

Parecía que las cadenas no permitían sacar su verdadera energía, ahora entendía porque no había demostrado aquella fuerza los primeros días, las cadenas estaban hiriendo su lado demoniaco tanto como Naraku estaba hiriendo su orgullo.

Escuchó ruido detrás de él, el sonido de unos pasos y el chirrido de la reja de la jaula. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy mi mascota? — saludó Naraku, con burla.

Inuyasha no tenía que verlo a la cara para ver su evidente diversión. Inuyasha tomó un poco de aire, tratando de tomar las fuerzas necesarias para no dejar ver su vulnerabilidad.

Naraku no estaba tan lejos y comenzaba acercarse cada vez más a Inuyasha. Inuyasha se dio la vuelta bruscamente y lo empujó cuando Naraku estaba demasiado cerca.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Naraku quien creía que Inuyasha había cesado su lucha, de inmediato se dio cuenta de su error.

— ¿Qué sucede, Inuyasha? Ya hemos pasado por esto, tengo pensado recompensarte por tu buena actitud. Ayer fuiste un buen chico, mereces ser recompensado.

— ¡Cállate! —gruñó Inuyasha. No queriendo pensar en su último encuentro con Naraku. Culparía su debilidad humana, siendo humano era mucho más vulnerable y propenso a realizar cosas estúpidas, no volvería a pasar.

Naraku observaba la extraña y volátil actitud de Inuyasha. Realmente lidiar con un Inuyasha problemático no sería molestia.

—Hoy pienso ser generoso, cachorro, y voy a recompensar tu actitud anterior. Ahora, será mejor que no me hagas enojar y vengas a mi tan obediente como la última vez— dijo Naraku con calma.

— ¡No! — Espetó Inuyasha—. No quiero nada de ti.

Naraku soltó un suspiro, —Una mascota siempre obedece, no colmes mi paciencia y ven aquí.

— ¡No soy tu puta mascota! —protestó, a pesar de que por fuera tomara su postura común de pelea por dentro temía ser severamente castigado, no queriendo pasar de nuevo por los tentáculos ni mucho menos por lo anterior ya hecho.

—Lenguaje soez, ya hemos pasado por eso también, lo pasaré por alto esta vez. Ven aquí y no me hagas repetirlo de nuevo— ordenó con voz dura.

— ¡He dicho que no! … ¡No soy tu mascota ni mucho menos tu puta!

Naraku dio una media sonrisa, curioso por saber por qué Inuyasha se estaba comportando de esta manera sabiendo que no importará sus esfuerzos tendría que obedecer cualquier orden que le diera. Se acercó más a Inuyasha, la reacción del joven hibrido fue tensarse y gruñir.

— ¡Aléjate de mí!

— ¿Quién va impedirlo? ¿Tú? — cuestionó con diversión.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, tomando aquel valor que tuvo en sus sueños.

— ¿Piensas arruinar tu recompensa y dejar tu buena actitud por un estúpido berrinche? —preguntó Naraku, con toda diversión esfumada.

Nuevamente Naraku era recibido por aquella mirada que prometía una lucha y tenía toda la intención de frustrar cualquier plan. Y eso le hizo enfadar, ¿Cómo Inuyasha pasaba de ser la tímida y sumisa mascota a nuevamente la actitud de pelea?

Se supone que ya le había privado de todo: esperanza, dignidad, libertad, orgullo y seres queridos. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba Inuyasha demostrando nuevamente su actitud como un inicio.

Bueno, Naraku se encargaría de arrebatárselo de nuevo.

—Ambos sabemos las consecuencias que traen tus desobediencias— advirtió Naraku.

—No me importa— gruñó. Realmente no importaba, probablemente sus amigos estaban muertos, Naraku los utilizaba para controlarlo, pero ya no más. Y si se equivocaba tampoco importaba, ellos no se preocupaban por él, él no lo haría por ellos. Estaba por su cuenta y se protegería de la única forma que conocía mejor; le haría creer que no podía hacerle daño.

— ¿Sigues esperanzado de que vendrán por ti?... que patético—escupió Naraku. Viendo las intenciones de Inuyasha, era tan detectable a través de sus ojos dorados apagados que ahora parecían tener un pequeño brillo resiliente. ¿De dónde vino? No lo sabía, pero se lo quitaría muy pronto.

Inuyasha no respondió siguiendo en su postura de pelea y mirando con odio puro a Naraku. Observando con atención a la espera de cualquier movimiento, pero a la vez se veía tan perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Esta demostración de bravuconería no era más que la negación de lo inevitable. Y Naraku lo sabía. Inuyasha no sería capaz de fingir para siempre, tarde o temprano Inuyasha cedería.

—No vendrán—pronunció Naraku —No le interesas a nadie, creí que ya lo tenías claro.

—Tú no sabes nada— contestó Inuyasha, caminando hacia atrás cada vez que Naraku se acercaba. Su espacio se estaba reduciendo; las cadenas no permitían mucho movimiento.

— ¿Por qué los humanos te odian y temen? —Preguntó Naraku.

—Eso no tie… —Se quejó Inuyasha, siendo interrumpido por Naraku.

—Respóndeme Inuyasha, o el castigo será peor.

Inuyasha no entendía las motivaciones del arácnido, pero si con ello retrasaría volver a ser tocado podría soportar los insultos verbales. —Porque soy un hanyou.

—Muy bien, buen cachorro. ¿Por qué los demonios te odian?

La tensión en el cuerpo de Inuyasha desapareció, las preguntas eran sencillas. Pero para Inuyasha tenían otro significado.

—Porque… porque soy un hanyou.

Naraku sonrió con complacencia para sí mismo; Inuyasha era tan fácil de manipular.

—Excelente Inuyasha. ¿Por qué tu única familia te odia?

En el pasado Inuyasha llegó a idolatrar a Sesshomaru viéndole como el demonio que le gustaría ser, con el tiempo ese deseo se perdió por el desprecio que el mayor le brindaba. Aun así, no negaba que se preocupaba por su hermano mayor, Inuyasha no quería perder al único lazo familiar que tenía. Sesshomaru podía ser despreciable y un completo desgraciado con él, sin embargo, seguían siendo…

—Responde, cachorro—interrumpió Naraku, nuevamente.

—Porque soy un hanyou— respondió sin vacilación. Inuyasha era plenamente consciente de lo que era, le habían insultado un montón de veces con ello, pronunciarlo ya no era ningún temor para él. Pero eso no quería decir que se aceptara plenamente y mucho menos cuando la mayoría de sus desgracias se debían a su condición.

—Parece que eres inteligente, respondiste correctamente. Ultima pregunta, ¿Por qué crees que una sacerdotisa, una exterminadora y un monje se preocuparían por ti? Ellos no son tus amigos, si lo fueran ya no estarías aquí.

Inuyasha bajó la mirada, eran cuestionamientos similares al igual que en su pesadilla.

 _—_ _Ellos no se preocupan por ti—_ recordó aquella voz misteriosa.

—Estoy esperando tu respuesta, Inuyasha— presionó Naraku.

Inuyasha no respondió. Aunque la respuesta era clara.

— _eres un hanyou, una criatura sin ningún valor, una bestia que no puede defenderse a sí misma_ — le repitió la voz internamente _._

Naraku se cansó de esperar y sostuvo bruscamente a Inuyasha por el rosario, acercándole a él al punto en que sus narices casi se tocaban. Inuyasha gruño levemente por la sorpresa de la acción, tratando del librarse del agarre. Sus manos eran inservibles al tener un tentáculo de Naraku jalando las cadenas -que aprisionaban sus muñecas- hacía abajo, imposibilitando cualquier movimiento. Intentó patear, pero tentáculos envolvieron sus tobillos.

—Respóndeme— exigió Naraku.

Inuyasha siguió con su silenció y resistencia. Estas acciones colmaban de impaciencia al hibrido arácnido.

Las luchas de Inuyasha eran en vano –como de costumbre-, pero quería alejar la cercanía de sus rostros.

Naraku sujeto con su mano izquierda la mandíbula de Inuyasha con fuerza para obligarle a mirarlo y con la otra a tocarle el torso y el abdomen, para ir bajando lentamente hacía la entrepierna con languidez.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca de dolor al inicio para finalmente tensarse y preocuparse por los tocamientos, revolviéndose inquietamente y evitando el contacto visual con Naraku.

— ¿Vas a responderme o tendremos que averiguarlo? —ronroneó Naraku, amenazadoramente.

—No— se obligó Inuyasha a decir, angustiado por las acciones del arácnido.

— ¿No qué?

Finalmente, Naraku llegó a su destino y comenzó a frotar con firmeza.

Escalofríos pasaron por el cuerpo de Inuyasha al instante. Sensaciones de electricidad agradable y de pavor porque su cuerpo estaba a punto de traicionarle.

— ¡No lo sé, No lo sé! —Se quebró Inuyasha, deseando que todo esto parase, Naraku no lo hizo —Te he re-respondido, detente.

Naraku sonrió con malicia, definitivamente era molesto tener a Inuyasha con sus falsas ilusiones de esperanza, pero era una buena excusa para castigarlo.

—Oh, claro que me has respondido, pero no con exactitud. Sé que sabes la respuesta correcta—Naraku siguió con sus acciones.

Inuyasha quería llorar por la falta de control en sí mismo y sobre todo por la manera en que Naraku lo humillaba. El placer venenoso comenzaba a llegarle.

—No lo harían, no lo harían— respondió con urgencia.

Naraku detuvo su acción — ¿Qué dijiste?

—No lo harían— murmuró Inuyasha.

—Mírame y repítelo de nuevo— ordenó.

Inuyasha podía luchar, pero no veía el caso. Así que obedeció, mirándolo con la expresión más fría que podía reunir.

—Ellos no lo harían— respondió, pero la mirada de Naraku esperaba más viéndose obligado a continuar —Ellos no se preocupan por mí.

— ¿Porqué?

—Porque soy un hanyou— confesó con voz ahogada.

Era increíble la forma en la que Naraku podía arrebatarle de todo: Su fe, su orgullo, creencias, esperanzas, deseos de seguir luchando y anhelos.

—Prosigue…

Inuyasha soltó un suspiró irregular y agotado —Porque soy un monstruo, una abominación, un error y una desgracia.

—Exacto Inuyasha. No importa cuánto te esfuerces, los humanos no dejaran de verte como un monstruo, una bestia que tiene que ser exterminada. Y en cuanto a los demonios…

—Lo sé—interrumpió Inuyasha, desviando la mirada de Naraku.

— ¿Saber qué? —cuestionó.

—Sé porque me odian— respondió y antes de que Naraku lo cuestionara de nuevo continuó —Me odian porque me consideran inferior a ellos, porque no soy un demonio ni un ser humano, mi sangre está contaminada y soy una vergüenza para cualquiera de ellos.

Lo dijo de tal manera tan vacía y memorizada, que Naraku ya no tenía interés en tratar el tema, si seguía insistiendo en él solo acondicionaría el comportamiento de Inuyasha. Convirtiéndolo solo en un cascaron sin vida y eso no sería divertido.

Naraku liberó a Inuyasha, ya habiendo cumplido su cometido. Pero aquel brillo seguía en sus ojos, aquel pequeño gramo de insolencia. O tal vez simplemente Naraku se estaba volviendo paranoico con la resistencia de Inuyasha; el chico era predecible en algunos aspectos, pero su resistencia le era impredecible y eso le frustraba.

¿Qué tal si todo esto era plan de Inuyasha? Inuyasha solo le decía lo que Naraku quería oír, mintiéndole y tratando de engañarlo. Naraku no consideraba posible esta opción, considerando a Inuyasha demasiado estúpido para pensarlo. Pero éste joven hanyou que veía frente a él, ya no se parecía al Inuyasha que enfrentó mucho antes de capturarlo; no físicamente ni emocionalmente. Inuyasha ya era un desastre en ambos sentidos, aunque el hibrido inu negará este hecho.

Naraku disfrutaba de esto verlo tan perdido y angustiado. Verlo en tal agonía le daba un extraño placer. Ahora entendía porque le atraía tanto; Onigumo había guardado tanto resentimiento contra este chico por arrebatarle el amor de su amada y como Naraku, Inuyasha nuevamente había sido un intruso tratando de arrebatarle algo que consideraba suyo, la perla. Y ahora que al fin lo tenía bajo su poder le era agradable torturarlo de mil formas, aunque esto no le llenaba ese vació, ese odio, esto no le satisfacía del todo.

Es por ello que aún no acaba con la vida de su enemigo, porque no podía satisfacer ese odio que tenía por dentro. La muerte sólo aliviaría el dolor de Inuyasha no la suya. No podía deshacerse de Inuyasha, lo consideraba demasiado excitante y placentero; Inuyasha podía ser realmente encantador, ingenuo y maleable. Hacerle rogar y pedir tan bonitamente una vez que ya se le ha controlado esa testaruda actitud suya. Y aparte también disfrutaba de doblegar aquel espíritu. Definitivamente asesinar a Inuyasha no era una opción. El hanyou de ojos dorados era su única forma de alivio. Acabar con la determinación de Inuyasha era un desafío, un desafío del cual no se podía resistir.

Ellos dos eran tan diferentes y similares en algunos aspectos. Naraku, no comprendía como a pesar de todo el sufrimiento y abusos, Inuyasha siguiera insistiendo en ser bueno, en encajar con los humanos y en creer que sus amigos vendrían a rescatarlo; Aquel grupo humano que lo traicionó –Naraku sabía que esto era una mentira, pero Inuyasha no lo sabía y era mejor de esa manera-. Naraku le haría ver que nadie vendría en su ayuda y que a pesar de todas sus buenas acciones realizadas a nadie le importaban. Todo esto con el fin de conseguir alivio a sí mismo.

Inuyasha ya no tenía deseos de pelear más, no del todo, o por lo menos no este día. No tenía energía alguna para seguir intentándolo, decir aquellas palabras fue mucho más difícil de lo que imaginaba, solo esperaba que Naraku estuviera lo suficientemente contento con ello y lo dejará solo.

Inuyasha miró con cautela a la espera de cualquier reacción del hibrido mayor, esperando que es lo que Naraku haría con él, con todo corazón deseaba que Naraku se largara –preferentemente para siempre-.

Naraku no se detendría, no ahora que creía entender las verdaderas intenciones de su plan, no ahora que por fin comprendía lo que sentía por Inuyasha.

Odiaba a Inuyasha, lo odiaba con todo su ser y por ello no se permitiría perderlo. Tuvo una idea, tenía que hacerle ver la realidad a Inuyasha de alguna forma u otra.

Inuyasha tuvo un miedo indescriptible al ver la mirada que el hibrido arácnido le daba. No había lujuria en aquella mirada, no sabía lo que veía en ella, pero sabía que era lo suficientemente malo y que le haría daño.

Naraku jaló de las cadenas obligándolo a caer al suelo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente. Inuyasha cayó al suelo, en una posición incómoda y terriblemente aterradora. El pánico lo invadió al recordar los sucesos anteriores cuando estuvo de rodillas.

 _No, no de nuevo, no de nuevo,_ gritaba Inuyasha para sus adentros dejando escapar un suspiró tembloroso.

Naraku miró la forma patética de Inuyasha; las pequeñas orejas del hanyou estaban pegadas sobre su cabeza, su cuerpo tenso y manteniendo la mirada baja.

—Relájate cachorro, no estoy dispuesto a castigarte de esa manera. Por lo menos no en este momento, tengo otra cosa planeada para ti.

Eso no aliviaba a Inuyasha en lo más mínimo. No queriendo pensar que es peor que esto, pero ya no queriendo preguntárselo tampoco.

El pobre hanyou de ojos ambarinos no podía verlo, pero unas telarañas comenzaban a formarse alrededor de él.

—x—x—x—

Miroku y Sango, quien sostenía a Kirara en sus brazos -para que el demonio felino pudiera descansar unos momentos-, caminaban por el bosque. Buscando cualquier señal de su amigo hanyou desaparecido o de su enemigo.

Ambos no se habían mencionado ni una palabra en su tiempo a solas. Era como si toda familiaridad entre ellos hubiera desaparecido. El monje había perdido aquella picardía, solo mostrando seriedad en su rostro. Y Sango se sentía miserable con ello, culpándose de lo sucedido. Si tan solo ella hubiera entregado el fragmento para tener a Inuyasha con ellos, pero renunciar a la vida de su hermano simplemente era algo que no podía pasar por su mente. Al igual que perder a un amigo.

— ¿Estás bien, Sango? —preguntó Miroku, hablando finalmente.

Sango se sorprendió al inicio por escucharlo —Estoy bien… ¿Y usted? —mintió.

Miroku no estaba nada bien, pero decidió mentir —Lo estoy.

Pasaron nuevamente unos minutos en silencio después de eso.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos volver? —rompió el silencio Miroku.

Sango soltó un suspiró fatigado —Creo que sí.

— Siento que hemos estado pasando por aquí varías veces —confesó Miroku.

—Lo hemos hecho, esta es la quinta vez de esta semana.

— ¿Algo nuevo?

—No— respondió Sango.

—… como siempre— terminó Miroku, con amargura.

Miroku pasó una mano por su rostro, masajeando sus ojos en el cansancio y desesperación, para finalmente peinarse hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo? — cuestionó el monje hacía la nada.

Su pregunta no pasó desapercibida por la exterminadora que lo miraba de reojo.

Sango no podía evitar mirar la tristeza y amargura en los ojos azules. Le partía el corazón ver al monje de esa manera. Kagome y Miroku tenían todo el derecho a odiarla, si tan solo ella… Lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en su rostro, pero impidió que salieran. Evitando mirar al monje.

A diferencia de Kagome y Sango quienes se ocultaban y se alejaban de todos para desahogarse en llanto en alguna parte, él no lo hacía. No se lo permitía, queriendo mantenerse lo suficientemente fuerte para todos ellos… lo suficientemente fuerte para su amigo perdido. Le angustiaba pensar en todo tipo de cosas que Inuyasha estuviera sufriendo, le aterraba imaginar que clases de daño Naraku le estaba ocasionando a su joven amigo; Naraku era un ser cruel y un montón de veces lo había demostrado. Con Inuyasha en cautiverio por aquel monstruo no quería ni imaginar que estaba pasando Inuyasha sin ellos; Inuyasha era fuerte, sí, al ser un medio demonio era más resistente al daño físico y con algunas habilidades extras, pero su amigo seguía siendo tan humano como ellos.

Kirara maulló llamando su atención. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que se habían detenido. Y con ello también notó que Sango lloraba.

— ¿Sango? — Llamó, acercándose a ella.

—Lo lamento— susurró la exterminadora, con la cabeza baja e intentando ocultar sus lágrimas.

Kirara lamía el rostro de Sango, haciendo sonidos tranquilizadores tratando de animarla.

Miroku colocó sus manos en los hombros de Sango para atraer su atención —No es tu culpa— Habló Miroku.

—Yo debí…

—Mírame Sango—interrumpió Miroku. Ella no lo hizo —Por favor—suplicó el monje —por favor, mírame.

Ella obedeció, olfateando para impedir que más lágrimas cayeran. Kirara detuvo su acción.

—No es tu culpa —consoló Miroku—. Nada de esto es tu culpa.

—Si yo…

—No hay nada que pudiéramos hacer— interrumpió —. Naraku tenía esto planeado y no lo vimos venir, pero traeremos a Inuyasha a salvo y le ganaremos a Naraku, le haremos pagar por todo lo que ha hecho.

—¿Cre-crees que este bien?

Aquellas palabras motivadoras que Miroku estaba a punto de decir se perdieron al escuchar la pregunta. Miroku estaba inseguro sobre la seguridad de su amigo, evidentemente Inuyasha no estaba a salvo. Pero tenía que tener fe de ello.

Al ver el silencio del monje, Sango evitó su mirada y quiso alejarse del contacto tranquilizador, pero Miroku secó las pequeñas lágrimas que se derramaban pasando sus pulgares con delicadeza en cada mejilla.

—Pronto iremos por él —declaró el monje.

Sango se atrevió mirar a Miroku, quien le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Ella no pudo evitar también soltar una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza. Miroku también lo necesitaba, todos se necesitaban unos a otro.

Kagome había dicho que esto es lo que buscaba Naraku, Naraku los quería separados y débiles. Pero ellos no permitirían eso, ellos eran mucho más fuerte estando juntos.

Inuyasha siempre estaba para ellos, en cualquier momento. Cuando ella intentó matar a Kohaku, Inuyasha llegó justo en el momento antes de que ella cometiera un error el cual lamentaría toda su vida –e incluso pudo costarle su propia vida-. Él la había ayudado y no solo a ella a todo el grupo en general.

Ahora era su turno de estar para él.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que el tierno y emocionado maullido de Kirara los interrumpió.

—Tenemos que volver con Kagome— dijo Sango.

Miroku asintió, soltando a Sango.

Kirara se liberó de los brazos de la exterminadora para transformarse.

Ambos siguieron sonriendo, no sabían si era la esperanza inesperada y abrumadora que los invadió o simplemente un intento de no derrumbarse. Eso era lo de menos, solo tenían un objetivo en su mente y era recuperar a su amigo.

—x—x—x—


	14. Chapter 14

—x—x—x—

 **El miedo a la fragilidad es tal, que se genera un clima de miedo que es irreal, es una manipulación, y como tenemos miedo, tratamos de buscar un culpable a todo.**

Ismael Serrano

—x—x—x—

Era extraño como hace poco no le importaba cualquier cosa que ellos hicieran, dijeran o les pasará, pero ahora no podía evitar sentir dolor, no un dolor físico, no, era mucho peor que eso. Se suponía que ya lo había aceptado, aceptado que ellos no le importaban y que ellos no se preocupaban por él, pero oírlos y verlos; Hacían la situación mucho más difícil.

 _Esto es una ilusión, no es real._ Se decía Inuyasha a sí mismo.

—Te lo dije, no le interesas a nadie— Susurró Naraku con veneno cerca del lado derecho del rostro del joven, posicionándose detrás y tomándolo por lo hombros de manera posesiva.

Naraku se deshizo de la ilusión, era cierto que el no estuvo en aquel encuentro, pero Byakuya le había contado cada detalle, así que no mentía del todo –aunque siendo sincero se dio la libertad para agregarle ciertas variables-, el resultado era el mismo: ellos no aceptaron salvar a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha no sabía cuándo había dejado de estar de rodillas, cuando las telarañas habían desaparecido o como Naraku estaba tan cerca de él y no había luchado para evitarlo. Estaba paralizado, congelado sin saber cómo reaccionar. Se encontraba en un remolino de sentimientos y dudas, el odio y la tristeza invadían su mente al punto que quería hacerlos sentir de la misma manera que él. Pero se sentía incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa, como si hubiese recibido una apuñalada directamente al corazón y a pesar de que estaba en una completa agonía, no moría.

Naraku podía sentir los temblores del hibrido de cabellos plateados; sus ojos se posaban a la nada, mientras los puños se apretaban con fuerza, su rostro completamente serio a pesar de que en su mirada se delataba la devastación. Si Naraku no lo estuviera sosteniendo con fuerza el chico caería por toda la conmoción.

—Podrías hacerle pagar por lo que te hicieron— Sugirió Naraku— Podría sacarte de aquí y ayudarte a vengarte de ellos.

Inuyasha quería hacerles pagar y sí que lo deseaba, pero algo lo detenía. Por alguna razón no podía ser como ellos… no podía ser como Naraku y mucho menos trabajar con éste.

Naraku prosiguió hablando, dándole promesas de libertad y de venganza; Lo único que Inuyasha tenía que hacer era unirse a Naraku. Podría ser tentador tomando en cuenta el estado y las penurias que sufría, pero fue Naraku el mismo que le ocasionó todo ese daño. Se abstuvo a responder, el nudo en su garganta le privaba de cualquier respuesta.

Cada palabra de Naraku era como si estuvieran moviendo la estaca en su corazón, clavándola más y más profundo. No había ninguna emoción en Inuyasha más, simplemente demasiado débil para hacer algo.

Naraku notó que desperdiciaba tiempo y palabras en Inuyasha, tenía que obligarlo a decidir ya. Tomó la barbilla del platinado para obligarle a mirarlo, sus rostros estaban tan cercas que podía sentir la respiración del otro. Esto parecía no importarle a Inuyasha tan perdido en sus emociones o verdaderamente ya no estaba interesado en lo que le sucediera.

Ver tal vulnerabilidad en su enemigo, más de la usual últimamente, le producía un extraño placer; era tan electrizante y hermoso de una manera que no podía describir. Le atraía de una manera. Inuyasha se veía tan golpeado, débil y con unas grandes líneas oscuras debajo de sus ojos ya apagados.

—Decide Inuyasha— ordenó Naraku.

Inuyasha se tardó en responder, finalmente formuló la palabra que Naraku no esperaba: —No.

— ¿No? — Cuestionó Naraku incrédulo, estaba seguro que Inuyasha haría cualquier cosa por su libertad—. ¿Prefieres seguir aquí que hacerlos pagar?

No, por supuesto que Inuyasha no deseaba estar aquí, y si quería lastimarlos, así como ellos le habían herido al traicionarlo. Pero no podía, él no sería capaz de asesinar o hacerles algún daño a aquellas personas que consideró amigos, a los que se habían convertido como en una familia; él simplemente no podía ser como ellos, no como Naraku y tampoco no podía ser el monstruo que todos decían.

—No— repitió Inuyasha en voz baja —. No voy a ser como tú.

Esto molestó a Naraku y más porque Inuyasha se atrevió a mirarlo con ojos desafiantes. Pero Naraku utilizó las palabras de Inuyasha en su contra.

— ¿Cómo yo? … por supuesto que no Inuyasha, jamás serás como yo. Eres peor que yo, tan sólo mírate. Y llegar a pensar que incluso te estabas ganando el respeto de algunos, en el momento en que viniste a mí…

— ¡Yo no vine a ti! —Interrumpió Inuyasha — ¡Tú me trajiste aquí! — el puñetazo a su rostro, Inuyasha, no lo vio venir. Fue tan duro que le hizo perder las palabras unos segundos y le hizo caer al suelo con brusquedad.

—Piensas culparme por tu estupidez— le reclamó Naraku, con enojo—. Piensas culparme al igual que por la muerte de Kikyo o las desgracias de tus "amigos".

Sí, Inuyasha le culpaba, porque todo era verdad. Todo esto era causado por Naraku —Sí, lo eres. Tú asesinaste a Kikyo, eres el culpable de la maldición de Miroku y mataste a la familia de Sango— acusó.

Naraku rió ante esto —Eso crees, tú mismo lo dijiste Inuyasha: "El único culpable de tus desgracias eres tú mismo". No es mi problema que tú y Kikyo desconfiaran entre sí, que ese monje se dejará llevar por la lujuria o que aquellos humanos fueran tan manipulables.

—Eres un… — murmuró Inuyasha por lo bajo. Odiando las excusas de Naraku, porque, aunque tuvieran un poco de verdad en ellas, él no quería escucharlas.

—Crees que culparme a mí es la solución de sus problemas. Y sigues haciendo lo mismo, me estas odiando a mí por lo que te está sucediendo. Cuando la realidad es que te odias a ti mismo por permitir que esto suceda.

Inuyasha vaciló —N-no, no es cierto. ¡Te odio, te odio porque es tu culpa! ¡Te odio por lo que me haces y por todo lo que has hecho! — declaró con furia.

— ¿Ahora te das cuenta de lo débil que eres?, Me culpas porque no fuiste capaz de salvar a Kikyo, de que no eres lo suficientemente capaz de defenderte a ti mismo— Naraku sonrió—. ¿Por lo que te hago?, pero si disfrutas de ello, disfrutas de cada toque, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que hacerte gemir y pedir para que lo admitas?

— ¡No lo hago!, ¡Lo odio! —gritó con violencia, con sus puños apretados, su respiración acelerada y con una mirada salvaje. Mirada que incitó a Naraku seguir.

—Sabes que eso es mentira, ¿que acaso tengo que probártelo de nuevo? — le dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

—No, no lo hago— insistió Inuyasha, aunque odiándose a sí mismo al saber que Naraku de alguna manera tenía razón. A pesar de que él no quería esto, su cuerpo parecía reaccionar muy contrariamente y eso le hacía odiarse y sentir repulsión contra sí mismo.

Inuyasha se mentía, se engañaba tratando de creer lo contrario para mantener un poco de decencia. Y Naraku podía saberlo al ver que Inuyasha perdió el furor al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Naraku negó con la cabeza en diversión —Esto es la cosa más patética que he visto— se burló —. Eres patético, Inuyasha.

—Te odio— gruñó Inuyasha y Naraku ya no lo soportó más; No soportó ver lo ciego que era Inuyasha, no soportó ver la manera en la que Inuyasha se mentía a si mismo tan descaradamente. Inuyasha le culpaba de su miseria porque el hanyou no podía reconocer sus vergüenzas, miedos e inseguridades.

Agarró del cabello a Inuyasha, obligándolo a levantarse y poniéndolo frente a frente contra él. Naraku podía sentir la contracción de las pequeñas orejas y escuchar los siseos de dolor por parte de su _cachorro._

—Deja de mentirte a ti mismo, lo único que demuestras es lo patético que eres— amenazó Naraku.

—Yo no miento— refutó Inuyasha, siendo recibido por un profundo puñetazo en su estómago que le sacó el aire.

—Claro que lo haces, no trates de mentirte— gruñó, escuchando las arcadas y luchas de Inuyasha por respirar —. Eres débil al no reconocer que el verdadero culpable eres tú. Me odias a mí por retenerte, odias a tus amigos por no venir por ti, odias incluso a esa miko. Cuando el verdadero odio que tienes es a ti mismo por no ser capaz de defenderte, al ser un sucio e insignificante hanyou.

Inuyasha comenzó a retorcerse para ser liberado, no queriendo escuchar más de esas palabras. Eso sólo incrementó la furia de Naraku, Inuyasha no le estaba escuchando.

Naraku cayó de rodillas, clavando la cabeza de Inuyasha contra el suelo con una sola mano. La mitad derecha del rostro del hanyou de ojos dorados comenzaba a ponerse rojiza e hinchada por el azote recibido y las bofetadas anteriores mientras sangre goteaba de la nariz y boca.

El golpe lo había hecho mareado y dándole un insoportable dolor de cabeza. Inuyasha seguía sin entender las motivaciones de Naraku, ¿Por qué no lo mataba de una vez?

Naraku se dejó llevar por el deseo de hacerle tanto daño como fuera posible, sintiendo una extraña sensación corriendo por sus venas; una furia apenas contenida. Liberó a Inuyasha al notar su ataque de ira repentino. No quería deshacerse de Inuyasha, pero si seguían con estas discusiones, su paciencia llegaría a un límite.

Inuyasha se mantuvo inmóvil, sin palabras, temiendo otro ataque de Naraku.

—Si quieres mentirte es tu problema— dijo Naraku, con resentimiento, levantándose del suelo.

Inuyasha pudo haberse silenciado después de eso, pero simplemente no estaba en él y murmuró en voz baja y casi incomprensible —N-no… no estoy mintiendo.

Naraku sabía que eso no era para él, sabía que Inuyasha trataba de no dejarse llevar por sus propias emociones estúpidas, negándose a sí mismo en un intento desesperado por no perder su cordura. Sin embargo, esto no impidió que el odio y resentimiento contra el hibrido inu invadieran a Naraku.

Patadas repentinas se pusieron en contacto con su cadera, pecho y cara. Naraku tenía razón al decir que Inuyasha no podía hacer nada para defenderse; un gritó ronco de dolor escapó de su garganta, acorrucándose a sí mismo para intentar impedir los ataques, aunque en una posición tan vulnerable no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Todo lo que podía hacer era cerrar los ojos y con sus brazos magullados cubrir su rostro y todo lo que pudiera abarcar.

El cuerpo de Inuyasha estaba a su límite, su lamentable condición no le permitía soportar como le hizo las primeras veces. Inuyasha quería que se detuviera, pero sabía que, si lo pedía en voz alta, Naraku no le escucharía y esto solo le traería más vergüenza de la ya ocasionada. Naraku tampoco parecía tener intención de parar, lo atacó sin piedad hasta que algunos gemidos dolorosos e involuntarios escaparon de Inuyasha.

Naraku detuvo su acción y miró a Inuyasha que se encontraba acorrucado en sí mismo acostado con algunas manchas carmesís que comenzaban a hacerse evidentes. A este ritmo, su _mascota_ no le duraría una semana más, esta ni siquiera era su verdadera intención, pero Inuyasha siempre parecía arreglárselas para sacarlo de quicio. Y especialmente hoy, un odio ferviente e incomprensible lo había invadido, e incluso se podía admitir que era mucho más grande que el rencor que le tenía al hibrido inu. Naraku no comprendía aquellos sentimientos así que los ignoró y decidió descargarse con su joven mascota.

Inuyasha quería caer en la inconsciencia, pero eso parecía también ser demasiado benevolente para él. Incluso respirar se le dificultaba, probablemente sus costillas estaban verdaderamente rotas, siempre había odiado ser un hanyou que le privaba de toda vida normal ya sea como demonio o humano, pero ahora lo odiaba más que nunca; Su resistencia demoniaca le impedía desistir físicamente por completo y su rebeldía humana le privaba a darse por vencido. Aunque todo eso se vino abajo cuando sintió el toque de Naraku que pasaba sobre él.

Un suspiró tembloroso escapó de él, cuando Naraku lo seguía tocando con suavidad, casi con ternura y disculpa por lo hecho anteriormente.

Los toques de Naraku se hicieron constantes, claramente esto tenía otra intención.

—Basta— pidió Inuyasha, aun enrollado en sí mismo.

Naraku le ignoró y siguió con lo suyo. Besó los hombros y la espalda de Inuyasha, el joven hanyou se resistía para no sollozar a este punto, no estaba confundido por el cambio de actitud repentino, esto era común desde su encierro. Sólo que hoy hubo más violencia de lo normal. No se resistió a ello; su resistencia empeoraría la situación. Esa idea cambió cuando Naraku lo levantó en brazos, provocando que Inuyasha luchara contra el agarre mientras gemía por el dolor de sus costillas.

—No me hagas arrepentirme de esto— dijo Naraku, con voz calmante, nada similar a la voz anterior que le había hablado con dureza. Definitivamente comenzaba a adoptar un terror hacía Naraku, pero no podría demostrar este hecho tan abiertamente.

Naraku acarició la cabellera plateada con gentileza y lo recostó suavemente en un futón. Inuyasha dudaba que fuera real, pero la sensación de suavidad fue extremadamente realista.

Naraku continuó acariciándolo e Inuyasha siguió con su resistencia hasta que Naraku perdió la poca paciencia que había llegado a reunir, estiró las cadenas como signo de advertencia. Inuyasha entendió a la primera y dejó de luchar.

—Buen chico— felicitó Naraku.

Inuyasha sintió un gran disgusto ante esto e incluso le avergonzó, pero ya sabía lo que Naraku haría al igual que también sabía que sus luchas no servirían de nada y mucho menos en su estado ya adolorido y débil. No importa lo que hiciera, desde el momento que Naraku entró sabía a qué conduciría todo esto. No había forma de detenerlo, ni escapar de ello, así que le gustase o no, tenía que soportarlo.

Pero hubo algo fuera de lo usual; Naraku lo había golpeado muchas veces antes, los ataques e insultos recibidos con anterioridad eran comunes, pero ahora estaba siendo gentil y suave. Y eso le desconcertaba.

Y aún más cuando Naraku le besó en los labios tan improvistamente.

Eso fue el punto culminante para Inuyasha, quien con renovada energía comenzó a luchar. Inuyasha se retorció tanto que cuando Naraku trató de sostener las cadenas para poner los brazos de Inuyasha sobre su cabeza, el joven hanyou tuvo la suficiente fuerza para golpear a Naraku ocasionándole un corte en la mejilla y hacer que se alejará de él. Ignoró todo el dolor de sus costillas para remplazarlo por el temor que le había consumido por la acción de Naraku.

—Bastardo— se quejó Naraku cuando tocó su herida.

— ¡¿Por qué?! —pidió Inuyasha desconcertado, que Naraku lo besara no estaba bien. En primer lugar, que Naraku le tocara de la manera en que lo hacía no estaba bien, era aterrador e incorrecto. Inuyasha no sabía mucho sobre este tipo de interacciones, pero sabía que estas acciones no se hacían a la ligera— ¿Porque demonios lo hiciste? — gritó, con ojos abiertos.

Naraku dio una media sonrisa —Eres mío ahora, cachorro. Yo puedo hacer lo que me plazca.

— ¡No, no lo soy! — dijo Inuyasha con una profunda vergüenza en su interior, su escape de este lugar se veía lejano.

—Lo eres y será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando porque esta es tu vida ahora. Me perteneces.

Inuyasha quería protestar, pero Naraku volvió a retomar su posición sobre él.

—Ahora, será mejor que ceses tus luchas o… —Sus caderas se presionaron más contra las de Inuyasha de manera provocativa y sugestiva.

— ¡No, bájate de mí! — interrumpió Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se encogió cuando sintió los labios de Naraku moviéndose sobre los suyos, apretó sus labios para no permitir que Naraku explorará más de lo debido. Cuando nuevamente un tentáculo hacía de las suyas toqueteando sus piernas para ir hacía otra dirección, presa del pánico gritó en protesta, pero Naraku aprovechó para invadir aún más su boca; deslizando su lengua a través de la del desafortunado hibrido. Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron e intentó apartarse, Inuyasha podía morder, y sí que estaba tentado en hacerlo, pero no lo hizo, demasiado temeroso por la crueldad de Naraku. El beso pareció una eternidad desagradable para el hibrido joven, aunque en realidad no duró tanto como se imaginaba y pronto fue liberado de él.

¿Naraku estaba dispuesto arrebatarle aquel espíritu por completo? Por supuesto que no, eso es lo que le encantaba de Inuyasha de alguna manera, eso es lo que hacía interesante este proceso de venganza. Moldearía a Inuyasha a su gusto, lo haría suyo de alguna forma u otra. Aunque con ello, Inuyasha tendría que pasar por duros castigos hasta que lograse entender.

—Está bien, sigue luchando si quieres, me gusta cuando peleas—declaró Naraku.

Inuyasha no sabía si detenerse para no darle gusto o seguir luchando. Esta batalla la tenía perdida desde el inicio, con un suspiró tembloroso se detuvo.

Naraku controló los brazos de Inuyasha, acomodándolos donde no le fueran un estorbo, agradecía tener las cadenas y no tenía pensado quitarlas hasta que Inuyasha aprendiera su lugar. Al ver que las luchas de Inuyasha cesaron aprovecho para eliminar la vestimenta superior o por lo menos para dejar expuesto el pecho. Hecho esto, mordisqueó y besó los hombros y cuello, todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

— ¿Qué sucede, Inuyasha? Vamos lucha, trata de escapar de mí— burló Naraku, dándole un mordisco en el cuello. Inuyasha soltó un pequeño gruñido ante esto.

¿Cuál era el caso? Perdió, nuevamente Naraku iba a abusar de él. ¿Qué podría hacer para evitarlo? Nada, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Sí el rogaba o suplicaba que parara, Naraku no lo haría, nada de lo que él hiciera o dijera funcionaría.

Naraku sonrió para sí mismo, aquella actitud y el pequeño brillo insolente se habían ido, ahora Inuyasha evitaba su mirada. Naraku le volvió a morder, marcándolo de nuevo, anunciando su victoria sobre él. Procedió a seguir apoderándose de él.

Inuyasha no se defendió, esperando que si se mantenía lo suficientemente quieto Naraku no tendría deseos de continuar con esto, después de todo Inuyasha no le daría lucha para divertirlo. Aun así, no pudo evitar que algunos gemidos escaparan y la contracción de sus orejas hacía atrás.

—Shh relájate, Inuyasha y aprende a disfrutar de esto— Murmuró Naraku, al sentir todo el cuerpo tenso y algunos estremecimientos del joven.

—No, no quiero, no quiero. Detente— susurró Inuyasha, aprensivamente, esperando que Naraku se detuviera. Inuyasha estaba siendo bueno, o por lo menos intentándolo, en ese caso ¿por qué no le dejaba tranquilo?

—Pero lo harás con el tiempo— respondió Naraku, siguiendo con sus acciones de besar, morder, pellizcar y cualquier otra que sólo traerían la mortificación, el disgusto, odio y miedo a Inuyasha.

Sus acciones se vieron interrumpidas por una voz que le llamaba, una voz que no le pertenecía a su mascota.

—Naraku— Le llamarón.

Naraku gruñó con molestia conociendo aquella voz a la perfección.


	15. Chapter 15

**Cuando tiene que decidir el corazón es mejor que decida la cabeza.**

Enrique Jardiel Poncela

—x—x—x—

Shippo dejó de recolectar bayas como lo estaba haciendo. La ausencia de Kagome le preocupaba. No tener a Inuyasha junto a ellos y ver como Kagome se marchaba en compañía de Sesshomaru tampoco le inspiraba demasiada confianza.

—Volverán— le explicó Miroku con una sonrisa esperanzadora. A Sango y Miroku se le veía un poco más animados a pesar de que Kagome se hubiera ido.

Shippo trató de corresponderla de la misma manera, aunque no sabía si lo había logrado. Todos sus pensamientos se centraban en Kagome e Inuyasha; En ellos veía lo más cercano a una madre y un padre –o por lo menos a unos hermanos mayores-. Ellos fueron los primeros que conoció poco después de la pérdida de su padre y los que se mantuvieron junto a él desde entonces.

Rin se acercó a Shippo con cautela tratando de no asustarlo al ver al pequeño kitsune tan perdido en sus pensamientos.

El crujido de una pequeña rama fue el detonante para que Shippo volviera al mundo real y anunciarle la presencia de alguien más.

—No quería interrumpirte— se disculpó Rin.

Shippo negó —No pasa nada.

Rin caminó hacía Shippo y tomó asiento juntó a él.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos, disfrutando la tranquilidad del bosque.

—No deberías preocuparte por la señorita Kagome, el amo Sesshomaru cuidará de ella—tranquilizó Rin.

Shippo le miró con extrañeza, Rin siempre hablaba muy bien de Sesshomaru, al punto de que sus historias e ideales sobre él parecían irreales.

— ¿Por qué hablas muy bien de Sesshomaru? — preguntó —. No sé parece nada al que yo conozco.

Se escuchó un estornudo perteneciente de Jaken.

Rin ignoró a su maestro, miró y le ofreció una sonrisa a Shippo —Es porque no lo conoces como yo.

Shippo podía entender –en parte- el respeto, idolatría y admiración de Jaken hacía Sesshomaru, pero no podía entender del todo los sentimientos de Rin. Aunque no debería entenderlo para saberlo, después de todo él sentía lo mismo hacía sus compañeros de viaje.

Shippo le brindó una sonrisa sincera, poco había hablado con Rin verdaderamente. Normalmente siempre buscaban distraerse con actividades físicas como jugar a las escondidas, recolectar cosas, jugar a las atrapadas. Pero ahora se veía en la necesidad de platicar y buscar consuelo mediante historias. Por fin, tenía a alguien con quien hacerlo después de todo, Rin era casi de su edad, casi.

No tardaron mucho en contarse historias mutuamente.

—x—x—x—

Kagome viajaba en Ah-Un siguiendo a Sesshomaru. Si Miroku y Sango no hubiesen llegado, Sesshomaru se hubiera marchado a solas. Pero Kagome no quería eso, no soportaría que Sesshomaru volviera sin la presencia de Inuyasha, no soportaría no estar para Inuyasha.

El viaje transcurrió tan silencioso y con un aura amarga acompañándolos. Las espadas no habían reaccionado tanto como lo hicieron la primera vez, Kagome desconocía como trabajaban las espadas, aun así, no soltó a Tessaiga.

—Sesshomaru, ¿crees que Inuyasha esté bien? — preguntó Kagome, esa pregunta le atormentaba desde el día de la ausencia de Inuyasha y su temor se intensificó conforme pasaban los días. Talvez Sesshomaru no era el mejor para preguntar aquello, pero necesitaba un punto de vista realista; uno que hablara con la verdad y no interfiriera con los sentimientos.

— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? — le cuestionó.

Kagome no esperaba eso—Sólo quiero saber, yo no sé qué pensar.

Sesshomaru la miró de reojo. El silencio fue la única respuesta que Kagome consiguió. Ese sentimiento de angustia la volvió a llenar, no permitió verse llorosa o débil, siguió solo esperando lo mejor.

—No, pero tú debes conocerlo mejor que yo— respondió Sesshomaru, finalmente.

Eso trajo más angustia a la miko de la que ya tenía, talvez fue mala idea preguntarle: ¿ _Qué esperabas, Kagome? Un sí, estará bien, estará sano y salvo._ Pensó con amargura. Era irónico que le preguntaba a Sesshomaru para recibir una respuesta realista y diferente, y no como las que recibía de parte de Sango y Miroku, para terminar, deseando que le respondiera de la misma manera.

—Supongo que sí— murmuró la joven.

Sesshomaru ignoró a la humana deseando internamente que esta guardara silencio y atento a cualquier reacción por parte de ambas espadas. Ninguna espada volvió a reaccionar, y eso le hizo pensar que estaban por el camino correcto, ya quería que todo esto terminara; quería acabar ya con todas estas sensaciones extrañas dentro de él.

— ¿Por qué haces esto, Sesshomaru? —Preguntó Kagome, otra de sus muchos cuestionamientos últimamente.

— ¿Hacer que, Miko?

Esto no era de su incumbencia, ni siquiera debería de cuestionarlo; Sesshomaru solo estaba haciendo una acción como cualquier familiar lo haría, preocuparse por el otro. Sin embargo, esto no le quedaba del todo claro a Kagome cuando los "hermanos" no llevaban una relación fraterna común.

—Preocuparte por él— aclaró sin rodeos.

Pudo ver un poco de tensión en Sesshomaru y como esperaba le respondió: —Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—Tal vez no, pero me preocupo mucho por él y quiero saber si en verdad te importa. Nunca has tratado a Inuyasha como un igual, antes incluso tratabas de asesinarlo y pareciera-en verdad- que no te agradaba, sin embargo, estas aquí ahora y eso quieres decir mucho.

—Mientes.

Kagome frunció el ceño, vaciló, pero Sesshomaru le interrumpió.

— Si lo quisiera muerto lo estaría.

— ¿No lo haces? —preguntó confusa.

—Reconozco su existencia por el bien de mi padre y su memoria, no permitiré que su sacrificio sea en vano.

Por la manera en la que Sesshomaru hablaba del padre de Inuyasha y de él, se veía el gran respeto y admiración que le tenía. Sabía que el padre de ellos –Sesshomaru e Inuyasha- había muerto para salvar a la madre de Inuyasha y a este último. Y eso la entristeció.

—No lo haces por Inuyasha, ¿verdad? —murmuró, aquellos pensamientos agradables que ella comenzó a formar hacía Sesshomaru comenzaron a evaporarse. No por completo, después de todo, el demonio frente a ella ya no parecía aquel arrogante y cruel demonio de un inicio. La relación entre ellos había cambiado para bien, aún tenían sus diferencias, pero ya no existía ningún deseo de muerte de por medio. Kagome esperaba que Sesshomaru hiciera todo esto por las razones correctas.

Sesshomaru se mantuvo en silencio, tal vez él no tenía intención de responderle o incluso él mismo no lo sabía, sea como fuera eso fue suficiente para que Kagome juntara todas las piezas.

—Gracias… por demostrar que te importa— agradeció Kagome, rápidamente rompiendo el silencio. Ella no quería seguir con esta discusión era claro que Sesshomaru no quería hablar de esto con ella –o con nadie en absoluto-. Y ella lo comprendería, esto era algo que Sesshomaru e Inuyasha arreglarían por su cuenta.

Sesshomaru la miró de reojo nuevamente. La conversación se vio terminada por unas desagradables auras que llegaron a Sesshomaru y a Ah-Un.

Kagome miraba con extrañez el detenimiento abrupto de Sesshomaru al igual que Ah-Un quienes parecían alertas. Por más que la joven se esforzara no percibió nada.

— ¿Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru gruñó, nuevamente habían caído en algún juego de Naraku.

—Sessho…—pidió de nuevo Kagome siendo interrumpida.

—Es una trampa— declaró Sesshomaru y más aún cuando unos demonios se acercaban a ellos a la lejanía.

—x—x—x—

Byakuya se sintió como un estúpido por intentar ayudar, algo que no hizo, en cambio, adelantó los hechos; Magatsuhí lo había utilizado yendo a la aldea humana al ver que Sesshomaru y la sacerdotisa no merodeaban cerca.

No tuvo más remedio que recurrir a Naraku, al principio dejaría que Magatsuhí se hiciera cargo de todo, pero sabía que no se podría llegar a nada si la entidad desaparecía en batalla. Magatsuhí no les estaba dando el valor a aquel grupo humano como debería, después de todo si eran tan débiles como creían, aquellos humanos hubiesen perecido desde hace tiempo.

Entró a la cueva sin temer por su vida, pero no sé adentro tanto, no queriendo encontrar algo que no debería. Se limitó a llamarlo solamente. Primero uno, después otro y tomó una pausa para llamar por tercera vez lo que fue suficiente para atraer a Naraku.

—He dicho que no me molesten, Byakuya— gruñó Naraku.

—Lo lamento. Pero Magatsuhí va a realizar algo estúpido. Por cierto, ¿qué te paso en el rostro?

Naraku había olvidado aquel rasguño en el rostro, lo tocó lentamente para evaluar los daños —Un pequeño problema que ya fue solucionado— dirigió su atención a Byakuya— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué está haciendo?

Si Naraku dejara de hacer la vida del joven hanyou un tormento, estaría mucho más atento a su alrededor.

—Magatsuhí va por el fragmento al ver que Sesshomaru ni la sacerdotisa están cerca— informó Byakuya.

—No lo veo como algo estúpido, más bien es inteligente, las dos molestias no están en el camino y el fragmento esta descuidado. Me alegra que trabajaras por tu cuenta, Byakuya.

Ese comentario sorprendió a la extensión.

—Sabía lo que planeaban, pero creí que serías más inteligente que eso— declaró con algo de decepción el hibrido arácnido—Debería de agradecértelo.

—Naraku yo…

—Calla Byakuya, está bien—dijo con una tranquilidad preocupante para la extensión.

Byakuya se abstuvo de responder, decepcionado de sí mismo, tal vez los cuestionamientos de Sesshomaru, la sacerdotisa y Magatsuhí no estaban tan equivocados y realmente su destino sería similar al de sus hermanos. Y luego recordó el motivo por lo que no venía aquí, se suponía que no lo sabía. Al parecer el que cometía estupideces era él y no Magatsuhí o Naraku.

—Olvídalo que no se volverá a repetir. Iremos por el fragmento, pero antes necesito que hagas una cosa— mencionó el hibrido arácnido.

Byakuya escuchó la petición de Naraku con atención, intentando redimir sus errores ante él.

—x—x—x—

Los demonios rápidamente se eliminaron por Sesshomaru. A pesar de que se exterminaran llegaban más y más. Sinceramente Kagome no les había disparado a tantos con sus flechas, Sesshomaru los eliminaba tan rápido como si de un pestañeo se tratase, pero todo se veía insignificante cuando fácilmente eran remplazados por otros.

Ah-Un también eran protectores hacía la joven miko al igual como lo eran con Rin.

Kagome aprovechaba la seguridad para vigilar más su entorno, saber si algunos de ellos poseían algún fragmento puesto por Naraku o incluso al mismo Naraku cerca. Mientras más miraba el lugar se dio cuenta que habían pasado en algunas ocasiones por aquí, aunque nunca habían sido sorprendidos por tanta cantidad de demonios.

Kagome tenía dos posibles respuestas para esto: 1.- Inuyasha estaba cerca en algún lugar y Naraku los esperaba. O, 2.- Byakuya les había mentido, cayeron en una trampa y todo esto era para distraerlos o peor.

 _¡El fragmento!_ , fue lo que urgentemente vino a su mente.

Miró a Sesshomaru, quien se encargaba sin ningún problema de los demonios, no eran un verdadero reto para él, pero si una verdadera molestia.

Los demonios parecían centrarse más en Sesshomaru que en ella. Kagome se percató de que no había ninguna señal de Naraku, Byakuya o incluso de Magatsuhí. Esto no era una trampa para matarlos, sólo buscaban distraerlos. La insignificancia de los demonios lo demostraba, eran tan débiles que no causaban daño, pero venían en una gran cantidad lo que los convertía en una distracción.

Por la clase de poder y facilidad que Sesshomaru utilizaba para eliminarlos era indicativo de que estaba molesto.

—x—x—x—

Kohaku merodeaba por la choza, no quiso interrumpir a los niños que parecían cotillear y hablar entre ellos ajenos a su alrededor. Por otra parte, estaba su hermana con el monje, quienes parecían hablar con calma y, por último, la anciana Kaede había llegado y rápidamente encontró alguna discusión con Jaken; El demonio verde no tenía gran estima de mantenerse aquí encerrado con humanos y mucho menos estar lejos de Sesshomaru por lo cual su actitud era irritable.

Decidió sentarse en algún lugar a solas, ya que los demás parecían estar demasiado ocupados. Su soledad no duró mucho porque Kirara se posó junto a él ronroneando.

—Oye—le saludó y acarició.

Kirara respondió con un maullido y apegándose más a su costado.

Kohaku sonrió por el cariño, pero por alguna razón aquellos pensamientos que había dejado en el olvido gracias a su hermana y compañía volvieron a él. Nuevamente el sentimiento de ser un extraño en la vida de su hermana pegó en Kohaku al igual que otras preocupaciones: como no ser merecedor de estar con ella y amigos, de ser el culpable de asesinar a toda su familia y ser la razón por la que Inuyasha no se encontraba con ellos.

No conocía a Inuyasha, por lo menos no tanto como su hermana, Kagome, Shippo o Miroku, pero sabía que era lo suficientemente importante para ellos.

Al parecer Kirara logró sentir la negatividad del chico y repitiendo la acción que realizó cuando Sango estaba deprimida, se acercó a Kohaku frotándose en él y maullando por lo bajo.

Kohaku al sentir esto, alejó aquellos pensamientos levemente, pero ya no estaba de gran humor.

—Es mi culpa— murmuró.

Kirara ladeó la cabeza y lamió la mejilla del chico, esto causó cosquillas en Kohaku. A pesar de que reía por la actitud de la neko, picazón en la zona donde poseía el fragmento al igual que esos pensamientos no agradables se volvieron un tanto molestos.

—x—x—x—

Si para Sesshomaru ya era irritable –ahora ya no lo era como anterioridad- tener que ver a su hermano mestizo sostener y poseer a Tessaiga, ver que una humana sostuviera el colmillo de su padre era molesto. No solo eso, tener que depender de ella y tener que protegerla –cuidar de Rin era una cosa, era su responsabilidad después de todo, pero proteger a la hembra de su hermano era una cuestión diferente-, lo era aún más y sobre todo cuando la humana se volvía insufrible con preguntas sobre su relación con su hermano –ya era suficiente que él mismo se cuestionara eso en pensamientos-.

Su nivel de paciencia era completamente escaso, no solo por lo ya anterior que tenía que soportar sino también por haber caído nuevamente en alguna trampa de Naraku, por ser atacado por tan desagradables demonios que no eran ningún reto y por último y más molesto que todo junto, era sentir esta inminente preocupación que últimamente le acosaba por su hermano pequeño.

Fastidiado por todo, con un rápido movimiento de Bakusaiga eliminó a todos los demonios.

Kagome miró sorprendida y sin habla, sabía que Sesshomaru era poderoso, pero eliminar a todos los demonios con tal facilidad era… increíble de alguna manera –agradecía que ya no eran enemigos-. Su asombro tuvo que ser breve por la situación en la que se encontraban.

Kagome miró hacía el lugar donde habían llegado todos aquellos demonios y también dio un breve vistazo hacía atrás de donde vinieron ella y Sesshomaru.

Al no ver a ninguno de sus enemigos y ser solo detenidos por demonios menores, significaba que la vida de Rin, Jaken, la anciana Kaede y los demás corría peligro.

Naraku nuevamente los había puesto en una difícil decisión de elección; si proseguían su camino pudiera ser que encontraran a Inuyasha, pero Naraku reuniría toda la perla y la vida de sus amigos se encontraría en peligro, Si regresaban llegarían a tiempo para enfrentarse a Naraku, pero probablemente ya no darían con Inuyasha.

Ninguna opción era verdaderamente viable para Kagome quien no podría vivir con tal elección, pero dejar que Naraku reuniera toda la perla era como tirar todos sus esfuerzos y sacrificios por la borda; La opción ya estaba tomada.

Sesshomaru envainó a Bakusaiga. Jurando que haría pagar a Naraku por cada una de sus acciones y lo haría lamentar por haberlo puesto en esta posición.

—x—x—x—

Magatsuhí no podía controlar a ese niño humano como planeaba, el fragmento estaba purificado y a pesar de que intentaba revertirlo le era difícil. La sacerdotisa humana no estaba y no es que ella pudiera tener la fuerza o energía para eso, entonces, ¿Por qué no podía eliminar las purezas del fragmento?

Kohaku comenzó a quejarse porque la picazón y los pensamientos comenzaban a lastimarlo. Kirara trataba de ayudarlo, pero no había nada que la pequeña demonio neko pudiera hacer.

Al escuchar los quejidos de su hermano, Sango no pensó dos veces para tratar de auxiliarlo.

Magatsuhí maldijo por lo bajo, se suponía que esto tenía que ser silencioso y ahora aquel niño arruinó su plan. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido, sonrió cuando escuchó unos leves sonidos por detrás.

El enjambre de los demonios insecto se encontraba junto a él. Sonrió para sí, al parecer Naraku se le uniría. Salió de su escondiste dispuesto a atacar, mataría a estos humanos, su vida no le valían nada, solo tenía que mantenerse alerta por si Sesshomaru y la sacerdotisa tenían pensado volver. Para ellos tenía otros planes al igual que los planes que tenía para Naraku.


	16. Chapter 16

**Las batallas se pueden ganar con el corazón, pero las guerras sólo se pueden ganar con la cabeza.**

Santiago Posteguillo

—x—x—x—

No había mucho que Miroku pudiera hacer con los enjambres por ahí y mucho menos cuando su kazaana no lo soportaría más. Sango luchaba con ferocidad impidiendo que los demonios se acercarán a Kohaku y a los demás, Kirara era de mucha ayuda en ello protegiéndola, Kaede hacía lo que podía defendiendo a los niños y Shippo se mantenía junto a Rin y Jaken; Jaken protegía a Rin –y también al pequeño zorrito- más que a su vida, si algo le sucedía a esta niña su vida también peligraba.

Kohaku quería ayudar a su hermana, pero no podía, se encontraba paralizado sufriendo con recuerdos. No tardó en caer inconsciente luchando contra sus propios demonios.

— ¡Kohaku! —llamó Sango. Esta distracción no fue desaprovechada y las criaturas atacaron. Kirara no pudo impedir ese ataque, que dejó inconsciente a Sango, pero se deshizo de los demonios para proteger a sus dos amos.

— ¡Sango! — Miroku corrió hacia ellos, atacó a los demonios que iban hacía él con su Shakujou, sufrió heridas, pero eso no impidió proteger a los jóvenes exterminadores.

Kaede lanzaba sus flechas a diestra y siniestra, manteniendo a los niños seguros y tratando de hacer que los demonios no se dirigieran a la aldea. Los demonios no parecían tener esta intención manteniéndose sólo atacándolos a ellos.

Jaken atacaba con su Nintojo, utilizando su lanzallamas y quemando a todo aquel que se acercara, esto poco a poco fue siendo muy inservible, desesperado miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba en su contra, sin embargo, no se rindió, temiendo más a la ira de su amo Sesshomaru, que a su propia muerte provocada por los demonios que le atacaban; Vio que el monje parecía utilizar una barrera. Una oportunidad para proteger a Rin.

—Rin, corre hacía allá—ordenó.

Rin observó la barrera, pero los demonios no dejaban de acosarlos —Pero, maestro Jaken…

—Rin yo te cuidare, tenemos que ir— explicó Shippo, utilizando todo ataque que estuviera en su poder.

La niña asintió y con valentía corrió hacía la barrera siendo protegida por Shippo y Jaken en el camino.

Kaede no tardó en unirse y reunirse con todos en la barrera que había creado el monje Miroku. Miroku protegía a todos utilizando una barrera espiritual para bloquear todo ataque y demonio.

Sango despertó un poco desorientada por el duro golpe, tomó a su Hiraikotsu y se acercó a Kohaku para ver si estaba bien. Ignorando todo el peligro.

— ¿Sango? — preguntó Miroku al verla levantarse, tratando de no distraerse demasiado para no perder su barrera.

Kohaku estaba bien, simplemente estaba inconsciente.

—Lucha Kohaku, lucha, no te dejes controlar por él de nuevo—le murmuró, acariciando el rostro de su hermano con dulzura; no quería perderlo de nuevo. Todos estaban reunidos en la barrera, Rin la observaba— ¿Puedes cuidar de él? —le preguntó. La niña asintió, aunque se veía un poco intimidada por toda la cantidad de demonios que les rodeaban. Eso la trajo a la realidad, puso cara sería y sosteniendo duramente a su Hiraikotsu, caminó hacia el exterior. Estaba decidida a dar su vida para defenderlos —Estoy bien. Yo me encargaré de ellos.

Rin se acercó a Kohaku, aceptando la responsabilidad sobre el niño inconsciente. _Por favor amo Sesshomaru, vuelva pronto._ Pensó y no se despegó de Kohaku, deseando poder hacer algo para ayudar.

Kaede observaba los cadáveres de los demonios asesinados que yacían en el suelo, asesinarlos era en vano porque volvían más y más. También observó como una sombra merodeaba en los alrededores observando cómo les atacaban.

 _Siguen llegando más, no sobreviviremos si siguen de esta manera,_ Pensó Miroku. Mirando su mano maldita, se dijo a sí mismo: _Tengo que hacerlo_. Ingirió rápidamente la poción que le dio Yakurodokusen. Estaba a punto de quitarse el rosario de su mano, cuando Sango pasó junto a él con toda intención de salir de la barrera.

Miroku la detuvo sin pensar como si leyera sus intenciones y sin embargo preguntó: — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sango le ofreció una sonrisa, pero en su mirada se reflejaba la decisión absoluta.

—Cuida de ellos, cuida de Kohaku— respondió. Sango no quería saber que significaba la mirada de Miroku ni el pesar en su rostro, ella quería recordar su rostro de otra manera, una más feliz. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, pero no era el momento. Con un rápido beso en los labios que desconcertó al monje se despidió. Apartó el duro agarre dispuesta a sacrificarse por ellos.

Ese segundo provocó que la barrera se debilitara un poco, pero rápidamente volvió a endurecerse. Miroku miró en shock, no perdería a Sango, volvió a sí mismo y la detuvo de nuevo.

Cuando Sango sintió el agarre estaba a punto de replicar, él solo hacía la situación más difícil. No se permitió hacer nada al ver como el ataque de los demonios se detenía. Todas aquellas horribles criaturas desaparecieron incluso los que ya eran cadáveres.

Esto desconcertó a todos en la barrera, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Los ojos de Miroku se encontraron con los de Sango, olvidando sus actos anteriores y preguntándose: ¿qué es lo que sucedía ahora?, ¿acaso alguien los había rescatado a último minuto?

—Que escena más estúpida—comentó Magatsuhí, apareciendo delante de ellos. No había atacado en un inicio porque estaba decido en controlar a aquel niño, queriendo ver divertido como se mataban los humanos entre ellos. Por desgracia para él, no pudo controlar al niño con la facilidad que creía y viendo que el proceso era lento decidió encargarse el mismo.

Cuando Magatsuhí apareció delante de ellos, Miroku soltó a Sango para ponerla detrás de él y ponerse protectoramente delante de todos. Sosteniendo el rosario preparándose para en cualquier momento liberar la Kazaana.

—No haría eso si fuera tu… morirías al instante— burló Magatsuhí.

A Miroku no le importaría morir si se llevaba a la esencia maligna consigo. Desató el rosario y la Kazaana hizo lo suyo; Comenzó a absorber todo delante de él. La barrera que mantenía protegido al grupo desapareció.

Los insectos entraban en el agujero negro con suma facilidad, el problema era que la criatura que estaba destinada a morir ahí no era absorbida, en cambio solo se iban trozos de éste: Por ejemplo, algunos tentáculos de gran tamaño con toda la intención de entrar al agujero.

El sonido del viento proveniente de la mano de Miroku se hacía cada vez más fuerte y sangre comenzaba a brotar de él por su boca. El monje no sentía dolor, pero podía predecir que su final estaba cerca.

Magatsuhí dio una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Sango ya no era capaz de ver esto. Abrazó al monje por detrás tratando de hacer que se detuviera. Miroku lo hizo, se detuvo y volvió a cubrir su kazaana viendo que su intento fue en vano. Sin embargo, a pesar de no sentir dolor se debilitó y cayó al suelo. Sango le detuvo para que su caída no fuera tan dura y bajarlo con cuidado. Pudo notar como una cicatriz invadía al monje y oír como el viento del agujero negro era persistente.

—Miroku— murmuró ella con un nudo en la garganta.

—Ha absorbido algo nunca imaginado por los humanos, el veneno de un espíritu maligno. Morirá en poco tiempo, será una lástima que no los vea morir— sonrió Magatsuhí.

Kaede intentando ayudar a los chicos disparó una flecha, el disparo iba perfecto y con la intención de darle a la entidad, pero este con la ayuda de un tentáculo lo detuvo con suma facilidad. La flecha se quedó atascada a mitad del tentáculo y quemó levemente los alrededores del miembro flexible, pero nada para hacerle un daño mayor.

—Tu energía es inútil, estúpida humana—insultó la entidad.

Kaede quedo sorprendida ante esto, ella era incapaz de hacer algo más.

Magatsuhí tenía todas las de ganar, pero algo le enfureció: No poder controlar al niño humano.

El joven despertó, _Pero ¿cómo?,_ se preguntaba la entidad. La luz del fragmento brillaba, esto fue un insulto para él.

—Imposible—murmuró.

El monje pudo ver brevemente una expresión de sorpresa en Magatsuhí, pero no podía decirlo con claridad porque su visión no era perfecta en estos momentos, se sentía demasiado débil. _Sea lo que sea, no me queda mucho tiempo,_ pensó.

Kohaku despertó, miró a dirección de su hermana y el monje.

— ¡Hermana! —gritó.

— Kohaku— habló ella, feliz que su hermano había sido liberado de aquella criatura, pero no podía cantar victoria, no cuando Miroku estaba en mal estado.

—Kohaku, despertaste— anunció Rin.

El chico asintió, se levantó y corrió junto a su hermana para ver si se encontraba bien. Mientras se acercaba podía escuchar el sonido del viento y ver en el suelo muestras de sangre.

—Hermana— dijo con preocupación, llegando junto a ella. Vio que su hermana no tenía tanto daño, como lo era Miroku.

—Excelencia…— murmuró ella.

—Estaré bien— dijo Miroku para tratar de animarla. Intentó incorporarse, pero estaba demasiado débil para eso, Sango le ayudó a tomar una posición más cómoda.

Magatsuhí se divertía viendo el sufrimiento del grupo y eso que él aun no atacaba de verdadera manera.

—Primero los matare a ustedes y después…—observó en dirección a la aldea— después me encargare de las demás pestes—mencionó Magatsuhí.

—No te lo permitiré— habló Kaede, ella era la encargada de esa aldea y haría lo que sea por ella al igual que por estoy chicos; daría hasta su último aliento si era necesario.

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso, humana, es un hecho. Ahora es hora de reclamar algo.

Un tentáculo atacó directamente a donde se encontraban los hermanos y el monje. Sango por lo abrumada que se sentía, fue lenta para tomar el Hirakotsu pero en cambio, Kohaku con su Kusarigama y ayuda de Kirara, rápidamente evitaron el ataque. Cortar ese tentáculo no sirvió de nada, rápidamente fue regenerado por uno más fuerte.

Las acciones traía más diversión a Magatsuhí, esto humanos creían que tenían alguna oportunidad contra él. _Qué humanos más estúpidos._

Cuando finalmente Magatsuhí se cansó de juegos, atacó dispuesto a descuartizar al chico humano y a la neko demonio en el proceso, con el fin de conseguir más rápido el fragmento y acelerar el proceso de recuperación de su propio cuerpo.

El ataque iba veloz y con la mayor fuerza posible, pero con una rapidez y fuerza que fue sorprendente para la entidad su tentáculo fue cortado y esta vez para ya no volver a regenerarse. Miró en dirección de dónde provino el ataque.

Sesshomaru se posó delante de los humanos con su espada Bakusaiga desenvainada.

— ¡Kagome! — gritó Shippo.

— ¡Amo Sesshomaru! — gritó la niña tanto como lo hizo el pequeño demonio verde.

Kagome bajó de Ah-Un y fue directo a sus amigos.

— ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? — burló Magatsuhí.

Sesshomaru no tenía ninguna intención de dirigir alguna palabra con la entidad y nuevamente agitó a Bakusaiga.

Tentáculos salieron por debajo del suelo para cubrir a Magatsuhí, utilizándose como un muro. Aquellos tentáculos no solo provenían de la entidad sino también de aquel hibrido detestable. Trozos de piel –de los tentáculos- volaban, Bakusaiga destruyó todo a su paso. Pero ya no había rastros de Magatsuhí.

Tanto Magatsuhí como Naraku tuvieron que desprenderse rápidamente de sus tentáculos sabiendo que Bakusaiga era capaz de desintegrarlos a ellos mismos.

Kagome vio que la entidad apareció nuevamente sin ningún rasguño en otra dirección, sin pensar disparó una flecha. La flecha no le hizo daño alguno a la entidad

—Mujer estúpida, tu poder espiritual está sellado dentro de mí. No pueden hacerme daño, mucho menos cuando la perla siga existiendo, mi poder no tiene límites.

Sesshomaru no estaba dispuesto a fallar esta vez, nuevamente decidió atacar no queriendo perder más tiempo en deshacerse de esta criatura. Pero algo lo detuvo, se detuvo al escuchar esa voz del despreciable ser.

— Todos reunidos, que sorpresa—Mencionó Naraku, llegando hacía ellos protegido con sus usuales escudos—Incluso estas tú, Sesshomaru. Es una lástima que Inuyasha no pueda acompañarnos.

La mención de Inuyasha hirvió la sangre de Kagome, y no solo a ella porque se escuchó un gruñido proveniente de Sesshomaru.

Kagome miraba curiosa la reacción de Sesshomaru, como si éste supiera algo más que ellos no. Kagome miró a los dos enemigos, pero no vio ningún indicio de Inuyasha. _Ni de Byakuya, ¿podría ser?_ , pensó. _Acaso Naraku lo ha asesinado o es él el que vigila a Inuyasha._ De esto último dudaba. Se concentró en sus enemigos no queriendo angustiarse más. Naraku poseía consigo la perla, ella podía verlo… la perla completamente contaminada, al igual que también había notado la luz en el fragmento de Kohaku. _Eso quiere decir que el poder de Kikyo tiene efecto sobre Magatsuhí._

Magatsuhí rió y dijo a Sesshomaru: — ¿Qué sucede, apoco estas preocupado por aquel mestizo?

Sesshomaru no le prestó tanta atención al comentario, centrado en algo mucho más preocupante: Naraku olía a sangre y no cualquiera, Sesshomaru reconocía ese olor de sangre, era similar a la suya. Ese desgraciado le había hecho daño a su hermano hace poco.

Naraku pudo ver aquel destello en los ojos de Sesshomaru, ese destello de furia casi similar como los arranques que tuvo Inuyasha en un inicio –y que en ocasiones le daban-. Eso le hizo sonreír.

Magatsuhí al notar la abstinencia que tenía Sesshomaru en responder y ver la mirada que éste le daba a Naraku, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. _Demasiado fácil,_ pensó.

—Pareces enojado, demonio. Después de todo no me equivoque contigo, eres débil—escupió la entidad con veneno—Realmente estas preocupado por ese mestizo.

Esto era una declaración que sorprendió al grupo, menos a Kagome, porque ella lo sabía. Sesshomaru no les tomó importancia a las reacciones del grupo. La mirada de Sesshomaru se volvió más dura y mortífera contra Naraku.

La mención de Inuyasha había aumentado su furia, hablaban de él con una burla siniestra. No podía perder más el tiempo con ellos si Inuyasha seguía con vida. Sesshomaru ya no tenía paciencia para aguantar un segundo más con esto.

Sin ninguna advertencia, Sesshomaru atacó a Naraku. Esto no fue sorpresa para el hibrido arácnido, éste ya tenía esta escena planeada; demonios comunes aparecieron para defender al hibrido, por lo menos para darle la oportunidad de evitar el ataque.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sesshomaru?... te estas volviendo predecible— se escuchó la voz de Naraku.

Sesshomaru volvió a atacar al escuchar el comentario.

Magatsuhí se limitó a observar, pero volvió su atención a los humanos. Naraku mantendría entretenido a Sesshomaru, mientras él se encargaría de los demás.

— ¡Amo Sesshomaru! —gritó Rin para pedir ayudar.

—x—x—x—


	17. Chapter 17

**Hay tantas cosas frágiles, después de todo. La gente se rompe tan fácilmente, y también lo hacen los sueños y corazones.**

Neil Gaiman.

—x—x—x—

Sesshomaru no dudó ni un segundo en auxiliar a Rin cuando escuchó su grito. Unos enormes tentáculos se acercaban al grupo.

Naraku ya había premeditado esta acción en Sesshomaru, aprovechando lo atacó. Pero no espero que Sesshomaru esquivara con gracia los ataques en el aire y agitara su Bakusaiga no contra él si no en dirección de los humanos. Ellos no recibieron ningún daño, el único que recibió fue Magatsuhí quien perdió parte de su brazo izquierdo al no poder desprenderse de los tentáculos con anterioridad.

Magatsuhí no emitió ningún ruido de dolor o parecido –era una entidad, no podía sentir dolor-, simplemente miró su parte perdida y sonrió hacía Sesshomaru.

—Qué mala puntería tienes— burló Magatsuhí.

—Qué extraño, Sesshomaru, tú cuidando de esos humanos… que bajo has caído— dijo Naraku. Si Sesshomaru era similar a Inuyasha en algunos aspectos, eso le daba de indició que, si molestaba lo suficiente a Sesshomaru, éste dejaría de actuar de manera racional lo que haría más fácil todo el proceso.

—x—x—x—

Naraku le había prometido que volvería, que volvería y terminaría lo que empezaron. Y… y lo había besado como despedida. Definitivamente, Naraku le había perpetrado de todas las formas posibles y lo seguiría haciendo, porque nadie vendría por él. Tampoco veía alguna manera de escapar, ni una brisa ni una pizca de luz para hacerle saber que había una salida.

Inuyasha estaba demasiado secó como para llorar, cansado para forcejear con las cadenas, agotado de todas las formas posibles y con mucho dolor.

Se quedó ahí sin hacer nada, sin saber que pensar, simplemente se quedó en blanco observando a la nada. En ocasiones su cuerpo se estremecía, y el ambiente se sentía helado. Intentó acorrucarse en sí mismo con cuidado porque todo su cuerpo le dolía, pero al mínimo movimiento su cuerpo protestaba. Tuvo que mantenerse inmóvil y sin saber en qué momento, cayó en la profundidad del sueño.

—x—x—x—

No había forma en la que Sesshomaru se hiciera cargo de las dos despreciables criaturas; ambas eran tan cobardes y escurridizas, esperaban cualquier descuido de su parte para atacar a los humanos. Los humanos le eran una carga, sí él estuviera solo, sin tanto esfuerzo hubiera acabado con las insignificantes vidas de Naraku y Magatsuhí.

Cada vez que intentaba utilizar a tenseiga para separar a la entidad del cuerpo falso, Naraku utilizaba demonios menores e incluso sus mismos tentáculos para proteger a Magatsuhí. Lo que obligaba a Sesshomaru utilizar a Bakusaiga.

Naraku y Magatsuhí no guardaban silencio y le insultaban sin parar. Sesshomaru tenía que controlarse mucho para no dejarse llevar por cualquier impulso. Pero con cada ataque que fracasaba, poco a poco su paciencia disminuía.

Miró de reojo al grupo: Las sacerdotisas no eran de ninguna utilidad, al lanzar alguna flecha estas no les hacían ningún daño significativo a los oponentes. La exterminadora estaba demasiado preocupada por el monje moribundo para hacer algún daño, y a juzgar por el aspecto del monje, Sesshomaru no tardó en creer que tarde o temprano el humano moriría. El hermano de la exterminadora junto a la Neko demonio parecían querer ayudar, pero era a él, o mejor dicho lo que llevaba consigo lo que el medio demonio y la entidad querían. Para Sesshomaru el fragmento del niño no le era de ningún interés, pero no dejaría que los desgraciados la obtuvieran. Y por último estaban Rin, Jaken y el kitsune, quienes eran protegidos por Ah-Un.

Definitivamente los humanos le eran inútiles y una carga.

—Lárguense— ordenó.

Podía sentir la mirada de confusión del grupo y a falta de una respuesta por su parte, la primera en protestar fue la compañera de su hermano.

— ¿Qué? …no, no.

—K-kagome no-no po… podemos hacer na-nada—murmuró el monje, débilmente.

—Tiene razón, Kagome— dijo la exterminadora.

—Pero…— en ese punto Sesshomaru podía oler levemente el olor de agua salada.

—No, ellos no se irán hasta que los vea muertos— se escuchó la voz de Magatsuhí, quien se abalanzó para atacarlos.

Sesshomaru no dejó pasar la acción desapercibida y lanzó un ataque con Bakusaiga.

Naraku aprovechó el descuido, dispuesto a absorber la energía de Sesshomaru… en convertirlo en una parte de él.

Sesshomaru sintió como un viscoso tentáculo se sujetó a él, levantándolo del suelo.

La victoria para Naraku sobre el demonio inu no duró ni 5 segundos cuando éste se liberó. Sesshomaru ni siquiera utilizó a Bakusaiga para liberarse.

— ¿Crees que eso iba a detenerme? — cuestionó Sesshomaru.

Naraku no respondió al ver que Magatsuhí había perdido otra extremidad.

—Sesshomaru, creo que no te ha quedado claro. No importa cuánto destruyas este cuerpo, no es mío y yo no puedo morir. Mucho menos a mano de un ser tan débil— comentó Magatsuhí ya con ambos brazos perdidos.

Sesshomaru gruñó con molestia, atacaban su orgullo por medio de palabras. Estaba a punto de replicar cuando escuchó la voz de la joven sacerdotisa.

—Aún no estás muerto porque Sesshomaru no ha querido.

— ¿No ha querido o no ha podido? — rió la entidad.

—No ha querido. Tú le tienes miedo, es por ello que no has intentado acercarte a él— continuó la miko.

—Yo no sé lo que es el miedo, mucho menos sentir miedo por el demonio débil.

—Claro que lo tienes, le tienes tanto miedo como a sus espadas. Temes de tenseiga al igual que de Bakusaiga.

Todos miraban con confusión a Kagome, sin saber porque motivo decía lo que decía.

—Yo no le tengo miedo—replicó la entidad con ira.

—Eres un miedoso— señaló Shippo con burla.

—Tú eres el débil no el Amo Sesshomaru— se unió Rin a la discusión.

Sesshomaru no podía sentir mayor vergüenza y lo sintió más cuando escuchó murmurar a Naraku:

—Vaya, Sesshomaru. Parece que tienes a un fiel grupo de seguidores.

Jaken estaba a punto de salir a rescatar el honor de su amo bonito. Cuando tentáculos aparecieron en todas direcciones, pero yendo a un solo lugar, no a su dirección, sino a dirección donde se encontraba su señor.

Sesshomaru atacó con Bakusaiga, pero los tentáculos venían de todas partes como para poder darles a todas sin lastimar a los estúpidos humanos, Jaken, Ah- Un y a Rin.

Esquivó y atacó con la mayor agilidad. De la nada, comenzó a sentir un líquido caliente en su costado derecho, mirando en esa dirección observó cómo su kimono comenzaba a teñirse de rojo.

El grupo miró con preocupación a diferencia de Naraku y Magatsuhí que poseían una sonrisa torcida.

—Y te decías invencible, te he hecho daño una vez y puedo volver a hacerlo— vociferó Magatsuhí.

Y eso fue lo último que pudo decir poseyendo ese cuerpo. La paciencia de Sesshomaru se había perdido, con sus ojos completamente de un rojo brillante y con gran energía a su alrededor. Atacó a Magatsuhí sin ninguna advertencia.

Nadie esperaba la furia ni energía que Sesshomaru había creado. Ni siquiera habían visto cuando Sesshomaru se acercó tanto a Magatsuhí; Un destello de luz fue todo lo que vieron y luego nada, todo rastro físico de la entidad se había perdido.

Incluso Naraku observó toda la escena con impresión, miedo y también admiración por la energía del demonio inu. Definitivamente estaba jugando con fuego y si seguía empujando terminaría por quemarse, en este caso fue Magatsuhí el que salió perdiendo. Entonces comprendió las intenciones de Kagome, ella había aplicado lo mismo que ellos planearon en un inicio para Sesshomaru: Ella utilizó las palabras para enfadar a Magatsuhí y no sólo lo consiguió también consiguió la ira de Sesshomaru.

Ahora Magatsuhí no era más que un rostro flotante de forma incorpórea, intentó escapar de Sesshomaru, pero éste le siguió e incluso logró cortarle una parte.

— ¿Le tienes miedo a Tenseiga? —le preguntó Sesshomaru.

—Ja, no me hagas reír. Tenseiga no puede acabar conmigo de un solo golpe— respondió Magatsuhí.

— ¿Eso crees?, sólo quise que fuera así.

La entidad mostró miedo y trató de huir de nuevo, pero no importaba a que dirección se movía, Sesshomaru aparecía frente a él.

—Quiero que sepas quien acabo con tu insignificante vida— dijo Sesshomaru y sin más arremetió con tenseiga.

La espada partió por la mitad a Magatsuhí quien dio un gritó y desapareció.

Kagome sonrió al ver que su plan había funcionado, aunque Sesshomaru no parecía muy feliz y estaba segura de que en algún momento tendría que lidiar con la furia del orgulloso demonio. También creyó que se sentiría diferente al obtener de nuevo sus poderes, pero no se dio el caso. _Tal vez aun no esté plenamente muerto,_ se dijo a sí misma. No pensó mucho en ello, porque de la nada Kohaku se desplomó a su lado.

El niño cayó al suelo sin ningún cuidado, sus ojos se veían sin vida… y el lugar donde se suponía que estaría el fragmento ya no estaba, sólo sangre y la abertura donde se lo habían arrebatado.

— Pero ¿cómo? — murmuró Kagome.

— ¡Kohaku! — gritó Sango con urgencia. El cuerpo de Miroku se sentía cada vez más pesado, e incluso parecía que el hombre quería caer en la inconsciencia. De puro milagro aún no lo hacía. Pero era como un peso muerte que retrasaba a Sango para llegar a su hermano, sin embargo, tampoco soltaría al que consideraba como el amor de su vida.

Sesshomaru no comprendía tanto escándalo por parte del grupo, sus ojos volvieron a su color natural y retomó su compostura, aunque el olor a muerte se hizo presente al igual que de nuevo el agua salada estaba ahí y también se escucharon los llantos de la exterminadora.

La curiosidad de Sesshomaru pudo más y encontró el cuerpo inerte del niño. La exterminadora lloraba sin poder sostener el cuerpo de su hermano ni al monje quien parecía entrar en la inconsciencia. La exterminadora más anciana trataba de consolarla, mientras que Rin también quería llorar por el niño. Los demás sólo miraban incrédulos, viendo a todas direcciones para ver al responsable.

Sesshomaru también observó los alrededores para encontrar a Naraku, pero ya no se veía por ningún lado, sin embargo… Sesshomaru sabía que seguía con ellos. _Es por eso que no se entrometió en la pelea,_ pensó Sesshomaru. Al dejarse llevar por su ira ciega contra Magatsuhí no notó que Naraku no tuvo ninguna intención de entrometerse.

Sesshomaru se sintió como un idiota por no percatarse de eso en un inicio y también… porque no había nada que pudiera hacer por el niño humano. Nuevamente tenseiga no podía servirle al igual que intentó con Kagura.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pasa esto? — murmuró Sango entre lágrimas.

El olor de lágrimas fue más penetrante para Sesshomaru y el sonido de sollozos invadió el lugar.

—Fracasaron… de nuevo—se escuchó la voz Naraku—No pudieron salvar a Kohaku, no pueden ni siquiera ayudar a Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru se colocó a la defensiva al escucharlo y miró el entorno, pero no había ni rastros de él. Seguía ahí, pero Sesshomaru no podía verlo.

— ¿Dónde está él? —cuestionó la miko, con lágrimas, pero con verdadero odio en su mirada hacia la nada. Kagome trataba de por lo menos visualizar la perla, pero aún no podía identificarla.

Naraku ignoró el cuestionamiento de la sacerdotisa y prosiguió: —Si me hubieran entregado el fragmento a un inició Inuyasha estaría con ustedes. Supongo que debería de agradecerles, sobre todo a ti, Sesshomaru; No sólo me quitaste un peso de encima, sino también por no asesinar a Inuyasha cuando te daba las oportunidades… no le hubiera conocido como lo hago ahora.

Sesshomaru gruñó a la mención de su nombre y también no comprendía lo que quería decir—Muéstrate— exigió.

—Lo haré— le respondió—... con el tiempo. En estos momentos, tengo un asunto muy importante y.… satisfactorio que atender.

La habladuría trajo más confusión al grupo y a Sesshomaru.

Las lágrimas de Kagome le impedían ver claro, pero logró verlo entre los bosques… logró ver la perla. Pero está ya estaba completamente negra, había perdido la luz de Kikyo.

Tomó su arco y disparó a esa dirección, consciente de que no serviría de nada, pero ayudaría a Sesshomaru a indicarle donde estaba Naraku.

—Sesshomaru por ahí… Naraku está ahí. Y… y si lo encuentras, tienes que atacarlo en el hombro derecho.

Sesshomaru miró hacía donde señalaba la miko y pudo ver la tenue luz de la flecha purificadora que se adentraba hacía el bosque.

Sin perder el tiempo, se dirigió a aquella dirección no dispuesto a perder a Naraku.

 _Espero que funcione_ , pensó Kagome viendo marchar al demonio inu.

Volvió su mirada a sus amigos quienes lloraban la muerte de Kohaku, menos Miroku quien parecía haber caído plenamente a la inconsciencia. Se veía mal y el sonido del viento era audible, poco, pero lo suficiente para preocuparse.

Kagome ayudó a Sango con Miroku, para que ella pudiera sostener a su hermano como era debido.

Kaede no encontraba las palabras para consolar a la joven exterminadora, se limitó a observar y abrazar a Rin y Shippo, quienes buscaban consuelo llorando la pérdida de su amigo.

Poco después que Sesshomaru se fuera, Kohaku mostró signo de respiraciones. Nadie podía creerlo, hasta que el niño abrió los ojos.

—Hermana…— murmuró Kohaku.

— ¿Kohaku? — susurró Sango, sin poder creer lo que pasaba.

—La luz del fragmento se quedó en Kohaku. Kikyo, valoró más la vida de Kohaku que atacar a Naraku—murmuró Kagome.

Sango abrazaba más a Kohaku más cerca de ella —Gracias a dios—susurró, ahora sus lágrimas eran de felicidad.

Kaede sonrió al saber que su hermana hizo lo correcto.

Kohaku se abrazó a su hermana, sin poder creer que nuevamente había salido de las garras de la muerte. Lloró junto a Sango mientras se mantenían abrazados el uno al otro.

Kagome sonrió por la escena, los niños se alegraron y secaron sus lágrimas. Pero ahora tenían nuevos problemas; Miroku estaba herido, Inuyasha… Inuyasha aún estaba perdido. Y Naraku poseía la perla.

 _Espero que estés bien, Inuyasha._ Pensó.

No sólo estaba la preocupación por la salud de Miroku y la seguridad de Inuyasha, sino también por la de Sesshomaru, quien se había ido a ciegas a enfrentarse a Naraku.

El demonio peli plata era fuerte de eso no había duda, pero ahora Naraku poseía la perla; un poder inimaginable.

Kagome miró en dirección donde Sesshomaru había desparecido.

 _Puedes hacerlo, Sesshomaru. Tienes que hacerlo y traer de vuelta a Inuyasha._

—x—x—x—

La flecha se había quedado atrás perforada en un árbol. Sesshomaru tuvo que seguir su camino guiándose por la energía demoniaca que percibía de Naraku, la cual había aumentado considerablemente.

—Deberías regresar, Sesshomaru. Tú ya no eres rival para mí— escuchó la voz de Naraku.

—Crees que por tener esa piedra eres más fuerte que yo, estás equivocado.

— ¿Eso crees?... ahora soy mucho más fuerte, tu poder no se compara al mío. Será mejor que te regreses.

—Sí tan confiado te sientes, demuéstrate.

Naraku hizo caso de la petición, Sesshomaru no atacó de inmediato. Naraku no había cambiado mucho, su armadura le cubría más y poseía más grosor. Y sus ojos cambiaron a un rojo brillante. Físicamente no había mucha diferencia, en cambio la energía demoniaca era enorme, muy poderosa nada comparada con la anterior que emanaba hace poco.

—Puedes sentirla, ¿no es así? —le preguntó Naraku con una sonrisa torcida.

Sesshomaru no asintió, en cambio respondió con su usual actitud —Que miserable depender de una piedra para poseer tan poco poder.

Naraku se ofendió por lo mencionado, pero no atacó al demonio frente a él.

—Tal vez… pero por fin tengo todo lo que siempre desee.

—Era de esperarse de un medio demonio miserable, conformarse con los poderes inútiles de una piedra. Con o sin ella jamás podrán compararse a mí poder.

La arrogancia de Sesshomaru le era molesta al demonio arácnido.

—Tu pequeño hermano no piensa lo mismo— mencionó Naraku, de nuevo con su cruel sonrisa. Miró la reacción de Sesshomaru simplemente para observar si había dicho algo correcto y lo hizo, porque la mirada del demonio de ojos dorados se volvió afilada.

—Nunca he considerado a ese mestizo como mi hermano.

—Eso es lo que te gustaría creer— mencionó con burla —. Debí de verlo venir antes, tus acciones dicen lo contrario. ¿Por qué ese repentino cambio de corazón, Sesshomaru?... eso es lo que me he estado preguntando. No es digno de un señor de tu posición, preocuparse por un ser tan indigno como lo es un hibrido.

Pudo notar que los ojos de Sesshomaru se volvieron ligeramente rojos, Naraku no podía evitar sonreír; Él conocía que el odio te hace fuerte, a la vez como ciego. Sesshomaru sería presa fácil y Naraku ya no temía jugar con fuego puesto que con la perla se sentía invencible… él era intocable.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Sesshomaru, tratando de no sonar tan furioso como se sentía.

— ¿Dónde está quién? —preguntó con falsa ingenuidad. Sesshomaru le dio una mirada mortífera, que si las miradas mataran ya hubiese muerto. Esto incremento su alegría, sabiendo que estaba haciendo con Sesshomaru justo lo que quería—Cierto, seguimos hablando de Inuyasha… te lo diría, pero aún no has respondido mi pregunta— dijo.

Sesshomaru gruñó —No es de tu incumbencia.

—En ese caso, no es de tu incumbencia saber dónde está— respondió Naraku, con veneno.

Sesshomaru se tensó y parecía que podría atacar en cualquier momento. Naraku se mantuvo preparándose para lo peor, pero sin perder su característica sonrisa torcida.

—Fue tan fácil— dijo Naraku.

Sesshomaru no comprendía a lo que se refería.

—Fue tan fácil— repitió Naraku y prosiguió—. Inuyasha vino a mí al hacerle creer que habías fracasado contra Magatsuhí. Que idiota, ¿no te parece?

Sesshomaru no sabía cómo procesar aquella información. En qué momento Inuyasha podía pensar que perdería ante una criatura tan vil. Que Inuyasha, un hibrido, sintiera compasión y preocupación por él, Sesshomaru, le desagradaba. El no necesitaba la ayuda ni la compasión de un mestizo.

—Estaba ahí solo como un cachorro asustado, fue demasiado fácil. Sabes lo irresistible que es tener a una víctima tan reacia y sumisa al mismo tiempo… Deberías verlo ahora.

Sesshomaru seguía incomprensible, pero al seguir notando el olor de sangre de Inuyasha en Naraku, le hizo enfurecer e imaginar lo peor.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? —gruñó Sesshomaru.

—La verdadera pregunta sería, ¿Qué no le hecho? —Naraku observó la sangre seca que permanecía en sus garras—Puedes olerlo, ¿no es así? —dio una media sonrisa —. A veces tengo que recordarle su lugar.

La sangre de Sesshomaru hervía.

—Lo he hecho gritar, llorar, suplicar, gemir e incluso pedir por mí…—Sonrió Naraku, decidido a seguir burlándose e hincharse de orgullo al recordar todo lo hecho con Inuyasha, pero no le duró mucho.

Sesshomaru sintió lo que nunca había sentido y le fue inexplicable, completamente cegado se fue contra Naraku.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sí, lo había aprendido. Las decisiones se toman en unos segundos y se pagan el resto de la vida. Esta vez los reconocía: eran esos segundos y no volvería a equivocarse.**

Paolo Giordano

—x—x—x—

El grupo volvió a la choza para atender las heridas del monje. Sango no se despegaba de él ni tampoco de su hermano menor que se mantenía junto a ella y Kirara, Kaede preparaba algunas mezclas de hierbas para ayudar a Miroku, Shippo también se mantenía cerca para ver que todo saliera bien, Y Kagome se mantenía consolando a Sango, como al pequeño zorrito, quien temía perder a otro miembro de su pequeña familia.

Ya había pasado un tiempo considerable cuando Kagome se percató de que Rin y Jaken no se encontraban presentes. Salió de la choza y los encontró. El demonio de baja estatura se mantenía llorando, aunque regañaba a la niña si quería hacer lo mismo. Excusándose que al señor Sesshomaru no le gustaría verlos llorar.

Rin no lloraba, aunque sus ojitos se veían vidriosos a comparación de Jaken, quien lloraba contradiciéndose a sí mismo.

Kagome se acercó al par y le colocó una mano en el hombro a la niña.

—Todo estará bien… él volverá pronto—animó la Miko. Le era algo extraño que sus papeles se invirtieran tan repentinamente puesto que la niña era la que siempre la mantenía optimista. No negaría que ella también mostraba cierta preocupación por el demonio de ojos dorados, pero tenía que mantenerse positiva ya que esto es lo que más se necesitaba en estos momentos.

—Yo sé que sí, es solo…—murmuró la niña con voz entre cortada.

—Rin, ¿Cómo te atreves a dudar del Amo Sesshomaru? — Regañó Jaken, siendo algunas lágrimas visibles— El amo Sesshomaru podrá contra esa criatura insignificante. Y no llores, recuerda que las lágrimas sólo deshonrarían a nuestro gran señor.

La niña secó las pequeñas lágrimas que habían escapado y asintió.

Kagome no consideraba correcto que el demonio ordenara a la niña a ocultar su dolor, abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró de nuevo al ver que Rin quería decir algo.

—El amo Sesshomaru lo vencerá y traerá de vuelta al señor Inuyasha— mencionó Rin, secando alguna que otra lágrima, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa esperanzada y mirando a Kagome a la espera de alguna confirmación.

Kagome sonrió al escuchar el comentario de Rin, aunque escuchar el nombre de Inuyasha le estrujó el corazón. No sabía nada de él y los comentarios malintencionados de Naraku lograron efecto en ella. Tampoco sabía que estaba sucediendo con Sesshomaru, quien aún no regresaba y eso que habían pasado algunas horas porque el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

La angustia comenzó a abrumar a la joven miko, que comenzaba a cuestionarse muchas cosas: ¿Inuyasha seguía con vida? ¿Naraku lo había torturado? ¿Sesshomaru venció a Naraku? O ¿Naraku había ganado?... esas entre otras preguntas la consumían. No demostró sus temores para no perturbar a Rin ni a los demás así que guardó sus pensamientos para ella.

Le sonrió a la niña y se mantuvo con ella, animándola al igual que tratar de no perjudicar tanto al demonio verde.

Algo era claro para Kagome, si no recibía noticias pronto no se quedaría de brazos cruzados e iría en busca de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru. Pero la espera la estaba matando.

Tenía que hacer algo y pronto.

—x—x—x—

La zona del bosque una vez lleno de grandes árboles, se encontraba desolada con tierra muerta en ella. Trozos de piel de un demonio en particular estaban esparcidos por todos lados, estas partes de masa eran pertenecientes a Naraku; trozos que ya no podría volver a recuperar.

Naraku subestimó a Sesshomaru tanto como Sesshomaru lo había hecho contra el demonio arácnido. Sesshomaru se encontraba exhausto, pero a diferencia del demonio arácnido que respiraba agitadamente, éste no lo demostró.

Habían estado atacándose, esquivando y tratando de hacerse el mayor daño posible el uno al otro. Las fuerzas eran casi similares, aunque Sesshomaru tenía una ligera ventaja por su velocidad.

Muchas veces Sesshomaru tuvo la oportunidad de tomar su verdadera forma y enfrentarse contra Naraku, pero eso le traería también desventaja puesto que su tamaño era mucho mayor y el arácnido podría tomar eso como ventaja. Ya había cometido errores tomando su verdadera forma, por lo que se confió usando su forma humanoide. De igual manera, Sesshomaru poseía gran fuerza independientemente de su estado.

La pelea entre ambos fue violenta, más para Naraku, quien se consideraba con gran ventaja por la perla, pero sobrestimó a Sesshomaru de tal manera, que el demonio arácnido temía que el final de su vida estuviera cerca. Por lo menos podría sentirse satisfecho por hacer sangrar al demonio inu y por otras ciertas cosas referentes a un joven hibrido. Pero no lo hacía, no podía dejarse vencer tan rápido, no después de llegar tan lejos… tenía que elaborar un plan de inmediato.

Sesshomaru se encontraba herido, pero no lo suficiente para desistir a la pelea. Esto tenía que llegar a su fin.

Sesshomaru mantenía a Bakusaiga brillando de un color peligroso, al igual que sus ojos ligeramente rojos.

— ¿C-crees poder matarme? —murmuró Naraku.

—No creo… voy a hacerlo. Tu bestia repugnante, tu existencia ha llegado a su fin—Sesshomaru levantó a Bakusaiga para realizar su ataque y desaparecer al arácnido para siempre. Sesshomaru ya estaba harto de Naraku, tenía demasiados motivos para acabar con aquella vida y sobre todo y algo que no comprendía eran esos comentarios sin sentido que Naraku profesó de Inuyasha que habían aumentado esos deseos de eliminarlo de una vez por todas.

—Muy bien, Sesshomaru, adelante hazlo—animó Naraku, repentinamente—. Pero te aseguró que no voy a morir, ni mucho menos—Naraku dio esa sonrisa torcida tan amenazante—. Inuyasha jamás escapara de mí, eso te…

Sesshomaru no dispuesto a seguir escuchando, atacó y toda muestra del arácnido era solo una masa sin vida. Ya no estaba Naraku, cualquier presencia de él desapareció, sólo quedo la perla tendida en el suelo.

Sesshomaru se acercó a la perla que poseía un negro sólido y la tomó entre sus dedos. Para Sesshomaru, el objeto era como una roca, una cosa insignificante e inútil.

 _Todo esto… por una simple piedra, patético._

Sesshomaru se sanó a sí mismo a pesar de que esto le costó gran agotamiento, al igual que lo hizo en el enfrentamiento con Magatsuhí, simplemente para no demostrar debilidad. Aparentemente se veía bien, pero se sentía exhausto, agotado por toda la energía utilizada contra el arácnido, contra la entidad maligna y la energía utilizada para regenerarse. Definitivamente si los había sobrestimado, aunque jamás tendrían comparación contra el poder de Sesshomaru.

Las únicas muestras de guerra eran uno que otro corte en su vestimenta y alguna mancha color carmesí que era visible.

Guardó la extraña perla y observó a su alrededor, tratando de ignorar el olor de la batalla para centrarse en encontrar alguna muestra de Inuyasha.

— ¡Sesshomaru! —escuchó el grito de la irritante sacerdotisa.

Miró a esa dirección para ver evidentemente a la joven sacerdotisa sobre la neko demonio.

En el rostro de ella se podría visualizar la sorpresa, preocupación y algo de miedo.

—¿T-tú lo hi-hiciste… lo mataste? —preguntó la miko, bajando del demonio de dos colas y mirando los alrededores, buscando algo con la mirada… o alguien.

Sesshomaru sacó la perla de donde la había guardado y se la mostró a la sacerdotisa.

—La perla— dijo Kagome con impresión y temor al verla completamente oscurecida, también con cierta desconfianza hacía el demonio.

—Todo inicio por esto— comentó Sesshomaru.

La joven asintió como si de una pregunta se tratase.

Sesshomaru se la entregó a la humana al ver la desconfianza de esta —Este Sesshomaru no depende de cosas tan absurdas y desagradables.

Kagome asintió recibiendo la perla con alivio y observándola con nostalgia. Para ella la perla no tenía ningún valor y no sentía la derrota de Naraku como una victoria sino estaba Inuyasha a su lado.

Kagome miró con extrañeza a Sesshomaru, el demonio de ojos dorados no parecía tener ningún interés en la perla, al contrario, le miraba con disgusto. Muchos demonios y humanos, anhelaban tal poder; pero Sesshomaru no tenía las mismas intenciones e incluso pareciera que el poder de la perla no tenía ningún efecto ni deseo en Sesshomaru.

— ¿Sabes algo de Inuyasha? — preguntó Kagome.

Sesshomaru no sabía la ubicación puesto que el arácnido sólo se la pasó insultando y regodeándose del poder que tenía sobre Inuyasha.

—No.

Kagome suspiró temblorosamente, talvez sus peores pesadillas se habían hecho realidad e Inuyasha había muerto… Naraku lo había asesinado.

— ¿C-crees qu-que él…?—pronunciarlo era muy difícil para Kagome e incluso las lágrimas querían hacerse evidentes.

—No— respondió Sesshomaru, evitando la mirada de la miko.

En silencio entre ambos fue breve. A pesar del poco tiempo, la mente de Sesshomaru corría rápido, analizando cada palabra e insulto, tratando de descifrar algo que le diera la ubicación de Inuyasha. Tessaiga tembló brevemente y por ese segundo, Sesshomaru creyó comprender donde estaba Inuyasha.

 _Como pude ser tan ciego,_ se regañó internamente.

Kagome miró con sorpresa como Sesshomaru se dio media vuelta y se marchó tan repentinamente. Kagome no quería quedarse atrás y más aún cuando existía la posibilidad de encontrar a Inuyasha.

Kagome de inmediato subió en Kirara y ambas siguieron a Sesshomaru. El demonio al percatarse de ser seguido se detuvo.

—No, regresa a tu grupo—ordenó Sesshomaru.

— ¡¿Qué?!, ¡No!, por supuesto que no, no voy a dejarlo.

—Regresa— volvió a repetir.

La miko negó.

Sí las cosas que Naraku dijo referente a Inuyasha eran ciertas, Sesshomaru no consideraba correcto que la miko lo viera de esa manera. No era preocupación por su hermano media sangre, simplemente cuestión de honor. Y en cierta manera porque consideraba a la mujer como un estorbo si se avecinaban problemas.

—No puedes pedirme que lo abandone, Sesshomaru. Simplemente no puedes— respondió Kagome, con seguridad y una mirada determinada.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo— aclaró Sesshomaru, con frialdad.

Eso enfureció a Kagome, ¿Quién era Sesshomaru para prohibirle buscar a Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru detectó una extraña energía perteneciente a la mujer. Si ella continuaba de esa manera, Sesshomaru presentía que ella podría convertirse en un enemigo potencial. Contradictoriamente a lo que se pensaba, a Sesshomaru no le gustaba meterse en peleas sin sentido o que no le involucrasen de alguna manera. Y en este momento, no tenía los deseos –ni energías- de iniciar algún conflicto con la humana.

—Voy a sacarlo de ahí— dijo Sesshomaru.

Kagome se tranquilizó al ver que en la voz de Sesshomaru no había amenaza, sino una promesa de traerle a Inuyasha de vuelta. Ella no comprendía porque demonio no quería indicarle el camino y eso le angustiaba; Ella sólo quería tener de vuelta a Inuyasha y confesarle todo lo que sentía. Pero que el demonio de ojos dorados no le dejara ir con él, le daba a entender que sus peores miedos eran realidad.

Algo en la mirada tan penetrante y el tono profundo que Sesshomaru utilizó, obligó a Kagome a obedecer, no sin antes pedir:

—Prométeme, promete que lo traerás de vuelta.

Sesshomaru no respondió.

—Por favor, Sesshomaru, prométemelo— suplicó la sacerdotisa.

Sesshomaru asintió con indiferencia, sabiendo que sin eso la humana no dejaría de hostigarlo.

Kagome no estaba muy contenta, pero al menos tenía la esperanza de tenerlo de vuelta, con esto se fue y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que Sesshomaru cumpliera su promesa.

Sin más molestias en el camino, Sesshomaru voló directo a donde creía encontrar a Inuyasha… sólo esperaba no estar equivocado.

—x—x—x—

Sango no podía tener ni un momento de paz. Cuando no era preocupación por su hermano, era por su amigo hanyou Inuyasha, por el monje Miroku o su mejor amiga Kagome. Pero ahora era por los últimos tres; Miroku debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, sin rastros de Inuyasha y con Kagome deambulando por ahí junto a Kirara en los peligros del bosque contra un terrible Naraku ya con la perla reunida.

Sango no podía hacer más que mantener fresco al monje Miroku colocándole un trapo húmedo en la frente porque ardía en fiebre.

—Él despertará, hermana, todo saldrá bien— animó Kohaku, al ver la preocupación de su hermana mayor.

"Todo saldrá bien" … "Bien", Sango comenzaba a odiar esa palabra. Tantas veces se lo repetía día con día y todo seguía de mal en peor, nada podía salir bien. Si por milagro les sucedía algo "bien" algo peor se avecinaba.

— ¿Hermana? —preguntó Kohaku, al ver que la reacción de su hermana era todo lo contrario a lo que él esperaba.

—Por qué no vas a ver a Rin, la pobre esta tan triste desde que el Señor Sesshomaru se fue—comentó Sango, sin perder la vista de Miroku.

Kohaku asintió sin reproche e incapaz de negarle algo a su hermana.

Hace poco el ruido del aire proveniente de la kazaana se había detenido, aunque eso no aligeró la angustia de la exterminadora.

Sango se quedó ahí en silencio tan sólo escuchando algunos ruidos de la preparación de las hierbas de Kaede y las suaves respiraciones de Miroku, mientras ella sostenía con ternura la mano de su amado y deseando que en poco tiempo despertara.

— ¡Kagome! —escuchó el grito de Shippo.

Tanto el zorrito como Kohaku y el grupo del Señor Sesshomaru, se encontraban fuera. Kaede era la que se encontraba en la choza atendiendo sus heridas y ayudando con Miroku.

—Esperemos traiga buenas noticias— escuchó murmurar a la anciana Kaede, que dejó los remedios naturales que realizaba para salir a recibir a Kagome.

Sango se despidió dando un suave apretón al brazo de Miroku, prometiéndole al monje inconsciente volver enseguida.

Kirara y Kagome llegaron con bien, pero no había ni muestras del Señor Sesshomaru e Inuyasha.

Sango miraba las reacciones de Kagome, al ver que la joven miko llegó con gran tristeza, la exterminadora se imaginó lo peor, y aún más cuando vio la sonrisa triste que Kagome ofreció.

—Oh Kagome— susurró Sango, sin siquiera intentar imaginar lo que la pobre miró.

Pero todos esos pensamientos la dejaron, cuando vio como Kagome sacó la perla del lugar donde la tenía escondida.

— ¿Eso es? — preguntó Shippo en un murmullo.

Kagome asintió. La perla estaba completamente contaminada.

Rin y Jaken no tenían interés en saber de la perla, su señor era lo importante y esperaban ansiosos alguna respuesta sobre él, observando con urgencia. Esperando verlo llegar.

Kagome tardó en responder, tratando de recuperar la compostura y sofocar los sollozos que la invadían. Cuando se tranquilizó lo suficiente, cuando se mostró lo suficientemente tranquila y calmada, explicó lo sucedido.

—x—x—x—

Finalmente llegó al lugar, aparentemente no era nada, tan solo una simple muralla. Tessaiga tembló por sí misma y Sesshomaru entendió que estaba en el lugar correcto. Miles de veces había pasado por aquí y nunca se había percatado, Tessaiga nunca había reaccionado; ¿Por qué ahora? … Posiblemente porque el poder de Naraku sobre el lugar había disminuido después de su muerte o simplemente porque era la primera vez que Sesshomaru miraba con detenimiento el lugar. Aunque no sentía ninguna presencia o algún olor familiar.

Con su mano tocó el "muro" y de inmediato su mano lo atravesó.

 _Como imaginaba,_ pensó, por desgracia sus pensamientos llegaron demasiado tarde.

Se adentró al lugar, sujetando a Bakusaiga por si encontraba alguna sorpresa dentro. La ilusión se desvaneció cuando entró y de inmediato fue recibido por olores desagradables. La cueva era oscura, demasiado oscura, pero su vista se adaptó a ella inmediatamente.

Con cada paso adentrándose más profundamente al lugar, el olor percibido era menos tolerable para el demonio; Un olor putrefacto, sangre, sudor, excremento y otro más que hizo hervir la sangre de Sesshomaru. Las palabras de Naraku comenzaron a tomar cierto sentido... esperaba estar equivocado sobre su nueva suposición.

El olor de Inuyasha, la esencia de éste la percibió, era débil, pero estaba cerca. Aceleró su paso, sólo para encontrarse con una reja, un portón. Empujó la reja y esta se abrió enseguida, el espacio del lugar era mediano como si de una habitación se tratase… una mazmorra.

Entró al lugar y examinó el alrededor con detenimiento; Encontró muestras de alimento en muy mal estado y unas cadenas que siguió con la mirada y lo encontró -o eso parecía ya que lo que se visualizaba era un bulto inmóvil-.

—Inuyasha— murmuró Sesshomaru, acercándose.

Ciertamente, el bulto era su hermano que se encontraba dormido - o inconsciente -enroscado a una bola pequeña; La ropa sucia y desgarrada, hecha jirones que lo cubría muy apenas, la ropa no era el usual kimono de rata de fuego que Inuyasha siempre portaba, esta era otra. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y uno de ellos estaba hinchado, poseía una contusión en el lado izquierdo del rostro, su nariz irritada y con leves muestras de sangre, y sus labios hinchados y magullados como si se hubiese mordido a sí mismo. Cadenas alrededor de sus muñecas que también se mostraban con terribles heridas, al parecer muchas veces Inuyasha había tratado de librarse de ellas y lo único que consiguió fue herirse a sí mismo. Sus pequeñas orejas de perro se mantenían bien ocultas entre la cabellera sucia y nudosa. Todo el cuerpo de Inuyasha se encontraba lleno de contusiones, moretones de diferentes coloraciones, cicatrices que ya deberían haber sanado, cortes y mordeduras que eran más claramente visibles en los hombros y el pecho. Y esto era sólo una parte de lo que Sesshomaru podía visualizar. Todas las heridas contaban una historia de tortura y sadismo.

Inuyasha era un desastre y a la vista parecía muerto, no sólo por la terrible apariencia que mostraba; su palidez, delgadez y heridas. También porque no hacía ningún movimiento. Pero seguía con vida por las sutiles respiraciones que eran detectables siendo muy y estrictamente observador.

Sesshomaru se quedó inmóvil, tratando de comprender la imagen frente a él. Las emociones de preocupación anteriores no se comparaban en nada a lo que sentía ahora; Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Algo que Sesshomaru nunca había sentido, un sentimiento similar a cuando había perdido a Rin por segunda vez, era confuso y extraño para el gran demonio. Por primera vez, Sesshomaru estaba experimentando el pánico y todo por alguien a quien creía que odiaba.

Sesshomaru estaba en una pérdida total de palabras y de acciones, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la situación: Ira, culpa, preocupación, tristeza, temor… tantas emociones golpearon en él al mismo tiempo y tan repentinamente que lo abrumaron.

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos, obligándose a mantenerse bajo control; Un gran demonio como él no debería dejarse llevar tan rápido por las emociones, la pérdida de control era impropia de Sesshomaru.

Lentamente se acercó más a Inuyasha, que no mostró ni una señal de despertar, con cada acercamiento la aprensión en el corazón de Sesshomaru fue aumentando. Ignorando toda emoción, desencadenó suavemente a Inuyasha, quien soltó alguno que otro quejido de dolor por los movimientos; Sesshomaru tuvo cierta complicación en liberarlo, puesto que las cadenas no eran objetos cualquiera dando a comprender el motivo por lo cual Inuyasha no pudo liberarse. El cuerpo de Inuyasha estaba helado y sus muñecas maltratadas por la presión ejercida por los grilletes.

—Voy a sacarte de aquí, Inuyasha— murmuró Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru siempre había amenazado con acabar con la vida de Inuyasha, pero… por muchas amenazas que había dicho o actos que había hecho, eso no era lo que quería, no era el resultado que buscaba; Independientemente de las circunstancias, Inuyasha no dejaba de ser su hermano.

Perder a Inuyasha era una posibilidad sino se daba prisa en sacarlo de ahí.

Sesshomaru recogió el kimono de rata de fuego y cubrió con ello a Inuyasha para ofrecerle calor y protección.

Se inclinó para levantarlo, pasando lentamente sus brazos por debajo de las piernas y hombros de Inuyasha. Apenas lo levantó dos centímetros y el hibrido de inmediato se quejó soltando un gemido miserable.

—Tranquilo—murmuró Sesshomaru, incomprensible de como traer calma a Inuyasha. Al principio dejó su acción al escucharlo gemir, temiendo haberle hecho daño, pero de alguna u otra manera tenía que sacar de ese horrible lugar a Inuyasha, así que continuó.

El hibrido comenzó a quejarse más e intentar ser liberado del agarre.

Sesshomaru era ajeno a los afectos tranquilizadores; Cuando a Rin le sucedía algo, ella misma salía adelante sin necesidad de consuelo. Entonces intentar consolar a Inuyasha le era difícil.

—Shhh… está bien, todo está bien— susurró Sesshomaru, intentando ser paciente con la resistencia de Inuyasha. Aunque siendo honesto, Sesshomaru prefería verlo pelear, saber que Naraku no le había dañado lo suficiente como para arrebatarle aquel espíritu. A pesar de que la fuerza de Inuyasha le era algo bueno, cansaba a Sesshomaru que seguía exhausto por las peleas anteriores; El demonio tenía que ser también cuidadoso para no añadirle más dolor a Inuyasha de la ya ocasionada.

Inuyasha entró en crisis cuando comenzó a ser más consciente de su alrededor, el dolor era insistente sobre todo en su abdomen y el terror sofocante al sentirse ser levantado por alguien.

En su mente en el único en quien pudo pensar fue en Naraku, ¿Quien más podría estar aquí más que él?  
Inuyasha luchó, ni siquiera se molestó en abrir los ojos para confirmar sus temores, simplemente luchó a pesar del dolor. No luchó por querer porque de todas formas sabía que fracasaría, lo hizo por costumbre, por instinto.

—Todo está bien, shhh, tranquilo—arrulló el demonio siendo ignorado.

El hibrido ni siquiera intentó reconocer la voz, su mente gritaba peligro.

—Inuyasha, cálmate, tenemos que salir de aquí.

De nuevo, el demonio fue ignorado. Sesshomaru buscaba cualquier palabra y nueva posición para mantener tranquilo a Inuyasha. Sesshomaru quería salir del lugar con urgencia; el hedor le estaba ocasionando dolor de cabeza y las actitudes y el estado de su hermano tampoco ayudaban.

Inuyasha gemía y se retorcía entre luchas, Inuyasha descubrió ser libre de las aprensivas cadenas. Utilizó su nuevo y desconcertarte descubrimiento a favor: Arañó a su atacante.

Sesshomaru sintió un ardor en su mejilla, y toda paciencia se esfumó.

— ¡Idiota, es suficiente! —Gritó con enojo —Voy a sacarte de aquí, así que deja de hacer tus estupideces.

Inuyasha se intimidó por el gritó y detuvo sus luchas. El hibrido podía jurar haber escuchado esa voz antes, aunque eso no le quitó el miedo. Con falso valor abrió sus ojos, no visualizaba bien por uno de ellos, pero fue lo suficiente como para notar que el que estaba frente a él no era Naraku.

Por ciertas razones la presencia frente a él no lo alivió, y mucho menos al escucharlo gritar, esto sólo incrementó su miedo –aunque no se comparaba con el pavor que Naraku le provocaba-.

Sesshomaru al sentir los temblores de Inuyasha se arrepintió de su arrebato.

—Voy a sacarte de aquí, Inuyasha— repitió con mejores palabras, con paciencia y tranquilidad.

 _¿Por qué no deja de torturarme?,_ pensó Inuyasha. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría esto?... No era la primera vez que veía a Sesshomaru en alguna ilusión o pesadilla y en ninguna de sus apariciones Sesshomaru profesaba algo bueno. Al final, Inuyasha se rindió… al parecer el doblegarse ante la situación era lo único que podía hacer.

Sesshomaru sintió como el cuerpo de Inuyasha dejó de mostrar resistencia y en cambio comenzó a sentirlo más ligero, lo que facilitaba sostenerlo y salir de ahí de manera rápida. Miró de reojo hacía el hibrido, quien evitaba el contacto visual, daba leves temblores ocasionales y mantenía la cabeza baja. Al igual que las pequeñas orejas que no se mostraban erguidas, ni siquiera se movían al mínimo ruido, sólo estaban ahí detrás de la cabeza de Inuyasha, pegadas tan firmemente al cráneo que no se dejaban ser vistas. Una clara señal de sumisión.

Lo que llamó la atención y preocupó a Sesshomaru – no es como si todo lo anterior visto no lo había hecho- era no escuchar la voz de Inuyasha, no escucharlo discutir algo en lo que Inuyasha era experto sobre todo al maldecir, en cambio, sólo le había escuchado quejidos como un cachorro asustado.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos e intentó dormir algo que no fue difícil, la costumbre nuevamente hizo de las suyas.

Los hombros de Inuyasha temblaron y su respiración se volvió irregular por unos segundos como si hubiese llorado en silencio en un corto periodo de tiempo.

El odio de Sesshomaru hacía Naraku incrementó, si eso era posible; ¿Qué le había hecho Naraku a Inuyasha?; ¿qué es lo que le hizo para que Inuyasha perdiera todo el deseo de discutir y pelear?, ¿Qué es lo que le había hecho para verlo y sentirlo temblar como una hoja?, ¿Qué es lo que le había hecho para hacerlo llorar?

La respuesta era obvia y tan clara por los olores y heridas en Inuyasha.

Naraku era un ser despreciable, pero Sesshomaru jamás imagino… _"Lo he hecho gritar, llorar, suplicar, gemir e incluso pedir por mí…",_ El recuerdo de tal comentario y de las demás cosas dichas por Naraku le dio sentido a todo, las heridas hablaban por si solas, el comportamiento tan asustado y reacio de Inuyasha… Todo estaba ahí, Sesshomaru sabía lo que significaba, pero no quería reconocerlo: _Nadie merece esto,_ se dijo a sí mismo. Sesshomaru nunca imaginaría algo así con tan sólo pensarlo le hacía sentir… enfermo. Lo peor de todo es que no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con ello.

Sesshomaru notó a Inuyasha dormir, el demonio suspiró de alivio ante eso y más aún al sentir la suave brisa y ver la salida de aquel horrendo lugar.

Sesshomaru se hizo dos promesas silenciosas antes de salir: La primera, que no dejaría que nadie volviera a hacerle daño a Inuyasha. Y la segunda, que no volvería a dejarlo solo. Sabía que esto no sería fácil, pero estaba dispuesto a asumir la responsabilidad.

Había cometido errores con Inuyasha, pero ahora, Sesshomaru sabía que estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

 **—** **x—x—x—**

Escribir a los personajes (sobre todo a Sesshomaru que se me hace imposible por mucho amor que le tenga) es difícil sin tener que convertirlos en OC. Lamento si es tan fuera de lugar y su encuentro no sea tan emotivo, pero hay que entenderlo por parte de Sesshomaru que tiene el orgullo sobre todo y está intentando asimilar lo que siente por Inuyasha e Inuyasha que en estos momentos esta tan traumatizado el pobrecito.

 **¿Fin?... ¿Quieren que continúe? ... O lo dejamos todo a su hermosa y brillante imaginación UWU**

Gracias a todos los que mostraron su apoyo en un inicio, a todas aquellas personas que comentaron y me alentaron a seguir en todo momento, a los nuevos lectores, a los que simplemente pasan a leer, los que hicieron malos comentarios también, gracias a todos. Es halagador que sea la primera historia (empezando con el pie izquierdo porque creo que debí de comenzar con algo más... tranquilo jejejej xD ) y tenga buen recibimiento.  
Hasta la próxima actualización... o futura historia 3


	19. Chapter 19

**Apuñala el cuerpo y sanará. Pero lastima el corazón y la herida permanecerá abierta durante toda la vida.**

Mineko Iwasaki

 **—** **x—x—x—**

A pesar de haber salido del lugar ciertos olores no desaparecían. Sesshomaru no podía entregar en ese estado a Inuyasha. No faltaba mucho para llegar, pero el demonio completo se sentía incapaz de seguir con el aspecto moribundo del medio demonio sobre sus brazos, necesitaba un respiro, detenerse un segundo a procesar todo y eliminar toda muestra de sangre y hedor para no atraer alguna criatura ansiosa por alimento o peor.

Sesshomaru se dispuso a buscar aguas termales que, para su suerte, no estaban muy lejos ni tampoco tendría que desviarse de la aldea humana.

Al llegar y tener la fuente termal frente a ellos, Sesshomaru bajó y dejó a Inuyasha en el suelo apoyado contra un árbol. Para darse tiempo sobre lo que haría. El medio demonio no mostró resistencia, seguía dormido, aunque soltó uno que otro quejido doloroso en el proceso.

El demonio tomó cierta distancia de su medio hermano, evitando el contacto visual con éste y tratando duramente de mantener toda emoción bajo control. Cuando se tranquilizó lo suficiente, se atrevió a mirar a Inuyasha. El medio demonio tenía un aspecto terrible, pero aun respiraba.

 **—** **x—x—x—**

Kagome ya había contado lo que vio, claramente sin tantos detalles para no asustar a los menores, pero tanto Rin como Shippo no podían dejar de hacer preguntas. Kagome no podía culparlos, eran niños después de todo.

— ¿El amo Sesshomaru está bien? —pregunto por décima vez Rin, observando la luna, ansiosa de ver al Señor Sesshomaru llegar pronto. Jaken ya le había reprendido por las preguntas tan "tontas" según él, pero también parecía aliviado al escuchar a la joven sacerdotisa aclarar las dudas.

—Sí, Rin, él lo está— respondió la miko. Kagome no había visto algún daño físico en Sesshomaru, sin embargo, si pensaba bien en el momento, pudo notar algo de cansancio en el rostro estoico; Kagome no estaba segura si eso era imaginación suya o su reflejo de propio cansancio. Pero recordaba ver el agotamiento en el rostro aparentemente sin emociones.

— ¿e Inuyasha? — preguntó Shippo en un suave murmullo, tan bajo que casi pasa desapercibido por Kagome.

—Pronto ambos estarán aquí— tranquilizó la miko.

—Muy bien, es suficiente. Es hora de ir a dormir— dijo la anciana Kaede, para darle espacio a la joven sacerdotisa.

Ambos niños asintieron tristemente, angustiados por la ausencia de los dos seres que más admiraban.

Kagome soltó un suspiro tembloroso al ver a ambos niños irse. La sacerdotisa perdió su compostura, se sentó en el suelo con lentitud colocando las rodillas contra su pecho y con una tristeza y angustia pesar en ella. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de fluir libremente sino fuera porque escuchó una voz…

—El amo Sesshomaru no hace promesas a la ligera—comentó Jaken, intentando ayudar a la humana puesto que comenzaba a simpatizar de alguna manera con el grupo del hibrido hermano de su amo bonito.

Kagome secó algunas lágrimas rebeldes que salieron de ella, tratando de retomar su postura optimista pese a que no tenía fuerzas para ello.

— ¿Él cumple sus promesas? —preguntó Kagome, mirando hacia la dirección en la que vio por última vez marchar a Sesshomaru.

Jaken se sintió ofendido al saber que la mujer humana desconfiaba del Amo bonito, pero mantuvo sus molestias lejos, no queriendo tener discusiones y mucho menos con el estado de ánimo.

—Por supuesto— aseguró.

 **—** **x—x—x—**

—No me toques— dijo Inuyasha, con el miedo apenas contenido en su voz. El pobre hibrido no tenía como escapar de la situación.

—No te voy a hacer daño— respondió Sesshomaru, quien intentaba deshacerse de las prendas superiores de Inuyasha. El medio demonio tenía que ser bañado, algunas heridas podrían estar infectadas o apunto de infectarse si no tenían la correcta atención y limpieza. Y también tenía que desaparecer aquellos hedores.

Sesshomaru no tenía ni idea de cómo comenzar a limpiar a su medio hermano a un inicio, pero finalmente terminó tomando una decisión. El demonio hubiese preferido que Inuyasha siguiera inconsciente, por lo menos para que la situación fuera menos traumática para el joven hibrido. Sabía que el proceso sería incómodo y nada fácil para ninguno de los dos, pero ninguna decisión lo era; Era mucho mejor que limpiarlo con un trozo de tela. Le había dado la explicación a Inuyasha para no alarmarlo, pero éste no parecía escucharlo… Sesshomaru no podía culparlo.

— ¡Déjame ir! — gritaba Inuyasha mientras forcejeaba.

—Inuyasha, cálmate— dijo Sesshomaru, tratando de no actuar con rudeza o herir a su hermano de alguna manera. Inuyasha le sujetaba de las muñecas, al parecer, intentando herirlo con las garras y alejarlo de él, cosa que no era problema para Sesshomaru ya que Inuyasha carecía de fuerzas. Lejos estaba Sesshomaru de sentirse molesto contra su medio hermano por los vanos intentos de evitarlo, el demonio había aprendido de su error al descargar su ira en Inuyasha. Más bien, Sesshomaru estaba demasiado cansado y abrumado por todo. Y ciertamente no le gustaba ninguna de las emociones que padecía.

— ¡Suéltame! — gritó Inuyasha, tratando de alejar las manos sobre él.

Inuyasha siguió forcejando y Sesshomaru intentando tranquilizarlo. Los aullidos de Inuyasha podrían atraer a ciertas criaturas, Sesshomaru no los creía tan estúpidos como para venir en su presencia, pero si había un enemigo por ahí, bueno eso podría ayudar a descargar la furia del demonio puro. Por lo menos Sesshomaru tenía la certeza sobre que aún había lucha en Inuyasha, porque quitarle el kosode fue más difícil de lo que esperaba.

El torso de Inuyasha estaba a plena vista al igual que sus brazos y hombros, con ello había más marcas y heridas para ser visualizadas, la mayoría de ellas, Sesshomaru no quería reconocerlas. También observó porque la respiración de Inuyasha era dificultosa; el hibrido poseía una hinchazón y hematomas preocupantes en el torso.

 _¿Qué había estado haciendo Naraku con él?,_ Tal pregunta tonta y lo sabía, conocía la respuesta que era tan evidente por mucho que su mente tratara de ocultarlo y negarlo… por mucho que Sesshomaru deseara no saber la respuesta, sabía la verdad. Sesshomaru de pronto sintió como si lava ardiente pasara por sus venas, _No le hice pagar como se merecía,_ Se dijo a sí mismo, el recuerdo de haber asesinado a Naraku y no haberle hecho sufrir como el bastardo merecía comenzaba a convertirse en arrepentimiento incesante…

—Basta, basta —chilló Inuyasha lo que sacó a Sesshomaru de todo pensamiento.

Sesshomaru sujetaba a Inuyasha por las muñecas con firmeza, el demonio lo soltó de inmediato al ver el pánico en el hibrido y el dolor que le había ocasionado; Inuyasha tenía unas feas marcas en las muñecas por culpa de los grilletes. No era intención de Sesshomaru herir a su hermano, pero talvez se dejó demasiado llevar por sus pensamientos; Un comportamiento irracional no digno de él.

Inuyasha podía intentar correr al no tener ningún tipo de aprensión física sujetándolo ahora, pero su cuerpo parecía no responderle. No sabía si el Sesshomaru frente a él, ilusión o no, quería lastimarlo de la misma forma que Naraku o sólo le estaba entregando esperanzas inútiles de las que tarde o temprano se encargaría el arácnido de derrumbarle. Ambas situaciones eran malas, e Inuyasha no estaba dispuesto a confiar en ninguna de ellas.

Si la parte superior de Inuyasha se encontraba mal, no quería ni siquiera pensar en la parte inferior ni mucho menos imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente de su medio hermano. El cuerpo de Inuyasha estaba helado, se estremecía un poco y sus respiraciones comenzaban a volverse lentas; Sesshomaru tenía que meter a Inuyasha al agua termal pronto para ayudarle a mantenerlo caliente.

—Está bien, Inuyasha. No pienso hacerte daño— declaró el demonio, dándole cierta distancia a Inuyasha para no sofocarlo. Sesshomaru no quería empujar más de lo que Inuyasha pudiera soportar.

—N-no…—murmuró el hibrido, bajando la cabeza y ocultando su rostro con el opaco flequillo.

—Nadie va a hacerte daño— volvió a repetirle el demonio.

La falta de reacción del hibrido, dio una señal para que Sesshomaru siguiera con lo suyo, aunque con lentitud.

El tono de voz tan suave y las palabras tan calmantes consiguieron un poco de tranquilidad a Inuyasha, sólo un poco. A pesar de ello, el nerviosismo de Inuyasha era evidente; respiraba tan lentamente, tenía estremecimientos, sudor frio y su cuerpo estaba terriblemente tenso esperando problemas.

El acercamiento de Sesshomaru hacia Inuyasha no era amenazante, todo lo contrario. Y a pesar de que el demonio no tenía ninguna intención como el arácnido, la mente de Inuyasha no dejaba verlo de esa manera. Después de todo, Naraku en ocasiones mostraba amabilidad, llegaba a ser agradable para después atacar, herir cuando estuviera cómodo.

Un pequeño roce fue suficiente para que los recuerdos aparecieran como destellos en la cabeza de Inuyasha, imágenes tan vividas como si estuviera sufriéndolas justo ahora.

— ¡Suficiente! —pidió Inuyasha, con voz ronca, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Sesshomaru se detuvo de inmediato, preocupado por lo que había hecho, en realidad no teniendo ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. El gran demonio, el que poseía control sobre sí mismo, aquél que con un movimiento era capaz de acabar con la vida de mil demonios… No sabía cómo lidiar con esto, no sabía cómo confortar ni que decir para que su hermano pequeño se sintiera mejor, no tenía ningún control sobre la situación. Y lo odiaba.

—Basta, no quiero… no puedo— esas palabras sacaron del trance a Sesshomaru, el demonio nunca había visto tal debilidad en Inuyasha. A pesar de todas las burlas y ataques, jamás lo había escuchado ni visto tan devastado.

—Inuyasha, no voy a lastimarte…— murmuró Sesshomaru, buscando alguna otra palabra para calmarlo, buscando cualquier cosa para intentar hacerlo sentir seguro.

—Es suficiente… y-ya no puedo, no quiero—gimió —. Me duele… Sólo detente… por favor, ba-basta…— La voz que Inuyasha poseía en estos momentos, era algo que nunca había escuchado. Era como oír a un cachorro aterrorizado, e incluso aun cuando Inuyasha fue un cachorro jamás le oyó utilizar tal tono de voz. Sesshomaru imagino que esa era la voz que utilizaba para pedirle a Naraku que se detuviera. La simple idea le hizo sentir un fuerte nudo en la garganta y una opresión en el pecho. Se sentía raro, tan fuera de sí, que no podría darle un nombre a esa sensación. Y ver llorar a Inuyasha, verlo quebrarse delante de él, intensifico la sensación.

—Po-por favor…— suplicó Inuyasha con un hilo de voz tan delgado y doloroso.

Era lamentable mirar como Inuyasha se enroscaba a sí mismo, intentando hacerse pequeño como un ovillo.

Sesshomaru estaba experimentando una de las peores sensaciones de su vida. Ver a su joven hermano darse por vencido, cosa que el hibrido jamás había hecho a pesar de su condición, siempre tratando de demostrar que era más de lo que aparentaba. Verlo tan roto, era desgarrador. Inuyasha tenía ciertas cualidades que le recordaban a su padre, no era algo que Sesshomaru dijera abiertamente, pero Inuyasha poseía esa fortaleza digna de Inu no Taisho… y ahora lo estaba perdiendo.

Sesshomaru ya había perdido a su padre y… comenzaba a perder una parte de su hermano también.

 **—** **x—x—x—**

Kagome despertó con un jadeo sobresaltado, un miedo paralizante que le provocaba que su corazón golpeara fuertemente contra su pecho.

 _Fue solo una pesadilla,_ se dijo.

Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas para calmarse, aunque la imagen del mal sueño seguía grabada en su mente. Dio un temblor inconsciente al recordarlo.

 _Fue tan real_.

Se abrazó a si misma por el frío de la noche y buscar consuelo en sí misma, ella aún permanecía sentada en el suelo y a pesar de la posición incómoda su cuerpo no tenía protestas.

—Kagome, deberías entrar está refrescando— escuchó la voz de Sango a una cierta distancia detrás.

A juzgar por su alrededor, parecía que no había pasado el tiempo; Las hojas de los árboles se movían a causa del viento helado, se escuchaba el sonido de los grillos y la luna aún permanecía en el cielo. Lo último que recordaba Kagome era hablar con el demonio de baja estatura. Kagome creía que Jaken trataba de animarla, pero al juzgar por el estado tan sensible del demonio verde no consiguió el efecto deseado.

—Oh Kagome, estas helando, ven hay que ir adentro—Mencionó Sango, cubriendo a su amiga con un trozo de manta para acobijarla.

Kagome ni siquiera se había percatado de lo cerca que estaba Sango, pero al sentir el manto sobre ella, lo aceptó y se acobijó con ello. Kagome se mantuvo sentada, ella no pensaba moverse de ahí.

—Tengo que esperarlos, tengo que ver que estén bien—dijo.

—Kagome, está helando aquí fuera, deberías volver. No hay…

—Voy a quedarme aquí, Sango—reafirmó Kagome, interrumpiéndola

Sango tomó asiento junto a la sacerdotisa, sabiendo que no había formas de convencerle para dejar el lugar. Miroku aún no había despertado, pero estaba más estable y con la noticia sobre la muerte de Naraku, Sango sabía que Miroku ya no corría peligro de muerte por la kazaana, por lo tanto, lo único que tenía que esperar era que despertara. Sin embargo, en estos momentos Kagome necesitaba a alguien y la exterminadora no estaba dispuesta a dejarla sola.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, sin decirse palabra alguna. Sólo se quedaron ahí esperando.

—No pude purificarla—murmuró Kagome mirando a la nada.

Sango no comprendió al estar con sus diversos pensamientos y preocupaciones constantes. Miró a su amiga esperando a que le repitiera la información. Kagome ya no se veía con su actitud alegre, con aquella chispa feliz. En estos momentos parecía otra; Su mirada cansada con sus ojeras visibles, su expresión tan preocupada y su rostro pálido.

—No pude purificar la perla— repitió.

—No te preocupes por eso, Kagome. Estas cansada es comprensible— animó Sango.

La miko ni siquiera le ofreció una mirada, en cambio, se cubrió más con el manto y apoyo el rostro en las rodillas.

La sacerdotisa ya no podía ocultar más su dolor, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir, primero lentamente hasta que fueron incontrolables.

Sango abrazó a su amiga quien sollozaba desconsoladamente.

Kagome en vez de reconfortarse por tener a alguien en quien apoyarse, sintió todo lo contrario; Sango también pasaba por una etapa dolorosa y aun así la exterminadora tenía las fuerzas suficientes para consolarla.

Aun con esos pensamientos en mente, no detuvieron sus lágrimas ni desahogo.

Kagome había intentado ser fuerte para ellos, para Inuyasha y fracasó. Fracasó en ayudar a Sesshomaru contra Naraku y los demonios, de hecho, si pensaba en ello, ella nunca pudo hacerles un daño mayor desde que encontraron por primera vez a Magatsuhí. Y también fracasó recientemente para purificar la perla.

—Soy una tonta—murmuró la sacerdotisa.

Sango la abrazó aún más, estaba sucediendo lo que Miroku había predicho tiempo atrás días después de la desaparición de Inuyasha. La exterminadora también sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero se forzó a no dejarlas salir.

—Claro que no, no lo eres—negó Sango.

—Lo soy.

—No, no lo eres— recalcó la exterminadora.

Kagome no lo sentía de esa manera: ¿Cuántas veces había entorpecido la búsqueda de los fragmentos?, ¿Cuántas veces había puesto la vida de Inuyasha en riesgo para salvarla?... e incluso ella misma le había dañado en esas arriesgadas búsquedas por los fragmentos. La idea intensificó su llanto y le trajo recuerdos dolorosos. No podía purificar la perla, no tenía sus poderes como debería, en ocasiones fallaba al disparar sus flechas y lo peor… no podía encontrar a Inuyasha.

Que Sesshomaru se tardara en volver sólo intensificaba sus temores, fue aún más doloroso cuando recibió la perla porque en ella habían despertado terrores amargos.

—Ni siquiera me despedí de él…—Susurró Kagome.


	20. Chapter 20

**—** **x—x—x—**

 **Porque la mejor forma de destruir la fe o la esperanza es dejar que se haga realidad.**

Roger Zelazny

 **—** **x—x—x—**

Sesshomaru se acercó a Inuyasha con cautela. Era claro que Inuyasha no estaba siendo plenamente consciente, perdido en una vivencia traumática. Por lo que hacía toda la situación aún más complicada.

—No voy a lastimarte… lo juro— prometió Sesshomaru, siendo extremadamente cuidadoso con sus movimientos.

No importaba el gran poder del que Sesshomaru era poseedor, eso no era importante ni valido en la circunstancia, por lo tanto, se veía obligado a tener que enfrentar esto de otra manera, apoyándose en el completo silencio y movimientos no-amenazadores.

Se hincó para ponerse a la altura de Inuyasha, a una distancia respetable, esperando a que Inuyasha dejara de temerle o por lo menos de temblar; Inuyasha cerraba los ojos con fuerza apoyado contra la firmeza del árbol, esperando algún daño.

El dolor que Inuyasha esperaba por el otro ser jamás llegó, en cambio, un toque cuidadoso pasó por su cabeza, acariciándolo con suavidad. El tacto le tranquilizó y le aseguraba que no había ningún peligro. Todo le parecía tan irreal y tan ajeno; No había burla, ataque o insulto, sólo un tacto amable.

Inuyasha quería que se detuviera, pero la suavidad con la que era tratado sin buscar alguna otra intención, le conmocionaba y en una pequeña parte le aterraba; Estaba tan cansado de luchar y resistirse.

Sesshomaru permaneció con su acción hasta que los estremecimientos de Inuyasha se detuvieron, sin embargo, aún el hibrido no lo miraba. El demonio sabía que no podían quedarse así para siempre y en algún momento tenían que moverse.

 _-Prométeme, promete que lo traerás de vuelta._ Recordó Sesshomaru la voz suplicante de la miko. Si Sesshomaru quería o no entregarlo, no era algo para cuestionarse, Inuyasha debía volver al grupo humano.

No se dio tiempo de pensar, tenía que introducir a Inuyasha en el agua. Estiró sus brazos con sigilo y con reserva comenzó a cubrir a su hermano en ellos con una suavidad muy ajena a la de un demonio. Inuyasha soltó un pequeño gemido de sorpresa y miedo, pero pronto se silenció. Para sorpresa de Sesshomaru, el medio demonio no se resistió y cayó en sus brazos. El abrazo era torpe, pero era algo que el hibrido necesitaba.

Inuyasha no correspondiente al abrazo, ocultó su rostro en el pecho del demonio; estando envuelto en tan protectora energía y la calidez que le brindaba… le hacía sentir seguro, algo que había dejado de conocer.

Sesshomaru no tardó en sentir la humedad en su haori a causa de los evidentes sollozos de Inuyasha. Y sinceramente, no era algo que le importara, dejó que Inuyasha llorase mientras él intentaba consolarlo mediante toques suaves. No era muy bueno en ello, o eso es lo que pensaba Sesshomaru puesto que no era afectuoso, estaba lejos de su lugar de comodidad, pero eso no parecía afectar a Inuyasha.

Se permitió permanecer un tiempo así, acariciándolo con cuidado. Pero la frialdad en el cuerpo de Inuyasha, la sangre que aún permanecía en su cuerpo y los olores. Eran un recordatorio de la situación actual. Inuyasha seguía con ese olor que le hacía hervir en rabia y le recordaba los sucesos que su hermano sufrió a manos de ese bastardo.

 _Control Sesshomaru,_ se dijo a sí mismo. No podía demostrar la ira suprimida, por fin había conseguido tranquilizar a Inuyasha, si dejaba salir la molestia sabía que de nuevo su medio hermano le temería.

—Inuyasha, hay que limpiar tus heridas— dijo, para sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

No recibió respuesta.

— ¿Puedes ponerte de pie? — preguntó. Y nuevamente, Inuyasha no respondió.

— ¿Inuyasha, puedes ponerte de pie? — volvió a preguntar.

Sin respuesta. Espero unos segundos, pero la respuesta no llegó.

—Inu…—fue interrumpido al sentir los dedos de Inuyasha sujetarle del Haori, y sentir brevemente más la presión del hibrido en él.

—…P-puedo— Escuchó el leve susurró. Lo que trajo alivio a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru ayudó a Inuyasha a ponerse de pie, en ningún momento hicieron contacto visual, ni Sesshomaru liberó a Inuyasha plenamente del agarre. Y, sobre todo, aun no podía ver las pequeñas orejas; Inuyasha aún no confiaba plenamente en él.

Sesshomaru tuvo que lidiar prácticamente con todo el peso de Inuyasha, no era problema para el demonio, por lo menos Inuyasha lo estaba intentando.

Ahora estaba empezando el inicio de un proceso difícil.

—x—x—x—

Shippo no encontraba ninguna posición cómoda para dormir, el zorrito no podía dormir. Durmió unos escasos minutos porque al mínimo ruido despertaba esperanzado de ver a Inuyasha. Había visto a Sango marcharse para ir con Kagome, él no quiso ir con ellas, podía percibir el dolor en el que ambas estaban en estos momentos y también sabía que Kagome no estaba siendo muy paciente; Era como si la perdiera a pesar de que ella físicamente estaba ahí.

El pensamiento le hacía derramar unas cuantas lágrimas que secaba con urgencia, temiendo despertar a alguien.

Pasó un tiempo tan solo mirando la oscuridad del techo y escuchando los ruidos de afuera. Hasta que escuchó como el monje Miroku murmuraba cosas entre sueños y se movía como si estuviese pasando por un mal sueño. Shippo no dudó en ir a su lado, tratando de calmarlo en todas las formas conocidas por un niño.

Nadie parecía escucharlos, algo comprensible, todos estaban física y emocionalmente agotados.

Shippo esperaba que Miroku despertara, realmente lo deseaba. Y por primera vez, sus deseos estaban siendo concedidos.

—Miroku— murmuró, con alegría y sus ojos acuosos.

Miroku murmulló algo incomprensible, pero moviendo pesadamente sus parpados intentando despertar.

Shippo se lanzó sobre Miroku, recostado sobre su pecho, dejando toda emoción salir entre lágrimas y siendo lo más silencioso posible. Sus emociones aumentaron cuando sintió una mano descansar sobre su espalda.

Miroku abrió los ojos con lentitud, reconociendo el llanto y el pequeño tamaño sobre él. A pesar de que sentía como si le hubiesen apaleado con fuerza todo su cuerpo, aún era sensible al tacto.

—Sh-Shippo— susurró.

El kitsune asintió entre lágrimas.

Miroku lo último que recordaba era enfrentarse a Magatsuhí, después de eso su mente no daba para más. Aún se sentía desorientado y agotado, sin embargo, la preocupación sobre sus amigos se volvió prioridad.

Miró a su alrededor y no observó ninguna de las presencias más importantes para él. Tenía al pequeño zorrito sobre él, pero ¿que había de los demás?

Intentó levantarse alarmado, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba a sus peticiones. Su cabeza dolía y sus parpados pesaban, por lo que no pudo hacer nada más, más que consolar al niño.

—x—x—x—

Inuyasha podía sentir las miradas que Sesshomaru le daba para vigilarlo, lo que lo hacía incómodo, muy muy incómodo y avergonzado. Era un alivio que el demonio se mantuviera lejos de él una vez puesto en el agua, se había inmutado en el contacto que el mayor le había dado para no provocarle algún enfado o algo que tentara contra su vida; Inuyasha no estaba seguro si soportaría el castigo recibido por la ilusión que se hacía pasar por Sesshomaru.

Para Inuyasha aún era poco creíble ser libre, la sensación era como un trance, _¿Tal vez estoy muriendo?_ , _O incluso mi mente podría estar recreando todo,_ pensó.

Él ya había renunciado a la idea de libertad, a pesar de decirle a Naraku lo contrario y decírselo a sí mismo día a día. Realmente Inuyasha no estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía o sucedía… todo era extraño. Las lágrimas se habían agotado en él, sus ojos ardían a causa de ello, pero simplemente ya no tenía más para llorar. No tenía más para ofrecer de sí mismo.

Solo se quedó ahí, sentado en el agua; Era poco profunda le llegaba al torso, y le reducían el dolor en algunas heridas. Todo era real y a pesar de ello, Inuyasha aún no lo aceptaba.

Si esto era real, Inuyasha no estaba seguro si deseaba volver a ver a sus amigos. Si el Sesshomaru que le vigilaba era real –que consideraba poco probable siendo que Sesshomaru jamás mostraría interés-, bueno, sus acciones le avergonzaban, pero no era algo que no conociera. La vergüenza era una constante en su vida, su simple existencia lo era por lo que decían y últimamente era algo de lo que se había obligado a acostumbrar.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente e intentó lavarse lo mejor posible.

—x—x—x—

—Lo siento—susurró Kagome.

—Yo también lo siento, Kagome— le respondió Sango.

Ambas se liberaron del abrazo y cada una secó las lágrimas que habían escapado.

—Gracias.

—Kagome no tienes porque…

—Sango, basta. Sé lo que vas a decir, pero en verdad, gracias... por todo.

Sango no quiso contradecir a su amiga, así que le ofreció la mejor sonrisa reconfortante que tenía.

La angustia en Kagome no se pudo desechar tan fácilmente, pero por lo menos era ya más soportable. Las lágrimas habían cesado, y aunque el sueño y preocupación eran igualitarios, ella realmente necesitaba dormir; Sabía que las pesadillas estarían ahí y que no podría cerrar ni un ojo al saber que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru andaban por ahí probablemente heridos.

—Tal vez se detuvieron a descansar— habló Sango como si leyera sus pensamientos.

—Quizás… me gustaría pensar eso—murmuró esto último la joven sacerdotisa.

Sango podía ver lentamente el derrumbamiento de su amiga, _Esto no está bien_ , pensó la exterminadora.

—Kagome… ¿Quieres hablar?

¿Hablar?... no Kagome no quería eso. La sacerdotisa negó, ella solo quería que tanto Inuyasha y Sesshomaru volvieran pronto. Porque algo era seguro, Inuyasha seguía con vida.

—Deberíamos volver a la choza, no tardará en amanecer—mencionó Sango.

Kagome no quería entrar, sin embargo, asintió. Conocía la razón por la cual Sango quería volver dentro y suficientes problemas le había causado a su mejor amiga, aparte ella también quería ver a Miroku.

Ambas se levantaron, sacudieron todo polvo y volvieron a la choza.

Al entrar, Kagome podía describir el rostro de Sango de absoluta felicidad; Miroku yacía despierto, aún recostado y con una mirada débil y cansada, pero despierto. Él las miró y les ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

—x—x—x—

Sesshomaru tuvo que observar con horror silencioso cada contusión, cicatriz y marca en el cuerpo de Inuyasha. Fue difícil conseguir que Inuyasha se desvistiera por completo y entrara al agua, pero lo había hecho.

Sesshomaru le había ayudado en todo lo que estaba en sus posibilidades, pero sabía que Inuyasha comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más incómodo y avergonzado. Por lo que tuvo que darle su espacio, dejar que Inuyasha hiciera lo que pudiera.

El demonio le dio privacidad al hibrido, pero sin dejar de echarle un vistazo de vez en cuando. A Sesshomaru le incomodaba cuando el ambiente se ponía terriblemente silencioso, temiendo que Inuyasha hiciera algo estúpido… eso nunca sucedió. Las veces que Inuyasha no hacía ningún ruido era porque se mantenía pensativo, silencioso e inmóvil sólo observando su propio reflejo en el agua.

Era imposible imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente de Inuyasha, pero algo era visible, había dolor en su mirada. Nuevamente esa aprensión en el interior de Sesshomaru se hizo presente y no sólo le molestaba el sentimiento también le asustaba… está perdida total de control en sí mismo estaba causándole más que problemas. Evitó mirar al medio demonio de nuevo, sabiendo que era evidente que él era el causante de los malestares, sin embargo, la sensación no se iba.

 _Estoy enfermando_ , fue su única explicación y torpe debía admitirlo. Raramente los demonios enfermaban, sobre todo él, y claramente esto no era algo de ello, pero con ese pensamiento le era más fácil tratar. Aún era difícil para él digerir todos los acontecimientos del día y admitirse así mismo lo sucedido. _Solo estoy cansado,_ Se excusó, algo que era más creíble que sentirse enfermo. Soltó un pesado suspiro que no sabía que contenía. Pensando en el grupo humano, sí él, el todo poderoso Sesshomaru se sentía intranquilo e inquieto por la situación sobre Inuyasha, no estaba seguro si los humanos podrían manejarlo.

¿Cómo les explicaría?

—x—x—x—


	21. Chapter 21

**Para cuando la razón entiende lo sucedido, las heridas en el corazón ya son demasiado profundas**

Carlos Ruiz Zafón

—x—x—x—

Sesshomaru estaba más que exasperado con el medio demonio. Inuyasha había intentado huir de él, cuando éste le dio privacidad para vestir. Inuyasha no dio ni 5 pasos cuando tropezó y cayó. Sesshomaru intentó ayudarle, pero Inuyasha se levantó pesadamente e incluso se colocó en posición de pelea. Eso hizo reír internamente a Sesshomaru, tenía que darle crédito por ello. Pero toda diversión se esfumó cuando todo el proceso se volvió tedioso y cansino para el demonio.

— ¡Déjame! —pidió Inuyasha, alejando las manos que se acercaban.

—Sí dejaras de moverte, dolería menos y sería más rápido—gruñó el demonio, vendando las muñecas con la mayor suavidad posible.

Inuyasha no le había permitido ayudarle a vestirlo ni revisar las heridas, ya no brotaban sangre, pero no podía dejarlas expuestas. Inuyasha no se mostró en lo absoluto cooperativo, y aunque intentó varías veces acercarse, el medio demonio luchaba demasiado. Sesshomaru no quería perjudicar ya la delicada salud del hibrido.

Lo único que podía hacer por el medio demonio era vendarle las muñecas; Estas estaban más expuestas, tenían unas feas marcas, eran más profundas y la zona alrededor había tomado un color preocupante. Parecía que comenzaban a formarse costras en ellas, pero Inuyasha en sus continuos movimientos no le permitía tal sanación, lo que hacía probable el por qué no sanaba de la forma correcta.

Sesshomaru lo sujetó con mayor firmeza como signo de advertencia, pero Inuyasha desobediente como era siguió peleando. La volátil actitud de Inuyasha siempre había sido algo intolerable para Sesshomaru y en estos momentos, fueron aún más críticos. Hace tan sólo unos minutos tenía a Inuyasha sollozando en su pecho como un niño asustado, y ahora, un chico que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Cualquier movimiento que Inuyasha hacía era infernalmente doloroso, pero su deseo por no ser tocado le incentivaba a pelear, pero esta vez sí que se había dañado. El dolor era tal que era horriblemente indescriptible al punto que las molestias en su parte inferior no era nada a comparación.

—Inuyasha, deja de…—Habló Sesshomaru con molestia, pero se detuvo al escuchar los quejidos dolorosos de Inuyasha y su detención abrupta de pelea.

Sesshomaru lo miró de reojo y observó la expresión nauseabunda del hibrido, al igual que pálida y sus ojos llorosos. No hubo duda sobre que Inuyasha devolvería.

Sesshomaru detuvo su acción y se apartó.

Inuyasha se contrajo y a pesar de que él no quería devolver, su estómago forzaba lo contrario. Su cuerpo convulsionó violentamente para deshacerse del contenido incomodó. Aunque quería estar solo con su aspecto vergonzoso, sintió como su cabellera era recogida para evitar que se ensuciase al igual que unos frotes suaves en la espalda. La experiencia fue desagradable, todo terminó cuando su estómago se vacío, pero el repugnante sabor ácido y metálico se mantuvo en su boca. Inuyasha se estremeció y toda fuerza en sus piernas se perdió, hubiera caído si Sesshomaru no lo hubiese agarrado.

Sesshomaru maldijo internamente al oler la sangre impregnando el lugar. Dio un vistazo rápido a su hermano y observó que la sangre goteaba de los labios de Inuyasha…, otro síntoma más para la preocupación.

Sesshomaru tenía que darse prisa en atender las heridas, no iba a ser de mucha ayuda en ese aspecto; siendo un demonio, Sesshomaru, no requería de tantos cuidados e Inuyasha con su condición de mestizo podría ser que algunas cosas que para un demonio eran beneficiosas para un humano no. Rin no era una niña enfermiza, raramente le sucedía algo y la chiquilla encontraba la forma de mejorarse, por lo que él, Sesshomaru, no tenía mucho o ningún conocimiento sobre los cuidados humanos. Obligatoriamente Inuyasha tenía que volver con el grupo humano para la seguridad y cuidados. Y siendo honesto, Sesshomaru no estaba seguro de soportar más tiempo con Inuyasha a su lado.

Una vez más el demonio sirvió como apoyo para el hibrido. Para su suerte, Inuyasha cayó en la inconsciencia por segunda –o talvez tercera- ocasión, lo que le dio oportunidad a Sesshomaru de trabajar en las heridas de Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru realizó los conocimientos básicos para remendar algunas de las heridas del hibrido, sin embargo, no tenía el vendaje necesario para cubrirlas todas; Lo que utilizaba como vendaje era la ropa anterior que portaba Inuyasha, las partes que fueran más "libres de infección". Ser el sanador de Inuyasha era un trabajo muy incómodo a decir verdad y complicado. Muchas de las heridas, debieron de haberse sanado a sí mismas desde hace tiempo, pero se encontraban mal curadas y cicatrizadas. El cuerpo de Inuyasha había sido privado de muchas cosas y castigado constantemente, por lo cual no se regeneraba con la velocidad usual ni de la manera correcta.

Heridas internas y externas que deberían de sanar en cuestión de horas, se tardarían días. Sí Inuyasha tenía algún hueso roto, se tardaría semanas. Al menos que se le diera las atenciones necesarias.

 _Un motivo más para darme prisa,_ pensó Sesshomaru.

—Duele— escuchó el lloriqueo de Inuyasha.

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos hinchados ambarinos y llorosos de su medio hermano.

Sesshomaru terminó de hacerle un nudo al vendaje y lo cubrió de nuevo con el kimono rojo.

—Terminé— dijo Sesshomaru, poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? — escuchó la pregunta de Inuyasha en un susurró.

— ¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Sesshomaru a la ligera, evitando el contacto visual con el hibrido.

—Deja de actuar como lo estás haciendo ahora—comentó Inuyasha, exasperado.

— ¿Actuar cómo?

Inuyasha no entendía el falso despiste de Sesshomaru al igual que lo cuidadoso que era con él. Se supone que Sesshomaru lo odiaba, eso lo había dejado en claro en múltiples ocasiones o era acaso que su aspecto era tan patético que Sesshomaru repentinamente había tenido un cambio de corazón. Lo último era difícilmente de creer, excepto la parte de su aspecto patético. Sesshomaru lo odiaba, eso Inuyasha podía entenderlo, pero porque… espera, Naraku también lo odiaba y eso no le impidió tratarlo como lo trató. El simple pensamiento le trajo recuerdos dolorosos e incluso las sensaciones tan aterradoras.

— ¡Basta! —gritó para sí, en un vano intento de alejar los pensamientos.

Sesshomaru creyó que era para él, por lo que miró a Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño.

Las sensaciones y recuerdos desaparecieron, así como habían llegado, para olvidar su pánico por los recuerdos descargó su furia en Sesshomaru. Inuyasha comenzó a lanzarle toda especie de insultos a Sesshomaru, el demonio escuchó impasible y sin reacción, o eso parecía al principio.

Inuyasha siguió soltando toda clase de palabras hirientes, pero guardó silencio al sentir un puñetazo conectar con su mejilla; El golpe no había sido fiero, pero si sorpresivo y le ocasionó cierto picor.

— ¿Po-por qué lo hiciste? —murmuró Inuyasha, sorprendido y con cierta desconfianza a Sesshomaru.

—Creí que eso es lo que querías—habló Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha vaciló, pero calló al instante que Sesshomaru habló—Ahora, cállate y deja de actuar como un idiota. Tus acciones estúpidas sólo hacen que nos retrasemos—el tono de voz de Sesshomaru despertó cierto temor en Inuyasha. El demonio se tranquilizó y preguntó con más calma — ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

Inuyasha negó sin habla.

—Voy a ayudarte.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Inuyasha en un susurro, aquella actitud de hace tan sólo un segundo antes estaba perdida, sonaba de nuevo más joven.

—Con tu grupo—respondió Sesshomaru sin más, acercándose a Inuyasha para ayudarle y volver a la aldea humana.

— ¿Mi grupo? —murmuró Inuyasha.

—Sí, con esos humanos… ¿O acaso ya los has olvidado?

Inuyasha negó de inmediato, por supuesto que no los olvidaba y dudaba que pudiera hacerlo, pero ellos estaban muertos, ¿No? —Ellos están…

—Vivos —complementó Sesshomaru, aligerando su agarre en Inuyasha para no asustarlo—… y preocupados por ti—comentó.

 _¿Preocupados por mí?_ , pensó el medio demonio. ¿Eso podía ser cierto?

Inuyasha negó fuertemente, forcejeó de nuevo con Sesshomaru.

— ¿Qué sucede? —gruñó el demonio, un empuje más y perdería toda paciencia.

— ¡Mientes! —bramó Inuyasha.

— ¿Lo hago? —cuestionó Sesshomaru, buscando algún motivo por lo cual Inuyasha lo acusaba de mentiroso.

 _Que idiota,_ se dijo Inuyasha a sí mismo. Inuyasha creía comprender todo, _Se están burlando de mí,_ pensó rabioso.

Empujó a Sesshomaru de él, evitando toda ayuda. Sus piernas eran torpes, lo que casi le hacía tropezar, para su fortuna logró apoyarse en un árbol y mantenerse en pie.

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos, definitivamente su paciencia se esfumó por completo. ¿Cómo llegó a involucrarse en la situación en primer lugar?

— ¡Vete y déjame solo! — gritó Inuyasha.

—Patético—escupió Sesshomaru, con su expresión indiferente y tomando esa postura de superioridad.

La palabra desconcertó Inuyasha — ¿Qué?

—Eres patético, Inuyasha, Me das lástima— terminó Sesshomaru, dándole la espalda al hibrido.

Esas palabras hirieron a Inuyasha, el hibrido bajó las orejas.

—Si lo que quieres es quedarte aquí a morir, bien, yo ya tuve suficiente. Me has comprobado que no estaba equivocado sobre ti.

Inuyasha sintió como si le hubiesen abofeteado y se dejó caer hacía atrás. Gimió adolorido al caer. La sensación de debilidad consumiendo su alma. Sesshomaru lo ignoró y siguió su camino.

La oscuridad no se comparaba a la de la cueva, pero el lugar era inmenso a comparación. Se sintió aterrado, Naraku podría salir de cualquier lugar.

— ¿Se-sessho-sesshomaru a dónde vas? —Inuyasha comenzaba a tener un ataque de pánico.

—No tengo interés en decírtelo—mencionó Sesshomaru, alejándose cada vez más de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha quería gritarle que se detuviera… pero no podía, sus piernas tampoco reaccionaban. El picor en sus ojos volvió. El corazón de Inuyasha latía con fuerza que incluso podía oír cada palpitar, los sonidos en el exterior se perdieron y lo único que veía era a Sesshomaru alejarse; su única luz en medio de toda oscuridad. Le tomó tiempo aceptar que ya había escapado y ahora lo estaban abandonando de nuevo.

Sesshomaru siguió su camino, volvería por Rin y Jaken y ya no volvería ni quería tener nada que ver con los humanos ni el mestizo de su medio hermano. Pero con cada paso su corazón se apretaba y no sabía que era, pero podía sentir una enorme aura pesada sobre él.

 _Maldita sea,_ gruñó. Se vio obligado a volver.

Inuyasha se acurró en sí mismo apoyado en un viejo árbol. Ocultó su rostro entre las rodillas con su respiración dificultosa y lágrimas lastimosas saliendo de él. No tenía ni idea sobre qué hacer, todo estaba perdido, no era suficientemente fuerte.

Escuchó los ruidos de pasos acercándose a él y esto hizo que se apretara más contra sí, esperando cualquier desgracia que se avecinara.

—No voy a dejarte morir, incluso si eso es lo que quieres.

La voz le dio confianza en mirar, Sesshomaru estaba frente a él ofreciéndole esa mirada gélida e inquebrantable, pero… En esos momentos, pudo ver preocupación en Sesshomaru, aunque Inuyasha no estaba seguro si era real o alucinaciones suyas.

— ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí? —cuestionó Inuyasha con voz rota, sin perder la vista de la mirada de Sesshomaru.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—No quiero que mueras, por lo menos no así, no sería digno. Ódiame si lo deseas, pero tengo que llevarte de nuevo con los humanos.

Las palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Inuyasha, sin embargo, ver a los demás de nuevo le traería profunda vergüenza. Ocultó de nuevo su rostro.

—No quiero.

—No se puede evitar.

Inuyasha negó con lágrimas amenazando en salir —No lo entiendes— murmuró.

La vergüenza no era algo que Sesshomaru conociera por lo que sentir empatía por su medio hermano era difícil, trató de ponerse en la situación de Inuyasha, era seguro que no querría que nadie lo viera con semejante estado. Pero Sesshomaru simplemente no podía imaginarse en tal situación.

—Toma.

Inuyasha alzó la mirada para ver que Sesshomaru le ofrecía unas curiosas hierbas, probablemente podría saber qué tipo era si pudiera olfatearlas, pero su olfato estaba perdido.

—No tengo hambre—respondió, escondiendo de nuevo su rostro.

—Te ayudaran a aligerar el dolor—explicó el demonio.

Inuyasha negó.

Si Sesshomaru tenía que obligar comerlas a Inuyasha lo haría, pero ya no quería ganarse más el miedo del medio demonio.

Inuyasha levantó la mirada al no escuchar a Sesshomaru, sin embargo, el demonio seguía delante de él pensativo aun ofreciendo las hierbas.

Inuyasha lo pensó por unos segundos y después las tomó, si eso le quitaría el dolor podría soportarlo, aparte nunca había visto a Sesshomaru tan insistente de manera pacífica. Las tragó rápidamente, no había notado lo hambriento que se encontraba y a los milisegundos el sabor de las plantas llego a su paladar.

—Saben horrible—dijo Inuyasha, con nausea.

—Nunca dije que sabrían bien—respondió Sesshomaru. Las hierbas no tardarían en hacer efecto.

—Gracias—musitó Inuyasha, cabizbajo. Sesshomaru era extraño… daba miedo incluso. ¿Por qué tenía ese comportamiento tan irracional?

Sesshomaru asintió en respuesta y observó la luna que se ocultaba.

—Pronto amanecerá— habló Sesshomaru.

Hace tiempo que Inuyasha no veía la luz del sol, miró en dirección a la que hacía Sesshomaru y podía ver los rayos del sol sobresaliendo en el cielo. Casi lo hacía ciego, su vista no estaba acostumbrada a ello, los cerró de inmediato antes de perder otro sentido.

—Idiota, no se mira al sol directamente— comentó Sesshomaru.

—Cállate—dijo Inuyasha, con torpeza.

Inuyasha tenía tantas preguntas en mente, pero el cansancio le ganó. Bostezó y sus miembros comenzaron a sentirse más flojos. _El bastardo me drogó,_ se dijo internamente, lo que hizo de nuevo sacar su enojo. Pero estaba demasiado cansado, eso no le impidió reclamar, estaba a punto de hacerlo. Vaciló, pero Sesshomaru habló primero:

—No te atrevas a renunciar.

Inuyasha lo miró pálido con los ojos bien abiertos; Sesshomaru sabía lo que le había pasado y quien no, estaba descrito en cada parte de él.

Sesshomaru lo miraba, pero no había lástima ni nada parecido, era una mirada determinada y gélida.

Probablemente Sesshomaru sólo fingía esa expresión, pero por dentro Sesshomaru podría estar burlándose de él o aún peor sintiendo lástima y vergüenza por él.

Sesshomaru miró de nuevo al cielo, sin poder seguir soportando la mirada de tristeza, agonía y vergüenza en Inuyasha. El chico estaba en tanta mezcla de emociones, que Sesshomaru no quiso intervenir en ellas por el simple hecho de que él no entendía y no sabría cómo ayudarlo.

—Si te consuela, ya está muerto— dijo Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha negó con las lágrimas siendo visibles, a pesar de que se esforzaba por ocultarlas —No lo hace— susurró.

El silenció los invadió, ninguno de los dos capaz de manejar la situación. Finalmente, las hierbas y el cansancio hicieron efecto en Inuyasha lo que lo hicieron caer en un sueño profundo.

Sesshomaru se acercó con cuidado a Inuyasha y comenzó a levantarlo con delicadeza. Llevó al cuerpo tembloroso y frágil de su medio hermano entre sus brazos. Por lo menos ahora el viaje sería más tranquilo.

 **—** **x—x—x—**

Todo su cuerpo le pesaba como para intentar levantarse, esa cosa que Sesshomaru le había dado lo había hecho caer a un mundo sin sueños. No recordaba muchas cosas puesto que cayó en la inconsciencia en ocasiones por cortos periodos de tiempo. Lo último que recordaba era ser arrullado en los brazos de Sesshomaru.

— ¡Se está despertando!

Las orejas triangulares se agitaron al escuchar la voz aguda e infantil.

—Lo hizo, de nuevo.

—Son sólo reacciones del cuerpo. Despertará más tarde.

— ¿Despertará pronto?

—Entré más duerma más fácil será para su cuerpo sanar.

— ¿Cómo están las heridas?, yo pude haber ayudado, siempre he revisado... —pero fue interrumpido.

—Están bien, sanando como deberían. Y tú, muchacho, estabas demasiado débil incluso para cuidar de ti.

—Pero…

Todas esas voces Inuyasha las reconoció de inmediato: Shippo, Sango, Kaede y Miroku.

Poco a poco comenzó a ser más consciente, sentía su cuerpo adolorido y rígido al igual que las vendas envueltas en algunas partes de su cuerpo, un ejemplo de ello eran sus muñecas, claramente, sabía que eran vendas porque no sentía la dureza ni el frio metal de los grilletes.

 _Esto no es real… ellos no…_

Inuyasha no se atrevía a abrir sus ojos, no queriendo encontrarse con una horrenda escena. Su mente era muy cruel, por lo que sabía todos ellos estaban muertos a pesar de que Sesshomaru le dijo lo contrario, en ese caso, él no quería verlos. Hasta que… una mano tomó una de las suyas con suavidad, aquel tacto se sentía tan cálido y… real. Le hizo estremecerse un poco. La mano se aferró a la suya con firmeza cuidadosa.

—Despierta, Inuyasha—era un pequeño susurró sólo para él. Esa voz al igual que las demás era tan irreconocible como importante… a la vez que inquietante.

—Kagome, tú también necesitas descansar— Aconsejó Sango.

 _Kagome…_ , el nombre le traía recuerdos agridulces. Inuyasha esperó escuchar su voz de nuevo, pero Kagome no respondió al consejo. Por lo menos no al inicio. En cambio, la mano que seguía aferrada a él, comenzó a masajearlo suavemente.

—Esperare lo que sea necesario—susurró de nuevo Kagome—. Dormiré más tarde—dijo esto último en respuesta a Sango.

—Eso mismo dijiste ayer.

—Yo sé, pero alguien necesita cuidar de él.

 _-Debo comenzar a cuidar de ti, tan sólo mírate- comentó Naraku con falsa preocupación. El hibrido arácnido estaba a un par de pulgadas alejado de su rostro. Inuyasha no lo miraba, nunca tenía el deseo de hacerlo y mucho menos sabiendo que vería la mirada lasciva, triunfante y repulsiva del hibrido de cabellos oscuros. Suficiente era con tener que soportar la lengua y labios que merodeaban tan cerca de los suyos, y las manos recorriendo su cuerpo._

 _-Pero por ahora, vamos a divertirnos, ¿no te parece? - preguntó Naraku burlón, deslizando su mano desde los hombros hasta una zona que Naraku disfrutaba abusar._

—No—Inuyasha se quejó de inmediato, aterrado, con su voz ronca por falta de líquidos, intentando levantarse e incluso soltando la mano de Kagome en el proceso. Sólo para ser recibido por el dolor punzante de sus heridas.

— ¡Inuyasha! —gritaron los otros alarmados. Todos estaban preocupados y sobre todo la anciana siendo consciente de la situación del hibrido.

Kagome al estar cerca, colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Inuyasha, empujándolo hacía atrás para volverlo a recostar, ignorando el gruñido amenazante que recibió; La sacerdotisa desconocía las heridas del medio demonio, pero al ver que éste de inmediato tocó su abdomen adolorido y no se esforzaba en defender, la sacerdotisa se apresuró en no dejarlo levantar para evitar que Inuyasha se lastimara.

Inuyasha había intentado atacar a Kagome por acercársele y lo único que logró fue un gruñido, siendo que el dolor en su abdomen, esa sensación de quemadura terrible dentro de él le impedía hacer algún movimiento brusco. Desperdició todos sus intentos con Sesshomaru y se lastimó tanto a sí mismo que ahora no tenía oportunidad, y eso era algo bueno, porque si hubiese hecho esa acción que tenía en mente estaba seguro de que se arrepentiría.

Inuyasha se recostó de nuevo en el futón, sin embargo, su respiración se volvió agitada al igual que volvieron los estremecimientos.

—Está bien, todo está bien—repitió Kagome, soltando a Inuyasha cautelosamente. El gruñido no pasó desapercibido, pero lo entendía o por lo menos trataba.

Inuyasha abrió lentamente sus ojos, regularizando su respiración. Había demasiada luz y todo era tan borroso, por lo que cubrió su vista con el antebrazo. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la oscuridad, que la cantidad de luz en la cabaña lo había deslumbrado.

Su entorno se volvió silencioso y al no tener sonido que oír y no poder olfatear nada, la inseguridad estaba de vuelta. Vacilante abrió sus ojos y aunque veía algo borroso y le picaba la luz, a la primera persona que logró enfocar fue a Kagome.

Ella no se veía como recordaba, y a pesar de ello, Kagome le ofreció esa sonrisa tranquilizadora de las suyas, por desgracia, no consiguió el efecto deseado. Inuyasha miraba temeroso cada aspecto del rostro de ella, cualquier indicio que le diera alguna muestra sobre que la persona frente a él no era una ilusión.

— ¿Inuyasha?

La mención de su nombre lo sacó del trance, evitando la mirada de Kagome. Trató de levantarse, por lo menos para tomar una posición de sentado y no sentirse tan vulnerable.

—Inuya-...— habló Kagome, preocupada, siendo interrumpida por Inuyasha.

—Estoy bien—contestó el medio demonio ásperamente, finalmente logrando su cometido.

—Muchacho, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?, vuelve a acostarte, necesitas descansar—reprendió Kaede.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza sin tomarle mucha importancia a la anciana.

— ¿Inuyasha, te encuentras bien? — cuestionó Miroku, inquieto sobre la actitud de su amigo.

Inuyasha miró a cada uno de ellos y no podía creerlo; Se veían tan reales, ellos en verdad estaban ahí con él, todos juntos, después de tanto. No estaban muertos como sus sueños, ilusiones y él mismo se hizo creer; ellos vivían y se encontraban junto a él. Tampoco parecían desinteresados ni mirarlo con odio como Naraku y sus voces internas le hicieron creer.

— ¿Inuyasha?

Eran ellos, en verdad estaba con ellos. Algo muy dentro de él lo sabía, su corazón y mente sabían, pero no entendía cómo debería sentirse al respecto: ¿Enojado?, ¿Feliz?, ¿Triste?...

Sin previo aviso, el zorrito se lanzó contra él en un abrazo sacándole de cualquier pensamiento. Al principio Inuyasha sintió un susto tremendo tal que sus orejas se aplanaron contra su cabeza, su respiración se detuvo y su corazón palpitó como si hubiese corrido un maratón.

Los demás tampoco esperaron la reacción de Shippo y mucho menos la de Inuyasha, temían que el medio demonio hiciera algo en defensa porque no tenían ningún conocimiento sobre lo que el hibrido sufrió en su ausencia. Querían separar al kitsune del medio demonio, pero no tenían el corazón para ello.

Sea lo que sea que Shippo le decía a Inuyasha, éste no lo estaba entendiendo, en parte porque los sollozos y lo pegado que estaba el zorrito cerca de su pecho hacía que no se lograra escuchar con precisión las palabras. Y por el otro, el miedo en Inuyasha le paralizaba.

Kagome no se hizo esperar y abrazó a Inuyasha sin poder contener las lágrimas que retenía desde hace tiempo.

Inuyasha se vio obligado a ocultar un resoplido doloroso, porque, aunque Kagome intentó ser cuidadosa, Inuyasha no estaba para recibir contacto espontaneo.

Sango y Miroku se unieron también al emotivo abrazo y por lindo y tierno que fuese, Inuyasha no lo correspondía, demasiado conmocionado para responderles.

Si antes no estaba acostumbrado a que sus amigos lo abrazaran, mucho menos lo estaba ahora, lo hacían sentirse muy encerrado, asfixiado e incluso incómodo.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? — se quejó, intentando sonar como de costumbre.

—Tú que crees, tonto— escuchó el murmullo de Kagome en respuesta.

 _¿En verdad, se preocupan por mí?,_ se preguntó.

 _—_ _Ellos no se preocupan por ti—_ la voz venenosa le recordó.

En ese caso, eran unos excelentes mentirosos porque una parte de él comenzaba a volver a creer en ellos.

Kaede miró a los chicos con una sonrisa triste, ellos no sabían, no les había comentado nada al respecto y no había dejado que vieran las heridas; Kaede se encargó de vendar y ocultar cada marca para no levantar preocupación ni sospecha, se lo debía a Inuyasha… se lo debía a Kikyo. Ellos tenían derecho a saber. Pero no estaba segura de tener el valor de darles la noticia. Tampoco permitió que recibieran la noticia por parte de Sesshomaru, parecía que el demonio no llegaba a un acuerdo con la situación. Inuyasha era el que tenía la última palabra, ella dejaría la decisión en Inuyasha.

Posó su mirada en el hibrido quien actuaba muy indiferente al emotivo suceso. Probablemente los sedantes todavía seguían actuando, porque el medio demonio tenía un aspecto cansado y no había reaccionado de la manera temida esperada.

— ¿Estará bien? —escuchó un suave susurró a su lado.

Kaede se había olvidado del niño junto a ella.

—Vamos, Kohaku. Tenemos que darles privacidad— dijo ella, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del chico y caminando en dirección a la salida.

—x—x—x—


	22. Chapter 22

Más de un mes… de nuevo. Exámenes, Exámenes y proyectos consumieron todo mi tiempo. A pesar de la actualización tardía, espero sigan en esto. Les agradezco por comentar y dar su opinión. Gracias por seguir leyendo y estar al pendiente. Todos sus comentarios son apreciados.

—x—x—x—

 **No has aprendido nada, sólo que la soledad no enseña nada, que la indiferencia no enseña nada: era un engaño, una ilusión fascinante y traicionera. Estabas solo y eso es todo, y querías protegerte; que entre el mundo y tú los puentes se rompieran para siempre.**

Georges Perec

—x—x—x—

Las heridas y hematomas que padecía Inuyasha eran malas, tenía cortes y sufrió pérdida de sangre. Kaede les tranquilizó diciéndoles que estaría bien, en un par de semanas muchas de las heridas sanarían correctamente. Nunca se les permitió verlas, ni a Miroku, a pesar de que este último quería ayudar y ya había tratado con anterioridad al medio demonio con heridas de enfrentamientos pasados.

No les quedaba más opción que creer en las palabras de Kaede y conociendo a Inuyasha, él sanaría. Sin embargo, las heridas físicas no eran las que preocupaban al grupo.

Los primeros días, Inuyasha permaneció la mayor parte del tiempo dormido debido al daño y al té que le preparaba Kaede. Pero después, Inuyasha se negó a recibir ayuda y por las noches las pesadillas abordaron; Inuyasha luchaba entre sueños contra alguien y siempre despertaba abruptamente tenso, malhumorado y asustado. Por lo cual, Inuyasha decidió no dormir después de eso. Tampoco comía y se aislaba del grupo, siempre manteniendo distancia. Los demás intentaban de todo para ayudar, siendo rechazados por el hibrido de manera grosera.

Siempre que se intentaba hablar con él o hacer algún contacto para ayudarlo, éste les evitaba, les rehusaba como si fueran peste.

Kagome suspiró mientras balanceaba sus piernas sentada al borde del pozo. Un pequeño empujoncito y caería para volver a su época. Deseaba volver a abrazar a su madre, hermano y abuelo e incluso a Buyo. _Ellos deben de estar muy preocupados,_ pensó. Por mucho que anhelara volver a verlos para no preocuparlos, no lo haría, no cuando Inuyasha la necesitaba. A pesar de todas las palabras hirientes que le escupió Inuyasha estos días, ella no lo abandonaría.

Secó las lágrimas frescas y trató de mantener el optimismo que carecía con el paso de los días. Inuyasha y ella siempre discutían, pero ahora era muy diferente. El comportamiento de Inuyasha era muy distinto; El medio demonio siempre había sido algo huraño y temperamental, pero estos días había empeorado. Era mucho más agresivo, solitario, odiaba que lo tocaran, evitaba el contacto visual, siempre cabizbajo y caminaba cojamente. No sólo su personalidad parecía haberse transformado, físicamente Inuyasha también parecía otro: Tenía un aspecto demacrado, sus ojeras tan oscuras, sus ojos vacíos y apagados.

Por lo menos el horrible moretón que le cubría una parte del rostro se había ido.

Inuyasha ya no era el mismo. Era como visualizar y tratar con un extraño.

—Kagome… ¿ya te ibas? —preguntó Sango en un susurro, acercándose a su amiga.

Kagome negó —Sólo pensaba—respondió.

Sango asintió sin saber que decir. Sabía que Kagome tenía una familia del otro lado del pozo y la joven sacerdotisa no había ido a ellos desde toda la desgracia ocurrida. Sin embargo, Sango no quería que se fuera, no quería lidiar con la situación sin su mejor amiga a su lado.

—Deben estar preocupados— se obligó Sango a decir.

—Lo sé—susurró Kagome —Pero no quiero dejarlo, no cuando nos necesita.

Sango le miró con una sonrisa triste, podía visualizar en la miko la muestra de lágrimas. Odiaba verla así, al igual que odiaba la forma en la que eran tratados por Inuyasha. Inuyasha tenía su actitud, pero en estos momentos se estaba sobrepasando. Todos manejaban la situación de la mejor manera posible, pero si seguían así no tardarían en derrumbarse. Sabía que no tenía que ser injusta con Inuyasha, pero esto era demasiado y sin saber cómo ayudar le era frustrante y angustiante.

Ese día tampoco tuvieron suerte con Inuyasha.

Miroku se encontraba abatido por ello, se supone que eran mejores amigos y por mucho que lo intentó, fracasó continuamente. Él seguiría intentando, sin embargo.

Shippo era el más triste de todos, prácticamente estaba siendo rechazado por su hermano mayor.

Kohaku era un simple espectador, ajeno a las relaciones del grupo de su hermana. En cambio, Kaede, intentó de todo por acercarlos, pero no tuvo cooperación por parte del hibrido e incluso éste se estaba negando a que la anciana le ayudara con los vendajes.

El paradero de Sesshomaru y compañía se volvió incierto el día que Inuyasha fue devuelto. Todos estaban demasiados preocupados por él, que no le tomaron importancia a la desaparición del demonio y su grupo.

La oscuridad de la noche no aligeraba la tensión de la problemática relación del joven grupo. Para todos conciliar el sueño era difícil, sin embargo, para el hibrido era imposible. Al igual que el medio demonio, la sacerdotisa también se privó del sueño.

Kagome pasaba por el temor constante de perder a Inuyasha si cerraba los ojos: _¿Qué tal si cuando despierte él ya no esté? ¿Si estoy viviendo un sueño e Inuyasha aún sigue en manos de Naraku? ...,_ cuestionamientos regulares que atormentaban a la pobre adolescente desde la llegada del medio demonio.

Kagome miraba a Inuyasha, quien se encontraba en la entrada de la choza permaneciendo iluminado con la luz de la luna; Inuyasha temía de la oscuridad total.

El hibrido movía sus orejas como satélites a todas direcciones, con su mirada distante pero cautelosa mirando el entorno como un ciervo a la espera de peligro. Esto era algo recientemente común en el comportamiento de Inuyasha. El hibrido estaba angustiosamente vigilante en su entorno, al punto que era casi enfermizo.

Había tantas cosas nuevas y preocupantes en Inuyasha, y a pesar de todo eso, Kagome no sabía cómo ayudarlo.

Kagome se mantuvo despierta, esperando algún descuido en Inuyasha para acercarse. A pesar de algunos cabeceos por parte de ambos, ninguno dormía.

Sin poder más, la joven miko fue la primera en hablar.

—Inuyasha—susurró para no despertar a sus demás compañeros.

Inuyasha se sobresaltó un poco. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que se había alejado de la realidad; Negó con la cabeza para alejar el sueño, los recordatorios, todo.

—Duérmete— le exigió Inuyasha, duramente sin ni siquiera mirarla. El hibrido no elevó la voz para no alarmar a los otros.

—Lo mismo digo. Esto es demasiado, por favor, duerme.

La súplica de la sacerdotisa no tuvo ningún efecto en el hibrido, quien cortante y áspero respondió:

—No.

Kagome se levantó ligeramente dispuesta a acercarse, pero al mínimo movimiento observó como el cuerpo del medio demonio se tensó al igual que las orejas que bajaron. Sabía que si seguía con su acción Inuyasha se enfadaría y arremetería contra ella, en una lucha no física porque el demonio detestaba el contacto, pero si un enfrentamiento verbal. Y con todos descansando no sería un buen momento.

Se vio obligada a recostarse.

Kagome más que estar entristecida por la situación se encontraba molesta, impotente e… inútil; No podía saber que ocurría con Inuyasha por lo que no tenía ninguna idea de que hacer para hacerlo sentir mejor, no podía purificar la perla y ni siquiera podía darle a un blanco con sus flechas.

Odiaba a Naraku como nunca había odiado a alguien en toda su vida, odiaba la perla… comenzaba a odiar muchas cosas, como si todos sus buenos pensamientos se hubieran marchitado. Sabía que no estaba bien todas estas emociones que yacían en ella, pero no podía evitarlo.

 _Tal vez por eso no puedo purificar la perla,_ pensó.

Se cubrió con la manta y le dio la espalda a Inuyasha y a sus amigos, mirando fijamente la pared. Tantas preguntas en ella y pocas respuestas. Inuyasha no le hablaría y Kaede no le diría lo que está sucediendo. Sólo había alguien que probablemente pudiera ayudarla y responderle, sin embargo, saber su ubicación era tan incierto como saber si él estaba dispuesto a cooperar, una situación difícil al igual que intentar encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

Kagome cerró los ojos con un pensamiento en mente.

—x—x—x—

Era temprano por la mañana, el sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo y el viento era refrescante. Era un lindo día.

Miroku intentaba secar torpemente el sudor de su frente con el hombro.

—Déjame ayudarte—dijo Sango, tomando los trozos de madera que traía consigo Miroku para la fogata.

Preparar la comida fuera les hacía sentir como sus viajes aventureros, cuando todo no era tan malo. Ayudaba a aligerar un poco la carga emocional haciéndoles trabajar en las preparaciones del almuerzo.

El monje sonrió a Sango y asintió en forma de agradecimiento. Miroku ya no padecía de ningún efecto del miasma de Magatsuhí y sin el agujero negro en su mano, le aliviaba de cierta manera. Sin embargo, no se sentía bien, como si sus emociones se hubieran estancado; No podía explicar cómo se sentía, ya no sufría de la maldición, todos estaban reunidos, habían ganado, tenían la perla Shikon y Naraku murió. Se supone que debería de estar feliz, todos ellos deberían de estar felices de haber conseguido lo que se proponían desde un principio, al fin lo consiguieron… pero el precio fue alto. Inuyasha no era el mismo, ellos ya no eran los mismos, todo había dado un giro de 180°. Por lo que la victoria se sentía vacía.

A pesar de toda la desagradable situación, Sango y él se habían hecho mucho más cercanos desde entonces, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de sus otros dos compañeros.

—Gracias, ¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó, curioso al no ver a nadie. No ver a Inuyasha no era una sorpresa, sin embargo, Miroku no iría a buscarlo, no quería seguir empujando a Inuyasha en algo que evidentemente el muchacho hibrido no quería; El medio demonio tenía sus motivos y él estaba confiado que Inuyasha le diría. También porque la última vez no había ido tan bien.

—Shippo, Kohaku y Kirara fueron a pescar. No quería que fueran solos, pero ya sabes, eso distrae a Shippo.

Miroku asintió en la comprensión.

—Kaede salió al pueblo y Kagome… Kagome, creo que fue tras Inuyasha.

Miroku sentía preocupación por la joven miko, últimamente Inuyasha era muy intolerable con ella, mucho más de lo que era con ellos.

—¿Crees que Kagome logre algo? —preguntó Miroku, evitando el contacto visual con Sango para no demostrar su preocupación, mientras acomodaba la leña para hacer la fogata.

—No lo sé—murmuró Sango—. Ella también está actuando diferente. Me preocupa… ambos lo hacen.

—Lo sé—respondió Miroku.

La situación los estaba superando a ambos. Era tan doloroso de ver como Inuyasha y Kagome sucumbían ante las circunstancias.

La pareja se vio envuelta en un silencio mientras preparaban todo para el almuerzo. Tanto Sango y Miroku con la misma pregunta en mente:

¿Podrían salir adelante?

—x—x—x—

Kirara jugueteaba con un pobre pez que saltaba para poder volver a entrar al agua.

La pesca de ambos chicos estaba saliendo bien. Pero el humor de Shippo no era el más agradable.

—Muy bien, Shippo. Creo que eso será suficiente—dijo Kohaku, envolviendo bien la red en la que llevaban suficientes pescados para comer.

El zorrito asintió sin emoción.

Kohaku había intentado mantener ocupado a Shippo, distraerlo, pero el kitsune seguía demasiado entristecido para ser animado.

Kohaku extrañaba viajar. Rin le había preguntado si iría con ellos cuando el señor Sesshomaru llegó, él no aceptó para estar con su hermana; Estuvo demasiado tiempo alejado de ella.

A pesar de su decisión, Kohaku extrañaba viajar junto a Rin, Jaken y Sesshomaru. Había estado con ellos un tiempo considerable como para extrañarlos. Kohaku creía que, si Rin todavía estuviera con ellos, ella hubiera logrado que la angustia de Shippo fuera más ligera. Kohaku lo intentaba, pero él seguía conservando algunos demonios internos por lo que no era muy bueno con tales emociones negativas de su hermana y grupo.

Kohaku dejó de hacerle un nudo a la red y concentró toda su atención al pequeño demonio.

—¿Shippo?

El zorrito lo ignoró. Kohaku detuvo toda acción y se acercó al kitsune, se colocó a la altura del menor y le puso una mano en el hombro.

El niño se sorprendió —Lo lamento—se disculpó.

Kohaku le ofreció una sonrisa para animarlo —No te preocupes. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Shippo negó y bajó la mirada.

—Quiero ayudar, pero no sé cómo—explicó Shippo.

Creyó que el pequeño demonio hablaba sobre la pesca, pero era evidente que no. Kohaku iba a decirle que todo estaría bien, pero ya diciendo estas palabras con anterioridad no brindaba el efecto deseado.

—Kaede dijo que ne-…

—necesitaba tiempo—complementó Shippo, interrumpiendo al joven exterminador.

Kohaku guardó silencio inseguro sobre que decir.

—Me da miedo—susurró Shippo—. Quisiera que las cosas fueran como antes.

El zorrito estaba demasiado confundido y asustado, una parte de él también enojado. Enojado porque toda la situación le frustraba, las cosas no eran como antes. A pesar de ello, su sentimiento de enojo no se comparaba a la confusión y lo asustado que se encontraba. Su confusión se debía al olor de Inuyasha, siendo que el olor característico del hibrido era tan débil, tan sutil mientras que el olor de Naraku era más dominante. Y su miedo, igualmente Inuyasha era culpable de tal emoción, su compañero de viaje, aquel idiota abusón… parecía que Inuyasha lo odiaba, no sólo a él también a Kagome, Inuyasha era muy malo. En realidad, ni siquiera los trataba les ignoraba de manera cruel.

Con tan sólo pensar en los tratos que el medio demonio le daba le hacía tener fuertes deseos de llorar, Shippo luchaba contra todo deseo de lloriquear al recordar las palabras de Inuyasha:

 _"_ _Deja de llorar, Shippo. No importa que situación sea, los hombres nunca lloran."_

Sin embargo, Inuyasha no parecía aplicar esa frase para él, puesto que, Shippo ya había olido el olor de las lágrimas y en ocasiones visto algunas marcas de ellas en Inuyasha. Durante los viajes sólo había visto llorar a Inuyasha dos veces, pero desde lo ocurrido ya llevaba más de una vez.

Inuyasha ocultaba algo, Shippo sabía, de hecho, todos lo hacían; Había algo que a Inuyasha le dolía tan mal, pero Shippo no sabía que era, lo único que sabía es que Naraku era el culpable.

Inuyasha era su protector. Él que estaba ahí enfrentándose al peligro, aquel que no importaba cuantas veces lo hirieran, siempre volvía a levantarse y curarse más rápido que cualquiera. Inquebrantable, ante todo, siempre ahí para protegerlos. Pero ahora eso no sucedía.

 _Voy a cuidar de él,_ se propuso Shippo. No importa lo abusón o cruel que había sido Inuyasha en el pasado, Shippo iba a cuidarlo y no tenía pensado rendirse.

Shippo no quería perderlo. Él conocía lo que era perder seres queridos, no quería pasar por lo mismo de nuevo.

—x—x—x—

—¡Abajo! —gritó Kagome de una manera que Inuyasha nunca había escuchado utilizar.

Inuyasha cayó de inmediato al suelo con dureza, con anterioridad sólo le hubiera molestado la acción, pero en esta ocasión lo había puesto furioso y realmente adolorido. Sus heridas no estaban sanadas del todo aún.

Inuyasha se negó a mostrar el dolor que le había ocasionado.

—¿Qué intentabas hacer, perra? ¿Matarme? —gruñó, levantándose con dificultad del suelo, levantó su mirada para enfrentarse a Kagome, dispuesto a seguir peleando, pero la expresión de la miko lo hizo mudo. Era la misma expresión que Inuyasha tanto temía; Los ojos acuosos, la mirada tan herida, pero a la vez tan enojada hacía él. Una mezcla de emociones peligrosas.

La sacerdotisa vaciló sin poder emitir palabra.

Inuyasha odiaba que Kagome llorara, simplemente era algo que no le gustaba, pero que ya había visto con anterioridad. A veces Kagome lloraba por él, por lo menos Sango, Miroku y Shippo siempre lo acusaban de ser el culpable de ello; Cuando eso sucedía no era algo que él hiciera con intención, y al final siempre trataba de consolarla de la mejor manera que podía.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión sí que lo había buscado. Había intentado hacerle daño. Le había hablado con palabras que sabía que a Kagome le dolerían: la comparó con Kikyo, le acusó de ser una inútil -con otras palabras- y dicho cosas que jamás en su vida imaginó decirle a ella. Hablándole con palabras muy duras-ni siquiera a Koga le había insultado de tal manera que hizo con la pobre chica-.

No sintió nada a un inicio cuando las dijo, nada, no le hizo sentir bien ni mal, pero al escuchar la palabra " **abajo"** y ver la expresión que observaba ahora; Le hacía sentir la persona más horrible del mundo.

—Eres…E-e-eres…—murmuraba Kagome con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas y con sus puños apretados tensamente.

Inuyasha debía disculparse por ser injusto, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, no quería; Una parte de él le decía que Kagome se lo merecía, pero por el otro, sabía que era una mentira.

Inuyasha no mostró ninguna emoción con una mirada tan indiferente que la había asustado. Y eso fue devastador para Kagome, ella no podía con esto.

Se quedaron así unos segundos que parecieron interminables. Finalmente, Kagome se dio la vuelta y huyó. Y esta vez, Inuyasha no hizo nada para impedirlo.

Estando solo y en el abandono total al ver partir a Kagome, una extraña y sofocante sensación lo envolvió. Comenzó a faltarle el aire y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza galopante, sus manos temblaban y su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse ligeramente.

— _Eres peor que yo, tan sólo mírate_ — la voz se escuchaba tan real, como si verdaderamente estuviera ahí _._ Incluso el tacto fantasma se sintió real. El recuerdo le hizo revolver su estómago.

 _Esto no es real,_ se dijo. Inuyasha cerró los ojos y apretó sus puños para bloquear las sensaciones y recuerdos. Sin embargo, sus intentos trajeron algo peor: La mirada de Kagome antes de marcharse.

 _No soy como él,_ se dijo Inuyasha a sí mismo, pero su excusa se sentía vacía.

Naraku tenía razón después de todo, era un monstruo e incluso era mucho peor que él.

—x—x—x—

 **Talvez esto no es lo que esperaban, pero quería poner las perspectivas de los demás del grupo ante la situación. Realmente no sé cuándo terminará esto, tenía pensado hacerlo muy pronto, pero sus comentarios y seguimiento constante me lo hicieron pensarlo. Sé que el final está cerca no sé exactamente cuándo, talvez unos cuantos capítulos más de vida (2, 3, 4…), como sea uwu. Gracias por ser paciente con la espera.**

 **¿Opiniones?**


	23. Chapter 23

**El miedo se acumulaba en mi interior. Ciertos sentimientos se iban amontonando como la sangre al formar una gota minúscula. Pero, ya lo decía mamá, si piensas todo el rato en una lucha que perdiste, te estás programando para perder otra vez.**

Karen Russell

—x—x—x—

El señor Sesshomaru seguía yéndose de pronto para después volver como si nada y seguir caminando, Ah-Un actuaban como de costumbre, pero Jaken ya no la regañaba constantemente como siempre y no alababa al Señor Sesshomaru como era usual. Y, sobre todo, ella ya no tenía deseos de hacer coronas de flores.

Rin no estaba muy segura como se encontraba el señor Inuyasha; el día de la llegada fue caótica para el grupo, por lo que no preguntó y cuando se animó días más tarde, el amo Sesshomaru no respondió y Jaken dijo que no importaba. No volvió a tocar el tema desde entonces.

Se habían alejado del grupo de la señorita Kagome desde hace ya semanas, las cuales en las primeras no tenían mucho movimiento, permaneciendo descansando. Pero parecía que el aire amargo todavía los perseguía.

Sesshomaru siguió caminando con su espalda recta, su frente en alto y orgulloso como de costumbre. Sin embargo, había cierto pesar en él lo cual el demonio verde de baja estatura no dejaba de mirar, como si quisiera ver a través de él.

Sesshomaru lo notó y miró de reojo a Jaken.

—Sí tienes alguna pregunta que hacer, hazla.

Jaken se puso de inmediato nervioso al oír la voz de su señor. El hombrecillo tartamudeaba; utilizaría la adulación, pero por experiencia conocía que su amo bonito no lo toleraría, podría hablar con la verdad y decirle que se encontraba preocupado por él, pero su señor probablemente lo sentiría como un insulto. Sea cual fuera su movimiento, su cabeza estaba en juego y Jaken no tenía ninguna intención de morir.

A los pocos segundos después la mirada penetrante de su señor lo ignoró. Jaken suspiró de alivio, _Eso estuvo cerca,_ pensó, secando una gota de sudor de su frente.

Rin ignoró la escena, no era la primera vez que situaciones así pasaban. En cambio, mostró más interés a su alrededor. Rin comenzaba a creer que caminaban en círculos, porque esta era la tercera ocasión que veía esa gran roca junto al árbol.

—Amo Sesshomaru, ¿Se encuentra usted bien? —preguntó Rin.

—Estoy bien, Rin— respondió fríamente Sesshomaru.

Jaken estaba un poco celoso que a la niña jamás se le llamará la atención como a él, pero también Rin parecía ser el único medio con el cual Sesshomaru hablaba neutral, respondiendo algunas preguntas de la niña. Es por eso que no le llamaba la atención, parecía que Rin preguntaba todo lo que Jaken no tenía valor de hacer.

Sesshomaru se detuvo de pronto al tiempo que Ah-Un lo hizo. Jaken percibía débilmente las energías mientras Rin no entendía.

—Jaken, cuida de Rin—ordenó Sesshomaru, alejándose en el aire.

Ah-Un dejó el modo alerta y se recostó en la hierba, aprovechando el festín vegetal a su alrededor.

—Qué suerte tienes—murmuró Rin, al ver comer al dragón, mientras su estómago hacía sonidos suavemente pidiendo comida—. Maestro Jaken, tengo hambre.

Rin no recibió respuesta lo que le llamó la atención.

—¿Maestro Jaken?

El demonio verde agitó la cabeza —¿Qué quieres, Rin? Anda ve y busca comida. Yo preparé el fuego.

Rin miró extrañada el comportamiento pensativo del maestro Jaken y se encogió de hombros.

Rin observó a su alrededor buscando alimento. Extrañaba estar con el grupo de Shippo, ahí los tres más jóvenes podían acompañar al monje, a la anciana Kaede o a la exterminadora a pescar y recolectar comida. Y cómo olvidar la deliciosa comida que la Señorita Kagome llevó los primeros días, aunque en el momento no pudo ser muy disfrutable por la situación.

Rin se quedó deambulando por los alrededores, con solo un par de frutillas en sus manos. El señor Jaken no tardó en unírsele refunfuñando diciendo que esta sería la última vez que le ayudaría, pero el maestro Jaken siempre era así por ello la niña no le prestó mucha atención.

Ah-Un, Rin y Jaken quedaron satisfechos después de un tiempo, por lo que se quedaron ahí descansando a la espera del Señor Sesshomaru.

—¿Maestro Jaken?

—¿Sí, Rin?

—¿Usted sabe que le pasa al amo Sesshomaru? —preguntó Rin, recostada en el suave césped junto a Ah-Un y no muy lejos de ellos, Jaken.

—El amo Sesshomaru ya te respondió, y te dijo que se encontraba bien, que necedad por buscarle un problema que no existe—alegó Jaken. Aunque creyendo mentir. No llevaba todos estos años junto a su señor en vano. Su señor era muy -demasiado- inexpresivo, pero por su experiencia y conocimientos Jaken podía decir que había algo que molestaba a su amo bonito.

Rin no estaba muy segura de creerle—. Me preocupó por él— murmuró.

Jaken guardó silencio ante la murmuración. La preocupación por el señor Sesshomaru parecía ser lo único que tenían en común.

—No llevó mucho con él a diferencia de usted, maestro Jaken, pero sé que algo le molesta. —Rin dijo, pensado en eso desde que se alejaron de la cabaña. El señor Sesshomaru actuaba extraño, tal vez no había gran cambió en él tomando en cuenta su personalidad, pero tenía algo; Por desgracia, Rin no podía llegar a la conclusión del problema.

Jaken quedó perplejo por unos segundos por la perspicacia de la chiquilla, después recobró su compostura —Tonterías, Rin.

—No son tonterías, maestro Jaken. Es cierto. ¿Cree que el amo Sesshomaru siga preocupado por el señor Inuyasha?

—Por ese malagradecido, por supuesto que no. El amo Sesshomaru no se rebajaría a tal nivel.

Rin guardó silencio, pensativa. Desde el encuentro con Magatsuhí hasta ahora pasaron muchas cosas. Y conociendo a su señor, Rin podía pensar que él todavía se encontraba preocupado por algo; El amo Sesshomaru era muy bueno, y siempre viendo por el cuidado de los demás a su manera. Era lógico para ella pensar que ese era su malestar: el no creer que había hecho lo suficiente. Y las palabras de la señorita Kagome hacían peso en tal pensamiento.

—Pero, tiene sentido—Rin dijo.

Jaken vaciló pare responderle, pero escuchó un leve sonido proveniente de Ah-Un indicando la llegada de Sesshomaru.

—Oh, amo bonito, ya espera- —. Pero de inmediato guardó silencio ante la perturbadora mirada del demonio.

— Cállate, Jaken. Rin, se acabaron las preguntas—Dijo Sesshomaru, repentinamente, caminando hacia donde sea que fueran.

Ah-Un se levantó y siguió al demonio de cabellera plateada, Rin hizo lo mismo mientras sacudía las muestras de tierra.

—¡Sí, Señor Sesshomaru! —Rin gritó con alegría.

Jaken suspiró y se levantó; Ser despreciado y maltratado por su amo Sesshomaru era un "pequeño" precio a pagar por estar en su compañía.

— ¡Espérenme! — pidió el demonio verde, corriendo detrás de la risueña niña, la criatura de dos cabezas, y su siempre estoico amo bonito.

—x—x—x—

 _No los necesito_ , se dijo a Inuyasha a sí mismo. No llevaba la cuenta de cuantas veces se lo había repetido en estos 3 días desde que decidió dejarlos. No sabía cuánto estaba alejado de la choza de la anciana, pero Inuyasha estaba obstinado en no volver. No iba a volver a ellos. Inuyasha quería estar solo, no quería ver a nadie.

Inuyasha no quería ser dependiente ni mucho menos un inútil al que tuvieran que consolar a cada instante; no quería ser una carga para ellos. Estaba mejor así, estar solo era lo mejor para ellos y para él.

Tarde o temprano tenían que separarse, que Inuyasha precipitara su salida no importaba: Kagome ni siquiera pertenecía a la época, ella tenía una familia y una vida lejos de ellos. Sango ya se encontraba con Kohaku, ellos podrían continuar sus servicios de exterminadores de demonios. Miroku ya no tenía la maldición, podría tener una vida normal como monje y seguir su viaje. Kaede tenía un pueblo al cual proteger. Shippo… Inuyasha no estaba muy seguro que haría Shippo, pero considerando que el kitsune aún era un niño, tenía mejores cosas por hacer que mantenerse alrededor de un hibrido.

E Inuyasha, él estaba condenado a estar solo. Podría quedarse en la aldea con Kaede, pero sabía lo incómodo que se sentían los aldeanos a su alrededor cuando no estaban los demás junto a él. Inuyasha siempre fingía que la desconfianza de los aldeanos no le importaba, en cada aldea que visitaban sucedía lo mismo, pero se estaba volviendo difícil. Naraku tenía razón e Inuyasha trató de ignorarlo todo este tiempo.

Inuyasha tenía que admitirse que había toques de verdad en las palabras de Naraku. El arácnido cambió la perspectiva de ciertas cosas para Inuyasha, y eso es lo que más detestaba el joven hibrido; comenzaba a creer realmente en las palabras de Naraku.

—Mierda—murmuró Inuyasha, con enfado al ver como la luz del sol comenzaba a desaparecer.

Inuyasha salió del agua disparado, vistiéndose de manera rápida porque su cuerpo le avergonzaba.

No importa cuántos baños se diera, no podía eliminar aquellos toques. Se esforzaba tanto en eliminarlos de su mente, en no pensar en ello, en eliminar todo lo relacionado a Naraku. Pero a cualquier pequeñez los recuerdos llegaban más rápido que un rayo; Un sonido desconocido, las sombras de árboles que en cualquier momento podrían tomar un aspecto aterrador, el silencio, el roce de las telas sobre su piel al vestirse o desvestirse… Cualquier leve cosa lo angustiaba.

Los moretones se habían ido, las heridas ya no necesitaban de vendajes -aunque a Inuyasha no le gustaba mostrarlas-. Le estaba tomando un poco más de tiempo a su cuerpo en recuperarse como normalmente lo haría: la mayoría de las heridas expuestas habían cicatrizado, las heridas más pequeñas desaparecido a la vista. Y, sin embargo, seguía sintiendo dolor en algunas partes de su cuerpo, al parecer sus heridas internas seguían siendo delicadas.

Tal vez se debía a que comenzaba a realizar todo aquello que se le prohibió, tal vez porque era demasiado duro consigo mismo al querer sentirse limpio, o el hecho que no estaba durmiendo ni alimentándose bien, o simplemente todo ese malestar físico era parte de su imaginación. Sea como fuera, para Inuyasha, recuperarse le estaba tomando demasiado. Pero, a diferencia de su estado físico, emocionalmente, aún no había progreso.

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde el día que su tormento terminó y volvió a retomar su "libertad", pero el sentimiento de cautividad aún no lo dejaba: No se sentía libre, Inuyasha tenía la sensación que Naraku todavía seguía por ahí buscando alguna oportunidad para tomarlo. No podía cerrar los ojos sin imaginar que lo observaban o que volvería a la oscuridad de la cueva, y en cada despertar tardaba en saber dónde estaba, tardaba en sentirse seguro. Y, sobre todo, tardaba en aceptar que ya no estaba en aquella pesadilla.

Necesitaba liberarse, sacar todo lo que le aquejaba, lo que lo lastimaba, lo que no lo hacía dormir por las noches. Sin embargo, no quería que lo odiaran, más de lo que ya lo hacían, no quería que sintieran lástima por él, que estuvieran a su lado por simple compasión y obligación: No quería que supieran sobre su vergüenza.

De vez en cuando, Inuyasha descargaba todas sus frustraciones a un árbol cercano o árboles, lo que fuera necesario para hacerlo sentir menos abrumado. En el mejor de los casos, lo aliviaba por unos minutos, en el peor, simplemente le traía más frustración.

Inuyasha agitó su cabeza para abandonar sus pensamientos. Tenía preocupaciones más importantes, como buscar un lugar seguro; Inuyasha tenía que evitar situaciones de riego como lugares solitarios, oscuros, lugares encerrados, lugares donde estuviera demasiado expuesto, donde hubiera demasiado ruido, donde no hubiera ruido porque le recordaban en su tiempo de encierro… la lista podía seguir.

Muchos lugares se convertían en situaciones peligrosas y muy pocas en lugares seguros.

En estos tres días, fue lo suficientemente difícil encontrarlo, parecía imposible, y ciertamente por el momento no había encontrado uno. Terminaba por aceptar reposar sobre alguna rama de un árbol alto y robusto, donde pudiera ver la luna y siempre manteniéndose alerta ante cualquier sonido o movimiento durante su estancia. Por las noches no dormía, pero cuando el sol estaba en su apogeo sus ojos se volvían pesados obligándole a descansar brevemente en un lugar tranquilo.

El ocaso aún no terminaba, pero con cada segundo Inuyasha se ponía más nervioso. Temiendo que la oscuridad cayera sobre él.

Al no contar con su olfato y su esfuerzo aun siendo escaso seguía siendo vulnerable ante el peligro, por lo que tenía que basarse en las auras que pudiera percibir. Se había encontrado con algunas, pero siempre las evitaba antes de ser detectado, o simplemente los otros seres no tenían interés en él. Existía uno especial el cual Inuyasha evitaba con fervor: Sesshomaru.

El sonido de unos crujidos de ramas y caídas de hojas de un árbol cercano, asustaron a Inuyasha y lo sacaron de su ensoñación. Inuyasha detuvo su andar, alejándose de la fuente del sonido; Gruñendo y flexionando sus garras para atacar si fuera necesario.

El sonido permanecía más feroz, ramas pequeñas se quebraron e incluso unos fuertes sonidos guturales se hicieron presentes. Inuyasha contrajo sus orejas hacía atrás y su valentía a perecer; Su mente a jugar de nuevo con sus pensamientos, desconociendo a lo que se enfrentaba, pero teniendo una idea de quien pudiera ser. La idea sólo le hizo ser más temeroso.

Finalmente, lo que se ocultaba en el árbol salió. Eran una parvada de aves, unas de color negro y otro color grisáceo con un plumaje blanco en su pecho que las caracterizaba.

 _Son solo pájaros…,_ pensó con amargura, regañándose internamente por su fácil susceptibilidad a asustarse. Por poco iba a darle un ataque de pánico por unas simples aves, no era la primera vez que le daban por una tontería.

Cansado de las discusiones de las aves que transmitían gritos profundos y cavernosos, Inuyasha palmeó con fuerza sus manos.

De inmediato las aves detuvieron sus luchas; los negros se dispersaron huyendo de la escena, mientras que las otras tomaron un pequeño huevo que estaba magullado y se lo llevaron.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos pesadamente para tranquilizar sus pensamientos y su respiración laboriosa; Inhaló y exhaló suavemente de manera profunda para aclarar su mente.

Los rayos del sol se mitigaban, pero Inuyasha tenía que mantenerse tranquilo antes de seguir buscando refugio, su mente aún estaba alterada y su corazón agitado. Tenía que calmarse a no ser que quisiera otro ataque de pánico.

El viento golpeaba las hojas de los árboles y sacudían su cabello húmedo. Escuchaba los sonidos imperceptibles para el oído humano, el bosque nunca era silencioso, siempre había sonidos, pero no le aterraban porque se escuchaban lejanos. Incluso fueron percibidos los olores más penetrantes del bosque como la humedad y algunos aromas de ciertas flores. Existía la paz y tranquilidad. Inuyasha estaba acostumbrado a todo ello, sin embargo, ya no lo veía como antes. Siempre existía algo y todo empezó ese día.

—¿Qué me está pasando? — preguntó a la nada.

Detrás de él, un arbusto sonó inquieto, lo que alteró de nuevo al medio demonio.

 _Maldita sea, me relajé demasiado,_ se dijo a sí mismo. Miró hacía atrás inseguro. Una liebre salió del arbusto olfateando y después corrió de nuevo volviendo por donde había salido.

Sonrió amargamente hacía su estupidez. Y se dedicó a darse prisa en buscar refugio.

Tanto andar por los alrededores fue en vano. Ningún lugar cumplía sus características para considerarlo refugio. Al final, la oscuridad fue en aumento hasta que finalmente la luna creciente se mostró en el cielo. Inuyasha no podía seguir vagando en la oscuridad y con tanto peligro latente.

Después de algunos ataques de pánico por cosas absurdas, se negó a dejarse llevar por su sentido de autopreservación. Por desgracia, cuando los sonidos fueron pertenecientes a voces de hombres desconocidos y sonido del chirrido de armaduras, fue demasiado tarde.

Inuyasha no quería enfrentarse a ellos, a pesar de que ellos se acercaban al lugar donde él había adoptado un árbol para descansar. Podría haberlos evadidos sin problemas, pero cuando mencionaron sobre que iban tras la perla, Inuyasha no pudo huir. Ellos hablaban sobre un plan, y era evidente que entre todas sus habladurías no tenían pensado dejar a alguien con vida.

Algo en él le obligo a darles cara, aquellos pensamientos de protección, valentía, de seguridad. O el simple pensamiento de no ser un inútil y demostrarse algo a sí mismo. No importa lo que haya sido, ya no había tiempo de arrepentimientos. Los hombres lo encontraron primero.

—¡Miren! —gritó un hombre de estatura media pero muy pesado. Señaló hacía el árbol donde Inuyasha descansaba.

—Idiota, no grites o atraerás a más, puede que no venga solo—comentó otro hombre, acercándose.

Los hombres no lucían como aldeanos, parecían más bien bandidos… muy bien armados y vestidos; Portaban armaduras tal de un samurái y cubrían su rostro con un Mempo.

Sin previo aviso una flecha fue lanzada hacía él, lo que hizo que el medio demonio bajara del árbol con torpeza por el ataque inesperado.

Inuyasha no podía especificar con exactitud cuántos eran, tres se mostraban, pero pudiera ser que hubiera más por allí porque podía escuchar algunos otros murmullos detrás.

—Es uno de esos monstruos—Comentó uno de los hombres con irritación.

La mención hizo enojar a Inuyasha; Los aldeanos siempre se lo habían dicho, Shippo le había dicho exactamente lo mismo cuando Kagome cruzó el pozo por su culpa, Naraku se lo repitió constantemente… y lo que le hizo a Kagome… realmente le hacían pensar que era uno.

 _Bien, si soy un monstruo, entonces actuaré como tal._

—x—x—x—

Sesshomaru todavía podía sentir las breves miradas de Jaken en él, le era irritable, pero el demonio verde estaba siendo silencioso. Rin se había vuelto más preguntona, una característica similar a la joven sacerdotisa de vestimenta extravagante, al parecer se contagiaba entre humanos. A pesar de que su grupo actuaba de forma diferente, no era el problema de Sesshomaru.

Días después que dejó a Inuyasha con los humanos, demonios comenzaron a acercarse al pueblo humano. El rumor sobre la perla, se esparcía y atraía la atención de los seres que buscaban tal poder. Sabiendo que Inuyasha no estaba en condición de enfrentarlos, ni el grupo de éste, Sesshomaru tenía que hacerse cargo; Negando como de costumbre sus actos a la preocupación por su medio hermano y grupo. Diciéndose a sí mismo que solo era para saldar una deuda; Ellos cuidaron de Rin y Jaken, por simple honor tenía que hacer lo mismo.

Ningún rival era algún reto para este Sesshomaru. Sin embargo, no dejaban de ser una molestia. El gran demonio puro utilizaba su aura para espantar a los demás demonios, le temían era evidente, pero ninguno tenía intenciones de acercarse a él, solo a la perla. Lo que ocasionaba que por ambición desobedecieran a la peligrosa aura de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru desconocía la recuperación de su hermano y los humanos, tampoco tenía intenciones de visitarlos. Las promesas que hizo el día que lo encontró aún permanecían frescas en su mente, pero no las había faltado: Inuyasha no estaba solo y sabía que el grupo era incapaz de hacerle daño. Por lo que Inuyasha era seguro. Aunque tenía que verse obligado a visitarlos pronto.

Sesshomaru esperó paciente que Rin, Jaken y Ah-Un durmieran, para explorar los alrededores donde estaban asentados en busca de peligros.

La noche estaba tranquila, pero Sesshomaru estaba atento. Muchos de los demonios esperaban el anochecer para atacar, y también, no solo los demonios eran peligrosos, existían humanos que buscaban enriquecerse con la perla.

Sesshomaru no entendía tal importancia por una simple roca, si era consciente de la cantidad de poder considerable que le entregaba al portador. Pero no se comparaba a su nivel.

Encontró a algunos demonios menores durante el recorrido, fácilmente mató a las bestias. Se alejó de la aldea humana para buscar si más lejos del lugar acechaban más criaturas y así no tener que molestarse más tarde en enfrentarlos. Pero conforme más se alejaba, un olor particular le llegaba.

 _Tengo que continuar._

—x—x—x—


	24. Chapter 24

**Sin duda, tu coraza te protege de la persona que quiere destruirte. Pero si no la dejas caer, te aislará también de la única que puede amarte.**

Richard Bach

—x—x—x—

Ver a su amiga tan herida emocionalmente, y verla irse sin despedirse a través del pozo. Terminó por romper toda fortaleza sobre la situación para Sango; Sango lo intentaba, trató de no reclamarle, trató de darle tiempo como dijo Kaede, pero eso fue demasiado. Y ver al pequeño zorrito confundido y entristecido, pidiéndole a Kagome que volviera. Fue el punto culminante.

Era común que siempre que Kagome se marchara de la época feudal en un estado emocional cuestionable se culpara a Inuyasha. Eso fue algo que no pareció cambiar, teniendo muchas razones para hacerlo, sin embargo, en esta ocasión existían demasiadas emociones conflictivas de por medio. Ocasionando el arrebato por ambas partes; Siendo Inesperado y no del todo claro por parte del hibrido.

Tal vez habían sido demasiado duros culpándolo por la despedida abrupta de Kagome, o no hicieron lo suficiente para él.

Con tan solo pensarlo hizo sentir miserable a Sango. Sango temía por Inuyasha, y también, temía que su amiga no volviera; Kagome era la que más sufría el áspero trato del medio demonio, pero también la que más soportaba.

Sango se sentó en el suelo no muy lejos de la choza. Simplemente tratando de mantener sus pensamientos tranquilos. El aire a su alrededor se ponía muy tenso en ocasiones, y todos se veían afectados por el cambio drástico de dinámica.

Aún con la muerte de Naraku, las cosas no habían mejorado.

Miroku su acercó a Sango en silencio, sentándose junto a ella. Muy dentro de la exterminadora le gustaría que Miroku tuviera sus acciones con doble intención por lo menos para olvidar todo y sentir que no había cambiado. Sin embargo, eso no fue así, incluso el monje era más serio y siempre se le veía muy pensativo.

—Me gustaría pensar que simplemente nos está evitando y que no está muy lejos de nosotros— rompió el silencio Miroku.

Sango asintió —Aún no puedo creer que huyera, o que hablara de Kagome y de nosotros de esa forma.

Miroku estuvo de acuerdo, pero de todos modos le defendió: —No podemos culparlo.

Sango se sintió algo molesta, sabía que no tenía que ser muy dura con todo el asunto, pero Inuyasha estaba actuando mal. Ella quería discutir, pero no vio el caso: Miroku defendería a Inuyasha y Sango vería por Kagome. No era la primera vez que entraban en discusión defendiendo a sus amigos cercanos.

Sango suspiró, liberando un poco de tensión. Guardó silencio, pero no lo aguantó mucho al ver pensativo a Miroku observando las estrellas con una mirada indescifrable.

—¿Qué sabes? —preguntó Sango.

—Aun no sé nada, son simples suposiciones—respondió.

—¿Suposiciones?

Miroku inclinó la cabeza en la afirmación. Y le contó lo que creía y las reacciones vistas en Inuyasha: Las discusiones cada vez que se le intentaba hablar sobre lo ocurrido. Su aversión al mínimo contacto físico. La rabia que demostraba al no querer que nadie revisara sus heridas. Las acciones que hacía cuando dormía brevemente e incómodamente en un lugar durante el día. Inuyasha siempre estaba ahí quejándose, luchando entre sueños contra el aire. Las veces en las que Shippo provocaba a Inuyasha para tener sus discusiones cotidianas, pero el medio demonio tenía expresión vacía y se marchaba sin ni siquiera decir palabra. Lo común que era verlo desaparecer para después notar que su cabello se encontraba húmedo a pesar que el hibrido no era muy afán al baño … Había tantas cosas sospechosas, la más dura fue ver que los miró con una expresión herida por última vez después de la discusión que tuvieron.

Miroku intentaba descifrar lo ocurrido con Inuyasha. No tenía una respuesta clara, o en ocasiones ni siquiera podía reconocerlo. Cada que una suposición llegaba a su cabeza, la eliminaba rápidamente negándose a pensar que su amigo fuera tratado con tal barbaridad.

Tanto la exterminadora como el monje se quedaron ahí, hablando, intentando averiguar lo sucedido con su amigo medio demonio. Buscando una manera de ayudarlo.

Kaede salió de la choza. Su trabajo incrementado por la ausencia de la joven sacerdotisa. Sin Kagome, Kaede tenía que buscar la manera de purificar la perla, pero no conseguía traer luz a la perla oscurecida. Tal vez la energía tan negativa e impura que irradiaba la Shikon, hacía que el proceso para los muchachos fuera más difícil. A pesar de ello, no podía dejarla sin protección. Comenzaba a sospechar que tarde o temprano tales energías empezarían a atraer a criaturas indeseables.

Kaede despejó sus pensamientos al mirar a la exterminadora y el monje no muy lejos. Observó a los chicos con gran pena. Como si quisiera cubrir el sol con un dedo, escondía la información de ellos, pero verlos ahora, se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. Ella creía que los protegía, pero sólo los distanciaba más al ocultarles información.

Kaede tomó una decisión.

No sabía cómo se los diría, ella misma trataba de decirse que sólo era un pensamiento suyo, que simplemente eso no podía suceder y mucho menos a Inuyasha. Sin embargo, no podía mentirse para siempre. Ella sabía que significaban todas esas heridas y marcas en él, no era la primera vez que las veía, por desgracia, ya había tratado a pacientes con ese tipo de cicatrices. Pero no era común verlo en jóvenes masculinos.

—Muchachos—habló cansadamente la anciana.

Sango y Miroku miraron a la anciana a la espera de lo que diría, con una mirada curiosa al ver lo nerviosa que se encontraba Kaede.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Miroku, preocupado.

La anciana asintió—. Yo creía que cuidaba de ustedes, que los protegía. Pero me equivoque, estoy haciendo las cosas más difíciles para todos— confesó Kaede.

El monje y la exterminadora se pusieron nerviosos y preocupados por el tono de voz utilizado de la mujer mayor. Shippo era ajeno a los comentarios, perdido en un sueño junto a Kirara, en cambio, Kohaku estaba despierto y realizando labores en la choza porque no sabía cómo animar a su hermana y amigos.

Estando a solas y al saber que Inuyasha no se encontraba en los alrededores. Kaede sabía que tenía que decirles, no se sentía preparada, pero nunca era momento para hablar de tal tema.

—¿Qué sucede? — cuestionó Miroku con la preocupación siendo evidente.

La anciana se sentó lentamente en el suelo frente a ellos. Sabiendo que lo que estaba a punto de decir no sería fácil.

Sango y Miroku se ofrecieron una mirada breve y angustiosa, sin pensarlo y como manera de apoyo, se dieron la mano; sintiendo con ello que no importaba la información que Kaede les diría… Podrían soportarlo juntos.

—x—x—x—

—La perla es nuestra—vociferó uno de los hombres, disparando contra Inuyasha una flecha.

Inuyasha no tenía intenciones de obtener la perla en lo absoluto, fue esa maldita cosa que lo metió en toda esta situación. Pero no podía seguir pensando en eso, tenía que encargarse de estos hombres. Esquivó el ataque con dificultad, y utilizó sus garras contra el lanzador. Los otros gritaron para que lo esquivara, pero el hombre estaba demasiado centrado en dispararle otra flecha.

Los hombres restantes gritaron pestes contra el hibrido al ver caer los restos sin vida de su compañero.

Inuyasha se apartó de los ataques recibidos, flexionó sus garras y se preparó para pelear.

Inuyasha eliminó al trío con complicaciones y algunas heridas. Su cuerpo aún no listo para la acción.

Las heridas o su cuerpo torpe no eran la preocupación de Inuyasha, su preocupación eran las nuevas voces que se escuchaban; Más hombres venían. Las víctimas fueron demasiado ruidosas, sus gritos atrajeron atención, y eso ocasionó que más gente armada llegara.

Inevitablemente, nuevas heridas fueron provocadas hacía el joven hibrido: Sus movimientos no eran tan veloces como antes y sus ataques no eran tan fuertes tampoco.

—Maldito hijo de perra, los asesinaste. ¡Nos las pagarás! —gritó uno de ellos con rabia.

Los hombres no eran fáciles de derrotar como Inuyasha pensaba. Los hombres no eran simples bandidos, eran mercenarios entrenados y definitivamente no venían solos.

Inuyasha sólo atacaba, sin burlarse de sus enemigos, sin su arrogancia natural, simplemente les atacaba como si de su forma de demonio se tratara; Aunque, no era tan fuerte como en ese estado, y tampoco disfrutaba de lo que hacía.

Utilizando solamente sus garras, se lanzó contra ellos. Los hombres venían bien armados, lo que le dificultaba maniobrar. Inuyasha también podía utilizar su espada, mantenía el colmillo de su padre a su lado, pero no planeaba utilizarlo. Si la traía consigo fue porque Kagome lo obligó.

 _Kagome…_ ni siquiera sabía si la joven sacerdotisa seguía con los demás o verdaderamente la había apartado de la época feudal. Tal distracción le costó una herida superficial en su brazo derecho que no alcanzó a esquivar del todo.

La desventaja numérica y la obstinación de Inuyasha por no utilizar armas le estaban costando.

Concentrarse en la batalla era difícil cuando los mercenarios atacaban al mismo tiempo, y el agotamiento era evidente en sus extremidades. Cada que asesinaba a uno, los demás se volvían más agresivos en los ataques.

Llegó un punto donde el griterío se detuvo y el lugar apestó a sangre, logrando ser finalmente percibido por su olfato. Esto hizo que se detuviera abruptamente.

Era sangre y cuerpos de hombres malheridos en proceso de convertirse en cadáveres pronto, nada nuevo que no hubiera visto u olido. Pero, era diferente, esta vez él causó esto. La idea hizo que el disgusto lo invadiera, se había dicho que sería el monstruo que todos decían, pero esto...

Observó sus manos ensangrentadas. Inuyasha tenía heridas, pero la sangre de los humanos era más persistente.

Se había encargado de mercenarios antes, sin embargo, atacarlos de esta manera no era algo que él hiciera por lo menos no siendo consciente. Esto no era él.

El sonido familiar de cadenas aumentó sus sentidos. Sus orejas se retorcieron por la señal del sonido. Estaba a punto de mirar, pero fue detenido al sentir un brazo que pasaba por sus caderas, enrollándolo como una serpiente a su víctima.

Inuyasha entró en pánico, sintiendo ese terror frío recorriéndolo.

 _No es real, no es real…,_ se repitió. El agarre se volvió más aprensivo y posesivo, al igual que el sonido de las cadenas más cerca.

La imagen frente al él, el tacto y el crujido de cadenas fueron demasiado. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, con la esperanza que estuviera soñando; Que ese brazo no fuera real, que no atacó a los mercenarios de esta manera, _Malas personas o no, esto no es lo que soy._ Que no hubiera huido de sus amigos, ni discutido con Kagome… que no hubiese estado en manos de Naraku en primer lugar.

 _—_ _No cierres los ojos, Inuyasha, sabes que no me gusta. Pierdes toda la diversión con ello_ —lo escuchó susurrar junto a él, tan cerca que incluso podía sentir la fría mejilla contra la suya _._

Su cuerpo se heló, su respiración quedándose atrapada. Su intento desesperado de huir del contacto aterrador lo trajo a otra pesadilla peor.

 _—_ _Abre los ojos, Inuyasha, admira tu obra; Creo que es perfecta_ —más manos – o podrían ser tentáculos- Inuyasha sólo podía sentirlos serpenteando sobre su cuerpo vestido _._

—¡Basta! —logró decir, obligándose abrir sus ojos. La cruel escena seguía frente a él, pero Naraku ya no estaba, tampoco el brazo, ni los sonidos de cadenas, ni mucho menos los tentáculos. Sólo estaba él, el hedor de muerte, cadáveres y su terrible sentimiento de miedo, y culpa. 

Le habían dicho que Naraku ya había muerto, y, sin embargo, su presencia era constante, burlándose de él en cada instante.

La impotencia del sentimiento traía ardor a sus ojos. Y lo que él provocó no ayudaba.

Los cadáveres descuartizados a su alrededor, algún gemido escuchándose en la agonía; Toda la escena era horrible, como si hubiese sido realizada por un…

—Tal vez si lo soy—se murmuró para sí. Cabizbajo, adolorido y manchado de la sangre de sus contrincantes. Huyó de la escena.

De nuevo, Inuyasha se encontró corriendo hacía ningún lugar, sólo buscando un lugar donde se sintiera seguro.

No se detuvo bajo ninguna circunstancia, a pesar de que sus piernas estaban exhaustas. En una parte del camino comenzó a sentir una mirada, sintiendo como una presencia lo acosaba. No estaba seguro si era su imaginación bromeando con él, o si ciertamente era seguido. Pero tampoco quiso detenerse a averiguarlo.

Llegó a un punto donde sus piernas no quisieron obedecerle más y terminó por caer al suelo, en una posición que de inmediato despertó en él uno de los sentimientos más degradantes vividos. Sin fuerzas para levantarse, se sentó en el suelo con las rodillas junto a su pecho, intentando mantener todo pensamiento olvidado.

En un lugar abierto, donde la oscuridad cubría el cielo, era claramente un lugar peligroso. Pero la mente de Inuyasha estaba impregnada en sus propios recuerdos como para saber realmente sobre los peligros de la realidad que vivía ahora.

—De saber que buscabas una muerte tan mísera, te hubiera matado antes.

Inuyasha levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Sesshomaru. Las orejas de Inuyasha se pegaron más contra su cabeza. El aura y la mirada tan penetrante y con tal hostilidad, hicieron sentir gravemente en peligro a Inuyasha.

—Lo hubieras hecho— murmuró Inuyasha, evitando el contacto visual.

Que Inuyasha actuara como si no existiera la presencia de Sesshomaru y que dijera ese comentario con miseria, era una ofensa.

—Cállate— gruñó Sesshomaru—. Tú actitud de autocompasión y estupidez me es muy irritable.

—Si tanto te molesta, déjame solo— refunfuñó Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru negó —Eres…

—Lo sé, lo sé; Una vergüenza, patético, débil, un bastardo, una mierda… dime algo que no sé—. Inuyasha interrumpió, soltando un resoplido y levantándose con algunos tambaleos. La presencia de Sesshomaru, aunque incómoda, sabía que era real y con algo de suerte alejaría la presencia indeseable del otro ser.

Sesshomaru podía notar que Inuyasha no había estado alimentándose bien, no durmiendo y tuvo un momento difícil contra esos humanos por las heridas nuevas que se veían. Aunque en sincera opinión, los humanos lo habían llevado peor, fue desconcertante cuando miró la escena; No había muestras de un Inuyasha irracional, por ello, tomando en cuenta la relación del mestizo con los humanos, era una imagen difícil de aclarar.

Pero de nuevo, Sesshomaru se recordó que la vida humana no era de su interés, centrando su atención a Inuyasha.

—Vamos, debemos volver con tu grupo—dijo Sesshomaru, sin perder la molestia en su fría voz.

Inuyasha negó —No voy a volver.

—Andando—dijo el demonio, dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba la aldea humana, e ignorando los comentarios del hibrido.

—¡Dije que no voy a volver!

Sesshomaru se detuvo, volviendo su mirada al media sangre.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sesshomaru? —dijo cansadamente el medio demonio.

—¿Por qué crees que quiero algo?

Inuyasha rió amargo —¿Lo dices en serio? —la sonrisa se esfumó y con actitud más seria habló —. Si quieres burlarte de mí, ya tienes tu diversión. Tener un momento para sentir lástima, supongo que ya lo conseguiste. No sé qué quieras de mí, pero ya lo tienes. Ahora déjame solo.

—Eso no es lo que busco.

—Oh, entonces creo que lo entiendo—Inuyasha tomó el colmillo de su padre con su mano ensangrentada, y lo arrojó hacía Sesshomaru.

Ver la espada por la que había luchado e intentado conseguir desde un principio, ser arrojada a sus pies como la nada; Le molestó. Y más aún cuando la empuñadura tenía un olor a sangre humana.

—Pero que insolente, ¿Cómo te atreves? —gruñó el demonio.

La energía a su alrededor se volvió peligrosa, e Inuyasha tenía motivos de temer, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente quería terminar con esto.

—Eso no es suficiente para ti—comentó con burla fingida—, entonces toma esto también—. Le arrojó la funda.

Más indignación llegó a Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru ya no tenía interés en la espada, pero eso no quería decir que el colmillo mereciera tal trato; No dejaba de ser un recuerdo de su padre.

—Fingiré que no lo hiciste. Toma a Tessaiga y vámonos—ordenó Sesshomaru, muy peligrosamente.

Inuyasha lo miró, retándolo—. Lo entiendo, ya no la quieres. Olvide que tienes una espada mucho mejor. Pues bien, se quedará ahí porque yo no pienso tomarla— se dio la vuelta para alejarse. Pero fue detenido por Sesshomaru, quien, con una velocidad impresionable, yacía frente a él sosteniéndolo por el hitoe y levantándolo a la altura de los ojos.

—Es el colmillo que te heredó nuestro padre, tendrás que darle el respeto que se merece.

Inuyasha no forcejeó a pesar del pánico. Motivo de alarma era que Sesshomaru tuviera los ojos ligeramente rojizos y a pesar de eso Inuyasha no luchó.

Sesshomaru se quedó ahí, con algunos gruñidos que soltaba por la molestia. Pero se contuvo al no ver ninguna reacción por parte de Inuyasha -lo cual le fue frustrante-; Tenía algunas heridas leves, pero la del hombro para una persona promedio debería de ser más que una molestia. Sin embargo, Inuyasha estaba ahí quieto, sin quejarse, sin maldecir, sin ningún signo de pelea. Ocultando su rostro con el flequillo.

—Esta es tu oportunidad— susurró Inuyasha.

 _¿Oportunidad?,_ Sesshomaru aligeró el agarre y se olvidó del enojo. Confundido por las palabras de Inuyasha —. No comprendo a lo que te refieres, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha lo miró, Sesshomaru no veía en ellos el miedo y desconfianza que observó cuando recién lo liberó, o que hacía en ocasiones cuando su vida o compañeros estaban en riesgo. Tampoco era la mirada arrogante, luchadora y rebelde que le daba en sus encuentros. En realidad, lo que miró fue la derrota.

—Siempre has querido matarme. Hazlo.

Sesshomaru no podía negar que estaba sorprendido… y decepcionado.

—¿Qué estas esperando?, ¿No es lo que querías? —cuestionó Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru guardaba silenció, e Inuyasha estaba más que incómodo. ¿Qué es lo que quería Sesshomaru de él?, ¿quería que le suplicara, o buscaba que se humillara más?

Le había costado a Inuyasha decir lo que dijo, pero que Sesshomaru se quedará ahí sin hacer nada, incrementaba la angustia de Inuyasha.

—¿Qué no me escuchas? — reclamó el medio demonio sin paciencia —. Dije que…

—Te escucho perfectamente, Inuyasha—cortó Sesshomaru —. ¿Quieres morir?

La pregunta hizo que Inuyasha mostrara algo de lucha, forcejeando contra el agarre. Incapaz de responder.

—¡Suéltame!

—No has respondido a mi pregunta, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha forcejeó un poco más, pero pocos segundos después dejó de pelear, pensando en la pregunta de Sesshomaru.

 _¿Quiero morir?,_ se cuestionó Inuyasha a sí mismo.

—x—x—x—

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó la Sra. Higurashi trayendo consigo un vaso de agua y medicinas para su hija.

—Sí gracias, mamá—agradeció Kagome, tomando la medicina y volviendo a acobijarse entre las sabanas. Kagome había olvidado la comodidad de su cama, e ignorado su propia salud el tiempo que pasó en la época feudal.

Su madre le cepilló el cabello azabache—. Descansa, Kagome.

Se dieron las despedidas de buenas noches. Cuando su madre estaba a punto de salir, Kagome dijo:

—¿Mamá?

—¿Sí?

—Tendré que volver a ellos mañana.

Su madre le dio una mirada que Kagome no pudo descifrar del todo, pero después sonrió y asintió, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Kagome quedó sola en la oscuridad y comodidad de su habitación. No se despidió de nadie al venir aquí, y no tenía muchos recuerdos cuando volvió a su época. Recordaba que hubo muchas lágrimas y abrazos.

Su estancia aquí, como era su hogar. Era cómodo, seguro y agradable. Recibió constantes llamadas de sus amigas e incluso de Hoyo, quien le recetó extrañas medicinas. No sabía que mentiras les había contado su abuelo, pero incluso él mencionó que pensaron que ya no la verían de nuevo y se volvía más difícil seguir respondiendo a las llamadas preocupadas de sus amigas.

Considerando toda la situación, su familia estaba llevando muy bien que ella viajara a través del tiempo. Aunque a pesar de su fachada, Kagome suponía que no la estaban llevando del todo bien como le hacían creer; las atenciones y abrazos que le daban expresaban toda su preocupación.

El primer día se la pasó en cama, durmiendo por la fiebre que ignoraba. El segundo día hasta ahora, le había contado todo a su madre, no había escatimado detalle…, tal vez omitió todos esos momentos de muerte inminente que pudieron haber tenido, aunque pareció que su madre lo intuyó. No puedes vivir todas esas aventuras sin que tu vida terminara en riesgo. Sin embargo, Kagome explicó con fervor como Inuyasha siempre estaba ahí.

 _Siempre ahí…,_ con ese pensamiento Kagome enterró su cara en la almohada, sintiéndose culpable por haberlos dejado. No tenía más lágrimas para llorar, eso ya lo había hecho mucho. Simplemente estaba ahí, ocultando el rostro en la almohada, escuchando sólo el silencio.

Su madre le había ayudado a despejar ciertas dudas, y ofrecido palabras reconfortantes. Kagome estaba más aliviada por ello, y también porque su madre le había dejado en claro que no era una persona débil.

Se levantó de la cama, se dirigió a la ventana; la abrió por la simple costumbre que siempre esperaba por él, y después volvió a recostarse. Se cubrió con las mantas y miró hacía la ventana, sabía que él no vendría, a pesar de eso, ella mantenía la esperanza. Esperanza que no sabía porque quería mantener, no del todo. Talvez no conocía tanto a Inuyasha como imaginaba. Mañana los vería de todos modos, aunque no estaba muy segura de como interactuaría con Inuyasha más.

 _¿Qué estarán haciendo?,_ se preguntó, tanta tranquilidad le era rara, pero estando en su hogar no debería de sorprenderle. Esa tranquilidad no era un lujo que se podía dar en la época feudal. Con un suspiro, deseó y esperaba de todo corazón que del otro lado por lo menos no estuvieran discutiendo.

Kagome se quedó ahí divagando, preguntándose qué hacían en su ausencia mientras esperaba el sueño.

—x—x—x—

¿En verdad era tan débil?, tan débil como para no ver motivos para seguir viviendo.

—No voy a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo—dijo Sesshomaru, liberando secamente a Inuyasha del agarre.

Inuyasha cayó al suelo, sin ningún comentario que decir. Con su cabeza en un mar de confusiones.

—Toma la espada y vuelve— dijo Sesshomaru con su tono frío como de costumbre. Le dio la espalda y caminó hacía la dirección que Inuyasha tenía pensado irse.

Inuyasha miró atrás; observando la espada oxidada y la funda que le había salvado en batallas.

—No puedo hacerlo—murmuró el hibrido más para sí, pero el experto oído de Sesshomaru lo recibió.

—Si puedes—comentó Sesshomaru, con indiferencia.

Inuyasha negó. Sesshomaru no entendía, para el demonio, para todos era tan fácil juzgarlo.

—Tienes que superarlo.

Aquellas palabras que no tenían intención de sonar agresivas, lo hicieron para Inuyasha, después de todo el demonio lo había visto en su peor momento—. ¿Crees que es fácil, eh?... no sabes nada—musitó.

—Tienes razón, no lo sé, y no me interesa. Guarda tu lástima, ya tuve suficiente de ella.

Las palabras crudas hirieron la sensibilidad de Inuyasha—. ¡Lo sabía, sólo estas aquí para burlarte!

Sesshomaru se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para poder visualizar a Inuyasha —. Te he dicho que no.

—¿No?, entonces no lo entiendo.

—No me sorprende— dijo Sesshomaru.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —reclamó.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que espero algo?

—No me vengas con esas estupideces, Sesshomaru —gruñó Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru conocía esa mirada, al parecer tener esta discusión hacía que Inuyasha ignorará sus propios problemas. Pero la mirada duro poco. Esa confusión, tristeza y miedo se reflejaron de nuevo. Por lo menos notó que el Inuyasha de comportamiento más desagradable, pero tolerable a diferencia del actual, seguía ahí.

Inuyasha no podía saber lo que Sesshomaru pensaba. _Ese maldito_ , pensó. La mirada gélida le estaba poniendo demasiado incómodo.

—¡Deja de mirarme! —exclamó con molestia.

Sesshomaru dejó pasar el tono tan irrespetuoso, simplemente se volvió para volver a su camino. _No tiene sentido que siga perdiendo mi tiempo,_ se dijo el demonio a sí mismo, ignorando el por qué seguía ocupándose del mestizo.

Inuyasha como de costumbre, uso el sentimiento de enojo como una fuerza, se levantó y dio unos cuantos pasos hacía Sesshomaru con sus orejas contraídas hacía atrás —¿Eso es todo?... vienes aquí a… no sé qué estás pensando o haciendo. Pero termina con esto de una vez—exigió con el ceño fruncido.

—Por última vez, Inuyasha, toma la espada y lárgate—la frustración siendo evidente en el demonio.

—¡No, ya te dije que no voy a hacerlo!

Inuyasha se lanzó hacía el demonio sin pensar. Sesshomaru imaginó el ataque; Inuyasha era tan predecible en ciertos aspectos y como siempre, Inuyasha era demasiado lento como para tener alguna oportunidad contra él.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —exigió Sesshomaru, gruñendo por la reacción de Inuyasha.

—Estoy terminando con esto. Así que cállate y pelea.

Inuyasha volvió a atacar, sin siquiera acercarse un poco a Sesshomaru, pues éste le evitó con facilidad. Esto enfurecía a Inuyasha por lo que continuó atacando. Con cada ataque erróneo y ver que Sesshomaru no mostraba ningún signo de atacar, Inuyasha lo confrontó verbalmente, sin embargo, no dejó de seguir con su esfuerzo físico.

—¿Los humanos te dejaron? —preguntó Sesshomaru, entre la pelea, ignorando las malas habladurías de Inuyasha.

—¿Humanos? —Inuyasha ignoró a las personas a las que se refería.

— Me refiero a los humanos de tu grupo—mencionó, esquivando el triste intentó de Inuyasha por dañarlo.

El silenció breve y después un "Que te importa" por parte de Inuyasha, fueron la suficiente respuesta que Sesshomaru necesitaba.

—Ya veo, tú los dejaste.

Inuyasha se sorprendió por la fácil deducción. Detuvo su ataque. Recordaba ese día. Recordó que después de decirle todas esas cosas desagradables a Kagome, se sintió vacío, como un verdadero monstruo. Sintiendo la constante presencia de Naraku tan cerca como si en cualquier momento saliera y lo "premiara" por la acción.

…

 _Volvió a la cabaña para buscar refugió por lo menos ahí tenía más fuerzas de fingir delante de ellos que estar solo. Sin embargo, debió de haber imaginado que estarían esperando por él._

 _Sango y Shippo estaban ahí viéndolo con rabia, y Miroku no muy lejos de ellos con decepción y tristeza._

 _Quien estaba frente a él no era Naraku, sin embargo, las miradas de rabia por parte de sus "amigos" le provocaban una sensación similar._

 _—_ _¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?! —gritó Sango con enojo._

 _—_ _¡Eres un tonto, Inuyasha! —el zorrito reclamó con sus ojos acuosos._

 _Los reclamos podían seguir escuchándose._

 _Ellos seguían juzgándolo, lo que hizo que Inuyasha apretara los puños con fuerza. Ellos no entendían. La hostilidad recibida, fue igual como en aquellas ilusiones, sueños y palabras que Naraku le repetía. Lo estaban haciendo sentir intimidado y reforzando todos esos sentimientos que comenzó a tener en su cautiverio._

 _—_ _Ella se fue, y… y probablemente n-no volverá por tu cu-culpa—lloró Shippo._

 _—_ _¿Mi culpa?... —Inuyasha negó con la misma rabia recibida —. ¡Que esa perra se haya largado no es mi c-…!_

 _—_ _¡Inuyasha!..._ ¡ _No es manera para referirte a ella! ¡Sólo quería ayudarte! —defendió Miroku._

 _¿Ayudarme?, pensó Inuyasha, el pensamiento le hizo reír. No querían ayudarlo, sólo querían burlarse de él—Feh, tonterías, esa perra egoísta.._.

…

Inuyasha negó para olvidarse de todas las palabras dichas, las miradas y reacciones recibidas. En estos momentos que el recuerdo seguía en su mente, notó lo realmente mezquino que fue con ellos, pero tenía sus razones y no cambiaría de opinión. El daño estaba hecho. Aparte, a este punto, ellos deberían estar odiándolo por completo.

Nuevamente, Inuyasha fue invadido por la mirada de Sesshomaru. Inuyasha comenzaba a odiarlo. Al parecer, no era el único que había cambiado.

Su ira fue drenada de él al recibir un fuerte contacto en su rostro. Cayó hacía atrás, sintiéndose apagado, y con las mil dudas en su cabeza. Suficiente tenía con su propia confusión, para que Sesshomaru trajera más a ella.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó Inuyasha con un hilo de voz tan delgado por la inseguridad, sin intentar hacer contacto visual con Sesshomaru.

—Me atacaste, es natural que intente defenderme.

—No es a lo que me refiero, ¿Por qué haces…? —Inuyasha quedó pensativo, buscando las palabras correctas, tratando de encontrar las respuestas por sí mismo.

—¿Por qué hago qué? —cuestionó Sesshomaru.

Definitivamente, para Inuyasha no había duda que en verdad el comportamiento de Sesshomaru era molesto.

—Esto, ¿Por qué haces esto? —un ligero tono molesto era percibido en Inuyasha. Sin embargo, seguía manteniendo su firme mirada hacía el suelo, e intentando ocultar toda emoción en su rostro con su flequillo.

—¿Esto?, Se más específico en tu pregunta, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se tragó todos los insultos mordaces. Estaba realmente molesto por la actitud de Sesshomaru, pero también le inquietaba. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, porque no entendía por qué lo hacía —¿Por qué estas…? —suspiró —. ¿Por qué estas ayudándome?

—No lo sé—admitió.

La pronta respuesta desconcertó a Inuyasha—. ¿No lo sabes? —cuestionó Inuyasha incrédulo, teniendo el valor para mirarlo. Sesshomaru estaba ahí con el mismo aspecto indescifrable de siempre—. Esa no es una respuesta. Debe haber una razón—alegó.

—Probablemente, pero a diferencia de ti. Yo respondí a tu pregunta, tú ni siquiera respondiste a la mía.

La respuesta tomó desprevenido a Inuyasha —… Tampoco lo sé—murmuró, siendo evasivo con el contacto visual. Si hubiese dado ese tipo de respuesta a Naraku, estaba seguro que el arácnido lo hubiera empujado a encontrar una respuesta real. Se estremeció con tan sólo pensarlo.

—Esa es una respuesta lamentable— comentó Sesshomaru. Lo que regeneró la mala actitud de Inuyasha.

—Es la misma que tú me diste—reprochó Inuyasha, con molestia.

—El valor de las preguntas es diferente. — explicó Sesshomaru.

—No, no lo es —defendió Inuyasha.

—Lo hace, pero no me extraña que no puedas razonar una simple respuesta.

—Bastardo, tu hiciste lo mismo.

—No, yo te respondí. Y entre los dos, tu eres el bastardo, no yo.

Inuyasha gruñó y omitió las últimas palabras dichas del demonio —El "no lo sé" no cuenta como una respuesta—argumentó.

—Lo hace… por lo menos temporalmente.

 _¿Realmente no lo sabe?,_ Inuyasha se cuestionó en la confusión. Le daba miedo, y con más claridad le hacía pensar que estaba en un sueño o algo similar.

—¿No me odias? —cuestionó el medio demonio tímidamente, tan similar a un susurro. Con esa mirada desesperada en busca de respuestas, e incluso esperanzada.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?


	25. Chapter 25

**Comprendí que el orgullo y la arrogancia, aunque son una defensa para ser diferente, son una lamentable defensa.**

Andrzej Sapkowski.

 **—** **x—x—x—**

—Estas aquí—respondió Inuyasha, suavemente, teniendo el valor para mirarlo. La expresión del demonio no cambió.

—Puedo estar donde yo quiera, eso no lo justifica—Fue la abrupta respuesta.

—Tú, tú me sacaste de ese lugar. Podrías haberme dejado.

—¿Y dejarte morir en un lugar vil?, los humanos no me hubieran dejado en paz si lo hubiera hecho. No me extraña que pertenezcan a tu grupo.

 _Ya no son mi grupo más,_ Inuyasha pensó con pesar.

Sesshomaru evitó la mirada y miró hacía la luna y el gran cielo oscuro—. ¿Dónde está tú guarida? —preguntó.

—Yo no tengo una—respondió Inuyasha.

—¿Haz estado lejos de los humanos sin un refugio?, Dada tu condición es peligroso.

—¿Peligroso?, ¿Mi condición?, ¿Desde cuándo te importa mi condición o seguridad? —cuestionó Inuyasha, entre la expectación y el enfado. Había añorado en sus años de infancia un tipo de relación por lo menos decente con Sesshomaru, pero sólo había conseguido desprecio y odio. En vez de pensar en los aspectos positivos de su extraña y floreciente preocupación el uno por el otro, Inuyasha se concentró en todo lo malo.

Sesshomaru levantó una ceja, con su apariencia inflexible, abrió la boca para hablar, pero Inuyasha sabía que sería otras más de sus palabras sin sentido, negando todo y sin responder verdaderamente nada.

—¡Cállate! —interrumpió de inmediato Inuyasha, con su expresión y voz hecha una furia—. Estoy cansado de oírte, tú y tus estúpidos enigmas. ¡Déjame solo, no necesito de ti, no necesito de nadie!

Sesshomaru guardó silencio, la explosión de Inuyasha no le fue sorpresiva, pero sí le era incomprensible de cómo seguir a continuación, estaba atravesando por terrenos desconocidos, y no sólo eso, Inuyasha tampoco parecía tener intención de detenerse.

Inuyasha continuó discutiendo, reclamando el abandono, alegando que podía defenderse solo, repitiendo mil veces que no necesitaba de nadie, ladrando que Sesshomaru se largara y no volviera nunca jamás a su vida. Y Sesshomaru simplemente se quedó ahí, escuchando impasible cada insulto mordaz, queja y palabra de odio. Sin embargo, su expresión cambió poco después.

A pesar del ceño fruncido, postura rabiosa y odio malsano en la voz del media sangre. Sus ojos eran traicioneros, sorprendiendo a Sesshomaru; Los ojos de Inuyasha estaban cristalinos, mostraban la agonía y miseria que sufría en silencio. Le confesaban a Sesshomaru todo el remolino de emociones dentro de él. Reflejaban el sufrimiento, sin ni siquiera admitirlo.

El griterío, lentamente fue disminuyendo, escuchándose más tembloroso, entrecortado y roto. Las lágrimas acumulándose rápidamente alrededor del borde de los parpados y parecían que iban a rodar en cualquier momento. Inuyasha de pronto se sintió mareado, demasiado débil; Sus ojos ardían, su garganta dolía y su cuerpo se sentía tan helado que sus articulaciones se sentían rígidas.

—Solo… vete—murmuró débilmente.

—Estas sangrando— dijo Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha se consternó ante el recuerdo, después sus características se apagaron y con voz pequeña e inaudible respondió: —No es mía.

—Lo es—afirmó Sesshomaru. La pestilencia humana era evidente, pero Inuyasha estaba sangrando porque ese olor, Sesshomaru lo reconocía.

Sesshomaru caminó hacía Inuyasha. El joven medio demonio se puso nervioso, y dio un paso hacia atrás, pero eso no contuvo a Sesshomaru. Sin embargo, éste se detuvo a una distancia razonable.

—Toma la espada y vámonos—pidió.

—He dicho que no voy a volver—repitió Inuyasha, pero ahora sin ninguna emoción.

—Nunca dije que regresarías.

Inuyasha se sorprendió por lo mencionado, confuso por las palabras dichas. ¿Entonces, a donde iría?

—Necesitas darte un baño, eliminar todo— Sesshomaru dio una mirada de arriba a abajo al cuerpo estremecido y lúgubre de Inuyasha—...eso y atender tus heridas—dijo al final—. ¿Puedes caminar? —cuestionó, observándole con seriedad.

Inuyasha quedó atónito, aún con las lágrimas formuladas en sus ojos, pero sin liberar ninguna aún. Asintió con la cabeza, sin palabras.

—En ese caso, vámonos, no tenemos toda la noche—ordenó Sesshomaru, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la espesura del bosque.

Sesshomaru no le había escuchado nada, y, sin embargo, Inuyasha no quería protestar más. Todo estaba demasiado oscuro, demasiado peligroso, y él no tenía fuerzas para soportar otra lucha para la supervivencia. Con su conflicto interno entre no querer estar solo, pero tampoco acompañado, tomó la espada con lentitud y cuidado. Parecía irreal, pero aquella espada se sentía demasiado pesada como la primera vez que la tomó; Podría ser la propia vergüenza de Inuyasha que le imposibilitaba sostenerla como era debido, las heridas de Inuyasha que simplemente se aquejaban hacía cualquier acción, o Tessaiga que ya no quería ser tocada más por él.

—Inuyasha—escuchó el llamado de Sesshomaru. Los pasos del demonio ya no podían ser escuchados, _Se ha detenido_ ¸ pensó Inuyasha. Sesshomaru le estaba esperando.

Inuyasha tomó la funda y envainó la pesada espada. Se colocó el arma a su costado como siempre lo hacía. Miró hacía atrás, en dirección opuesta a Sesshomaru, _¿Debería?,_ Se cuestionó. Podría correr y alejarse de Sesshomaru y estaba seguro que el demonio no le perseguiría, pero sus piernas no soportarían tal exigencia. Verdaderamente se sentía mal. Aparte, otros temores le aquejaban: ¿Y sí _él_ seguía ahí?, negó con la cabeza ante tal pensamiento, pero…

Se escuchó de nuevo el sonido de los pasos, indicando que Sesshomaru estaba marchándose, alejándose.

Inuyasha ya no pensó más y caminó con prisa detrás de Sesshomaru. Cuando logró conseguir el ritmo de Sesshomaru, se ralentizó para alejarse, aunque seguía cerca.

Sesshomaru caminó más despacio de lo que haría normalmente, simplemente para asegurarse que Inuyasha siguiera el paso. Podía escucharlo detrás, con sus pasos inseguros y ruidosos; Inuyasha arrastraba los pies, pero Sesshomaru no se quejó por ello. Sesshomaru apreció el silencio que los rodeaba, a pesar de que la atmosfera era tensa y podría decirse incómoda. Ya en sí, era imaginario que ambos hermanos estuvieran juntos, sin ninguna compañía.

Tal silencioso momento no duró mucho.

—¿Me odias? — preguntó Inuyasha, con voz baja.

—¿Quieres seguir con esa conversación? —cuestionó Sesshomaru, con su natural comportamiento, aunque la irritabilidad era perceptible.

—Nunca me respondiste.

—Nunca me diste la oportunidad—respondió Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha se detuvo un segundo, después continuó en silencio, admitiéndose a sí mismo que Sesshomaru tenía cierta razón. Inuyasha ya no dijo más y realmente, tampoco esperó nada de Sesshomaru. El demonio tenía la habilidad de escabullirse de las preguntas y dejarlo con más dudas que respuestas.

—Rin también me lo preguntó—confesó Sesshomaru, lo que capturó a Inuyasha con sorpresa.

—¿le respondiste? —preguntó Inuyasha, suavemente, con genuina curiosidad.

—No lo hice.

—¿No?

—No.

Ambos quedaron silenciosos, sosegados, caminando con discreción a través del bosque.

—¿Todo este tiempo has estado intentado matarme sin ninguna razón? —volvió hablar Inuyasha con intriga, pero su voz era inexpresiva.

—Te equivocas, lo había.

Pero la respuesta inmediata llegó a Inuyasha —. Ambos lo sabemos, es porque soy un hibrido. Es porque mi madre era humana, yo soy la mitad de eso y tu odias a los humanos. Pero, llevas a esa niña humana contigo. Eso te convierte en un gran hipócrita.

—Tienes razón—Sesshomaru cortó antes de escuchar las palabras malsonantes de la boca de Inuyasha, porque estaba seguro que las diría; Inuyasha tenía tan poca educación—. En parte lo fue.

—¿Hay más razones aparte de que soy un sucio hanyou?

Sesshomaru dejó pasar el tono tan despectivo que Inuyasha utilizó para sí mismo—. Las había, o eso creí.

—¿Entonces?

Sesshomaru esperó un segundo, dos, antes de responder —. La última vez que vi a nuestro padre, yo sabía que él iba a morir, incluso él también lo sabía. Muy bien podría haber vivido mil años más si se hubiera quedado, pero no lo hizo. Decidió ir detrás de… la mujer humana y de ti.

Inuyasha guardó silencio, no preguntó más, ni hizo comentarios por la confesión inesperada, simplemente se aguardó porque sabía que había más historia detrás y si pronunciaba una palabra, sabía que rompería aquel extraño momento. Incluso aunque quiso corregirle, ya que no hablaba de una simple mujer humana.

Sesshomaru se silenció, recordando los detalles, cuando su cabeza estuvo en orden de nuevo, continuó: —Esa noche le exigí a Tessaiga, tener ambas espadas era mi derecho después de todo. Pero él se negó, no sólo fue esa noche, fue en todas y cada cuando la pedí. ¿Por qué no podía heredarla?, en aquél entonces no lo entendía—Sesshomaru se calló las demás palabras que tenía en él, como, por ejemplo: La forma en la que se sentía rechazado por su padre, lo muy celoso que estaba de Inuyasha. Sesshomaru era un demonio completo, e Inuyasha sólo era la mitad de eso, y sin embargo su padre le dejó encargada una de sus espadas más preciadas y poderosas. Y a él, a él simplemente le dejó una espada que no cortaba, que no pidió ni exigió en primer lugar. Aunque, eso era el pasado.

—Estabas enojado… y celoso—murmuró Inuyasha.

—Ciertamente, lo estaba.

Inuyasha se sorprendió, no espero que su hermano hablara abiertamente sobre el tema, era inexplicable. Pero el demonio seguía implacable, con aquella actitud tan característica. Era asombroso. Inuyasha quería ser como él, que nada ni nadie lo perturbara.

—Cuando el murió, aumento mi aversión a los humanos, a ti… y a padre.

—Yo no pedí nada de eso—Inuyasha habló, con voz pequeña, susurrada.

—Lo sé. Estaba equivocado, después lo entendí.

—¿Entendiste qué? —cuestionó Inuyasha. La respuesta tardaba en llegar, e Inuyasha creyó que Sesshomaru sería evasivo de nuevo, estaba tan ansioso en escuchar la respuesta, que esta vez no prestó atención al suelo, sino que observaba a Sesshomaru. Lo que ocasionó que tropezara con una roca. No reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido, y su cuerpo se sentía tan frío, adolorido y desobediente que esperó a recibir el impacto y la escena vergonzosa ante Sesshomaru. Nada de eso sucedió, algo firme lo sostenía por su brazo no dañado, tan cerca del hombro. Seguía inclinando y a unos pequeños centímetros de la tierra, pero algo también lo sostuvo de su ropa por la espalda, lo jaló hacía atrás. Levantándolo. Jadeó un poco sobresaltado por la acción, la sorpresa y las dolencias.

Sesshomaru estaba tan cerca, ¿Cómo llegó ahí?

—Pero que torpe—murmuró Sesshomaru—¿Puedes-…?

—Estoy bien, puedo caminar—interrumpió Inuyasha, no avergonzado, misteriosamente no temeroso a la cercanía y sin ningún deseo de luchar.

Sesshomaru notó de inmediato porque Inuyasha no se asustó, no reclamó y se mantuvo tan impasible; Se mostraba enfermizamente pálido, demacrado y cansado.

—Andando, tenemos que darnos prisa—Sesshomaru dijo, soltando cuidadosamente a Inuyasha. El medio demonio se tambaleó un poco, por lo que Sesshomaru estuvo alerta por si volvía a caer.

—Estoy bien—aclaró Inuyasha, una vez que ya no estuvo tan tembloroso.

Sesshomaru asintió con cierta desconfianza, le dio la espalda, volviendo a retomar su camino. Esta vez, pasando más cerca de los árboles para que Inuyasha pudiera sostenerse si lo deseaba. Sí que lo hizo, cada que Sesshomaru no escuchaba los pasos detrás, miraba de reojo y cuidado hacía atrás para percatarse que Inuyasha se sostenía de cada árbol cercano dando respiraciones dificultosas.

 _Está agotado,_ pensó Sesshomaru. Pero Inuyasha era orgulloso como para permitirse ayuda. Sesshomaru podría llevarlo sin más, pero el comportamiento de Inuyasha era incierto y lidiar con griteríos, quejas y todo de nuevo, no era algo que Sesshomaru quería soportar.

—A este paso, llegaremos al amanecer—comentó Sesshomaru.

—Si tanta prisa tienes, vete y déjame—Inuyasha respondió, rápido y entrecortado.

Sesshomaru no dijo más, e Inuyasha tampoco. Siguieron en paso lento, retrasados, pero juntos. No llegaron muy lejos, ni al lugar al que Sesshomaru quería en primer lugar, pero había agua y grandes árboles para la protección. Eso era suficiente.

—Aquí—habló Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha observó el lugar, era igual que todo los demás a excepción del pozo de agua que le serviría para limpiarse.

Inuyasha se dejó caer, apoyado en la corteza del árbol, respirando difícilmente, con su cabeza mareada, confusa. Afligido, gélido y sintiendo que en cualquier momento sus extremidades se desprenderían de su cuerpo. Sus parpados le pesaban tan mal, que temía en cualquier momento cerrarlos; Tenía motivo para ello. No era el mejor lugar, una parte de su mente le gritaba peligro y vaya que lo era. Todo lugar era peligroso. Aunque, curiosamente, ya no tenía tanto miedo como cuando estaba solo. Tal vez era por la presencia de Sesshomaru, tan ajena, aterradora, pero extrañamente cómoda y segura. No había preguntas, ni juzgamiento y no estaba Naraku. Simplemente era un silencio extraño y tranquilo. Inuyasha no quería dejarlo ir.

—¿Estás bien? —la pregunta lo hizo despejarse un poco y realmente, no le prestó atención.

Miró a Sesshomaru, quien también lo observaba. Inuyasha no sabía si Sesshomaru lo miraba con preocupación, o algo, ya que el demonio poco expresaba. Pero había revelado tanto esa noche. _No respondió a mi pregunta,_ Inuyasha se recordó. Una parte de él quería escuchar la respuesta, probablemente con ella encontraría la verdad que tanto estuvo deseando, o una noticia que no quisiera escuchar. Tenía que preguntar, ya había permanecido tanto en la oscuridad—. N-no me respondiste… ¿Qué entendiste? —estaba hablando un poco ronco y vacilante.

Sesshomaru quedó pensativo unos segundos, sin perder la vista de Inuyasha y respondió: —Lo mismo que tú.

—¿Lo mismo que yo? —preguntó Inuyasha, frunciendo las cejas en la confusión.

Sesshomaru asintió—Sí. Responde a mi pregunta—pidió.

Inuyasha estaba más que desconcertado —Tú no…

—Respondí a tus preguntas, incluso a la última. Es tu turno.

Inuyasha no tenía fuerzas para discutir, si las tuviera renegaría hasta saber. Pero estaba adolorido y débil. Ya no podía pedir más de Sesshomaru, aunque lo quisiera—. ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

—¿Estás bien? —repitió Sesshomaru, sin mostrar enfado por ser ignorado.

 _¿Estoy bien?,_ se cuestionó Inuyasha a sí mismo. Una pregunta simple, una pregunta que le habían realizado mucho últimamente. Siempre daba la misma respuesta, o a veces simplemente ignoraba la pregunta. La respuesta la tenía en automático, así que vaciló para responder, pero las palabras no salían. No estaba siendo sincero.

Sesshomaru miraba a Inuyasha esperando una respuesta, pero Inuyasha no respondía. Sesshomaru sabía que no le respondería y que, si lo hacía, le mentiría. Dispuesto a renunciar al tema, Sesshomaru se alejó.

—¿A dónde vas? —escuchó un frágil susurró.

—A hacer fuego—respondió. Para Sesshomaru no era necesario el calor, la temperatura ni siquiera estaba tan fría, sin embargo, Inuyasha si la necesitaría.

Inuyasha miró atónito a Sesshomaru, el demonio no estaba alejándose demasiado. Pero Inuyasha comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

—Deberías meterte al agua—aconsejó Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha observó el charco, parecía en orden y era tentador dado que la sangre seguía arraigada a sus telas y piel. Se levantó con torpeza y caminó con lentitud hacía el agua. Estaba a punto de desvestirse, pero se recordó que no estaba solo—. N-no mi-mires—tartamudeó Inuyasha, avergonzado, distrayéndose con el suelo.

—No tengo intención— fue la respuesta suficiente para que Inuyasha siguiera con lo suyo.

Entró al agua, tan rápido como se había desvestido. El agua estaba helada, eventualmente, su cuerpo se fue aclimatando. Su cuerpo se relajó, su mente se despejó de todo malestar y las dolencias se desvanecieron para convertirse en soportables. Daba miradas furtivas para ver que realizaba Sesshomaru, el demonio ya tenía fuego y simplemente se quedó ahí pensativo. Debió de sentir la mirada de Inuyasha, porque el demonio devolvió la mirada. Inuyasha se avergonzó e intentó esquivar la visualización, pero de nuevo su interés se despertó, cuando Sesshomaru caminó hacia él. Aquella curiosidad se convirtió en temor.

 _Lo sabía, Lo sabía,_ Inuyasha pensó con alarma, alejándose de la orilla, e ingresando más al agua con cada cercanía. El demonio estaba demasiado cerca, e Inuyasha comenzó a hundirse en el agua, al punto que sólo su nariz, ojos y orejas sobresalían.

Sesshomaru levantó una ceja, tomó la ropa de Inuyasha y se la arrojó—. Deberías lavar esto, apesta—ordenó.

Cuando Sesshomaru se alejó, Inuyasha tomó su vestuario, que yacía flotando en el agua. _Maldito bastardo, ¿ahora qué voy a usar?_ , se preguntó, mientras tallaba con malhumor la mugre del ropaje. La vestimenta se desprendió del mal olor y la sangre, Inuyasha se acercó a la orilla y la dejó ahí. Sesshomaru volvió por ella y la colgó entre algunas ramas cerca del fuego para que se secaran.

 _Qué extraño,_ pensó Inuyasha. Ni en sus más remotos sueños, Sesshomaru tendría una actitud semejante, incluso cuando Kagome le hablaba sobre las familias, no podía imaginarse sin estar peleando con su hermano mayor.

—¿Quieres salir? —preguntó Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha negó y volvió a las profundidades del agua. Se lavó con cuidado, tenía heridas abiertas que ya habían dejado de sangrar, pero eso no quería decir que dejaran completamente de dolerle. Con ello, recordó a los humanos que le atacaron; El mundo no lamentaría la perdida de aquellos hombres, pero la forma en que los había asesinado. Inuyasha creía que estaba a solo pequeñitos pasos de convertirse en todo lo que siempre odio, en todo lo que Naraku le había dicho.

Incluso se estaba alejando de todo lo que una vez amó, y después estaba Sesshomaru. Inuyasha no pudo evitar volver a mirarlo, ¿Dónde encajaba el demonio en todo esto?, ¿Por qué estaba a su lado?... tantas y tantas preguntas que no tenían una respuesta clara. El demonio estaba ahí, impasible, mirando el cielo. ¿Qué le veía de interesante?, Inuyasha quería descubrirlo; Acaso era la gran luna, tan brillante y grande que daba cierta luz a la noche sombría, o era acaso las pequeñas estrellas que adornaban la noche. A Kagome siempre le fascinaba mirar las estrellas, diciendo que eran hermosas y alegando que en su tiempo no existían tantas en cantidades brillantes, para Inuyasha eran simples estrellas que ya había visto mucho, y no le producían tal encanto, pero ahora, ahora era como si las hubiera visto por primera vez. Eran mucho más resplandecientes de lo que recordaba, había tantas y algunas tan unidas que podrían formar una figura, pero Inuyasha no tenía imaginación para eso.

Posteriormente, la realidad lo golpeó. Y volvió a mirar a Sesshomaru, prestándole más atención, notó que no era verdaderamente la vista lo que lo cautivaba, parecía pensativo, y después Inuyasha recordó lo que le faltaba; La niña y el demonio verde.

Inuyasha tenía más preguntas en él, hasta que notó que los afilados, carentes y dorados ojos lo observaban—. ¿Ya quieres salir? — cuestionó Sesshomaru.

—No tengo nada—respondió Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru comenzó a desvestirse de sus prendas superiores, dejando a Inuyasha demasiado consternado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, perplejo.

—Necesitaras secarte—fue la simple respuesta.

—¿Pero tú…?

—No tengo frío—cortó Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza—No, no, no quiero. No saldré de aquí hasta que tenga mi propia ropa.

La mirada de Sesshomaru se estrechó hacía Inuyasha—No seas ridículo, siguen húmedas.

—No me importa.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, pareció molesto—Deja tus estupideces de lado, enfermarás si sigues actuando de esa manera.

—No importa, entonces no saldré.

Sesshomaru sin su armadura y con el hitoe en sus brazos, dijo: —No miraré si es lo que te preocupa.

—No, no voy a salir.

—Tú idiota, terco…—gruñó Sesshomaru. El demonio estaba en un conflicto interno, después suspiró malhumorado. Caminó hacía la ropa, tomando las que no estuvieran tan mojadas y se acercó a regañadientes al agua. Acomodó las prendas en una roca cercana —. No tardes mucho—dijo, y se alejó.

Inuyasha salió con cautela, asegurándose de que Sesshomaru no mirará, se vistió con avidez a pesar de las protestas musculares. Su cuerpo le exigía descansar, y con razón, Inuyasha cuidaba tan poco de sí mismo para lo que se permitía. Con pesadez se acercó a la fogata, su ropa seguía húmeda y sólo le fue dado sus pantalones y kosode. Se acercó tanto al fuego como era posible y se hizo como un ovillo para mantener el calor; con sus rodillas tan pegadas a su pecho y abrazándose a sí mismo.

De pronto, sintió como algo le caía encima, era una tela, tan cálida. El hitoe de Sesshomaru—Yo no... —protestó Inuyasha.

—Úsalo—interrumpió Sesshomaru—. No voy a lidiar contigo enfermo.

Inuyasha quería quitárselo, pero era tan acogedora y redujo rápidamente las heladas del ambiente. Se cubrió con ella. Tan suave y cómoda.

Inuyasha quería agradecerle a Sesshomaru, el demonio había hecho tanto—No tienes por qué hacerlo—musitó tan tenuemente, con el cansancio y debilidad de vuelta.

Sesshomaru no gesticuló palabra, y no prestó reacción. Siguió de pie cerca del fuego y cuestionó: —¿Tienes hambre?

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza, lentamente. Sesshomaru estaba siendo tan amable, a pesar que Inuyasha le había dicho tantas cosas malas y odiosas. A este punto, Inuyasha estaba terriblemente agotado, por una vez, sintiéndose que podía descansar en paz desde, desde… Inuyasha cerró los ojos, no queriendo pensar más y dejarse llevar por la somnolencia. Pero el sueño era un arma de dos filos, y uno de los peores miedos de Inuyasha en estos momentos era despertar en aquel terrible lugar y tener que admitirse que todo fue una ilusión bien planeada de Naraku.

Las lágrimas silenciosas resbalaron por su mejilla, ¿Por qué ahora todo parecía hacerlo llorar?, las lágrimas fluían sin que Inuyasha pudiera hacer nada para detenerlas. Se cubrió más con el hitoe de Sesshomaru, e intentó aparentar no existir más, sus orejas tan firmes sobre su cabeza. Agradecía que Sesshomaru no lo estuviera mirando.

 _Debo de ser la cosa más patética del mundo,_ Inuyasha pensó para sí. El sollozo se hizo más difícil, el bagaje emocional siendo demasiado insoportable.

Sesshomaru al principió intentó ignorarlo, porque la imagen era difícil de ver. Pero después fue inevitable. No había palabras que decir, las últimas habían alterado a Inuyasha cuando intentó reconfortarlo. Estaba en una situación complicada. Y después recordó las acciones que habían funcionado bien la última vez, podrían molestar a Inuyasha, pero dado el estado en el que estaba. Parecía ser la mejor opción.

Se acercó con lentitud y cautela al muchacho devastado. Se posó a su lado, sentándose gradualmente alrededor del hibrido. Inuyasha se tensó y se abrazó más a sí mismo, ocultando su rostro. Sesshomaru no dijo nada, porque sabía que sería ignorado o perturbaría más el estado errático del medio demonio.

Con recelo, pasó su mano lentamente por la espalda de Inuyasha, llegando a su brazo, tocándole con cuidado, recordándose que su hermano pequeño estaba herido. Inuyasha tembló más y su llanto se volvió más arduo. Sesshomaru se quedó quieto, esperando, sin el control de la situación, sin saber realmente como continuar.

Poco a poco Inuyasha fue inclinándose hacía Sesshomaru, hasta que quedó junto a él, recargándose. Inuyasha enterró su rostro en Sesshomaru y el llanto vino aún más laborioso.

El agarre de Sesshomaru a Inuyasha, se volvió más firme y protector. El demonio permitió que se desahogara como la primera vez, pero también, las sensaciones que Sesshomaru sintió ese día volvieron. Eran sofocantes y no bienvenidas. Sin embargo, sus sentires dejaron de ser importante cuando escuchó un sonido tan inaudible y que casi le pasa desapercibido.

—N-n-no e-estoy bien—declaró Inuyasha, con una voz tan ligera y desgarrada.

De entre todas las personas que Inuyasha tenía; La miko, la exterminadora y el monje. Inuyasha escogió la peor posible, alguien con quien ni siquiera convivía, quien no tenía ni idea de los sentimientos de los demás, o de cómo actuar para reconfortar a alguien. Tan cercanos, pero tan distantes al mismo tiempo. Pero el medio demonio estaba tan destrozado, necesitado, que Sesshomaru no podía rechazarlo.

—S-sólo, sólo quiero que se detenga—confesó Inuyasha, murmurando lastimosamente.

Sesshomaru sin despegarse de Inuyasha y tomando una posición más cómoda. Lo abrazó, lo envolvió entre sus brazos y estola. Inuyasha se refugió más, siguiendo con sus lamentos. Sesshomaru le había entregado su hitoe, así que estaba expuesto, pero seguía brindando calor corporal. Fue incómodo sentir las lágrimas en él, pero a quien le importaba. La forma en la que Inuyasha se aferraba a él, expresaban mucho y provocaban en Sesshomaru un sentimiento inexplicable.


	26. Chapter 26

**Tú serás mi responsabilidad el día que menos te des cuenta.**

Jorge Franco

 **—** **x—x—x** **—**

Inuyasha luchaba contra la inconciencia. Sabía que si cerraba sus ojos se perdería y volvería a aquella oscuridad que tanto temía. La simple idea le traía recuerdos desagradables como tempestad, reforzando toda terquedad para no rendirse.

No se separó del tacto de Sesshomaru por mucho que quisiera, y tampoco recordó en que momento le había correspondido; sus manos envueltas firmemente al torso del demonio.

Sí alguien le dijera que estaría en una posición tan indefensa y _patética_ frente a Sesshomaru se hubiera reído, maldecido y retado a cualquiera por tales pensamientos estúpidos. Pero aquí estaba, refugiado en los brazos de Sesshomaru. Tan fuertes, seguros y desconocidos.

Unos susurros temerosos le gritaban que escapara, que tarde o temprano aquellos brazos lastimarían. Su orgullo le dictaba que el afecto ofrecido sólo era vergonzosa pena y caridad. Su autopreservación gritaba peligro. Pero, una parte de él suplicaba por esta atención no maliciosa. Quería esta seguridad, este calor, el apoyo de tener a alguien más ahí para él, necesitaba este conocimiento que no sería abandonado de nuevo. Y su cuerpo y corazón tan traicioneros le obligaron a permanecer refugiado en el pecho firme y cálido. Le obligaron a relajarse, a solo sentir y escuchar ese rítmico y persistente palpitar que era tan similar a un taiko.

Inuyasha estaba realmente agotado; Sentía sus ojos hinchados y adoloridos, su garganta seca, su estómago revuelto llenó de estrés, y su cuerpo tan lánguido y afligido como para intentar algo.

Por la quietud de la situación, y los sonidos tan relajantes de respiraciones tranquilas de Sesshomaru. Toda lucha por la conciencia era dura. Sus ojos cansados comenzaban a caer, su visión a nublarse y los cabeceos a ser más insistentes.

En un acto desesperado, mordió el interior de su mejilla con la fuerza suficiente para distraerse. El sabor a plomo lo despertó alerta. La energía restante se concentró en el dolor, haciéndole incapaz de pensar en otra cosa.

—Debes descansar— dijo Sesshomaru, tranquilizadoramente, como si pudiera percatarse de la memoria perversa—. Vigilaré.

—No, no… no quiero—Inuyasha respondió, débilmente, su garganta sintiéndose a carne viva.

—No fue una pregunta.

Inuyasha soltó una pequeña risa, que sonó más como un bufido lloroso. _Ordenes, ordenes, ordenes, siempre ordenes...,_ pensó amargamente.

—… No puedes seguir de esta manera, Inuyasha.

 _Puedo y lo haré,_ Inuyasha quería responder, en cambio su comentario fue otro: —No, no puedo—admitió.

Se mantuvieron callados, ninguno de los dos forzando al otro hablar, simplemente se quedaron sosteniéndose mutuamente; Sesshomaru dispuesto a cumplir sus promesas e Inuyasha aferrándose a su línea de vida.

Sabiendo que Inuyasha no escucharía, y que la posición comenzaba a ser una molestia. Sesshomaru decidió moverse para buscar su propia comodidad: Deslizó uno de sus brazos debajo de las rodillas del más joven y con el otro, apoyando cuidadosamente la espalda. Diligentemente se arrastró hacía la corteza de un árbol para apoyarse.

Toda la acción provocó que unos brazos ligeros se apretaran contra su torso y lo más similar a un quejido sonara.

—Shhh… está bien, todo está bien.

Unas palabras suaves y caricias apacibles que frotaban círculos calmantes en la espalda de Inuyasha consiguieron consolarlo.

Al no ver renuencia en lo que hacía, Sesshomaru no dejó las tonterías de palabras serenas por unos segundos más y continuó con los patrones lentos en la espalda. Si Inuyasha no iba a dormir pese a los cabeceos y por su absurda terquedad de negación, Sesshomaru no tenía otra opción.

Segundos más pasaron y las respiraciones de Inuyasha se volvieron lentas y profundas. El olvido lo llamaba con impaciencia, e Inuyasha estaba tentado a aceptarlo; Sus parpados caían pesadamente, sus extremidades comenzaban a adormecerse, su enfoque se volvió borroso y su mente fue atacada por una bruma sin sentido.

A pesar de todo se las arregló para decir: —E-estoy tan cansado—con voz débil, ronca y somnolienta.

—Adelante, no hay nada que te lo impida.

—No, n-no. _Él_ , N-na-naraku— su voz se rompió, la respiración trabajosa volvió. Le tomó un momento para retomar la compostura, tuvo que respirar profundamente varias veces—. Volverá, volverá otra vez. Y yo, y-yo no quiero, no quiero volver ahí… —las palabras eran apenas audibles cuando llegaron al final. _No lo soportaría,_ agregó silenciosamente.

La presión y el calor se sintieron nuevamente detrás de sus ojos, su cara se sentía caliente, de pronto comenzó a sentirse muy enfermo por todo.

—No dejaré que eso suceda. Estoy aquí y lo estaré cuando despiertes… lo prometo— habló Sesshomaru, añadiendo lo último como una ocurrencia tardía.

Las palabras dichas tomaron por sorpresa a Inuyasha, le provocaron muchos sentimientos extraños que apuntaban a muchas direcciones diferentes. Deseaba creerle, pero sabía que eran falsedades. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a los fríos ojos dorados para detectar la mentira, temeroso de encontrarse con la compasión.

—No prometas cosas que no quieres cumplir—farfulló Inuyasha, ásperamente.

—Si no pienso cumplirlo no lo hubiera dicho—fue la respuesta ágil de Sesshomaru.

La contestación tomó a Inuyasha desprevenido, esperó el silencio, pero no eso. No sabía si eran sinceras o solo las decía para que Inuyasha pudiera dormir, o incluso si su mente ya estaba soñando con conversaciones que no existían.

Pero se sentían bien, el agarre se sentía cómodo, seguro y real. Sobre todo, real, y si cerraba los ojos lo perdería. Y él no quería eso.

—Inuyasha, si ya no tienes preguntas tontas por hacer, ahórrate las energías y descansa.

Inuyasha quería reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, _Si, eso suena como Sesshomaru._ Recordando que el Sesshomaru de sus sueños era menos imbécil. Entonces no había duda, no estaba soñando.

—¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte? —preguntó suavemente, como si no tuviera intención de ser oído.

—Ya te lo dije, lo estaré.

Había tanta seguridad en aquellas palabras que sonaban a kilómetros de distancia a causa de la oscuridad que se abalanzaba a Inuyasha. No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar, una neblina negra comenzaba a tragarse todo a su paso hasta que ya no supo más.

 **—** **x—x—x—**

Aquellas manos que se sostenían mutuamente con fervor se ablandaron conforme avanzaban las palabras de la anciana.

Miroku no podía creerlo, simplemente no; Eso simplemente es algo que no sucedía, no, su mente no lo aceptaba.

Naraku era un ser despiadado, cruel, sádico, pero eso… eso cruzaba los limites. No era posible. _Estoy malinterpretando las palabras,_ se dijo a sí mismo. No tuvo valor para preguntar si estaba oyendo bien, su cerebro procesando toda información, y a pesar de que toda sospecha indicaba lo dicho por Kaede, seguía incrédulo.

Hasta que Sango preguntó lo que el no tuvo valor de hacer: —¿Quiere, quiere decir que Inuyasha fue… violado? — susurró, con emoción apenas contenida.

La última palabra sonó grotesca para los oídos de Miroku. Pero no se comparó al ver el asentimiento lento de la anciana.

—Sí… sí… me temo que sí—Kaede respondió, tristemente.

Sango murmuró algo, pero Miroku no escuchó. No podía prestar atención a nada después de la afirmación.

Miroku no podía soportar la idea de que su mejor amigo sufriera tal tratamiento, se sintió enfermó de tan solo imaginarlo: Cómo se debió haber sentido, estar atrapado con Naraku de entre todas las personas, y que fuera precisamente ese ser que… ni siquiera podía pensar en la palabra.

La culpa lo corroía por dentro. Miroku abrió varias veces la boca para intentar decir algo, sin embargo, las palabras no salían. Sus hombros comenzaron a temblar suavemente, toda fortaleza de semanas amargas empezó a desmoronarse.

Sango decidió intervenir y volvió a sostener la mano del monje, a cambió él la miró. La exterminadora jamás había visto esos ojos azules tan devastados.

 **—** **x—x—x** **—**

El amanecer llegó demasiado rápido en opinión de Sesshomaru, parecía que hace tan solo unos segundos Sesshomaru seguía tratando de consolar a Inuyasha. Pero finalmente, por lo que pareció una eternidad el hibrido había caído en un sueño insondable.

Las respiraciones erráticas, el hipo, los estremecimientos y las lágrimas fueron remplazadas por respiraciones profundas, el silencio y la calma.

Sesshomaru estaba agradecido, Inuyasha necesitaba descansar todo lo que pudiera si quería tener la oportunidad de sanar sus recientes adquiridas heridas.

 _Las heridas,_ se recordó, no les había dado un vistazo y ahora que Inuyasha estaba siendo ignorante para el mundo, era una oportunidad para verificarlo.

Separó un poco el cuerpo dormido y con una destreza cuidadosa, descubrió algunas capas de tela para poder mirar; Las lesiones no eran mortales y se notaban vagamente cicatrizadas. Era una sorpresa para el corto tiempo que había pasado, sin embargo, debería seguir siendo cuidadoso. En cuanto las otras marcas, casi ni se notaban, incluso las más horripilantes marcas de "dominación". Pero Sesshomaru jamás las olvidaría, ninguna de ellas.

Con el pensamiento, ese ardor furioso de nuevo lo invadía. Aunque tuvo que mantenerse al margen; Naraku estaba muerto e Inuyasha estaba a salvo. Y eso era lo único que importaba.

Cubrió de nuevo al chico durmiente, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Sin saber que más hacer, o que otra cosa hacer por el hibrido que yacía en sus brazos, decidió esperar.

Los segundos se volvieron minutos, los minutos horas hasta que el sol llegó a su punto máximo en el cielo. Y a pesar de todo, no había ninguna muestra de que el medio demonio despertaría pronto.

Por muy ligero que fuera Inuyasha en sus brazos, Sesshomaru comenzaba a resentir la incómoda posición y sus extremidades a adormecerse. Eso no era lo único, todavía tenía preocupaciones por atender: la seguridad de Rin, Jaken, y del grupo humano. Con tan sólo pensar en ello, hacía que Sesshomaru tuviera la necesidad de vigilar los alrededores. Pero tuvo que hacer sus deseos a un lado.

 _Un problema a la vez,_ se dijo a sí mismo.

Suspiró y miró al más joven. Inuyasha mostraba un semblante tranquilo, ajeno y pacífico. Pero por muy sereno que se viera, había algo preocupante: El color de su piel antes pálido mostraba un poco de color. Era más rojizo de lo usual, como si estuviera extremadamente ruborizado.

No era una buena señal.

Liberó cautelosamente uno de sus brazos, y con el dorso de su mano tocó cuidadosamente la frente de Inuyasha. Estaba caliente, y eso no le gustó a Sesshomaru; Le gustaría pensar, que se debía a que lo había sobrecalentado al cubrirlo toda la noche y que se le pasaría más tarde.

Pasó su mano al cuello, y recibió el mismo calor desagradable. Eso no estaba bien, no quería tener que soportar a un Inuyasha enfermizo. Pensó en que tal vez su mano estaba demasiada fría, y que posiblemente eso le estaba confundiendo.

Sin embargo, la evidencia era clara.

 _Maldita sea, le dije que no enfermara,_ regañó para sus adentros.

En el estado en la que Inuyasha se encontraba, Sesshomaru podría fácilmente cargarlo y entregarlo por segunda vez a los humanos. Que ellos lidiaran con él. Pero dado a lo acontecido la noche anterior, Sesshomaru no creía prudente abandonarlo.

La cercanía, la nueva revelación de molestia y la tranquilidad inquietante le comenzaban a frustrar.

Cuando Sesshomaru tuvo suficiente, se las arregló para dejarlo. El demonio también necesitaba su tiempo de soledad, necesitaba pensar… agregando que tenía que buscar alimentos.

Su aspecto no era el mejor, ni vestía apropiadamente, y, por supuesto, estaba Inuyasha. Por lo que se aseguró de no cazar lejos.

…

Sesshomaru regresó minutos después con un par de aves medianas. Él ya se había alimentado antes de venir, pero sabía que Inuyasha necesitaría alimento cuando despertara. Aunque Inuyasha parecía que no comería en el corto tiempo.

El medio demonio seguía alarmadamente en la misma posición exacta en la que Sesshomaru lo dejó, a diferencia que sus respiraciones estaban siendo difíciles, los estremecimientos eran visibles y algunos mechones plateados se aferraban ligeramente a su rostro a causa de la sudoración.

Sesshomaru maldijo internamente, palabras no dignas para un señorío. Pero el estrés comenzaba afectarlo y su reputación comenzaba a olvidarse.

Se dirigió a su hermano menor para revisarlo. Posó su mano en la frente, el chico estaba ardiendo y sudoroso. Necesitaba refrescarlo.

Le quitó todas las innecesarias capas de vestimenta, dejándole con el kosode. La prenda era más liviana y lo suficientemente grande para cubrirlo.

 _No ha subido nada de peso desde la última vez,_ pensó el demonio, al ver el escuálido cuerpo de su hermano.

Inuyasha comenzó a quejarse y murmurar cosas sin sentido, sus ojos seguían cerrados por lo que Sesshomaru se dijo que estaba delirando. La voz de Inuyasha se escuchaba dañada en cada farfullo.

 _Tengo que refrescarlo,_ Sesshomaru se repitió. Cortó un trozó de tela de su propio kimono, fue a humedecerlo en el pozo de agua y volvió a Inuyasha. No se molestó en pasar suavemente el paño por el rostro enrojecido de su hermano, simplemente lo colocó en su frente y espero que sanara pronto. Sin embargo, su labor todavía no había terminado. Tenía que darle agua y no había nada para hacerlo.

Recordando a los humanos asesinados, Sesshomaru voló tan rápido hacía ellos. Probablemente aquellos cuerpos habían dejado un cuenco o algo para mantener agua. Lamentablemente, no fue así, los carroñeros ya habían hecho de las suyas dejando solo cosas inútiles a su paso.

Saber que los carroñeros estaban a sólo unos kilómetros tan lejos era inquietante, Sesshomaru tendría que asegurarse de mantenerse cerca de Inuyasha porque con su estado era probable que las viles criaturas lo vieran como alimento potencial.

Volvió a Inuyasha. Con conocimiento de su juventud y que creía no volver a utilizar porque ese tipo de cosas triviales eran las que hacía Jaken, se dispuso a hacer un cuenco. Destrozó algunos árboles en su camino hasta crear el cuenco perfecto.

Cuando lo obtuvo lo llenó de agua, y al ver que el cuenco no tenía ninguna fisura y mantenía el agua donde debería fue a ofrecerla a Inuyasha. Inuyasha tomó sorbos pequeños con la ayuda de Sesshomaru y eso fue todo. El medio demonio volvió a dormir.

Demasiado esfuerzo para algo tan simple. Eso no fue lo único que realizó el demonio; desplomó a las aves, retomó la fogata y acomodó el alimento en fuego lento para que estuvieran listos por si Inuyasha despertaba.

Inuyasha raramente abría los ojos, y cuando lo hacía no era para comer. Si no, para murmurar delirantemente o quejarse del dolor que sentía. Y por supuesto, Sesshomaru aprovechaba esas oportunidades para obligarlo a beber.

En estos momentos, Sesshomaru extrañaba a su compañía. Podría mandar a Jaken a buscar plantas, frutas o lo que fuera de utilidad para la salud de Inuyasha. Rin con sus atenciones y amabilidad mantendría a su hermano menor atendido y cómodo. Ah-Uh tendrían la fogata siempre encendida y serían un apoyo para cuando Sesshomaru necesitara su propia atención. Y así, Sesshomaru sólo tendría que preocuparse por la seguridad. Pero sin ellos, Sesshomaru tenía que arreglárselas con todo, y con la imposibilidad de no vagar tanta distancia.

El punto culminante sucedió cuando Sesshomaru fue a revisar que Inuyasha estuviera bien, y el chico, en su conocido irrespeto -realmente el joven platinado no tenía culpa y Sesshomaru lo sabía, pero era más fácil lidiar de esa manera-, vomitó. Se suponía que no debería, pues no se había alimentado, no tenía nada de él para ofrecer, más que el poco líquido que Sesshomaru había brindado. Fue ese poco líquido, que el cuerpo de Inuyasha se las arregló para devolver.

Sesshomaru se sentía tan disgustado, pero cuando miraba a Inuyasha todo ira, desagrado y molestia se esfumaba… por lo menos temporalmente.

Los dioses tenían que odiarlo, para dejarlo a él, de entre todos los conocidos en compañía de su moribundo hermano menor.


End file.
